


L'amour est définitivement un beau bordel

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 72,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Stiles vit sa vie tranquille à l'internat avec son meilleur pote Scott, quand tout est chamboulé après l'arrivée d'un jeune homme. Derek Hale sera peut-être plus que juste son colocataire de chambre. (oui je sais, c'est nul mon résumé)





	1. Le jeudi où j'ai rencontré Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir  
> j'ai décidé de partager ici une fic déjà sur FF depuis des lustres.   
> Il s'agit de LEDUBB (l'amour est définitivement un beau bordel).  
> Ceci est un young Sterek.   
> Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.   
> 35 chapitres sont au programme, tout du POV de Stiles  
> Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira

\- Hey mec, y a un nouveau !

\- Ça arrive souvent. Ça va pas changer nos vies.

J'étais tranquillement assis dans le réfectoire quand Scott a débarqué pour me dire qu'un nouveau était arrivé à l'internat. Oui bon, ce n'était pas le premier quoi.

* * *

 

Pour ma part, j'étais déjà là depuis mes neuf ans. J'ai perdu mon père et ma mère la même nuit. Ma mère à cause d'un cancer et mon père dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il venait à l'hôpital me rejoindre. N'ayant aucune autre famille, j'ai donc atterri ici. 

Oui au fait, je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski et je vais bientôt avoir seize ans. Enfin, Stiles n'est pas mon vrai prénom, mais jamais je ne vous dirai le vrai, alors n'y pensez plus. 

Scott, c'était et c'est encore mon meilleur ami. Il était là depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi. Sa mère est morte dans l'accident de voiture avec mon père. Elle venait voir ma mère à l'hôpital et le père de Scott s'est occupé de lui pendant deux ans avant de laisser tomber et de le mettre à l'internat. 

Scott allait quand même de temps en temps chez son père. Week-end, vacances, moi je ne sortais jamais de là et c'était parfois pénible. 

En gros la venue du nouveau j'en ai pensé : je m'en fous…. Du moins à ce moment-là, je m'en foutais, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en foutre longtemps.

* * *

 

Quand je suis revenu dans ma chambre avec Scotty, j'ai vu un jeune près du deuxième lit. De dos d'abord, il enlevait son t-shirt et mes yeux se sont posés sur un drôle de tatouage entre ses omoplates. Je m'y suis attardé un peu trop longtemps et j'ai reçu un coup de coude de Scott. J'ai couiné bêtement sous la surprise et le mec s'est retourné, torse nu avec son t-shirt dans les mains. Et là il s'est passé un truc, je ne sais même pas quoi. Sous le coup j'en ai perdu le souffle…

Ce mec… cheveux noirs, yeux verts, un physique à se damner. Des tablettes de chocolats appétissantes, des bras puissants, des mains sublimes… j'ai failli en baver.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Nous demande, d'un ton acide, le nouveau venu.

\- Heu…. C'est ma chambre ! Lui répondé-je en reprenant mes esprits

\- Nan plus maintenant ! Me rétorque-t-il en se retournant et en enfilant un pull.

\- Je peux savoir qui tu es ?

Mais le mec ne me répond pas et sors de la chambre. Je reste ébahi et légèrement énervé. Non mais oh, quel accueil !

\- Viens Stiles, on doit aller en classe, me dit Scott en me prenant le bras.

Je le suis sans plus me préoccuper du nouveau totalement antipathique. En plus, apparemment, je vais devoir partager ma chambre avec lui. Merde !

* * *

 

En classe, j'écoute vaguement le prof qui parle, je pense au tatouage du mec. Je ne veux pas dire de connerie, mais il me semble que c'est un symbole celte qui représente trois choses qui vont toujours ensemble. Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte et le directeur entre avec le garçon qui était dans ma chambre. Oh pitié, il est aussi en cours avec moi. C'est bien ma vaine ! Je le regarde distraitement et ses yeux verts croisent les miens. Je détourne la tête d'un coup sec et me concentre sur le paysage. Je n'écoute même pas le directeur le présenter. J'aurai d'autres moments pour savoir qui est ce mec acide. Je rêvasse à des tas de choses futiles quand une voix me dit :

\- Oh, tu te pousses oui ?

Je tourne la tête en me faisant mal au cou et je rencontre un regard de tueur. Je déglutis mal et je tousse violemment. Voilà que le nouveau veut… doit plutôt, s'installer à côté de moi. Ça pouvait pas plus mal démarrer et cloche et maladroit comme je suis, en tentant de récupérer mes affaires sur le banc à côté de moi, je fais évidement tout tomber par terre. Oh misère ! Le mec a l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de me tuer, de me découper en morceaux et d'abandonner mes restes dans la forêt. Je me lève en vitesse de ma chaise et je me baisse pour ramasser mes affaires et BAM… mon front tape violemment celui du mec tueur. La vache, il a la tête dure ce con en plus. Il grommelle quelque chose puis me pousse en arrière, ramasse mes affaires et les pose violemment sur mon bureau puis s'installe sur le sien. J'entends les éclats de rire de la classe entière, je me relève péniblement et me rassois sur ma chaise en tentant de me faire discret. 

J'ai envie de m'excuser à mon voisin, mais je réalise que je n'ai pas écouté quand le directeur l'a présenté et que donc, je ne connais pas son prénom. Re merde ! Je lui tapote le bras avec mon doigt, il se tourne vers moi avec un air menaçant.

\- Euh… salut. Je… désolé hein. Tu t'es pas fais mal ?

Le nouveau arque les sourcils vers le haut et se détourne avec un pfff blasé. 

\- Hey ! 

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Hey.

\- Désolé, j'ai pas écouté quand le directeur t'a présenté. C'est quoi le tatouage dans ton dos ?

Là il se retourne vers moi.

\- Tu ne connais pas mon nom, mais tu me poses des questions indiscrètes. De quel monde tu sors toi ?

\- Euh… c'est un signe celte, non ?

Le mec lève les yeux au ciel et se détourne à nouveau. Bon ben… j'hésite quelques secondes à laisser tomber, mais mon cerveau ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire. Ah bon, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis TDA/H ? Ben voilà c'est dit. J'ai des troubles du déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité. La totale quoi. Je vis sous Adderall depuis ma toute petite enfance et je ne me contente pas de ne pas avoir de réponse, alors je ré-attaque le mec.

\- C'est quoi ton prénom alors ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher hein ?

\- Non. 

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ben euh… apparemment on va être amené à se côtoyer alors je ne vais pas t'appeler 'Hey' tout le temps quand même. 

Ses yeux se tournent pour croiser les miens.

\- Logique imparable. Je m'appelle Derek. Maintenant tu me fiches la paix.

\- Moi c'est…

\- Stiles, je sais.

De surprise ma bouche s'ouvre toute seule.

\- C'est le directeur qui m'a dit que je serais dans la même chambre qu'un certain Stiles, alors j'imagine que c'est ton prénom.

\- Ouais…c'est quoi ton tatouage alors ?

\- Tu cherches vraiment les ennuis toi, soupire-t-il.

Et il se met à m'ignorer. Momentanément, je laisse tomber parce que je vais finir par me faire attraper par le prof. Je me concentre sur l'extérieur. Derek… joli prénom. Mais oh non, mais ça va bien dans ma tête ou quoi là ?

Un mot du professeur me tire de ma rêverie. Binôme… oh non, c'est quoi ça encore ?

\- Comment ça binôme ? Crié-je bien trop fort.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, vous pourriez lever la main ou même écouter, ce serait mieux.

\- Pardon.

\- Donc, je me répète pour Monsieur Stilinski. J'adore me répéter vous le savez j'imagine. Désormais les études se passeront en binôme pour toutes les matières et votre compagnon d'études est simplement celui qui partage votre chambre. 

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on m'a collé un colocataire. Le regard de mon voisin croise le mien et il soupire d'ennui. Je tente d'être désolé pour lui, mais d'un côté je suis content. Je vais étudier avec un beau mec et en plus dormir dans la même chambre.

Putain, mais non… mais à quoi je pense ? Il est à peine arrivé qu'il a déjà foutu le bordel dans ma vie pourtant si tranquille.

* * *

 

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je me précipite dehors pour passer me mettre un peu d'eau froide sur le visage aux toilettes. Bien besoin de ça pour me remettre les idées en place. Je déconne à pleine dose là. Scott entre dans les toilettes quelques minutes après moi.

\- Mec ça va ? T'es partis comme une flèche.

\- Ça va. J'ai juste mal à la tête suite au choc avec le nouveau. 

\- Tu te rends compte, je suis en binôme avec Isaac Lahey.

\- Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre. Désolé pour toi. Et moi, je suis avec Monsieur sympathie incarnée.

\- Il est peut être sympa au fond. Vous avez mal commencé, c'est sûr. Te taper le front sur le sien, ça aide pas, je pense. Et ne pas avoir écouté son prénom encore moins. 

\- D'autant que lui savait le mien avant que je lui dise. La honte.

\- Détends-toi, c'est que ton binôme. Tu ne vas pas faire ta vie avec.

De toutes mes forces, je tente de repousser une pensée qui m'envahit. J'ai vraiment un problème aujourd'hui. Je passe devant Scott pour sortir des toilettes et je lui réponds juste un simple :

\- Ouais.

Je pars dans le couloir sans faire attention à Scott. J'ai laissé mes affaires dans la classe et je suis obligé d'aller les rechercher pour aller en chimie. Quand j'arrive dans la salle, tout est vide, mon sac et mes bouquins ne sont plus là. Bon, peut être que le prof les a ramassés. Je vais sûrement devoir aller les chercher chez le directeur à la fin des cours. Bref, quelle superbe journée. J'arrive dans la salle de chimie et je reste figé à l'entrée en voyant mes affaires sur un banc à côté du nouveau. Monsieur Harris arrive derrière moi, pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules et me dit :

\- Monsieur Stilinski, mon rêve de vous voir statufié ce serait-il réalisé ou votre cerveau à buguer sur une vue agréable ?

J'entends la classe se marrer et je vois le nouveau me fustiger du regard. Oh re misère encore. 

\- Je pense que la solution numéro une est la mauvaise réponse, alors allez vous asseoir tout de suite. 

Je soupire et me dirige vers ma place.

\- C'est toi qui as ramené mes affaires ? Demandé-je au nouveau en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Pourquoi je pose cette question stupide au nouveau ?

\- Non, elles sont venues toutes seules, pov crétin.

\- Merci quand même.

\- C'est bon, oublies-moi maintenant. 

Le reste de l'après-midi se passe au calme. De temps en temps, mon regard se pose sur le profil de mon nouveau voisin. Il a sacrément de la chance d'être aussi sexy. Dommage pour lui, il n'y a pas de fille dans cet internat, elles sont de l'autre côté d'un champ de maïs et c'est mission commando pour aller là-bas. Je pouffe bêtement à mes idées et Derek, ouais parce que je ne vais pas continuer à l'appeler le nouveau, se tourne vers moi et me questionne du regard. Il doit vraiment me trouver crétin et il a sûrement raison.

* * *

 

Au réfectoire pendant le dîner, j'observe la salle et remarque que Derek n'est pas là.

\- Oh tu m'écoutes ?

La voix de Scott me sort de mes pensées.

\- Hein ?

\- Je disais, il faudrait que demain j'aille voir Allison à l'internat des filles.

\- Tu as encore besoin de moi pour ça ? Tu connais l'astuce depuis le temps, non ? Vous êtes vraiment encore ensemble ?

\- On va se remettre ensemble, je le sais. 

\- Ok. 

Je plonge mon attention dans ma soupe de lettres, l'esprit vaguement ailleurs.

\- Hey, tu sais comment aller à l'internat des filles ?

Je fais un léger bond sur ma chaise et mon regard tombe sur Derek. Je prends le temps d'assimiler la phrase qu'il vient de dire.

\- Pourquoi, tu as aussi ta petite copine là-bas ? Demandé-je assez acide.

Derek me lance un regard noir de colère, se détourne et part.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as répondu comme ça ? Il est pas méchant et il n'en a pas l'air. 

\- Oh ça va, c'est quoi à tous votre problème avec ce nouveau ?

Je me lève en laissant mon plateau sur la table et je pars dans ma chambre. Le nouveau n'est pas là et c'est tant mieux. Scott a raison, pourquoi je lui ai répondu comme ça moi ? C'était méchant et inadapté. Il a été plutôt gentil avec moi, m'a même ramené mes affaires que j'avais laissées en cours de langue et voilà comment je le remercie. Je me lève de mon lit et j'entre dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, mais je me fige à peine la porte ouverte. Devant le lavabo je vois le nouveau, avec juste une serviette éponge autour des hanches et les cheveux qui dégoulinent. Il se tourne lentement vers moi et je me sens totalement défaillir. J'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

\- Casse-toi !

Son ton est sec, cassant et acide.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais là. Tu sais les verrous, ça existent hein. Tu pourrais fermer. Et puis oh, désolé pour tout à l'heure au réfectoire. Je ne voulais pas t'envoyer promener.

\- Sors d'ici !

\- Euh ouais ok…

Je sors en vitesse et me pose à mon bureau. J'entends Derek ouvrir le robinet du lavabo, puis l'éteindre. Il prend encore du temps et finit par sortir de la salle de bains avec juste un jean placé bas sur sa taille et dont le bouton n'est pas fermé. Il vient vers moi et je lève les yeux pour rencontrer son regard de tueur. D'un coup, il me choppe par les épaules et me plaque au mur, son corps contre le mien. Trop contre le mien. Je pousse un cri anti-sexy, un genre de 'yeeep' bien trop haut perché pour ma condition de jeune homme. 

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Me demande-t-il énervé, prêt à me bouffer.

\- Euh, tu veux dire à part que tu as investis mon espace, que je dois être ton binôme et que je suis hyperactif, je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il me lâche, mais reste devant moi et se recule de quelques millimètres.

\- Ne m'approche plus, c'est compris et fais gaffe à la salle de bain. Je ne ferme jamais, c'est clair ?

Il se recule encore en me regardant puis se détourne et va plonger dans sa valise. Il enfile un blouson de cuir et s'en va.

\- Il est pas net ce mec ma parole.

Je reste tout seul passablement choqué et quelque peu excité. J'ai vraiment beaucoup trop chaud. Je me précipite dans la salle de bains, je ferme à clé et me jette sous une douche froide. 

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Stiles, c'est pas possible ! Soupiré-je devant le mirroir.

  


  



	2. Du chocolat au miel en échange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de dire que AudeTK avait été bêta sur cette fic. Merci à elle

Je dormais, pourtant, mais quand il est entré en claquant la porte de la chambre, ça m'a fait sursauter, j'ai poussé un cri et je l'ai vu. Debout vers son lit.

\- Derek ?

Un simple grognement m'a répondu.

\- Tu m'as réveillé. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Deux heures du matin. Dors !

\- On a cours demain, comment tu fais pour rentrer si tard ?

\- Je t'avais pas demandé de m'oublier ?

\- Ok, Ok j'ai rien dit. Bonne nuit.

Nouveau grognement, froissement de draps, soupir d'aise et puis le silence. Bon ben voilà que je ne dors plus, super. J'ai presque envie de réveiller mon voisin avec de l'eau glacée. Mais quand je repense à ses muscles, j'oublie cette idée. Il risque vraiment de me tuer.

\- Hey psst, Stiles, tu dors ?

Tiens, il me cause lui maintenant ?

\- Non… vu comme j'ai été réveillé, c'est mal barré pour me rendormir.

\- Dis, tu sais comment aller à l'internat des filles ?

\- Je suis ici depuis l'âge de neuf ans, alors je connais tous les recoins et toutes les astuces.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider ?

\- Pourquoi je le ferrais ?

\- Parce que je te le demande gentiment.

Tu parles d'un argument.

\- Tu veux quelque chose en échange ? Des bonnes notes, des clopes, de la drogue, une copine ?

\- Euh… ça va aller.

\- Du chocolat ?

Je me redresse dans mon lit et allume la lumière. Derek jure et se cache les yeux.

\- T'es du genre chiant.

\- Comment ça du chocolat ?

\- Ben, tu aimes peut-être le chocolat. Mon oncle va venir me voir demain soir, il peut me ramener ce que tu veux en échange de ton service.

\- Je peux t'aider sans rien en retour tu sais, mais si ton oncle peut avoir du chocolat au miel, je suis preneur.

\- Ok, tu auras ton chocolat. Maintenant éteins et laisse-moi dormir.

Laisse-moi dormir ? Il est con ou quoi, c'est lui qui m'a causé.

* * *

 

Bon, je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir, pourtant quand le réveil de Derek sonne, je fais semblant d'être plongé dans le sommeil. Je l'entends ouvrir son armoire, farfouiller dedans et poser quelque chose sur son lit. J'ouvre discrètement un œil et je l'aperçois en boxer, de dos. Oh putain. Il s'habille d'un jean noir et d'un pull gris et se retourne pour s'asseoir sur son lit et enfiler des chaussettes. Tout à coup, je réalise qu'il m'a vu. Oups !

\- Ça va, tu te rinces bien l'œil ?

Oh merde. Je me terre sous ma couverture et j'arrête de respirer. Je l'entends se lever de son lit. Et puis, rien, il ne bouge pas. Il attend que je bouge et je vais devoir bouger parce que j'ai plus d'air. D'un coup je sors ma tête de sous mon duvet et je croise son regard. Je tente un sourire, mais il n'a pas l'air amusé.

\- Je voulais pas te mater en boxer.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu faisais non ?

\- Euh… pour ma défense… ben, j'ai pas de défense en fait, désolé.

\- Bouges, tu vas être en retard.

Il sort de la chambre et je respire enfin. Putain ce mec va me rendre barge. C'est quoi mon problème avec ce type ? Bref, je me lève, passe à la salle de bain m'occuper d'un petit problème, je m'habille et sors enfin de ma chambre avec mon sac de cours. Je sursaute en ouvrant la porte.

\- T'as décidé de me tuer ou quoi ?

Derek est là, à attendre.

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Je voulais te parler pour cette histoire d'internat des filles.

\- Donc tu m'attendais ?

Derek stoppe sa marche et me lance un regard furieux.

\- Ok, c'est pas l'important. Tu veux aller quand t'introduire chez les demoiselles ?

Je repasse ma phrase dans ma tête… ça sonne comme un truc pervers.

\- J'ai besoin de pouvoir y aller demain matin. Et mon oncle amène le chocolat ce soir.

\- Je t'ai dit que le chocolat n'était pas une monnaie d'échange. 

\- Ok, peu importe. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton chocolat au miel. Mon oncle l'apporte quand même. Comment je dois procéder pour aller chez les filles ?

\- Je te montrerai demain matin. Les premières fois, n'y va pas seul, c'est mon conseil.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi ?

\- Il faut que je voie quelqu'un aussi. 

\- Hey mec, comment ça va ? Scott arrive vers moi tout sourire. Derek à mes côtés se fige et détaille mon meilleur ami.

\- Salut. Je m'appelle Scott McCall, je suis le pote de Stiles.

Derek part, il se retourne vers moi et me dit :

\- On se voit en bio.

Et il entre dans la classe de dessin.

\- Il est bizarre ce mec.

\- Je te le fais pas dire mon Scotty.

\- T'as dormis, toi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'as une tête de déterré mon vieux.

\- Il est rentré à deux heures du matin en claquant la porte. J'ai pas pu me rendormir. 

\- Pourquoi le nouveau te dit que vous vous voyez en bio ? On a les mêmes cours que lui toute la journée.

\- Les autres cours, on n'est pas forcés de s'asseoir en binôme donc on se voit en bio et il s'appelle Derek, pas ''le nouveau''.

\- Pardon, je pensais pas que tu en étais déjà à prendre sa défense.

\- Ferme-la Scott.

Je m'assois à mon banc et sors mes affaires. Qu'il est con Scott parfois. Je jette un œil à la classe et repère Derek vers la fenêtre, mais il regarde dehors. La prof de dessin entre et je me concentre sur elle. Les heures sont d'un ennui mortel. Je rêvasse à mon chocolat au miel. Il est sympa l'oncle de Derek s'il m'en ramène vraiment. Ça doit faire un an minimum que je n'en ai pas mangé. Peut-être plus même.

* * *

 

Est-ce que Scott a toujours parlé autant ? Il me semble que depuis hier il ne fait que ça et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me raconte depuis le début du déjeuner. Ça ne doit vraiment pas être important. Ou ça l'est et du coup tant pis. 

\- Hey, y a Derek qui cause avec Isaac.

Je lève la tête et bizarrement, là, j'ai compris ce qu'il a dit. Je jette un œil dans la direction que Scott m'indique et en effet Isaac discute avec Derek. Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

\- Ben Derek est nouveau, je pense qu'il cherche à s'intégrer.

\- J'ai parlé à haute voix ?

\- Ouais. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- C'est quoi les cours de l'aprèm ?

\- T'es à l'ouest aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Quatre heures de bio mon gars.

\- Putain génial, vraiment.

Je replonge dans mon mutisme et mon assiette. Je ne me sens pas moi-même et ça m'énerve. Je suis sûr que je tombe malade, pas d'autre explication possible. 

* * *

  
J'arrive en bio avant le début du cours et mon cœur s'arrête à la vue de Derek assit à une table vers la fenêtre. Je pensais être seul, c'est raté. Il lève les yeux et croise mon regard.

\- Je vais pas te manger.

\- Voilà qui est rassurant, dis-je en entrant dans la salle. Je pose mes affaires sur le banc.

\- Tu veux être vers la fenêtre ?

\- Euh, ça m'est égal…

Derek se lève et me laisse la place vers la fenêtre, je m'assois en tentant de garder mon calme. 

\- Je préfère que tu sois vers la fenêtre.

\- Oh ok… 

\- Mon oncle sera là à 18 heures. Tu viendras un moment le voir pour ton chocolat.

\- Ok.

\- Je te pensais plus bavard.

\- Ok... euh, je veux dire en général je parle tout le temps et… mais là, je… 

\- Je te fais peur ?

\- Nan. Du tout, même si tu es clairement plus fort que moi et plus baraqué aussi.

Derek arque les sourcils, me regarde quelques secondes puis détourne la tête. Il a quand même peu de conversation ce mec. 

* * *

 

La bio c'est d'un ennui et quatre heures de suite, c'est proche de la mort là quand même. Je gribouille sur ma feuille de cours et tout à coup, je sens Derek très proche de mon oreille.

\- Tu sais ce que tu dessines exactement ?

\- Euh…

Je regarde ma feuille et je vois que j'ai dessiné plein de fois le symbole que Derek a dans le dos. Je froisse la feuille et la fourre sous mon banc. Derek est toujours penché contre moi et pendant une seconde, j'ai envie de prendre son visage et d'embrasser ses lèvres qui ont l'air délicieuses, et heureusement, la seconde d'après, le prof engueule un élève au premier rang et je reprends mes esprits. 

\- Je ne sais pas comment s'appelle ce symbole, puisque tu n'as pas voulu me le dire. 

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es inculte. Pourquoi tu le dessinais ?

\- Ça doit être obsessionnel, je suppose. 

\- Une obsession pour ?

\- Ce symbole. Parce que tu n'as pas voulu me répondre et ça tourne dans ma tête. 

\- Messieurs Hale et Stilinski, je vous dérange peut-être ? Vous voulez que je donne mon cours depuis le couloir ?

Derek se remet comme il faut à sa place et répond :

\- Non, non Monsieur.

\- Non, parce que sinon, on peut trouver un arrangement hein… ou au pire, c'est vous et votre copain qui sortez, comme ça moi, je peux donner mon cours dans la classe prévue pour. Quel est votre avis sur la question, Monsieur Stilinski ?

\- Le cours dans le couloir, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée en fait.

\- Vous voulez que je vous mette à la porte ?

\- Non, vous avez proposé d'y aller vous-même et je suis assez d'accord avec votre idée.

\- Sortez tout de suite de mon cours… et entraînez avec vous Monsieur Hale et vos petits dessins.

Derek me lance un regard noir et horrifié. Je murmure un ''désolé ''à peine audible et je prends mes affaires pour sortir, Derek sur mes talons. Une fois dehors je me fais plaquer contre le mur.

\- J'ai hérité du binôme le plus débile du monde ou quoi ? Je viens d'arriver et par ta faute, je me fais déjà jeté d'un cours important. T'es un connard vraiment. Tu me tapes sur le système depuis que je suis arrivé. J'ai essayé d'être sympa, mais je ne peux pas faire semblant. Tu m'énerves atrocement. Alors je vais gentiment m'éloigner de toi, tu m'oublies et on en reste au strictement scolaire c'est bien compris ? Et tu arrêtes de me mater, de me regarder et de dessiner mon tatouage. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour ton petit ami. 

Sur ce, Derek me lâche et part en direction du bureau du directeur. Je reste un moment sans bouger. Puis finalement je remonte dans ma chambre. Je ne comprends même pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

 

Après les heures de cours, Scott débarque dans ma chambre.

\- Hey, mais tu as foutu quoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu en cours ?

\- Ben j'ai été mis à la porte, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais, mais ton pote là, il est revenu lui.

\- Mon pote ?

\- Ouais, celui qui s'appelle Derek.

\- C'est pas mon pote. Comment il a fait pour revenir ?

\- Il est allé chez le dirlo.

\- Ah super, il a été me dénoncer en plus.

\- Je crois pas non, parce que le directeur a dit au prof de bien vouloir excuser Derek pour son comportement et sa répartie cinglante.

Ça veut dire que Derek ne m'a pas vendu et qu'il a prit la responsabilité à ma place ? Quel intérêt après ce qu'il m'a dit dans le couloir ? Vraiment je ne comprends pas ce mec. Il n'est pas logique. 

\- Mais il n'est pas normal ce type !

\- Tu viens avec moi dans la cour un moment ?

Je me lève de mon lit et suis Scott dehors. Il fait bon malgré qu'on soit début janvier. On se pose sur un banc et on cause de tout et de rien. De l'internat, d'Allison, de nos vies, d'Allison, du nouveau, d'Allison, d'Isaac, d'Allison… en fait j'ai l'impression que Scott arrive à associer n'importe quel sujet à Allison. Ça me gonfle vite. Une ombre vient me déranger et je lève les yeux sur Derek. Il me dépose un carton sur les genoux et se barre sans un mot.

\- C'est quoi ? Demande Scott avide de curiosité.

\- Je sais pas.

J'ouvre le carton et je vois des tas de plaques de chocolat au miel. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Il doit y avoir au moins une quarantaine de plaques.

\- Pourquoi il t'offre du chocolat ? Il est barjo ce nouveau.

Je me tourne vers Scott, mauvais.

\- Tu l'appelles encore une fois le nouveau, je te pète le nez, c'est compris. 

\- Hey, faut pas t'énerver comme ça.

Je hausse les épaules, prends mon carton sous mon bras et m'en vais pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

* * *

 

Une fois au calme, je rouvre le carton, prends une tablette, cache le reste dans mon armoire, me pose sur mon lit et croque dans le délice au miel. Je mâche lentement pour en garder chaque saveur le plus longtemps possible. Allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, je me replonge dans mes souvenirs de ma vie avant tout ça. Avant l'internat… parfois j'ai l'impression d'oublier petit à petit ce que je vivais avant, comment, et même de voir s'effacer peu à peu les visages de mes parents. Je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte et le bruit d'une porte qui claque me réveille plus tard. J'avise mon réveil, 22 heures 30. J'ai raté le d'dîner, mince. Je m'assois sur mon lit et je scrute la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Je vois un filet de lumière sous la porte de la salle de bains et je comprends que Derek est rentré. Je me lève et tape doucement à la porte de la salle d'eau.

\- Derek ?

\- Non, le père-Noël. Quoi ? 

\- Merci pour le chocolat. J'en espérais pas autant. Oh et merci pour n'avoir pas dis que le renvoie était de ma faute.

\- J'ai compris que tu avais déjà ta réputation quand je suis allé voir le directeur.

\- Tu as toujours besoin de moi pour demain ?

La porte s'ouvre et Derek se tient devant moi en t-shirt et short.

\- Si tu veux bien, oui, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je me contente d'acquiescer avec la tête et un sourire discret. J'évite de le regarder et pourtant mon regard finit par accrocher le sien et on se toise un moment. Puis, il rompt le contact visuel en fermant les yeux et éteint la lumière de la salle de bains, passe à côté de moi en me frôlant pour aller se mettre au lit. Je suis totalement perdu et je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Et je crois que je n'ai surtout pas envie de chercher à comprendre. La vérité pourrait être terrible.


	3. Visite à l'internat des filles

Huit heures, je reconnais que ça peut être tôt pour un samedi matin, mais je ne voulais pas y aller à plus de neuf heures et demie, maximum, donc j'entrepris de réveiller Derek. Pas chose facile. 

\- Hey Derek… si tu veux aller voir les filles, faut te lever.

Il se tourne sur le côté droit, mais n'ouvre en tout cas pas les yeux. Je tente de le secouer sans plus de succès. En dernier recours, je le tire contre le vide, mais ça ne change rien. Il se retourne sur le dos et du coup, je peux plus le bouger. Je presse mes mains sur ses épaules et secoue le plus fort que je peux. Tout à coup, je sens deux mains sur mes poignets et j'atterris violemment sur le corps de Derek. Il ouvre les yeux.

\- Tu m'emmerde Stiles.

\- C'est toi qui veux aller chez les filles. Je t'ai dis que j'ai quelqu'un à voir aussi et je veux pas y aller à dix heures. Plus la matinée avance, plus on a de chance de se faire attraper. Tu peux me lâcher ?

Les yeux de Derek s'ancrent dans les miens et pendant quelques secondes j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à sonder quelque chose en moi. Il regarde ses mains qui me tiennent et en voyant mon corps aussi proche du sien, il me lâche. 

\- Laisse-moi trente minutes. 

Il se lève d'un bond et disparaît à la salle de bain.

\- Je vais au petit déjeuner.

Je lui crie à travers la porte, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il m'aie entendu. Pas grave, je pars quand même. Le week-end y a du choix au petit déjeuner, plus de temps et surtout moins de monde qui traîne dans l'internat.

* * *

 

Derek vient vers moi alors que j'engloutis mon deuxième bol de céréales.

\- Hey… la prochaine fois dis-moi le soir avant que je mette mon réveil, parce que ta façon de me réveiller, on va dire que c'était pas génial. 

Je ne réponds pas parce que j'ai la bouche pleine, mais j'ai une petite remarque cinglante qui trotte dans ma tête. Il s'assoit et montre de son doigt un morceau de fromage dans mon assiette. 

\- Tu trouves ça où ?

Je lui montre le buffet d'un signe de tête. Il se lève, mais je lui tends mon morceau.

\- Tu le veux pas ?

\- J'ai eu assez avec mes céréales.

Avec un petit sourire, il prend mon morceau et le porte à sa bouche en se rasseyant. Je remarque que c'est la première fois que je le vois assit en train de manger. Il sent mon regard sur lui et me regarde avec un léger air étonné. Je lui fais signe que je vais ramener mon plateau. Vraiment, j'ai un souci avec ce mec. Pourquoi j'ai toujours le regard sur lui comme ça ? Ça en devient gênant. Je pose mon plateau à l'endroit prévu pour, je prends quatre morceaux de fromage dans un papier et je retourne vers Derek. Il est déjà debout à m'attendre. On sort du réfectoire côte à côte et je le retiens alors qu'il veut se diriger vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

\- Non pas par là, on n'y arriva jamais. 

Je l'entraîne à l'étage inférieur, j'ouvre la porte de la chaufferie et on s'engouffre dedans. On suit un long couloir où il fait une chaleur affreuse et enfin, on rejoint une autre porte donnant sur un local sans fenêtre, mais pourvu d'une trappe au plafond et d'un escabeau caché dans un coin. Il monte en premier d'un seul bond et me tend ses mains puis me tire derrière lui et enfin remet la grille à sa place. On longe l'installation de tuyaux d'aération et enfin la grille de sortie est à quelques mètres. Je la pousse doucement et le laisse passer devant. Il saute sur l'herbe et je me laisse glisser le long du mur.

\- Pour revenir c'est un peu plus simple, tu verras.

On passe par un trou dans le grillage et on se retrouve dans le grand champ de maïs derrière notre internat. Je me pose un instant pour envoyer un message prévenant Malia que je viens la voir. Malia c'est plus ou moins ma copine… enfin plutôt moins que plus, mais on s'amuse un peu ensemble en attendant de rencontrer le grand amour. Je remets mon portable dans ma poche et je sens sous mes doigts les morceaux de fromage. Je sors le papier et le tend en silence à Derek dont le visage s'illumine légèrement à la vue de la nourriture, que visiblement il affectionne. Il me suit dans le champ et on arrive rapidement devant la grille de l'internat des filles. Pour entrer, on fait presque le même cirque que pour sortir de notre internat, sauf qu'au lieu de passer par la chaufferie, on passe par la buanderie. Malia est là, au bout du couloir sombre du sous-sol. J'abandonne Derek et je vais vers ma copine. Elle me salue d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Je vois Derek tapoter sur son portable et quelques minutes après, un éclair brun me passe devant. Une jeune fille se précipite dans les bras de Derek qui la réceptionne en riant. La fille a environ dix ans. Des longs cheveux bruns et un corps fin et athlétique. Malia me laisse le temps d'aller chercher quelque chose et Derek me rejoint en portant la petite fille.

\- C'est qui lui ? demande la gamine en me montrant du doigt.

\- C'est celui qui nous permet de nous voir en ce moment. Respecte un peu !

\- Tu parles comme maman.

\- Peter est venu te voir ?

\- Oui, il est venu hier. Il a apporté du raisin. Il a dit qu'il viendrait demain déjeuner avec moi et ensuite il passera te voir. Il t'a amené quoi à toi ?

\- Rien parce que j'avais rien demandé.

\- Tu sens le fromage.

\- C'est le petit déjeuner ça. Peter a dit que c'était provisoire. J'ai confiance en lui, il ne va pas nous laisser là. Pour le moment, il ne sait pas quoi faire tu sais.

\- C'est à cause de Laura ?

\- Non, mais c'est vrai que se concentrer sur Laura lui demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, alors il ne peut pas nous gérer en même temps. 

Je les ai laissés seuls, après avoir convenu que Derek me retrouvait à dix heures à cet endroit et je suis parti dans une salle de classe du premier étage avec Malia. 

Malia est une fille gentille, mais un peu brutale, mais bon j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle, alors j'en profite.

\- C'est qui ce mec que tu as amené ?

\- Il s'appelle Derek. Il devait venir voir quelqu'un. Et comme je venais te voir je l'ai pris avec moi pour lui montrer. Il est nouveau. C'est son troisième jour. 

\- Il est sexy.

\- Si tu le dis je te crois.

Je ne vais pas avouer à ma copine que je trouve Derek sexy quand même, malgré que ce soit la vérité. En même temps, qui ne trouverait pas ce mec ultra sexy ?

\- Bon on fait quoi ? me demande Mali, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Viens vers moi et touches-moi les seins.

Quand Malia demande quelque chose, j'obéis sans trop discuter, en même temps, je vais pas refuser un truc aussi cool que pouvoir la tripoter dès qu'elle le demande. Je suis qu'un mec de seize ans (bientôt) après tout.

* * *

 

Il est dix heures et je vois Derek déjà au point de rendez-vous. On repart en silence par où on est entré. Une fois dans le champ, il me retient par la main. Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Merci Stiles. C'était important que je vois ma petite sœur.

\- Ce… de rien. 

Je réalise qu'il tient toujours ma main et ce geste me fais rougir et du coup lui aussi. Il me lâche. On se remet en route.

\- C'est ta copine la fille que tu devais voir?

\- Plus ou moins. Disons qu'on s'amuse juste en attendant de vraiment trouver quelqu'un. Ça passe le temps et faut bien de la distraction.

\- Je vois. 

\- Elle s'appelle comment ta petite sœur ?

\- Cora. Et j'ai… enfin j'avais une grande sœur. Laura.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute… je vais pas tout te raconter, mais il y a eu un incendie chez nous et mon père, ma mère et ma sœur ainsi que d'autres membres de la famille étaient enfermés au sous-sol, ils sont morts.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne t'enfermes pas à clé ?

Derek hoche la tête en retenant ses émotions. 

\- Je comprends mieux. 

\- Maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- Logiquement on doit rentrer à l'internat, mais si tu as une autre idée, je suis prêt à te suivre.

\- Il y a une rivière pas loin d'ici, non ?

\- Si… j'y suis déjà allé en été avec Scott.

\- Scott c'est ce gars qui est toujours collé à toi ?

\- Ouais. Nos parents se connaissaient déjà avant de…. Bref, et il a atterri à l'internat deux ans après moi. Je l'aime beaucoup. Il a toujours été là. 

\- C'est le binôme d'Isaac Lahey hein ?

\- Ouais… mais ils s'entendent pas vraiment. À cause de…

\- D'Allison, je sais. Isaac m'a raconté.

\- Être deux garçons à flasher sur la même fille, ça complique les amitiés et Allison, elle ne sait pas bien où elle en est. Le cœur qui balance, ça ne doit pas être facile. 

\- Je vois.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Non du tout, mais c'était pour être sympa.

Je lance un sourire à Derek qui m'en renvoi un, timide, mais un sourire quand même. Ce mec ne devrait pas trop sourire, parce qu'on a envie de tomber à ses pieds à chaque fois. C'est flippant. Bref, on arrive à la rivière. Il retire ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et trempe ses pieds dans l'eau.

\- Elle est pas froide ?

\- Affreusement, mais ça me manquait de faire ça. 

\- Il faudra que je vois ton oncle pour le remercier pour les chocolats. Mais dis, pourquoi autant ?

\- Ben, je lui ai demandé d'en amener un carton histoire que tu en aies assez pour toi quand tu veux et surtout parce que voir ma petite sœur, ça vaut bien ça et même beaucoup plus. 

Il frissonne, à cause de ses pieds toujours plongés dans l'eau. Il se baisse, prend un peu d'eau dans ses mains et les passe sur son visage, puis il sort du ruisseau et s'assoit par terre. Je me pose à côté de lui et, sans le vouloir, mes doigts frôlent les siens. 

\- Désolé…

\- C'est rien… au fait, tu veux toujours savoir ce que c'est le symbole de mon tatouage ?

\- Ouais bien sûr.

\- C'est un triskel.

\- Bien sûr un triskel, je suis con. Un symbole à trois branches qui représente trois choses qui vont toujours ensemble. Comme père, mère, enfant. Vie, mort, âme… et d'autres. 

\- Tu sais ce que c'est pour moi ?

\- Non ?

\- Laura, Derek, Cora. Je l'ai fait pour mes seize ans en novembre avec l'accord de mon oncle.

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- D'après toi ?

\- Ça doit douiller sec. Dis… je peux le voir ?

\- Tu l'as pas assez maté hier matin ?

\- Tu vas pas revenir là-dessus tout le temps. C'était juste que… tous les mecs n'ont pas ton corps et t'as des muscles impressionnanst. N'y vois pas autre chose. Je t'envie c'est tout. 

Derek se lève et retire son blouson, qu'il accroche après une branche, puis d'un geste rapide, il ôte son pull. Il se rassoit dos à moi et je peux admirer le magnifique tatouage. J'ai envie de le toucher, mais je n'ose pas vraiment.

\- Tu me fais quoi si je le touche ?

\- Je te tue et je jette ton corps dans la rivière.

\- Ok, je ne touche pas.

Un petit rire s'échappe de Derek en faisant tressauter ses épaules.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai. Touche-le si tu veux. 

Je frissonne, mais je ne sais pas bien pourquoi et lentement, j'approche ma main droite du triskel. D'abord, je frôle doucement les bords du dessin. Derek frissonne et j'ai comme le sentiment que ce n'est pas à cause du froid. J'y vais franchement avec tous mes doigts caressant le tatouage bien noir, je sens le léger relief. Ça fait un drôle d'effet, mais surtout ça ME fait un drôle d'effet. Derek rejette doucement la tête en arrière, en soupirant, d'une façon sexy. Puis il grogne encore plus doucement. J'ai soudain envie de plaquer mon corps contre le sien et de caresser ses épaules ainsi que tout le tout le reste. Je me sens bien et en même temps, perdu. Apaisé et en même temps, j'ai peur. Dans quelle dimension on est tombé là ? Lentement, je le rapproche de moi et il se laisse faire en haletant doucement, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ma tête trouve un coin agréable au creux de son cou et mes mains se resserrent autour de ses hanches. Je sens que ce contact va me perdre, complètement, et que je risque de le vouloir encore et encore. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes dans un soupir d'aise et on sursaute violemment tous les deux quand mon portable sonne à fond dans ma poche. On se relève d'un bond et je décroche. C'est Scott… 

\- Mais mec, t'es où ? 

\- Je… je suis allé voir Malia et j'ai traîné un peu en rentrant. 

D'un œil je regarde Derek qui enfile son pull, son blouson et passe d'un coup rapide sa main dans son pantalon. C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai le même problème que lui et je me retourne vers un arbre pour pisser en ayant toujours Scott au bout du fil.

\- T'es obligé de revenir pour le déjeuner, sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes.

\- Je sais, je sais, j'arrive.

\- Je te réserve une place et si on me demande, je dirai que tu es en études.

\- Merci t'es un frère mec… Scott, si on te demande, dis que je suis en études avec mon binôme.

\- …

\- Scott ?

\- … T'es avec Derek là ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. 

\- T'as plutôt intérêt mec. Tu m'as menti pour Malia ?

\- Non, je suis réellement allé voir Malia, mais je t'expliquerai. À toute.

Je raccroche et me retourne vers Derek qui n'a pas bougé.

\- On doit y aller, sinon on risque des ennuis.

Il hoche la tête et on se met en marche pour rentrer à l'internat.


	4. Le jour où j'ai rien compris

****

Scott ne m'a pas lâché du reste de la journée. J'ai grandement résumé ma matinée avec Derek en passant sous silence l'épisode de la rivière. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas revu Derek de tout le samedi et la nuit, j'ai si bien dormis que je me suis pas demandé s'il était venu dormir là ou pas. Après tout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me préoccupe de lui.

* * *

 

Je déteste les dimanches à l'internat. En général la plupart de ceux qui restent ont leurs parents qui viennent manger avec eux ou au moins un membre de la famille. J'hésite à chercher Derek, mais je laisse tomber. Faut qu'on se fiche un peu la paix. Je repense quand même à hier et vraiment, je dois avoir un problème en ce moment. Le moment tatouage n'était vraiment pas nécessaire entre lui et moi, d'autant plus, que je me rends compte maintenant qu'on glissait doucement vers autre chose. J'ai quand même eu envie de le caresser et de l'embrasser. Bref, ça me prends la tête. Je me lève et j'erre dans les couloirs déserts. Ils sont tous au réfectoire avec papa-maman et moi je me sens seul comme jamais. Même le père de Scott est venu aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu aller avec eux, mais je n'aime pas le père de Scott. Il a tendance à penser que mon père est responsable du décès de la mère de Scott. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça à chaque fois que je le vois. Je croise Isaac assit sur une marche.

\- Salut.

Il lève les yeux vers moi.

\- Salut Stilinski.

\- Stiles.

\- Hein ?

\- Stiles, mon prénom est Stiles. Ça va ?

\- Depuis quand on se cause toi et moi ?

\- Euh… je sais pas… c'est juste que je t'ai vu seul et je… enfin bref.

\- Je suis pas seul, j'attends quelqu'un, pour ta gouverne.

\- Ok d'accord. Pas la peine d'être désagréable.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier et mes yeux se lèvent sur Derek.

\- Isaac, je n'ai trouvé que…

Il se stoppe dans sa phrase et dans sa marche. Il a l'air mal à l'aise et ça m'atteint aussi. Isaac se lève et nous toise tour à tour. Il monte rejoindre Derek en haut des escaliers.

\- Un problème ? Demande Isaac en prenant des mains de Derek la boîte qu'il tient.

\- Non… Isaac, euh… tu m'attends juste une minute s'il te plaît ?

Isaac acquiesce et ouvre la boîte pendant que Derek descend l'escalier et s'arrête à ma hauteur.

\- Salut.

\- Salut Derek.

\- Euh… je… y a mon oncle qui vient cet après-midi, je… tu voulais le remercier. Il sera là vers 15 heures si jamais. On sera à la bibliothèque, tu… tu passes si tu veux, sinon on se voit en cours demain.

Il se retourne pour remonter.

\- Tu as dormis où cette nuit ?

Putain, de quoi je me mêle moi ?

\- Dans mon lit… j'ai juste fais doucement, tu dormais.

Et il rejoint Isaac en trois grandes enjambées.

Mince, il m'a vu dormir. Ce ne doit pas être génial. Je sais que j'ai tendance à baver et surtout à n'être jamais couvert. J'ai bien envie de rencontrer son oncle. Je me demande ce qu'il y a avait dans cette boîte. Il est quand même venu me parler, je pensais qu'il m'évitait. En fait, il m'évite quand même sûrement et pourquoi il traîne avec Isaac ? Pas qu'il n'en ait pas le droit, mais ça me perturbe. Je ne suis pas jaloux, mais… bon ouais, je suis peut-être un peu jaloux, mais je comprends ni pourquoi ni de quoi. J'ai un peu les idées qui s'embrouillent, faut que j'aille prendre mon médicament sinon je vais partir en vrille. Je rebrousse chemin et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

* * *

 

En premier, je prends mon comprimé, en deux je me pose à mon bureau avec le reste de ma plaque de chocolat d'avant-hier et je tente de me concentrer un peu sur les devoirs à faire, mais c'est plutôt peine perdue. J'ai toujours eu des soucis de concentration, mais pas à ce point quand même. Là c'est comme si mon cerveau s'était définitivement envolé. Pour me passer le temps, je dessine et puis au bout d'un moment, ça m'énerve parce que je dessine que des triskel. Décidément, ça me met en rage. Finalement je sors dans la cour. J'avise Scott qui dit au revoir à son père. Voilà une excellente nouvelle.

\- Hé mec. Il part ?

\- Ouais, il a des choses à faire, mais au moins, il est venu.

\- Tu fais quoi là tout de suite ?

\- T'es pas avec ton nouvel ami ?

\- C'est pas mon ami et tu vois bien que je suis seul.

\- On va tirer des paniers ?

Je souris à Scott et on part dans la direction du terrain de sport. Ça fait du bien de bouger un peu, même si il ne fait pas vraiment chaud. Je gagne le match, mais c'est parce que Scott est encore plus nul que moi en sport. Si, si c'est possible, je vous assure. On revient dans l'internat et mes yeux tombent sur l'horloge de l'entrée. Mince presque 16 heures. J'espère que l'oncle de Derek n'est pas partit. Je me tourne vers Scott.

\- Mec je te laisse, faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. On se voit au dîner.

Je pars en courant dans les couloirs et j'arrive sans souffle devant la bibliothèque. Je pousse la porte et là je vois Derek assit à une table avec Isaac et un homme plus âgé, mais pas spécialement vieux. Leurs trois regards se posent sur moi. Derek me fait signe d'entrer et se lève pour aller s'asseoir à côté du plus vieux. Je me pose à côté d'Isaac, super mal à l'aise. 

\- Salut… tu dois être Stiles ? Me demande le plus vieux avec un petit sourire assez spécial.

\- Euh ouais… vous êtes l'oncle de Derek ?

\- Appelle-moi Peter, tout simplement.

\- Merci pour le chocolat.

\- Ah c'était pour toi… je me disais que mon neveu n'est pas du genre à demander du chocolat. Tu as de bonnes notes en généra l?

\- Ça va plutôt pas mal, ouais.

\- Bon c'est déjà bien, ça fait un bon binôme. En général Derek a de bonnes notes aussi, mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Ça va Peter, ne raconte pas ma vie, grogne Derek d'un ton las en soupirant. 

Je jette un regard sur lui. Il a le coude appuyé sur la table et sa tête dans sa main. Il regarde Peter et tout à coup ses yeux s'ancrent dans les miens. Je sais que je me mords la lèvre inférieure, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment arrêter ça. C'est l'oncle de Derek qui coupe le contact visuel en bousculant le coude de son neveu avec une main et ce dernier passe à un millimètre de se prendre la table dans le nez.

\- Ça va pas non ! T'es taré ou quoi ?

Derek se lève d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise et sort de la bibliothèque. L'attention de Peter revient sur moi et je remarque qu'il ne ressemble en rien à Derek. 

Isaac se lève brusquement et sors lui aussi, je tente de faire pareil, mais l'oncle de Derek me retient.

\- Allons, je te fais peur ? 

\- Non… non. Il aurait pu se faire mal.

\- Je connais mon neveu, il a de bons réflexes. Je suis content de te rencontrer, parce qu'en quatre jours, tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi.

\- Oh… ouais, il s'en est passé des choses depuis que Derek est arrivé. 

\- Oui… notamment un renvoi de cours déjà… là ça fait fort.

\- Oui, je suis désolé pour ça d'ailleurs et je vais rectifier auprès du directeur lundi que ce n'était pas de la faute de Derek.

\- Il ne te laissera pas faire, je te préviens. Il est du genre buté. Très buté. 

\- Oh…

\- Laisse tomber. Je ne te disais pas ça pour que tu rectifies quoi que ce soit. Faites juste attention à ce que vous fabriquez ensemble et pensez bien que parfois, si vous vous ne voyez rien, les gens de l'extérieur eux, voient… Sur ce, je vais y aller, j'ai encore des choses à faire. 

Peter se lève, me serre la main et sort. Je sors à sa suite et je vois Derek et son oncle discuter en haut de l'escalier. Je me détourne pour aller à l'autre bout du couloir prendre l'autre escalier, mais Derek m'interpelle. Je me retourne.

\- Attends-moi, je voulais retourner dans la chambre de toute façon.

Je reste sur place quelques minutes, le temps que Derek et son oncle finissent de parler, puis Peter s'en va et Derek me rejoint les mains dans les poches.

\- Il est sympa.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

\- Il n'a pas l'air vieux.

\- Il a trente ans. 

\- Ah ouais, alors il est encore plus jeune que je ne pensais. 

\- Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Pas grand chose, Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu parler de moi, de notre renvoi du cours de bio et qu'on avait fait fort.

\- Mouais… tu as quelque chose de prévu là tout de suite ?

\- Euh non…

\- Tu me fais un peu visiter ? J'ai déjà eu du mal à trouver la biblio.

\- Ok. 

Il me suit dans les dédales de couloirs. On passe par la salle de musique, la salle de gym, l'infirmerie, la salle de travaux manuels, la piscine, les vestiaires, le réfectoire désert, le salon bondé de jeunes et de leurs parents et finalement le terrain de sport où j'étais en début d'après-midi avec Scott. 

\- Classe le terrain de sport ! Siffle Derek en tournant doucement sur lui-même. 

\- Tu fais du sport ?... Question idiote en fait, vu ta carrure.

\- Je fais du sport oui.

Je tente de me poser sur l'herbe, mais c'est humide, alors finalement je m'installe sur les gradins et Derek me suit. Je me pose sur le gradin du haut et Derek sur celui d'en dessous tourné vers moi.

\- Alors tu es ici depuis longtemps ? Me demande Derek.

\- Ouais, je suis arrivé à neuf ans.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprends.

\- C'est pas ça… je cherche juste comment commencer, en fait. Je n'en parle tellement pas souvent. Ma mère était malade depuis plus d'un an. Un cancer au cerveau et mon père était sur une affaire la nuit où elle est morte. Quand il a su qu'elle allait partir, il a prit la voiture avec la maman de Scott et un… connard bourré leur est rentré dedans. Ils sont morts sur le coup. 

\- … Je … 

\- Juste, évite de me dire que tu es désolé.

\- Ok… et Scott est pas arrivé en même temps que toi alors?

\- Non, il avait encore son père qui s'est occupé de lui pendant deux ans avant de le placer ici faute de temps, et aussi parce que Scott le voulait. Et toi?

\- Oh, et bien moi, tu sais, j'ai perdu mes parents dans l'incendie du manoir et normalement ma sœur, sauf que l'on a jamais retrouvé son corps ni quoi que ce soit, alors il se pourrait qu'elle soit en vie. Bref, Cora et moi, on était sous la responsabilité de Peter, mais maintenant il se consacre à la recherche de Laura, alors avec Cora, on a été d'accord de venir ici un moment. Voilà

\- Ok…et du coup tu es pote avec Isaac depuis que tu es arrivé ?

\- Non, je connaissais Isaac avant. Son père connaissait mon oncle. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai accepté de venir à l'internat parce que je savais qu'Isaac était là. 

\- Ok. 

\- Tu réponds des fois autre chose que juste Ok ?

\- Oui ça m'arrive, figure-toi.

\- J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi en fait. T'es pas comme Isaac ou les autres amis que je connais. 

\- Et c'est un bon point ?

\- Ben oui idiot, si je te dis que j'aime bien être avec toi. 

\- Ah ben oui… désolé, des fois j'ai le cerveau qui enregistre mal. 

Derek rit en secouant la tête et se lève pour se hisser sur mon gradin.

\- Hé pourquoi tu squattes ?

\- C'est pas marqué ton nom sur ce gradin que je sache.

\- Qui sait… tu pourrais être surpris. Viens avec mo i!

Je me lève et il me suit, septique. Je m'arrête vers le milieu du banc et je me couche à moitié dessous. Il fait pareil de l'autre côté et regarde l'inscription que je lui montre.

\- Oh, autant pour moi, en fait tu avais raison.

\- Tu veux noter le tien?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir encore l'âge de faire ça.

Je sors de ma poche un couteau suisse et je lui tends. 

\- Tiens, amuse-toi, mais fais gaffe c'est tout ce qui me reste de mon père.

\- Je peux griffer le nom de Scott ?

\- Je préfère pas, laisse-le où il est.

\- Rabat-joie.

Je souris en le regardant graver son nom dans le bois. À la fin, il grave un petit triskel et :

\- Ah merde…

Il se relève et son petit doigt saigne. Je me relève et regarde. 

\- C'est pas très grave. Un peu de bave et ce sera bon. 

Sans réfléchir plus loin, je prends son doigt et le mets dans ma bouche. Le geste paraît con et anodin, mais là on se rend vite compte tous les deux que c'est loin d'être le cas.

Il plante son regard dans le mien et c'est comme si tout autour de nous avait disparu. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu que nous deux et pour toujours. Lentement, il retire son doigt de ma bouche et je le laisse faire sans protester. Je veux bouger, détourner le regard, mais impossible. C'est comme si j'étais captivé par ses yeux, prisonnier de son regard. Puis sans que je sache ce qui se passe, on est beaucoup trop proches tout à coup… nos lèvres à quelques centimètres, vraiment trop proches. Il soupire doucement, il ferme les yeux et sa bouche se pose sur la mienne….

Oh putain l'effet de malade ! J'ai le cœur qui explose, les mains qui tremblent. Des frissons des pieds à la tête… j'ai froid, j'ai chaud, j'ai tiède. J'ai le cerveau totalement liquéfié et je ferme les yeux tout simplement, comme si finalement c'était totalement naturel… c'est juste doux, juste bon, juste parfait, mais…

-STILES… ! STILES… !

J'ouvre les yeux en vitesse, tente de me reculer autant que les gradins derrière moi me le permettent et je me lève, non sans avoir failli me casser la figure. Derek aussi se relève rapidement avant de me tendre mon couteau que je remets dans ma poche. Me rendant compte au passage que j'ai une putain d'érection. Et je ne suis pas le seul.

Derek fait le même geste qu'hier à la rivière.

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Je t'apprendrai un jour. Question d'habitude. Il faut qu'on y aille. 

Je le suis en bas des gradins en me concentrant sur des trucs anti-excitation et je suis soulagé que ça marche. On trouve Scott au milieu du terrain et il ne me laisse même pas le temps de trouver une excuse valable. Il voit Derek et se retourne puis part en courant… putain, je n'ai même pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Je me retourne vers Derek.

\- Quoi ? Demandé-je à Derek.

\- Quoi, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi il s'est barré ?

\- Parce qu'il m'a vu avec toi. Je crois qu'à cause d'Isaac, il ne m'aime pas trop.

\- Oh… Je lui parlerai après.

Derek me regarde et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Stiles… je… je ne suis pas gay, tu sais.

\- Moi non plus.

\- D'accord… je… faut que j'y aille, j'ai quelque chose à donner à Isaac. On se voit demain en cours.

\- Ok.

Il s'en va et je reste là, planté au milieu du terrain, comme un imbécile. J'ai rien compris de ma journée, j'ai rien compris à ma vie… j'suis pas dans la merde !

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tenais à dire quelque chose sur cette fic. C'est une histoire très rapide, à l'image de beaucoup d'histoire d'amour d'adolescents. On se rencontre, on se met ensemble et on pense qu'on va passer notre vie ensemble... mais peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.   
> Bref voilà


	5. Crise d'adolescence

\- Mais Scotteee, écoutes-moi et surtout attends-moi !

\- On a sport.

\- Comme si c'était un argument pour devoir arriver à l'heure. Finstock ne nous en voudra pas.

\- Fiche-moi la paix.

\- Mais tu as disparu hier comme un… comme une… bref, t'as disparu.

Scott se retourne et je manque de lui foncer dedans.

\- Je t'attendais pour le dîner, mais Monsieur avait mieux à faire avec son nouvel ami… et ne me fais pas l'affront de dire que ce n'est pas ton ami. Moi je ne passe pas du temps avec des gens qui ne sont pas mes amis.

\- Ça va, je suis désolé. Je devais voir son oncle pour le remercier pour le chocolat et après, j'ai fais visiter l'internat à Derek et on est resté au terrain à papoter.

\- À papoter ? Depuis quand tu causes comme une meuf toi ?

\- Ouais, enfin, à causer quoi. Bref.

\- Tu causes souvent avec des amis, caché dans les gradins toi ?

\- Ben… non, mais…

\- Et vous avez causés de quoi ? Pourquoi dans les gradins ?

\- Scooooottt, écoute-moi… je…

\- Stop Stiles. Tu me gonfles tu sais, et Derek là, il commence aussi gravement à me gonfler. Cinq jours qu'il est là et tu as changé radicalement. Si tu as un truc à me dire, c'est le moment, sinon ben, on verra quand tu seras décidé, mais ce sera peut-être trop tard pour mon amitié.

Je reste immobile au milieu du couloir. Il me regarde quelques secondes puis tourne le dos et s'en va. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui se passe et ce qui m'arrive, comment je pourrais lui dire à lui ?

* * *

 

Le cours de gym a déjà commencé. Je soupire et me dirige au vestiaire. Je me change en vitesse et je rejoins la salle. Tout le monde est déjà là et me regarde. Isaac à côté de Derek me regarde d'un mauvais œil, j'ai vraiment envie de lui demander ce qui ne lui revient pas chez moi. Mais bon, c'est un abruti, alors je laisse couler. J'évite de regarder Derek parce que depuis le moment dans les gradins, je ne l'ai pas revu ni même aperçu et là… il est là, en short noir et en t-shirt blanc. Je le trouve sexy même comme ça et MERDE, j'étais pas censé le regarder.

* * *

 

Youpi, on fait du tennis de table quelle chance ! Vraiment, je hais le sport, y a pas à dire. Et en plus, je suis avec Scott. C'est décidément ma journée. Il me renvoie méchamment les balles et ça me gonfle vite. Au milieu de la partie, je jette ma putain de raquette sur la table et je hurle sur Scott.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même depuis l'autre jour, alors comment veux-tu que je te donne une explication sur quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ? Mets-toi à ma place merde. Je suis totalement perdu, totalement à l'ouest parce que je sais pas ce qui m'arrive ni même où j'en suis ou même ce que je veux, ou encore qui je suis. 

Et je m'effondre sur le sol en pleurant. Vraiment superbe mon début de journée.

\- Hey Stiles, je suis désolé… ça va ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Me murmure Scott en s'accroupissant près de moi.

\- Pètes-moi le bras que j'aie une excuse pour me barrer de ce cours de merde. 

\- C'est à cause de Derek que tu es comme ça ? Chuchote Scott vraiment doucement.

\- Oui… Non, j'en sais rien. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive. 

Je me lève et regarde la classe qui me matte depuis cinq minutes.

\- Quoi, vous avez jamais vu un imbécile de seize ans pleurer ? Elle est triste votre vie alors.

J'entends des raclements de gorge et tout le monde se remet en mouvement, sauf Derek qui me regarde toujours l'air vraiment désolé. Il pause sa raquette, fait un geste à Isaac et vient vers moi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, on va dire. Navré du spectacle.

\- C'est rien. C'est surtout pour toi que je m'inquiète, tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

\- Je suis persuadé que je couve un truc depuis quelques jours. Ça va finir par se manifester. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

\- On pourrait manger ensemble à midi, avec toi aussi si tu veux ? Demande Derek en pointant Scott.

\- Euh bah…

\- Tu viens à notre table ? Ouais, parce qu'on s'est pas contenté de juste avoir un gradin, on a aussi une table à la cafét.

Je tente de plaisanter un peu.

\- Je vais aller jouer avec Isaac. On se voit les quatre à midi. 

Et Derek part.

Scott s'étouffe tout seul.

\- Les quatre ?

Je lui fais signe de ne pas en rajouter. Derek est déjà vers Isaac.

\- Les quatre ? Répète Scott à peine plus fort qu'avant.

\- Ça va, c'est pas la mort. C'est l'occasion de se connaître.

\- Voilà où ça mène tes crises d'adolescence merci. 

\- Mais on ne va pas recommencer quand même.

\- Il est fou d'Allison qui ne sait plus où elle en est et ne veux pas se remettre avec moi parce qu'elle ne veut pas blesser Isaac et toi tu me demandes de déjeuner avec ce mec pour pouvoir mieux connaître ton Derek.

\- Hééé, c'est pas mon Derek déjà et qui sait, ça peut être sympa.

Scott se détend finalement et dit juste :

\- Ouais faut voir, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

 

Je me retrouve donc en train de déjeuner avec mon best qui semble vouloir me tuer et tuer Derek et bien entendu tuer Isaac ou le torturer d'abord et ensuite le tuer. Isaac qui m'ignore, qui a l'air de vouloir tuer mon meilleur ami et de vouloir bouffer Derek et Derek qui fait un peu prêtre bouddhiste là au milieu. Il est calme, zen et regarde son assiette comme s'il n'avait jamais vu des lasagnes à la bolognaise. Il ne se préoccupe ni d'Isaac ni de Scott et ni de moi, en fait. J'ai envie de lui parler du baiser de hier, mais je me vois mal aborder ce sujet avec les deux autres Roméo à la table.

\- Tu ne mange pas ? Demandé-je à Derek. 

\- Non. Ça m'a l'air douteux. 

\- Ah!

Je jette un œil sur ma grande part à moitié dégustée et j'hésite du coup à finir. Mais la faim l'emporte et je me remets à manger. 

\- Dis, tu voulais juste me causer du repas ou d'autre chose aussi ? Me demande Derek, le nez toujours plongé dans son assiette.

\- Euh… j'avais autre chose, mais pas là maintenant.

Derek relève la tête et scrute Scott et Isaac qui se dévisagent froidement, non glacialement plutôt.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont oubliés qu'on est là.

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Vas-y dis un truc idiot, me lance Derek.

\- Hey pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que… bon, je dis un truc idiot. Vous savez quoi les gars, je trouve que le professeur de sport a des belles fesses.

J'ouvre les yeux en grands. Aucune réaction de la part de Scott et Isaac. 

\- Ils sont peut-être réellement statufiés eux, Harris a quand même réussit un truc.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit tant qu'on ne dit pas le nom d'une certaine gonzesse, on n'aura aucune réaction de leur part. Laissons-les de côté… dis, je suis désolé pour hier. Je sais pas bien ce qui m'a pris.

\- Ce qui nous a prit, tu veux dire. 

\- Si tu veux. Bref, je suis désolé et je me demandais comment tu l'as pris toi ?

\- Toi, comment tu l'as pris ?

\- À vrai dire… j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Pareil pour moi. Je suis totalement largué. Le flou total.

\- Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas autant se prendre la tête pour tout ça et se laisser vivre.

\- Waw t'as la solution miracle, je vois!

\- Non du tout. Je te propose un truc, c'est tout. Ce qui s'est passé hier c'était pas si grave, du moins pas pour moi. Pour toi ça l'était ?

\- Grave ? Non, je l'ai pas mal pris, c'est juste… je sais pas où j'en suis.

\- Et si on recommençait ? Me demande Derek avec un sourcil arqué ce qui lui donne un air de dragueur.

\- T'es entrain de me charmer là ou quoi ?

\- Ouais, peut-être bien. Ça t'embête ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, mais je m'attendais pas à ça en fait.

\- Tu t'attendais à ce que je te snobe ou que je t'évite ? Que je sois mal à l'aise ?

\- Ben ouais clairement !

\- Désolé de casser tes rêves, mais je ne suis pas de ce style là.

\- Ben, je ne m'en plains pas moi.

\- Ok. Bon, les deux idiots là, on les fait revenir parmi nous avant qu'ils se sautent dessus pour s'entretuer.

\- Ah oui, j'ai reçu un message d'Allison hier soir, dis-je avec toute l'innocence dont je sais faire preuve. 

D'un même mouvement, les deux têtes de nos amis se tournent vers moi et je plante un sourire malin sur mon visage en me levant avec mon plateau. Derek se lève à ma suite, on dépose nos plateaux et on se barre dans le couloir.

\- Combien de temps à ton avis avant qu'ils soient dans nos pattes ? 

\- Moins de cinq minutes, mais faudra déjà qu'ils nous trouvent.

Je regarde Derek faire un léger sourire. On jette un regard derrière nous et on prend l'escalier en direction de la terrasse du 2ème étage. Il fait frais, mais on ne s'en formalise pas et on s'assoit sur un banc en fer. On a cours de littérature dans deux heures, on va pas se stresser. D'ailleurs on ne se stresse pas. On est bien là.

\- Tu fumes ? Me demande Derek.

\- Euh… oh non.

\- Moi non plus. Je demande parce qu'Isaac fume et Peter lui amène des clopes. Ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

\- Il ne fait pas chaud quand même.

\- On peut aller ailleurs si tu veux. Tu connais un endroit au chaud sans devoir passer trop dans les couloirs pour ne pas croiser Isaac ou Scott ?

\- Mouais, viens, suis-moi !

Derek me suit et je l'entraîne à un étage plus haut dans une petite salle de dessin.

\- Ben voilà, on est mieux là.

Je me pose sur une chaise devant un tableau blanc et Derek s'appuie contre le bureau. Il retire son blouson de cuir, le pose délicatement sur le dossier de la chaise du prof et s'assoit.

\- Hem, hem monsieur Stilinski vous n'avez pas l'air très concentré !

\- Tu joues à quoi? 

\- Je voulais juste voir l'effet que ça faisait. 

Il se lève et vient s'asseoir à une place à côté de moi. 

\- Demain je vais aller voir Cora, tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Ben pourquoi pas ouais, mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de voir Malia. 

\- Tu es plus avec ?

\- On n'a jamais été vraiment ensemble, je te l'ai déjà dis.

\- Mmmh.

\- Quoi mmmh ?

\- Non rien. Je sais pas, je me demande ce que tu fais avec elle alors ?

\- On s'amuse en fait. Des baisers, du tripotage. Rien de sentimental.

\- Oh… et tu ne voudrais pas un quelque chose de sentimental ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu me proposes un quelque chose de sentimental avec toi ?

\- Ça te dérangerait ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… mais, pourquoi moi ?

\- Je sais pas. Je t'aime bien et depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, je sais pas, je… c'est bizarre, mais j'ai envie… je sais pas, d'être avec toi. J'ai même eu envie de t'embrasser dès le premier jour et hier je t'ai embrassé. Et j'ai encore envie de le refaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que moi j'en ai envie?

\- J'ai comme le sentiment que tu m'aimes bien aussi non?

Derek me regarde, semblant attendre une réponse qui va le réjouir. J'hésite un instant et puis je me décide et je colle mes lèvres sur les siennes. L'effet est aussi fort que hier au terrain de sport. J'aime ce contact doux, fabuleux, électrisant. Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse vivre sans désormais. À défaut de clopes, ou d'alcool, ça va être ça mon addiction, les baisers de Derek. Une pure addiction, pas dangereuse, pas violente, pas destructrice.

* * *

 

On reste jusqu'à l'heure d'aller en cours dans la salle de dessin, à parler un peu, à écouter le silence et à se faire quelques baisers comme ça. Par contre quand on arrive en cours, on voit quatre yeux méchants nous fusiller. Ah ouais tiens, on va devoir s'expliquer à Scott et Isaac apparemment et on ne va pas réussir à y échapper.

  


  



	6. Les yaourts à l'ananas

Non mais, vous y croyez ça, il est huit heures et je cours à toute vitesse dans les couloirs interminables de l'internat, manquant de m'étaler à chaque contour. Je suis en retard, mais vraiment, vraiment. Bien entendu, j'arrive devant la salle de classe, elle est fermée. Merde je dois passer chez le dirlo. Je reprends mon souffle et remets dans l'ordre dans mes cheveux, parce que le look ''saut du lit'', je sais par expérience que ça passe moyen chez le directeur. Je frappe à la porte et j'entre.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, j'ai presque eu soucis de ne pas vous voir chez moi en janvier.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le directeur.

\- Alors dites-moi tout ? Renvoi de cours ou retard ?

\- Retard.

\- Bien un papier bleu. Je vous raccompagne Monsieur Stilinski, c'est un tel bonheur.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, je vous assure. 

Le directeur me raccompagne devant la classe, il frappe et m'excuse avec un sourire de crétin puis me laisse entrer et je vais m'asseoir à côté de mon binôme qui étrangement, sourit lui aussi.

\- Oh ça va toi hein ! 

\- J'ai rien dis.

\- Ton sourire là, il veut tout dire. Tu trouves ça drôle.

\- Complètement, j'avoue.

\- Tu pouvais pas me réveiller non ?

\- J'ai tenté, je t'assure, mais quand tu dors, la vache tu dors bien. 17 heures pour aller voir Cora, c'est une bonne heure ?

\- Ouais. Maintenant tais-toi, je veux pas encore revoir le dirlo, j'ai eu ma dose là.

* * *

 

La matinée se passe finalement mieux que ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne vois Derek qu'en cours parce que Scott me monopolise tous mes temps de pause et en même temps, Isaac monopolise ceux de Derek. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas appréciés notre petite blague d'hier sur leur Allison chérie. Nous par contre, on a pas spécialement regrettés. Dans la file de la cantine Derek est juste devant moi, il se tourne et me pose un pot de yaourt sur mon plateau.

\- J'en veux pas de ça !

\- T'aimes pas le yaourt ?

\- Ben déjà non pas tellement, et surtout pas à la fraise.

\- À quoi alors ?

\- Au moins à l'ananas.

\- T'est pas chiant au moins, c'est bien.

Il me reprend mon dessert et d'un bond grimpe sur le comptoir pour voir l'ensemble des yaourts. Il se tend pour en attraper deux, juste avant que la cuisinière vienne l'engueuler. Il me pose les deux pots sur mon plateau et me dit :

\- Bon appétit, penses à moi en les mangeant.

Je souris bêtement en regardant les deux pots à l'ananas. Il est vraiment barge Derek, pas de doute. J'entends un raclement de gorge derrière moi et me retourne sur un Scott à l'air mauvais.

\- J'aimerais manger avant que ce soit froid si tu permets.

Je sors de la file et j'attends Scott pour aller se mettre à notre table. 

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que Derek et toi c'est bizarre ?

Je lève les yeux vers Scott, ma fourchette pleine à quelques millimètres de ma bouche ouverte.

\- Genre ?

\- Genre on dirait que vous êtes amoureux.

\- N'importe quoi mon Scotty. Tu regardes trop de films à l'eau de rose. 

\- Ah… il est toujours pas ton ami, je suppose?

\- Euh… ouais, si ça quand même. 

\- T'es libre après les cours ?

\- Ouais… Non en fait. Je vais voir Cora.

\- Cora ? C'est qui Cora ?

\- La petite sœur de Derek.

\- Tu vas voir la petite sœur de Derek ? Et Malia alors ?

\- Tu te m'éprends. Je vais avec Derek voir sa petite sœur Cora qui a dix ans. 

\- Si tu expliquais tout d'un coup, on ne perdrait pas trois phrases. Donc t'es pas libre parce que tu seras avec Derek ?

\- Voilà c'est ça. Désolé Scott, mais il m'a demandé hier déjà et… en fait, j'ai pas à me justifier finalement. 

\- Tu me préviendras quand même le jour où vous vous marierez hein, que je sois un minimum au courant.

\- Tu me fais une crise de jalousie ou quoi ? C'est ridicule, vraiment. Je vais pas me marier avec lui, il est juste sympa et c'est mon binôme, mon colocataire et on passe du temps ensemble, c'est tout. Tu sais, on n'est pas forcé de détester son binôme. 

\- On voit que t'as pas Lahey comme binôme.

\- Ça va, il est amoureux de la même fille que toi, c'est pas si grave. C'est Allison qu'il faut blâmer de ne pas savoir se décider. Elle t'aime ou elle ne t'aime pas, point barre et elle arrête de vous faire du mal à tous les deux. Des filles y en a des tas dans ce monde et des très jolies dans l'internat en face du notre, alors décroches d'Allison, ouvres les yeux et regardes les autres et maintenant laisse-moi finir de manger sinon on va être en retard et moi je suis déjà passé ce matin chez le dirlo, j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui.

Scott reste figé la bouche ouverte, je tente de l'emmerder et le faire réagir en visant sa bouche avec des petits pois. Il s'en reprend un dans l'œil et je disparais d'un coup sec en emportant mes deux yaourts avec moi. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre où j'ai laissé un bordel du diable ce matin en me dépêchant. Tandis que je ramasse un short, une porte claque dans mon dos et je me retourne sur Derek, choqué.

\- Euh… c'est parce que je me suis grouillé ce matin, désolé.

\- Combien vous étiez pour mettre la chambre dans cet état ?

\- Je ne fais jamais rien à moitié, tu sais.

Derek se penche et attrape un t-shirt.

\- Superdroïde… sérieusement ?

\- Rends-moi ça.

\- Tu as que des t-shirts avec des imprimés ?

\- Quasiment ouais, ça te dérange ?

\- Tant que je ne dois pas les porter, je m'en balance, mais t'as seize ans mec. pas douze.

\- J'ai pas encore seize ans pour commencer et ensuite, je t'annonce que même à trente ans, je porterai toujours des t-shirt à imprimés.

\- Tu te destines à quel avenir ? Vendeur de BD ?

\- T'es vraiment venu pour te moquer de moi, si c'est ça tu peux repartir.

\- Te fâche pas.

Derek me prend un pull des mains et l'envoie valser sur son lit. Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand on est si proches l'un de l'autre. D'un coup, il avance sa tête et frotte son nez contre le mien. Ça paraît débile et ça l'est, mais venant de sa part, c'est juste ultra bandant en fait. Oh misère ! Je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Je tente de pousser Derek pour finir de ranger et je plaque mes deux mains sur son torse ce qui visiblement n'était vraiment pas une chose à faire parce qu'au lieu de le repousser avec mes mains, ces deux idiotes s'accrochent à son pull et le tire contre moi. De surprise, il pousse un petit grognement et finit par poser ses mains sur mes hanches. Oh putain, je suis définitivement perdu là ! Gravement atteint ! Si mes parents me voyaient, ils en deviendraient verts, pour sûr. Derek approche ses lèvres des miennes et comme un imbécile je dis avant le contact :

\- Tu crois que mes parents me voient avec toi ?

De stupeur, il me lâche et se recule.

\- Hein ?

\- Euh… c'est rien je… j'ai pas de filtre entre le cerveau et la bouche et je me demandais ce que penseraient mes parents en me voyant maintenant avec toi.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Non, non c'est pas ça. Je sais pas, c'est juste que je me comprends pas c'est tout. Tu as déjà vécu ça toi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? D'être avec un garçon ?

\- Ouais.

\- Non. Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas gay.

\- Ouais, mais ce qu'on fait là, c'est quand même un peu gay non?

\- Carrément oui, j'ai jamais dis le contraire hein.

Derek me prend les mains et me tire vers son lit.

\- Assieds-toi et respires. Ecoutes si ça te dérange, je peux comprendre. C'est pas banal, on est d'accord, seulement je t'aime bien, vraiment et si tu me demande si j'ai déjà vécue une situation comme ça avant, la réponse est oui, mais avec une fille. Un peu comme toi, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, donc si je dis que je t'aime bien c'est que c'est vrai. Que tu sois un garçon ne me dérange absolument pas, on va y arriver quand même. Tu comprends ?

J'arrive juste à hocher la tête, je soupire et pour finir comme je trouve qu'il a raison, je l'attire contre moi et colle mes lèvres aux siennes. Putain mais comment il fait ce mec pour me faire un effet pareil ? C'est hallucinant ! Quelque part, je pense que je commence à comprendre le réel sens de tout ça, le véritable problème qui me hante depuis quelques jours et si je ne me trompe pas trop, c'est plutôt ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre et putain, c'est grisant. J'ai tout simplement gravement flashé sur Derek Hale à la seconde où je l'ai vu. 

Finalement on a rangé la chambre ensemble avant de retourner en cours.

* * *

 

Dire que Scott est énervé est un euphémisme c'est au-delà de ça en fait et je le remarque dès que je croise son regard. Il va falloir que je lui dise. C'est un super pote, je ne peux pas le laisser sans savoir. Pendant le cours, je tente de lui faire passer un mot, mais Isaac ne veux pas coopérer. Quel abruti celui-là.

\- Tu fais quoi ? Me chuchote Derek sans me regarder.

\- J'aimerais qu'Isaac passe un billet à Scott.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelle par son prénom ?

\- C'est pas ça mon problème. T'as écouté au moins ?

\- Non je me suis arrêté quand tu as prononcé Isaac.

\- Bon, je tente de faire passer un message à Scott, mais Lahey ne veut pas être sympa.

Derek lève la tête et regarde Isaac en se penchant légèrement sur le banc. Le regard bleu d'Isaac… percute (y a pas d'autre mot) celui de mon voisin et le blond se terre sur sa chaise en tendant sa main pour attraper mon billet puis le laisse tomber sur le banc de Scott.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir une telle autorité ?

\- Je sais des choses qu'il ne veut pas que je divulgue. Chantage tout bête. 

\- Wow, même si c'est pas très honnête, je dis chapeau. … et merci !

* * *

 

La deuxième heure de cours m'ennuie profondément et je griffonne des triskel sur mon cahier.

\- T'en peux plus de ce symbole hein ?

\- J'aime bien c'est joli et facile à dessiner.

Derek veut me dire quelque chose, mais la porte de la classe s'ouvre brutalement après un léger coup frappé auparavant et un policier entre. Il dit quelque chose au prof puis se tourne vers la classe.

\- J'aimerais parler à Monsieur Derek Hale.

Derek tourne un regard inquiet vers le policier et se lève pour aller vers lui. Mon cœur se serre et je me demande bien ce qui se passe. Pendant la confusion générale que provoque le départ de Derek, Scott me renvoie mon papier. Je le lis et le froisse. Il est con, c'est quand même pas ma faute.

* * *

 

Il est 17 heures et j'attends à l'endroit prévu, mais Derek n'est pas là. Pas grave je reste là cinq minutes. Je somnole assis sur l'escalier quand j'entends des pas de quelqu'un qui court et je vois Derek déraper devant moi.

\- Viens avec moi, on change un peu de programme. J'espérais que tu ne sois pas déjà parti. 

Je le suis en courant et on sort de l'internat. Je m'arrête vers la grille d'entrée.

\- J'ai pas le droit de sortir Derek.

\- Si, ne t'en fais pas. Peter s'est arrangé avec le directeur. On passe prendre Cora à l'internat des filles et on se rend à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi je ne comprends pas ?

Derek se calme, tourne son regard autour de lui, me plaque un baiser sur les lèvres et me dit avec un regard joyeux :

\- Ils ont retrouvés Laura !


	7. Un quelque chose de sentimental

Je suis dans la voiture de Peter, assis à l'arrière à côté de Derek. On vient d'aller prendre Cora et on va à l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai mal place avec eux, mais je suis content d'être là. Retrouver sa sœur sensée être morte, ça doit être spécial comme émotion. Moi de mon côté, je suis fils unique alors je ne peux pas savoir.

* * *

 

On arrive à l'hôpital et, autant Derek et Cora, ont l'air joyeux, autant moi, je sens la panique me gagner. J'ai vu mourir mes deux parents dans cet hôpital et je n'y suis jamais retourné depuis. Par grande chance, sans doute. Je m'arrête devant les portes et Derek qui était un peu en avant revient sur ses pas.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir entrer… mes parents sont morts ici les deux et… je n'étais jamais revenu.

\- Oh… j'ai pas pensé en t'entraînant avec moi. 

Derek semble hésiter à savoir que faire exactement dans une telle situation et soudain, il semble avoir une idée. Il s'approche de moi, me tient par les hanches et me murmure contre les lèvres :

\- Ouvre la bouche !

Je ne sais pas si je l'ouvre vraiment par envie, pas peur ou par surprise, mais je l'ouvre et Derek fait glisser sa langue dedans. Je suis encore plus foutu que je ne l'étais déjà. Je pourrais mourir, je crois… de bonheur, de bien être… Je ferme les yeux et participe au baiser. Puis doucement, il prend fin et Derek se recule. Sans dire un seul mot, j'entre dans l'hôpital et il me suit. On retrouve Cora et Peter devant l'accueil.

\- Ah ben quand même vous êtes là. Je dois vous ramener les trois dans vos internats après, alors j'aimerais ne pas en perdre un en route, on va dire que ça m'arrange. 

Je crois que je suis en train de sourire, mais je ne suis pas certain parce que je suis complètement à l'ouest en train de réfléchir à mille autres trucs que l'internat. Par contre, je me rends compte que l'oncle de Derek nous dévisage son neveu et moi.

\- Quoi ? Demande Derek les sourcils relevés.

L'oncle sourit de son sourire ultra flippant.

\- Oh rien… par contre, je trouve que le rose aux joues, ça vous va franchement bien. Ça rehausse grandement ton teint Derek en tout cas.

Mon dieu, si c'est possible d'avoir plus honte que ça dites-le moi. Il est vraiment très flippant ce mec. On dirait un psychopathe déguisé en oncle sympa. Je me rapproche de Derek et chuchote :

\- Flippant ton oncle.

\- C'est rien ça, crois-moi.

Une infirmière vient nous chercher et nous conduit à une chambre. Elle nous laisse entrer. Je ne suis pas bien à l'aise, mais je suis la famille Hale et dans la chambre, sur le lit, est assise une jeune femme. Environ 25 ans, sûrement moins en fait, de longs cheveux brun, des yeux bruns et elle semble un peu perdue. Cora lui saute littéralement dessus. Et je remarque que vraiment la petite et la grande se ressemblent fortement. Pas de doute sur le lien de parenté. Derek est en retrait à côté de moi. Soudain la porte s'ouvre, Derek se fige et Peter grommelle quelque chose qui n'a pas du tout l'air gentil.

Un homme d'environ l'âge de Laura entre accompagnée d'une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que Derek et moi. Genre 18-19 ans peut être. Une chevelure châtain clair, cheveux ondulés, un nez affreux et des yeux gris-bleus-verts. Elle vient directement vers Derek qui soupire d'énervement et ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

\- Salut Derek. Ça faisait longtemps, dis donc. Je suis heureuse qu'ils aient retrouvé ta sœur. Terminée sa course folle toute nue dans les bois. 

Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je sais déjà que je ne l'aime pas du tout. Elle a surtout l'air de draguer Derek en plus. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'en a rien à fiche de Laura. L'homme, quant à lui, est assit à côté de Laura sur le lit et tente de lui parler malgré les grognements de désapprobation de la jeune Cora. 

\- Kate, qu'est-ce que tu fais là sérieusement ? Grogne Derek.

\- Je venais soutenir mon jeune et adorable fiancé.

Sous le coup, je crois tomber dans les pommes. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort alors je pars de la chambre pour respirer dans le couloir. Son fiancé ? Elle était sérieuse la nana ou quoi ? En tout cas, ils ont l'air de tous se connaître, mais pas forcément de s'apprécier. Je pars en courant à la cafétéria, me commande un coca bien froid parce que je ne vais pas me remettre d'un coup pareil. Je reste longtemps à la cafétéria et je finis par remonter. Je croise Peter furax qui me prend par le col de mon t-shirt et me jette à l'avant de sa voiture. Sans un mot, il nous ramène à l'internat en premier. Je sors du véhicule et cours aussi vite que je peux jusqu'au bâtiment, puis jusqu'à ma chambre et je m'enferme à la salle de bains. Je prends une douche bien froide et je me regarde dans le miroir en soupirant.

\- Hé Stiles, tu es là ?

C'est Derek… il faut que je réponde, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir?

-…

\- C'est à cause de Kate ?

Là je réagis et j'ouvre la porte. Mon regard se pose sur celui de Derek que je cherche à cerner.

\- Stiles, c'est pas ce que tu crois… enfin, techniquement si. 

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux dire, elle est réellement ma fiancée.

\- Ah super…

Je tente de fermer la porte, mais Derek glisse son pied dans l'embrasure et la retient.

\- Mais… parce que si tu me laisses finir, il y a un mais… je ne l'aime pas. Ne l'ai jamais aimé et ne l'aimerais jamais, que ce soit bien clair. En règle générale, je devrai me marier avec elle, tout comme Chris devrait se marier avec Laura, mais depuis le décès de mes parents, on a laissé tomber tout ça, mais eux ils s'accrochent.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause des traditions, du nom des Hale et de la fortune des Hale.

\- Alors tu ne sors pas avec elle ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas te marier avec elle ?

\- Non plus et de toute façon, pas maintenant. Mon oncle est aussi en train d'arranger cette histoire de fiançailles justement. Tu nous as fait peur à l'hôpital. Mon oncle était en soucis et en colère.

\- Pardon… je m'excuserai auprès de lui.

\- Tu me laisse entrer, il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes. 

Je cède le passage et je reste là sans bouger. Il me jette un coup d'œil et sourit avant de baisser sa braguette et de pisser. Je le vois que de dos, mais mon esprit ne peux pas s'empêcher de penser à des trucs, c'est énervant. Il repasse devant moi et s'arrête. 

\- Tu vas dormir tout nu ?

\- Hein ?

Ah oui tiens, je ne me suis pas du tout habillé avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle bains. Mais quel imbécile! Décidément j'accumule ces temps-ci. Je le pousse dehors et referme la porte. Je m'habille avec un simple pyjama short et je sors. Il est allongé sur son lit avec juste son jean dont le bouton est défait. Il est trop sexy, beaucoup trop.

\- Désolé pour… j'aurai dû remarquer que j'étais nu.

\- La vue ne me dérangeait pas, hein, ne te m'éprends pas, mais je suis sûr que tu te serais senti gêné si je t'avais laissé rester comme ça en face de moi.

\- Merci. 

Je me laisse tomber à plat ventre sur mon lit et tourne mon regard vers lui qui n'a pas bougé.

\- Tu fais beaucoup de sport ?

\- Si tu parles de ses derniers jours, j'en ai jamais fais si peu. Le reste du temps, en général, j'en fais beaucoup.

\- Ok. Et ta sœur comment elle va ?

\- Bien… elle est un peu perdue, choquée et ne se souviens pas de tout ce qu'elle a fait, mais ça va revenir.

\- Elle était perdue depuis quand ?

\- L'incendie a eu lieu début novembre.

\- Juste avant ton anniversaire ?

\- Tu t'en souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'avais fait mon tatoo en novembre ? Wow ! Ouais, juste avant. En fait je t'explique. Chaque année on fait une fête à Halloween avec la famille et des amis dans le sous-sol du manoir et là ben y a eu une catastrophe. Peter lui n'était pas là ce soir-là, il travaillait et cora et moi, on était déjà au lit. 

\- C'est affreux. Mais pourquoi ils n'ont pas pu sortir ?

\- Si on le savait. Ils n'auraient pas fermé volontairement c'est sûr et comment Laura s'en est sortie est l'autre grande question. On y répondra peut-être un jour.

\- Du coup, tu vas pas rester à l'internat maintenant que ta sœur est retrouvée ?

Derek se lève, s'étire et vient vers mon lit.

\- Tu me fais une place.

Je me redresse et m'enfonce au fond du lit vers le mur, Derek se couche dans la même position qu'avant dans le mien. Je sens subitement monter la chaleur à fond là. Mon dieu qu'il fait chaud, mon dieu qu'il est beau. Il a vraiment un corps zéro défaut. Il doit sentir mon regard sur lui parce qu'il me prend le menton entre deux doigts et m'embrasse. Son portable vibre dans sa poche et il grogne fortement en jurant. 

\- Allô

-…

\- Et tu n'as évidement pas un autre moment pour m'appeler ?

-…

\- Non je ne dormais pas, mais peu importe.

-…

\- Ouais, ce serait bien de régler ce souci avec Kate et Chris. Je ne veux plus la voir cette salope.

-…

\- Tu aurais voulu que je ne la rembarre pas ?

-…

\- Ah tu me rassures, merci. 

-…

\- Je sais qu'elle passera demain, je suis au courant, je verrai avec elle. Bonne nuit Peter.

Je reste silencieux tandis que Derek crie un ''Raaaaah'' de colère et jette son portable sous son lit. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois dire quelque chose ou pas. Finalement je parle quand même.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment. On ne devrait pas avoir autant de soucis à 16 ans. Je suis désolé, mais Kate va venir demain soir avec Peter pour une discussion. Ça m'emmerde fortement, mais pas le choix.

Il se retourne vers moi et pose sa main sur ma joue.

\- Désolé, je fous un peu le bordel dans ta vie.

\- Depuis que tu es arrivé, c'est certain. Dans ma vie, dans mon esprit, dans … mon…corps.

\- Ce n'est que justice, parce que toi aussi tu fous le bordel en moi.

\- Sérieusement ? Ça ne paraît pas.

\- C'est parce que j'ai un bon self-control et que j'ai l'habitude de rien laisser paraître. On est tous comme ça dans la famille.

\- Oh. 

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, j'attrape Derek par la nuque et je l'embrasse. Un vrai baiser où nos deux langues jouent ensemble. Si ça fait toujours cet effet-là, je veux tout le temps l'embrasser comme ça. Doucement, je sens sa main descendre et se trouver une place dans le bas de mon dos. Il me rapproche de lui tendrement et je me sens fondre. Sans rire, je pourrais me liquéfier contre lui… déjà parce que j'ai chaud, mais parce que j'aime ça. 

\- J'ai trop chaud Derek.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Non idiot, je pensais juste enlever mon t-shirt.

\- Si c'est ça, ça va alors, parce que je ne comptais pas bouger. 

Je me redresse légèrement en enlevant mon t-shirt pour le fourrer sous mon oreiller et je me replace tout contre Derek en replongeant dans le plaisir de ses baisers doux comme… ouais je vais dire un truc cucul, mais pas grave…comme du chocolat au miel. Doucement, je le sens qui fait courir ses doigts dans mon dos et je frissonne de partout. Je laisse mes mains toucher ses cheveux noirs et descendre ensuite sur son tatouage que je sens sous mes doigts. Et puis, depuis là, je sais plus trop ce que je fais, mais je le fais et c'est trop, trop parfait, trop sublime. Je me suis déjà retrouvé au lit avec Malia, mais là ça n'a rien à voir. J'aime ses mains puissantes qui me caressent, j'aime sentir ses muscles se tendre sous mes doigts. J'aime sentir son érection pressée contre la mienne, j'aime entendre son souffle rauque et ses grognements virils, presque animal. Bref, là je crois que c'est vraiment définitif, je suis foutu, mais je veux l'être, avec lui, pour lui. Parce que c'est lui, Derek Hale et que je veux le toucher, le sentir, le respirer, le goûter, le caresser et l'aimer. Ouais, j'ai envie de l'aimer… un quelque chose de sentimental, comme il a dit l'autre jour.

* * *

 

On s'endort. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand, ni comment, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on se réveille dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'on sursaute comme jamais en voyant le directeur au-dessus de nous. Oh putain, ça va encore être un beau bordel là.


	8. Chapter 8

Je tente un sourire au dirlo qui n'a pas du tout l'air de vouloir plaisanter. Derek se lève gentiment. Le directeur reporte son attention sur lui.

\- Monsieur Hale, vous passerez dans mon bureau le plus vite possible s'il vous plait.

Derek fronce les sourcils, le dirlo se retourne et va pour sortir et puis il s'arrête à la porte, se retourne et me dit :

\- Monsieur Stilinski, vous allez en cours en première heure et vous nous rejoindrez en deuxième heure. J'aurai 2-3 petites choses à mettre au point avec vous Messieurs.

Je déglutis difficilement en me levant. Derek n'a pas bougé. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

\- On va avoir des problèmes, tu crois ?

Il se retourne vers moi, me pose un baiser sur les lèvres et se détache de ma main pour fermer son jean et passer un t-shirt.

\- Peut-être, je sais pas, me dit-il en quittant la chambre. 

Je reste tout seul, énervé, ennuyé et mort de trouille. Et s'il me jetait de l'internat ?… où est-ce que j'irais ? Où s'il jette Derek dehors ?… Je tente de ne surtout pas penser à tout ça et vais prendre une douche en soupirant.

* * *

 

La première heure est en binôme, mais quand j'arrive dans la classe, évidement Derek n'est pas là et je remarque que Scott non plus. La prof me dit :

\- Monsieur Stilinski, je sais que votre binôme est chez le directeur et Monsieur McCall est malade, alors pour cette heure de cours, vous allez avec Monsieur Lahey.

Oh misère… le départ de ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire que ça. Proche du désir de me suicider, je m'assois à côté d'Isaac qui lui, semble vouloir me tuer. Je préfère ne pas le regarder, et encore moins lui parler. Contre toute attente c'est lui qui me parle au bout de 20 minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Derek ?

La question a de quoi dérouter un minimum.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent. Tu l'as plus lâché depuis qu'il est arrivé. Je connais Derek depuis quelques années. Fais bien gaffe à ce que tu lui fais.

\- Je ne compte rien lui faire juste pour info.

\- Vous baiser ensemble ?

Putain la question ! Sous le coup, je tousse violemment, m'attirant un regard noir de la prof. Je lance un ''pardon'' entre deux quintes et me tourne enfin vers Isaac.

\- T'es pas dingue ou quoi ?

\- Comme si ça ne se voyait pas, abruti.

\- Je ne couche avec personne.

\- Peut-être pas encore.

\- Pourquoi tu te mêles de ça ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ?

Je me fais attraper à la gorge par deux mains puissantes et la prof intervient en hurlant puis… nous jette les deux à la porte. Je suis choqué devant l'injustice. Je m'en vais en direction du bureau du directeur, mais Isaac me rattrape et me retourne violemment vers lui.

\- Sérieux c'est quoi ton problème Stilinski.

\- Avec toi ou en général ?

\- Je me suis fait jeter dehors par ta faute.

\- Euh bah, faut pas te gêner surtout hein… c'est toi qui as tenté de me tuer et je comprends même pas pourquoi au final.

D'un coup violent, Isaac me plaque contre un mur et lève son poing pour l'abattre sur moi, quand :

\- Isaac, n'essaye même pas de t'en prendre à lui !

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Derek planté au bout du couloir. Il vient vers nous. Isaac hésite puis finit par me lâcher brusquement. 

\- Tu étais pas chez le directeur ? Je pose la question doucement à Derek qui snob Isaac au passage.

\- Si, mais j'ai dû sortir. Il parle en privé avec mon oncle. 

Derek me tend sa main et m'aide à me relever. 

\- Vas déjà au bureau du directeur, je te rejoins. Faut que je parle à Isaac.

Je ne proteste pas et je pars chez le dirlo. Je m'assois devant son bureau et j'attends. J'ai mal au dos, Isaac m'a sacrément fait mal. Il faudrait vraiment que je fasse du sport pour me muscler un peu, ce ne serait pas superflu. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire à Isaac pour l'énerver à ce point et pourquoi il s'est comme ça mêlé de ma vie ? La porte du bureau s'ouvre et mon regard tombe sur Peter qui me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Le directeur lui sert la main et ferme la porte. L'oncle de Derek s'assoit à côté de moi.

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Bonjour.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Euh… oui, ça peut aller.

\- Je ne t'avais pas demandé de faire attention à ce que Derek et toi faites ensemble ? J'aimerais éviter de me retrouver dans des situations embarrassantes. J'ai d'autres soucis à régler que des coucheries d'adolescents. 

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand Derek apparait et réponds à ma place.

\- Te mêles pas de ça Peter. À la base ce n'est même pas pour ça que tu venais ce matin. Désolé.

Peter se lève et toise son neveu.

\- Derek, cette situation est temporaire. Ce serait bien que tu ne te fasses pas trop remarquer quand même. Je viens te chercher vendredi soir d'accord ? D'ici là, j'aimerais bien ne pas devoir revenir et tu me diras comment ça s'est passé pour ce soir avec Kate. Je suis désolé pour ça aussi. je ne sais même pas comment Chris à su que Laura avait été retrouvée.

\- Ça va, je saurai gérer Kate. Concentre-toi sur Laura et désolé pour la discussion pas géniale de toute à l'heure. 

Derek me fait signe d'approcher et je me lève pour rejoindre les deux Hale. Peter nous regarde tour à tour.

\- Pas besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais compris depuis longtemps. Je suis ni aveugle ni idiot. Vous êtes plutôt mignons ensemble, faites juste en sortes de ne pas faire de vagues.

Peter ébouriffe les cheveux noirs de Derek et part. Depuis le fond du couloir on l'entend dire :

\- Derek, demandes-y pour ce week end.

Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, mais visiblement Derek a compris car je le vois sourire.

\- Messieurs Hale et Stilinski vous pouvez entrer !

On entre dans le bureau du directeur et on s'assoit en face de lui.

\- Bien messieurs, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai comme une vague idée oui.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, Monsieur Stilinski. D'abord, je tiens à vous expliquer pourquoi j'étais dans votre chambre. J'ai toqué, mais n'ayant pas de réponse, j'ai tenté d'ouvrir la porte en la pensant fermée et je me suis inquiété de la voir ouverte et je suis entré. Et on va dire que j'ai été plutôt surpris, voir carrément choqué de vous voir. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe exactement ?

\- Ça me semble clair, non ? Vous voyez deux garçons dormir dans le même lit, à moitié nus et vous demandez ce qui se passe ?

\- Monsieur Hale, vous voudrez bien éviter ce ton avec moi, merci. Donc si je comprends bien, vous êtes… heu… gays ?

\- Non, répond sèchement Derek.

\- Non plus, je réponds.

\- Je vois. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de gérer les cas de… d'histoires d'amour entre les garçons d'ici et les filles de l'internat d'en face, à tout faire pour éviter du sexe et des grossesses à votre âge, mais là j'avoue que je ne sais pas bien quoi faire. Si vous avez des propositions, je veux bien les entendre. Ma première idée a été de vous séparer totalement, mais on m'a fait la remarque que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je vous écoute.

Comme ni Derek ni moi, on ne s'attendait à ça, on est un peu sans voix. Je m'attendais à devoir sortir mon sarcasme à tour de bras, mais là je sais plus quoi dire. Une fois encore Derek me surprend en prenant la parole.

\- On peut très bien laisser la situation comme elle est là. De toute façon dans notre chambre, on est en privé et dans l'internat on… ne s'expose pas spécialement. 

\- Je peux vous demander de fermer la porte de votre chambre ?

\- Non. Je ne ferme pas à clé.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Non. Vous demanderez à mon oncle. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à répondre à cette question aujourd'hui. J'ai mes raisons, c'est tout. 

\- Monsieur Hale, je tente de faire un effort pour vous.

\- Je comprends bien et je vous en remercie, mais je ne fermerai pas à clé pour autant. 

\- Bon laissons ça de côté. J'ai quelques requêtes par contre. Je ne veux pas voir quoi que ce soit qui fasse penser à une relation entre vous dans les couloirs, dans les classes et les espaces communs. Concernant votre chambre, on va vous faire changer d'étage par ce que le 3ème étage est moins occupé. Pour le reste, le règlement interdit les relations sexuelles dans l'internat. Et j'aimerais que vous passiez voir la psychologue scolaire au moins 1 x les deux. Si vous êtes d'accords avec tout ça, je vous accorde le droit de rester ensemble en cours, en binôme et en chambre. 

Dur le deal, pourquoi la psychologue scolaire ? Ça me plait pas trop et je suis persuadé que ça ne plait pas à Derek pourtant il tend la main et serre celle du directeur dans un accord muet. Je fais pareil et le dirlo nous lâche pour nous permettre de retourner en cours. Impressionnant comme ma vie a changée en quelques jours. On retourne en classe en silence et on s'assoit l'un à côté de l'autre. J'ai du mal à croire à tout ce qui vient de se passer.

* * *

 

Je suis assit au réfectoire en train de manger mes légumes quand Derek vient se poser vers moi.

\- Je profite, il y a pas Scott.

Merde Scott, il m'était sortit de la tête. Je me demande où il est.

\- Ça t'embête de changer de chambre toi ?

\- Non. Je préfère ça qu'être renvoyé. Je ne saurais même pas où aller si je ne peux pas rester ici. 

\- Ce soir, je ne serai pas là pour le dîner. Je dois voir Kate. Je te raconterai. Je suis désolé pour ça encore. 

\- Mouais, c'est pas grave et… Isaac pourquoi il m'a attaqué ce matin ?

\- Il t'a fait mal ?

\- Ouais, mais c'est pas la question que je te pose ?

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu saches. Laisse tomber, je vais régler ça moi-même. Essaye juste de ne pas t'attirer ses foudres. Oh j'avais une question, tu fais quoi ce week end ?

\- Rien. Je suis entre ses murs comme tous mes week end depuis que je suis ici.

\- Bien super. Ça te dit de venir au Manoir ? Peter a dit que tu pouvais venir. Laura sera peut-être sortie de l'hôpital. Cora sera là et moi aussi. Peter vient me chercher vendredi soir. Il en a touché un mot au directeur si jamais. 

Je dois faire une mine étrange car il croit bon de rajouter.

\- Tu es pas obligé hein, c'est juste une proposition.

\- Je veux oui.

Il sourit doucement.

\- Super alors. Je te laisse, je vais voir Isaac. On se voit au terrain tout à l'heure.

Il se lève, débarrasse son plateau auquel il n'a pas touché et sort du réfectoire. Je me lève aussi et décide de passer voir Scott. Je frappe doucement à sa porte et une voix bizarre me répond d'entrer.

\- Hey mec, ça va ?

\- Malade ! Sa voix est faible et enrouée.

\- T'as l'air sortis d'outre tombe. J'ai presque peur que tu sois devenu un zombie.

\- Me fais pas rire, j'ai mal à la gorge. 

\- C'est bien que tu ne puisses pas trop causer, je voulais te dire un truc. Je voulais te voir hier soir mais j'ai dû partir accompagné Derek à l'hôpital pour un truc de famille.

\- Ah.

\- Ouais… je… écoute je… enfin Derek et moi, on… sort ensemble en fait.

\- Sans blague mec !

\- Tu le savais déjà hein ? Presque avant moi finalement.

\- Je suis pas aveugle Stiles.

Je m'assois sur sa chaise de bureau et me rapproche du lit.

\- Tu sais, c'est pas que je voulais pas te le dire, c'est juste que je comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais. 

-Tu l'aimea ?

\- Je suis pas très sûr…mais sûrement, oui.

\- Ben t'es pas dans la merde, mon gars.

\- C'est clair ! On est toujours potes ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- T'es chez ton père ce week end ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ok cool. Je serai chez Derek moi. Au fait, je change de chambre, je serai au 3ème dès ce soir.

\- Ok. Tu m'expliqueras une autre fois, là je suis trop fatigué.

\- Message reçu je te laisse et je file en cours.

\- Stiles… tu es…gay ?

\- Non. Je sais pas, c'est juste…Derek.

\- Ok… tu…

\- Je t'expliquerai oui ! Bonne journée.

Je me lève et l'entend grommeler quelque chose. Je jette un œil au côté d'Isaac. Rien de passionnant. Je sors et redescend de l'étage pour sortir de l'école et filer au terrain.

* * *

 

Le cours va commencer dans 45 minutes. Je suis allongé sur mon gradin et je pense à Scott puis à Derek puis à ce week end. J'entends des voix de loin et je descends doucement les étages pour me rapprocher du son. Je reconnais les voix d'Isaac et de Derek. Caché par un muret, j'écoute.

\- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est ce que tu fiches avec Stilinski ?

\- Il s'appelle Stiles.

\- Ça change tout. Non sérieux, je comprends pas.

\- Y a rien à comprendre Isaac, je l'aime bien, c'est tout. J'aime bien passer du temps avec lui. 

\- Vous faites que juste passer du temps ensemble, rien de plus ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'il y ait de plus ?

\- Oh bah tu sais, il semblerait qu'il te regarde vachement comme quelqu'un d'amoureux et excuse-moi de te le dire, mais tu as le même regard pour lui.

-…

\- Bah ouais, je suis pas con non plus et je te connais quand même bien. Tu avais le même regard pour Paige. Mais je pensais pas que ton truc, c'était les mecs.

\- C'est pas ça… c'est juste Stiles. Je peux même pas t'expliquer en fait. 

\- Tu fumes toujours pas ?

\- Non merci. Et toi alors avec Allison ?

\- Bah je crois qu'on est passé à l'étape suivante.

\- En plus clair ?

\- Putain, mais que tu es prude Derek. Je te parle de sexe. On a couché ensemble.

\- Ça me plait pas… j'aime pas devoir cacher ça à Stiles parce que Scott est son ami. Allison devrait arrêter de jouer avec lui.

\- T'as des sentiments pour Scott aussi dans la foulée ?

\- Non, t'es vraiment con des fois. Je trouve juste pas normal qu'elle fasse ça, c'est tout.

\- Tu peux causer… t'es fiancé toi !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas responsable de ça et que c'est de la pure connerie. Peter est entrain de tenter de changer tout ça et moi, je ne couche avec personne. 

\- Ben tu devrais peut-être.

\- C'est pas spécialement dans mes plans pour le moment. Je sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec toi. Je vois Kate ce soir.

\- Ouais je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit 25 fois. 

\- Ça me stresse. Je la connais, elle n'est pas du genre à lâcher quoi que ce soit.

\- T'as déjà pensé que l'incendie pouvait être de sa faute ?

\- On y a tous songé, mais… pas de preuves, pas d'avancée, pas d'enquête. 

\- Tu manques à Boyd et Erica.

\- Je sais… je vais tenter de les voir ce week end. Tu passeras au manoir si tu veux. 

\- Tu y seras quand ?

\- Peter vient nous chercher vendredi et il nous ramène dimanche soir.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui Cora et moi… et Stiles.

\- Putain… y aura Stiles. Je supporte pas cet abruti.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis. Je te rappelle que j'ai quelques avantages sur toi.

\- C'est petit ça Derek.

\- Je sais, mais essaye pas de t'en prendre à Stiles. 

\- Tu l'aimes ?

-…

\- Oh Derek, la question est simple non. Tu l'aimes?

\- Ce serait sûrement mentir de dire non.

\- Je te repose la question encore une fois au cas où tu serais sourd, tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui complètement, depuis la première seconde où je l'ai vu.

Je sens mon cœur taper à toute allure dans ma poitrine… je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça, mais je comprends mieux son comportement envers moi maintenant. Et je réalise soudain que moi aussi… je l'aime complètement depuis que je l'ai vu. 

  


  



	9. Le monde adolescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : lime dans ce chapitre

Je crois que Derek n'aime pas me savoir endormis. Je commence vraiment à y penser de plus en plus. Je dormais et bam… la porte de notre nouvelle chambre a claquée violemment et Derek a grommelé en faisant les cent pas, puis il a tapé dans le mur pour enfin se poser sur son lit.

\- Tu es réveillé ?

\- Ben ouais.

Il se lève et vient vers moi.

\- Je peux ?

Je lui fais une place.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- C'est pas la joie. Kate… je déteste cette nana. Vraiment tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

\- Elle ne veut pas te lâcher ?

\- Ben déjà ça de toute façon. Elle ne veut pas comprendre que comme mes parents ne sont plus là on ne va pas garder ces conneries de traditions. Et pour finir, l'argent des Hale est aux Hale et point barre. Kate et Chris n'auront pas un centime. Soit disant qu'ils auraient dû être sur l'héritage. C'est de la foutaise oui. Laura, Cora et moi ont est les uniques héritiers des Hale et c'est tout. Peter à sa propre fortune. Désolé de t'exposer mes problèmes de famille.

\- Y a aucun souci, je suis aussi là pour ça tu sais. 

Il me pose un baiser sur la joue et se lève. 

\- Je vais me doucher, tu viens avec moi ?

Euh… je sais pas bien quoi répondre là. Il prend son pyjama et il va à la salle de bains. Je me lève, un peu mécaniquement, et entre doucement dans la pièce. Il est déjà à moitié nu.

\- Il faut que je téléphone à Peter après. Ça va encore le stresser tout ça. Franchement, on n'a pas besoin de toutes ses merdes. Tu oses venir vers moi, je vais pas te sauter dessus hein et promis, je mords pas.

J'approche vers lui et m'assoit sur la cuvette des toilettes. Je le regarde retirer son jean et son boxer. Je devrais détourner les yeux, mais impossible. Il entre dans la cabine de douche et mon regard se pose sur son tatouage, le reste, je ne le vois pas de toute façon et je sais pas ce qui me prends, mais je me lève, je me déshabille et je pénètre dans la douche en me collant contre son dos.

Pas surpris, il se retourne et me serre contre lui.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais oser venir avec moi dans la douche.

Doucement, il m'attire sous le jet tiède et m'embrasse en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cet effet incroyable. On est collé ensemble, mon érection contre la sienne et on s'embrasse en se caressant le dos, le torse, les cheveux, le visage. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et me fait un suçon qui me fait gémir. Putain, là c'était pas prévu que j'aie envie de lui si vite et à ce point. Je vais vraiment me liquéfier si ça continu et j'ai envie, très envie de lui. 

\- J'ai envie de toi, je chuchote doucement à son oreille.

Sa main droite tombe sur le haut de ma cuisse, il se décolle un peu de moi et attrape mon sexe dans sa main. Oh putain de merde (désolé pour le langage, mais pas d'autre façon d'exprimer ça). Doucement, il me plaque contre la paroi de la douche et fait glisser sa main sur mon membre. Je ne peux retenir des gémissements affolants.

\- Oh purée tu me fais quoi là ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Oh… non surtout… p…pas !

Il m'embrasse et je me laisse complètement couler dans le plaisir. Oubliant tout le reste. Je jouis beaucoup trop vite, mais il ne s'en formalise pas. Oh purée c'était doux, c'était bon, c'était incroyable.

\- Tu avais… déjà… fait ça ?

\- Non.

\- Oh wow… je suis pas sûr de savoir faire pareil. 

Je jette un œil sur son pénis dressé et dans un reflexe bizarre, je me passe la langue sur les lèvres. 

Il me relève la tête en m'embrasse tendrement.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. À la base je ne cherchais pas ça en t'invitant sous la douche. 

\- J'aimerais bien le faire, mais tu pourrais m'aider.

\- Je peux t'aider oui si tu veux.

Doucement, Derek me prend la main dans la sienne et la pose sur son sexe. Ça fait tout drôle. À part le mien, je n'en avais jamais touché. Ça ne me choque pas en tout cas et j'apprécie le contact. Derek guide ma main dans un lent va-et-vient sur sa verge. Il rejette la tête en arrière et lâche ma main, je continu mon mouvement et je l'entends grogner et souffler. Ça à l'air de lui convenir, j'augmente un peu la pression et la vitesse et il s'appuie à son tour contre la paroi mouillée. Il est visiblement plus résistant que moi et ça dure quelques longues minutes avant qu'il me dise :

\- Ah purée, je vais venir Stiles.

En jouissant, il pousse un genre de grondement rauque. On dirait un chien ou un loup. Un animal plus qu'un humain. Il garde les yeux fermés quelques seconde puis m'attire à lui et me dépose un baiser dans le cou en me serrant par les épaules.

\- Je t'aime Stiles.

Le monde s'arrête carrément de tourner et mon cœur n'est pas loin de s'arrêter aussi. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire et si il convient de lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime ou si ca va faire débile. Il sent que je ne suis pas à l'aise. Il se recule et éteint l'eau.

\- Ça va ?

Je secoue légèrement la tête et plante mon regard dans le sien.

\- Vraiment ? Demandé-je vraiment surpris.

\- Vraiment, sinon je ne te le dirais pas crois-moi.

Je me jette d'un bond sur lui et on failli se ramasser au fond de la douche. Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine.

\- Derek… je t'aime.

On s'embrasse encore et encore et puis il rallume la douche, on se lave en vitesse et on va se coucher dans mon lit. Je m'endors très vite.

* * *

 

Le lendemain, je me réveille en souriant dans ses bras. Lui dort encore et je l'observe. Il est trop beau ce mec. C'est pas normal d'être aussi beau et en plus, il est gentil. Enfin avec moi en tout cas. Il n'est pas franchement sociable mais ça m'est égal. J'ai hâte de le connaitre en famille.

Je pense à hier soir… fiou, j'ai masturber un garçon, c'est pas banal. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux et je l'entends grogner doucement. Il ouvre doucement les yeux et me sourit.

\- Salut. 

\- Hey. Tu t'es endormi tard ?

\- Nan, peu de temps après toi. J'ai envie d'aller petit déjeuner. J'ai la dalle.

Je le regarde avec les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis juste étonné de t'entendre dire que tu as faim. 

\- Essaye pas de comprendre mon rythme alimentaire. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

 

On passe sans bruit dans les couloirs car il est tôt encore.

* * *

 

Au réfectoire, on s'assoit à ma table. Je regarde son plateau où traînent une pomme, deux yaourts et quelques morceaux de fromage. Je ne pose pas de question, mais à 16 ans, c'est pas banal comme alimentation.

* * *

 

En remontant les étages, on entend du bruit dans le couloir du premier étage et Derek tend l'oreille avant de se précipiter en courant à vive allure. Je tente de le suivre, mais il court vite purée. Il arrive devant ce qui semble être une bagarre, écarte la foule et plonge pour maîtriser Isaac. Je vois Scott par terre et je vais m'accroupir vers lui. 

\- Isaac, mais tu fais quoi ? Gronde Derek.

\- Je vais le tuer, je te jure. Il a dit du mal d'Allison, je vais le tuer.

\- Calme-toi bon sang, c'est juste une fille. Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. 

Isaac se défait d'un coup de l'étreinte de Derek et l'envoi valser plus loin. Il se dirige vers nous et je me mets debout devant Scott pour le protéger. Isaac à l'air vraiment prêt à m'en foutre une et son poing manque de s'écraser sur ma tempe. J'ai pas vu toute la scène, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est Derek devant moi qui as fait rempart et qui as envoyé Isaac se taper la tête contre un mur. Derek se dirige menaçant vers Isaac qui est sonné au sol.

\- On avait dit que tu ne le touchais pas. Essaye encore une fois de lever la main sur Stiles et je t'ouvre le ventre de bas en haut, c'est bien clair ?

Isaac, haletant, acquiesce gentiment comme un petit animal prit en faute. Derek le laisse et vient vers moi.

\- Ça va?

\- Moi oui merci, mais Scott...

\- Ça va, vous en faites pas.

Scott est debout à côté de moi. Je le prends dans mes bras.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Quelques bleus, mais ça ira. 

Scott regarde Derek.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas… je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je connais la force d'Isaac... Stiles, on se voit en cours.

Et Derek quitte le couloir pour monter l'escalier plus loin.

\- Il est vraiment spécial ton mec, je t'assure.

\- Fermes -la Scott. 

J'entraîne mon best dans sa chambre et je ferme à clé.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Scott, c'est pas ton genre de te battre ?

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai pas riposté. J'ai juste dit qu'Allison ne valait peut-être pas notre mauvaise entende entre Isaac et moi, c'est tout. Il est complètement psychotique ma parole. J'ai vu comme Derek l'a envoyé contre le mur. Ce mec à une force incroyable. Je t'assure, il est bizarre ton copain et je crois qu'Isaac est autant bizarre. 

\- Tu es encore bien malade, vas te coucher mec. 

Scott m'obéi et se terre dans son lit. Je soupire et sors de la chambre en refermant gentiment la porte. Mon regard rencontre celui d'Isaac et il détourne les yeux. Je ne me préoccupe pas de lui, même si j'aimerais lui dire ma façon de penser. Je remonte dans ma chambre et Derek est là en train de grommeler en tournant dans la pièce.

\- Il n'a vraiment rien Scott ?

\- Non ça va. Il aura juste des bleus. 

Derek vient vers moi et me prends contre lui.

\- Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

\- Rien du tout, il ne m'a pas touché, tu ne lui en as pas laissé le temps.

\- J'espère bien. Je savais qu'il pouvait perdre le contrôle, mais là quand même. Scott lui a dit quoi ?

\- D'après Scott, rien de spécial. Il a dit qu'Allison ne valait peut être pas leur mauvaise entente. 

\- Isaac peut être un garçon violent, tu sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de ne jamais t'attirer ses foudres. Il faut qu'on aille en cours. La bataille va finir par arriver aux oreilles des profs, je ne veux pas une sanction pour retard en plus de tout ça.

* * *

 

Le soir en se couchant, je vais pour la première fois dans le lit de Derek, même si ça ne change en vrai rien, pour moi c'est différent.

\- Quelle journée. Tu as quand même échappé au directeur.

\- Oui, j'ai eu de la chance. Heureusement qu'il y avait beaucoup de témoins.

\- Tu as eu le temps de téléphoner à Peter ?

\- Ouai ça c'est bon. Tu viens alors ce week end au manoir.

\- Ben oui. Je vais pas changer d'avis n'aies pas peur.

\- D'accord.

\- En plus crois-moi, je suis super content de sortir enfin d'ici. 

\- Je vais te présenter mes amis que j'ai de l'extérieur. Avec Isaac et eux, on formait une bonne équipe. J'ai pas peur de leur dire qu'on est ensemble, tu sais. Bon Isaac le sais déjà, mais pas Erica et Boyd.

\- J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. 

\- Peter sera là à 18 heures.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit 1 millions de fois. Je sais. Bon on dort ?

\- Ouais, ça va me détendre. 

Il me fait un doux baiser sur les lèvres et me serre tout contre lui. Putain que je suis bien là.


	10. Pour l'amour des Loups

C'est long une journée quand tu attends un événement à 18 heures.

On est dans l'entrée avec Derek à attendre que son oncle arrive. Je suis hyper excité. Enfin un week end hors de ces murs et en plus avec Derek, que demander de plus ? Franchement, la journée à été d'un calme incroyable et Isaac ne m'a même pas lancé de regard de tueur. Je pense que l'altercation hier avec Derek l'a calmé. D'ailleurs tiens, voilà Isaac qui vient vers nous avec un sac jeté sur une épaule et une démarche nonchalante. 

\- Hé Derek, on se voit demain avec Erica et Boyd ? Tu leur a dis ?

\- Non pas encore, mais je te laisse leur faire la surprise. 14 heures au local ?

\- Ça marche. Il viendra avec ? Demande Isaac en me montrant du doigt.

Derek lui fait un regard noir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ok, à demain.

Il sort de l'établissement sans plus nous regarder. Je soupire sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

\- Tu verras, les deux autres seront plus sympas.

Enfin Peter est là. Il nous salue et on le suit à la voiture où Cora est déjà là et fait un signe à son frère avant de se renfrognée légèrement en me voyant. Je me sens aimé, c'est certain. Le voyage en voiture ne dure pas très long. Une trentaine de minutes. Je regarde chaque recoin du paysage. La forêt, le lac qu'on aperçoit au fond, la ville… et puis on prend un petit chemin de forêt pour s'arrêter devant un magnifique manoir. Waouh… c'est pas une légende visiblement la fortune des Hale. Je reste planté devant la voiture à observer le manoir la bouche ouverte.

\- Hey, tu comptes rester dehors ou pas ?

J'agite la tête dans tous les sens et je prends mon sac puis suis Derek à l'intérieur. Dedans c'est encore plus époustouflant que dehors. 

\- Tu veux une chambre tout seul ou tu dors avec moi dans la mienne ? Me demande Derek avec un sourire.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand Peter arrive devant nous.

\- Je pense que ton ami sera mieux installé dans une chambre pour lui tout seul.

\- Mais Peter. C'est pas juste.

\- Pas de discussion Derek.

Derek se renfrogne et croise les bras sur son torse. Soudain, on étend un cri de joie dans une salle à gauche. Je pose mon sac et Derek me tire à sa suite. Cora est en boule dans les bras de Laura. Le visage de Derek s'illumine et il va aussi faire un câlin à sa sœur.

\- Tu es sortie quand ?

\- Ce matin. J'avais demandé à Peter de ne rien dire pour garder la surprise. Ça va frérot ?

\- Ça va. Et toi, tu es en forme ?

La jeune femme hoche la tête et son regard se lève sur moi.

\- Oh… on a un invité ?

Derek se retourne vers moi et me fait signe d'approcher. Doucement, je viens près de la fratrie et Laura me détaille des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu es adorablement mignon toi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Stiles. Je suis à l'internat avec Derek. 

\- Enchantée de te connaître, j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi. Tu passes le week end avec nous ?

\- Oui.

\- Super, on aura le temps de faire connaissance alors. Allez vous installez les jeunes, on se voit au dîner.

\- Tu es encore très fatiguée? Demande Cora à sa sœur en quittant ses genoux.

\- Pas mal oui. C'est pour ça que je vais me reposer un peu avant de dîner avec vous. 

On sort les trois du salon et Cora part en courant à l'étage. Derek me prend mon sac et je le suis à l'étage. Ohlà là toutes ces portes… je vais me perdre. Il me montre la salle de bains et me conduit à une chambre au bout du couloir. 

\- Voilà ça, c'est ma chambre. 

Rien d'incroyable. Une lit, une armoire, une table de nuit, des gros rideaux bleu foncé. Pas de déco. Rien de très chaleureux. Il ferme la porte dans mon dos et me prends dans ses bras.

\- J'ai l'impression que j'ai pas le droit de t'aimer à l'internat et ça m'énerve. Je veux profiter d'être avec toi ce week end.

Lentement, Derek approche ses lèvres des miennes, mais…

\- Dereeeek ? Crie Peter depuis le début du couloir.

\- Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible! Grogne Derek en roulant des yeux et en ouvrant la porte brutalement. Il se penche dans le couloir.

\- Quoi Peter ?

\- Tu es allé voir les lapins ?

\- Non quelle question. Je suis allé voir Laura en premier et maintenant je montrais ma chambre à Stiles.

\- Vas t'occupez des lapins, je vais guider ton ami dans sa chambre. 

Derek se tourne vers moi.

\- Désolé.

Je hausse les épaules et sors de sa chambre à sa suite. Peter me sourit devant moi tandis qu'il renvoie Derek d'un geste autoritaire.

\- Viens avec moi Stiles. 

Peter me montre la porte de sa chambre, celle de Cora, celle de Laura et la mienne entre celle de Laura et la sienne. Evidement qu'il l'a fait exprès parce que de l'autre côté il y a encore des portes. Je soupire en m'installant. Si je peux pas être de temps en temps avec Derek ça va être chiant ce week end. Je reçois un message de Scott sur mon portable. Il est bien arrivé chez son père et me demande si pour moi tout va bien. Je lui réponds que oui et quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. J'ouvre sur Derek.

\- C'est là qu'il t'a mit. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es prêt à aller dîner ?

\- Je meure de faim.

\- Tu m'étonnes. 

Derek me prends la main et me fait me stopper juste avant de prendre le grand escalier. Il écoute et regarde partout puis pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'embrasse enfin pour la première fois de la journée. C'est énervant d'être restreint comme ça. 

\- Beurk, vous faites quoi ?

\- Cora dégages de là.

La petite fille descend l'escalier en nous tirant la langue. 

\- Je vais devenir dingue avec elle, soupire Derek en me reprenant la main pour descendre.

* * *

 

Je remarque une chose pendant le dîner, c'est que la famille Hale au complet ne semble pas être de grands mangeurs. Derek en number one. Et aussi, que Derek est le seul à avoir les yeux verts. Peter a les yeux bleus et Cora et Laura ont les yeux bruns. Scott à peut-être raison. Ils sont bizarres.

\- Alors c'est quoi votre programme du week end, les jeunes ? Demande Peter.

\- Moi je vais rester me reposer dedans. Peut-être que dimanche, je tenterai de sortir un peu, je verrai comment ça va.

\- Moi je vais boxer un peu et profiter de Laura. 

\- Nous on va aller se promener vers le lac demain matin et demain après-midi, on a rendez-vous avec Boyd, Isaac et Erica au local et dimanche on verra. 

\- Et c'est un programme qui te convient à toi Stiles ?

\- Bien sûr. Je me réjouis de rencontrer les amis de Derek. Enfin, je connais déjà Isaac. 

\- Du coup vous vous êtes rencontrés à l'internat ? Demande Laura.

\- Oui… le hasard à voulu qu'on soit dans la même chambre et en binôme d'études. 

\- Ah c'est chouette ça, vous avez de la chance.

* * *

 

On est allongé par terre au salon avec Derek. Sur le dos les deux à regarder le plafond blanc.

\- Ta maison est sublime. J'avais jamais vu quelque chose de semblable.

\- Mmmmmh.

\- Tes sœurs sont sympas vraiment. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être enfant unique.

\- Mmmmh.

\- Tu veux pas causer ?

\- Si, mais ni de ma maison ni de ma famille.

\- Ok… euh… 

\- Stiles, si tu devais être un animal, tu serais quoi ?

\- Euh… bonne question… un chat je suppose.

\- Avec ta maladresse, laisse-moi rire. 

\- Bon alors je sais pas moi… tu me verrais en quoi ?

\- Peut-être en renard.

\- Pourquoi un renard ?

\- Je sais pas, comme ça ou en raton-laveur. Ouais, en raton-laveur c'est bien ça. Et moi tu me vois en quoi ?

\- Un chien… pas genre mini clébard tout naze, mais gros chien.

\- Ou un loup ?

\- Ouais ou un loup, mais le loup, c'est méchant.

Derek se relève et me regarde.

\- Tu me trouves méchant ? S'étonne-t-il comme si j'avais parler de lui.

\- Non. Mais tu n'es pas un loup en même temps.

\- Ouais pas faux.

Et il se recouche pour se relever quelques secondes après.

\- Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer un truc. 

Il me conduit dans une chambre à l'étage et ouvre un rideau. Des armoiries sont pendues au mur.

\- Tu vois le symbole sur le côté ?

\- Oui, on dirait… un loup.

\- C'est le symbole de notre famille. 

\- Oh…

\- Tu sais pourquoi on a ce symbole ?

\- Euh non… vous avez chassé les loups de la région à l'époque ?

\- Chasser les loups ? En voilà une drôle d'idée. D'où tu as de telles idées ? Pourquoi chasser les loups ?

\- Ben… en général le loup fait peur. 

\- Si j'élevais des loups, tu en penserais quoi ?

\- Si tu sais ce que tu fais, alors je pense que je serais pas trop inquiet.

\- Viens avec moi.

Derek m'entraîne dans le jardin et il siffle très fort. Ce que je crois être un gros chien noir apparaît, mais c'est pas un chien…c'est un loup noir… un vrai. La bête me grogne dessus, mais Derek le flatte et l'animal se calme pour s'asseoir à côté de son maître. C'est pas banal.

\- Tu…tu élèves vraiment des loups ?

\- Plus ou moins on va dire. Tu veux le caresser ?

\- Pas maintenant non. Tu en a d'autres ?

\- Une famille, mais ils sont pas toujours par là. Ils sont libres dans la propriété. Bref, là je te présente Sirius.

\- Sirius ? Comme le chien noir dans Harry Potter ?

\- Ouai… bien tu as vu la référence. 

Derek flattes l'animal qui repart d'où il est venu. Et puis Derek perd ses couleurs et son sourire d'un coup. Je me retourne sur Peter qui se tient derrière moi les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as montré tout ça Derek ?

\- Parce que ça fait parti de moi. 

\- On pourrait peut-être même lui en montrer plus non ? Du moment qu'il a un pied dedans pourquoi ne pas y plonger complètement ?

\- Tu cherches à faire quoi là Peter ? 

\- Je me demande ce que toi tu cherches à faire surtout. 

Derek vient vers moi et me prends par la main. Il m'entraîne à l'intérieur et claque la porte violemment. 

\- Derek tu es là ? Tu peux venir vers moi cinq minutes s'il te plait ?

J'entends la voix de Laura depuis le salon. Derek me lâche la main. Je monte à l'étage en attendant. Il y a une atmosphère étrange dans cette maison et je ne m'y sens pas vraiment à l'aise. Comme si c'était rempli de secrets plus ou moins terribles. J'envoie un message à Scott qui m'appelle directement.

\- J'ai pas compris ton message mec ?

\- Je disais que tu as peut-être raison. Derek et sa famille ont l'air un peu étranges. Déjà, ils élèvent des loups, des vrais. Derek m'en a montrer un. Ensuite, leurs armoiries contiennent un loup et ensuite l'oncle de Derek lui a dit qu'il devrait carrément tout me montrer. Je flippe un peu, je t'avoue. 

\- C'est peut-être des loups-garous qui t'ont pris chez eux pour te bouffer.

Et Scott éclate de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle mec, tu sais. La prochaine fois je te dis plus rien. 

\- Hé, dis tu savais qu'Allison et Isaac étaient ensemble. 

\- Euh non… comment ça ensemble ? 

\- Bah ensemble quoi… c'est Allison qui m'a écrit tout à l'heure pour me demander pardon et m'annoncer qu'elle était avec Isaac depuis quelques semaines. 

\- Oublies-la elle en vaut pas la peine.

\- Merde ça fait mal quand même. Mais je vais pas me laisser abattre, des filles il y en a des tas d'autres sur terre. Et notamment à l'internat. J'en ai repéré une, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Kira. 

\- Je te soutiens mec. Il te faut oublier Allison définitivement. Je crois pas qu'elle t'ait une seule fois apporté quelque chose de bien.

\- Bon, on se reparle demain si tu n'as pas été mangé pendant la nuit.

\- T'es vraiment trop con Scott. À demain.

\- Fais gaffe à toi et s'ils te mordent, tu me le dis hein. Je ne veux pas être un jour attaqué par toi, mec.

\- Promis.

Il raccroche. Je range mon portable dans ma poche et me retourne. Je sursaute et pousse un cri. Derek est là, debout, droit comme un piquet.

\- Putain, tu vas me tuer. Je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir.

\- Désolé. Tout va bien?

\- Ouais. Super pourquoi?

\- Tu m'as l'air inquiet. C'est à cause du loup ?

\- Non… enfin, oui un peu… c'est juste pas commun. 

\- Je pensais que ça te ferrait plaisir de savoir quelque chose sur moi. De partager un bout de ma vie.

\- Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir. 

Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras.

\- Merci Derek.


	11. Une putain d'après-midi

Évidement, avec les conneries de Scott, j'ai pas pu dormir. Bravo Stiles, psychoter comme un idiot parce que Scott a dit des bêtises. Il est 7heures, je me lève doucement et vais à la salle de bains. Je tente de me laver sans trop de bruit et je vais voir si Derek est réveillé et il ne l'est pas. Il dort, couché sur le ventre, sans couverture avec juste son jean. Je souris à la vue. Je m'approche du lit et le regarde et je tente de le réveiller doucement. Comme il ne bouge pas, je m'allonge à ses côtés et tout à coup, il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse.

\- Tu ne dormais pas ?

\- Au début, oui. Je me demandais si tu allais partir ou rester. Tu as choisis la bonne solution pour un bon démarrage de journée. 

Et il m'embrasse encore. Je le prends tout contre moi et pivote sur le dos. Il est complètement fait de muscles Derek, pas de doute je le sens bien sous mes doigts. J'attends même pas et je passe ma main dans son boxer. Son pantalon avait déjà le bouton défait et la braguette ouverte. J'en profite pour caresser son érection déjà bien présente.

\- Si mon oncle nous choppe, je suis un jeune homme mort, je te préviens déjà. 

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop Derek.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse en passant sa main dans mon pyjama.

* * *

 

Au petit déjeuner, on se lance des coups d'œil complices comme des gosses et on pouffe comme des idiots. Laura nous jette des regards interloqués ce qui fait encore plus pouffer Derek. Peter arrive à la cuisine en pyjama et grommelle quelque chose à propos du café, ce qui fait marrer Derek. J'aime bien le voir comme ça parce qu'à l'internat, il a toujours une façade de dureté et de lassitude. 

\- Mon oncle est un drogué du café, tu imagines même pas Stiles. C'est de la folie, mais faut qu'il soit exactement comme il veut sinon ça ne va pas. 

\- Vous ne deviez pas aller vous balader au lac vous deux là au lieu de pouffer comme des filles ? 

Légèrement vexés, Derek et moi nous levons de table et partons dehors. 

\- Quel imbécile mon oncle vraiment. Faut qu'il trouve quelqu'un dans sa vie qu'il ne nous emmerde plus. 

Derek me prend la main et on passe une grille avec un panneau propriété privée. On marche lentement main dans la main. Ça fait depuis avant le décès de mes parents que je n'étais plus allé au lac. Une fois l'internat y était allé, mais j'avais été malade. J'avais oublié comme c'est magnifique le soleil qui étincelle sur l'eau. Je reste debout devant l'eau et Derek vient se placer derrière moi et passe une main sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre est dans sa poche. Je comprends pas l'utilité d'une main dans sa poche alors qu'il pourrait me tenir avec les deux. Le silence est juste fabuleux, mais difficile à gérer pour un hyperactif comme moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de parler.

\- Tu as bien dormis ?

\- Mmmmh.

\- On va où cet aprèm ?

\- Tu verras. 

\- Oh… 

\- Ce soir, on aura peut-être un ami de ma famille à dîner. Il voulait voir Laura et venir voir les loups. Il est vétérinaire.

\- Ok. Erica et Boyd, ils sont comment ?

\- Erica est une fille et Boyd est un garçon.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ?

\- J'avoue. Non sans rire, tu verras bien. 

Derek me fait un bisou léger dans le cou et sort enfin sa main de sa poche pour la poser sur son autre main toujours sur mon ventre. Bizarrement elle n'y reste pas longtemps et reprend sa place dans la poche.

\- Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas ta main ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta main, tu l'as remise dans ta poche. Pourquoi ?

Derek me rapproche de son corps et me demande.

\- Tu sens quoi là ?

\- Euh… ta main dans ta poche contre ma fesse, pourquoi ?

\- Ma main, elle sert à ce que tu ne sente pas autre chose parce que ça me mets mal à l'aise. Maintenant oublie ça et changeons de sujets. 

C'est là que je me rends compte qu'il a certainement plus d'expérience que moi. Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée moi, de cacher mon érection avec ma main dans la poche. Ou peut-être juste qu'avec son père ou Peter, il avait eu plus de conseils. 

\- Dis tu as déjà couché toi ?

\- Non jamais. Pourquoi cette question sortie comme ça ?

\- Je me demandais si tu avais plus d'expérience que moi.

\- Sexuellement non. Avec un garçon, non aussi, mais j'ai eu une copine avant de te connaître.

\- Tu l'as quitté ou elle t'a quitté ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre elle est… morte… une histoire compliquée.

\- Oh désolé.

\- Pas grave… on rentre ?

J'acquiesce et le suis. Il ne me prend plus la main et semble un peu ailleurs. Je m'en veux de lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Au déjeuner, il mange encore moins que d'habitude et ne prononce pas un mot.

* * *

 

À 13 heures 30, il part et me dis de l'attendre sur le perron. J'obéi et tout à coup, je vois une putain de magnifique voiture noire s'arrêter devant le manoir. Une Chevrolet Camaro. Je pense que j'ai jamais autant eu la bouche ouverte. Il me fait signe et je monte dans la voiture.

\- Elle est à qui cette bagnole ?

\- C'est la mienne.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais… t'as vu ça ! Super carrosse hein ?

\- Carrosse ? Tu me prends pour ta princesse ?

Derek sourit, mais ne réponds pas. Il conduit bien, mais sûrement qu'il vient d'avoir son permis depuis peu puisqu'il a eu 16 ans en novembre. Il s'arrête devant une sorte de gare désaffectée. Il descend et vient ouvrir ma portière en me tendant la main.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je te traite en princesse ou en prince si tu préfères.

\- Je préfère en prince quand même. 

Je prends sa main en riant et il m'attire contre lui pour m'embrasser. J'ai l'impression que son coup de mélancolie est passé et c'est tant mieux. On entre dans la gare et on prend un escalier pour descendre dans un sous-sol. Des éclats de voix nous parviennent. Derek pousse une porte et on se retrouve dans un grand local où traînent un vieux canapé et un wagon de métro. Six yeux nous regardent.

Derek va s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Hé les gars !

\- Oh et moi alors ? S'indigne une fille au cheveux blonds.

\- Salut Erica.

Derek lui fait un sourire en mode super branleur puis son attention se reporte sur moi.

\- Viens, on ne va pas te manger, tu risques rien.

J'approche doucement, légèrement stressé. Je me passe une main dans la nuque en saluant les deux amis inconnus de Derek. Lui se lève et me présente. 

\- Je vous présente Stiles. On est ensemble à l'internat.

\- Isaac nous a prévenus. Je l'imaginais moins… quelconque avec un prénom pareil. T'as pas des gouts de luxe.

Derek plante un regard assassin sur la jeune fille, Erica sans aucun doute et la pimbêche se replie sur son canapé en s'excusant mollement. Derek m'invite à m'asseoir à côté de lui contre le bord du canapé. Isaac s'est décalé exprès pour ça. Je sens que cet aprèm va être géniale, mon dieu. Je me demande ce que Derek fiche avec eux. Ils n'ont pas l'air meilleurs amis du monde, plus comme une bande, avec lui en leader. D'ailleurs ça doit être ça. Une bande. 

\- Vous avez des news de Jackson ? Demande Derek.

\- Moi ouais, dis Erica dans toute sa pimbêchitude. 

\- Et ?

\- Oh, il a dit qu'il passerait vers 15 heures.

\- Pourquoi il veut passer ?

\- Parce que comme nous, il a été extrêmement surpris d'apprendre que tu sors désormais avec un garçon. On est plutôt ouverts, mais excuse-nous de la surprise quand même. 

\- C'est uniquement pour ça que vous êtes venus ?

\- Non aussi parce qu'on savait qu'Isaac et toi seriez là ce week end, ici, mais aussi pour comprendre ce qui te pousses à virer de bord.

Derek se lève et toisent ses trois amis.

\- Premièrement, je n'ai pas viré de bord et deuxièmement, ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec la fille ? Murmure Boyd un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Paige, elle s'appelait Paige, précise Isaac.

\- Vous allez m'emmerder longtemps ou quoi ?

Derek revient s'asseoir à côté de moi et doucement, il me passe une main dans la nuque et m'attire à lui pour un baiser langoureux. On sépare nos bouches pour rencontrer les regards étranges d'Isaac, Erica et Boyd.

\- C'est bon, vous avez plus envie d'en parler ?

D'une même voix les trois répondent :

\- Ça ira, on change de sujet.

Derek sourit et porte son attention sur les cannettes de soda posées sur une sorte de table.

\- Vous avez pris que ça ? L'eau vous ne connaissez pas ?

\- Putain Derek, mais t'as 16 ans pas 85. Parfois t'es stricte quand même avec toi, et avec nous aussi. Laisse-toi vivre, déclare Isaac en écrasant une canette et en reprenant une directement. 

Il m'en tend une et je le remercie. Derek prend aussi une canette, l'ouvre la porte à son nez et finit par y goûter. Il a un frisson désagréable et tire la langue. Il en reboit quand même. Je me demande parfois de quelle drôle de planète il débarque. En trombe, un mec blond arrive au bras d'une fille rousse.

\- Il est là?... ah Derek t'es là.

Il se précipite sur Derek.

\- J'avais besoin de toi moi mercredi. J'avais un match et j'avais du mal à contrôler. C'est quoi cette histoire d'internat là… franchement, il est pesant ton oncle. Et merde encore plus, c'est quoi cette histoire que tu aimes les garçons ?

Derek se lève et laisse sa place à la fille rousse puis il entraîne le nouveau venu un peu plus loin. La fille rousse se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec un air de dédain profond.

\- T'es nouveau toi ? Tu n'as jamais été là avant.

\- C'est le petit ami de Derek, lance d'un ton nonchalant Boyd.

\- Ah c'est pour ça que Jackson a absolument voulu venir. Il est au courant de quoi lui qu'on ne dise pas n'importe quoi ?

\- Il sait que j'élève des loups, si c'est ça la question Lydia, intervient Derek en revenant avec le mec blond.

\- Evidement que c'est ça la question. 

Derek me prend la main et je me lève du canapé.

\- Attends-là.

Je ne bouge pas. Il va chercher deux chaises dans un coin et les ramène. Il m'en tend une et s'assoit sur l'autre. Je m'assois aussi et le fameux Jackson n'hésite pas à prendre ma place à coté de la fille dédaigneuse.

* * *

 

Il est 17 heures 30 et on est dans sa voiture rien que lui et moi. J'hésite entre pleurer ou hurler de rage. 

\- Ça va? Me demande Derek. 

\- Honnêtement, ce n'était pas le meilleur après-midi de ma vie.

\- J'imagine. Je suis désolé. Ils sont cons, je le reconnais, mais quelque part, on est obligé d'être ensemble.

Derek se tourne vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. 

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Tu as des gens à voir ou des endroits à voir ?

\- Il y a… une rue où j'aimerais passer si tu veux bien.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Je te dois bien ça après la journée que tu viens de passer. 

Je lui donne le nom de la rue et il démarre. Il me conduit dans la rue que je veux voir et s'arrête devant la maison que je lui indique. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et les larmes montent fortement.

\- Ancien amour ?

\- Non… maison de mes parents.

\- Oh…

Derek pose sa main sur mon épaule et je frotte ma tête contre.

\- Dis Derek, j'aimerais quand même te poser 2-3 questions.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. De toute façon je savais bien que je n'y échapperais pas plus longtemps. C'était un peu le but de ce week end, je t'avoue. Je voulais te le dire depuis le début, mais j'ai pensé que c'était plus simple de te montrer petit à petit. 

\- Donc c'est quoi le truc ?

\- Eh bien… je suis… comment t'expliquer ça ? Je sais, je vais te montrer.

Derek verrouille les portières et se tourne vers moi et là…Oh Putain… je vais pas m'en remettre ! Maintenant que je sais de qui, de quoi, je suis réellement amoureux, je me dis que je suis encore plus dans la merde.

Cet amour promet d'être définitivement un beau bordel… si je le continue parce que là, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assumer.

  



	12. Je couche avec un loup-garou

\- Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- Tu veux me quitter ?

\- Je sais pas… il va me falloir un peu de temps pour encaisser là quand même. C'est pas banal. J'en reviens pas… t'es vraiment un… loup-garou ?

\- Les crocs et les griffes ne t'ont pas convaincu ?

\- Et tu n'es pas le seul à en être un alors ?

\- Nan, il y a Peter, Laura, Cora, Isaac, Erica, Boyd et Jackson. Je préférais te l'apprendre comme ça plutôt que tu vois un jour une transformation sans le vouloir.

\- Dis, je peux revoir tes yeux ?

Derek se concentre une seconde et ses yeux deviennent bleu glacier. La vache il est encore plus sexy comme ça. 

\- Sérieux comment tu fais ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Non je pensais tout haut. Comment tu fais pour être aussi sexy ? Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant. Comme le fait que tu cours hyper vite, ta force incroyable et ta façon de tout le temps grogner. J'avais entendu parler de surnaturel déjà à l'époque où mon père était dans la police, mais je ne m'étais pas vraiment penché sur le cas. Mais dis, tu vas pas me manger hein ?

-Non, même si faut reconnaître que tu as l'air très apetissant. Sérieusement, je ne mange pas les humains. Ni même quoi que ce soit d'autre en fait. Je mange de la nourriture normale comme n'importe quel humain.

\- Une question, c'est quoi cette histoire de contrôle ?

\- Ça… les loups-garous subissent les effets de la pleine lune dés l'âge de 15 ans, mais on a déjà les yeux brillants, les crocs et les griffes avant pour les loups de naissance on peut faire tout ça dés notre venue au monde. Ça ne fait pas mal quand c'est automatique par contre quand on subit les effets de la lune, c'est douloureux et on passe tous au moins une fois par là. Sinon pour en revenir à la perte de contrôle. Les loups qui ne sont pas nés comme ça ont plus de mal. C'est le cas de Jackson, Erica, Boyd et Isaac. Ils ont été mordus par mon oncle qui est un alpha, enfin pas Isaac il a été mordu par Laura lui. Et ils ont, de ce fait, plus de mal à se contrôler pour ne pas se transformer sans le vouloir. La moindre accélération du pouls peut être dangereuse et les instincts animals peuvent faire surface.

\- Tu n'a pas ce problème toi ?

\- Je vais pas te mentir. Il y a toujours des risques si. Lors de grandes colères ou d'excitation. Dès que l'adrénaline monte. Mais je n'ai pas un instinct de tueur. C'est beaucoup de blabla, je sais, mais tu pourras toujours me poser toutes les questions que tu veux même plusieurs fois de suite. 

\- Et à la pleine lune ?

\- Pas de souci à te faire. Je vais peut-être être légèrement différent et un peu lunatique, mais pas de danger pour toi ni pour les autres. 

\- Bon ça c'est déjà rassurant.

\- On va devoir rentrer, ce sera bientôt le dîner et j'aimerais bien me doucher avant. L'ami qui vient ce soir ne se contente pas d'être vétérinaire, il est aussi spécialiste de mon espèce et fait office de médecin pour notre famille. D’où le fait qu'il vient voir Laura. 

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège en fermant les yeux. Derek démarre et nous ramène au manoir. Putain un loup-garou, c'est juste incroyable. Je me disais bien qu'il était étrange ce mec depuis le début. Déjà quand on s'est tapé la tête le premier jour. Mon j'ai eu une bosse énorme et lui absolument rien. Ensuite sa façon d'arriver derrière les gens sans bruit et pleins d'autres choses quand j'y pense. Scott avait raison. Une nouvelle question me vient alors qu'on arrive chez Derek.

\- C'est quoi un alpha ?

\- C'est le chef de la meute. Les alphas sont plus puissants, plus gros, leur transformation est plus impressionnante. On leur obéi dès qu'ils sortent un peu d'autorité. Moi je suis un bêta. Juste un membre de la meute. Les alphas ont les yeux rouges.

\- Et les bêtas ont les yeux bleus ?

\- Bleus ou jaune. Cora, Isaac, Erica, et Boyd ont les yeux jaunes. Laura les auraient aussi jaune si elle était une bêta. Peter les auraient bleus et Jackson et moi on les a bleus.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le regard de Derek s'assombrit et il baisse la tête.

\- On en parle demain, tu veux bien. Là, j'avoue que j'ai pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.

\- OK.

Il me tend sa main pour rentrer et après une brève hésitation, je glisse la mienne dans la sienne. Il tourne son regard vers moi et je le tire doucement jusqu'à ce que son corps soit collé au mien.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dis… ça va rien changer pour moi… je t'aime toujours et je veux rester avec toi. 

Il pose sa main libre dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse. 

\- Je t'aime Stiles. 

Quand il murmure ça à mon oreille, je crois défaillir et je frissonne entièrement. Je pensais pas que juste deux mots puissent faire un effet pareil. On se sépare doucement toujours en se tenant la main et Derek se retourne brutalement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Deaton arrive. Viens on va dedans. 

On reste assis au salon un long moment. Deaton est arrivé quelques minutes après qu'on soit entrés. Derek m'a dit avoir entendu le bruit de la voiture. Je me demande à quelle distance exactement il peut entendre, mais c'est pas la question qui me prend le plus la tête. Ce que je veux savoir c'est, pourquoi il a les yeux bleus. J'ai peur que ce soit pour une raison terrible vu son changement quand j'ai posé la question. Le médecin examine Laura. Derek n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ce type, pourtant il a l'air gentil quoi qu'un peu étrange avec ses herbes et ses poudres louches qu'il a apportées avec lui. Cette famille n'a pas finie de m'étonner et de m'en apprendre. Le dîner est plutôt chiant, faut avouer, heureusement Peter nous libère très vite et enfin on peut être un peu tranquille avec Derek dans ma chambre.

* * *

 

C'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait. Je suis allongé sur lui à l'embrasser et à déposer des baisers partout sur son visage, dans son cou et j'ai envie de plus… de beaucoup plus avec lui. Il pose sa bouche sur mon cou pour me faire un suçon et c'est juste trop parfait. Ce mec va me rendre dingue, non rectification, il me rend déjà dingue. Gravement dingue.

\- Dis Derek, tu as envie toi aussi ?

Pour toute réponse j'entends un grognement rauque qui m'achève complètement et je pars totalement dans les affres du désir et du plaisir. On se relève et on retire nos pulls. Je caresse son torse 100% parfait qui me fait vibrer rien qu'à le regarder, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et les fait courir doucement le long de mes côtes. Je gémis parce que c'est juste trop bon, trop parfait, tellement chaud et doux en même temps presque piquant par endroit. Je défais son jean qu'il porte toujours bas sur les reins ce qui le rend tout le temps diablement sexy et attirant, carrément bandant même. Il me retire aussi mon jean calmement et passe directement ses mains dans mon caleçon pour venir caresser mes fesses. Oh putain, s'il continu je vais venir sans même qu'il me touche. Je l'entends grogner en se serrant contre moi. Ça aussi c'est sexy. Il a de la chance de pouvoir produire un son pareil fut l'effet que ça me fait. Vraiment il est pas humain ce mec…ah ben oui c'est vrai, il n'est pas totalement humain, je suis con. Je pouffe doucement et il m'éloigne de lui.

\- C'est moi qui te fais rire ?

\- Indirectement ! Je me disais que tu es tellement sexy que tu n'es pas humain et je réalise, que ouais, je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas totalement humain. Mais oublie ça et reprenons où on en était.

Il me reprend dans ses bras, mais me relâche pour dresser l'oreille.

\- Merde !

Il se lève d'un bond et va ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Je reste à genoux sur le lit. Il passe la tête par l'ouverture et je l'entends grogner méchamment.

\- Tu crois me faire peur Derek ?

C'est la voix de Peter.

\- Tu peux pas nous foutre la paix un moment non ?

\- Quel intérêt personnel j'aurai à faire ça, dis-moi ? 

\- Si vraiment ça t'amuse, on trouve un arrangement. Je veux juste que tu nous laisse tranquille, c'est tout ce que je demande.

\- Tu as 16 ans et j'ai été désigné pour m'occuper de toi Derek. Et pour la mémoire de ta mère, je tiens à exercer mon rôle. J'ai eu 16 ans avant toi morveux.

\- Et on te laissait jamais tranquille, du coup tu fais pareil ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas si perfide.

\- Laisse-moi en douter.

\- Bon tu sais quoi ? Je vous laisse tranquille, mais faites pas trop de bruit quand même et on regarde plus tard ce que je peux te demander en échange.

\- Ça fonctionne vraiment toujours comme ça chez toi, hein ?

\- Tu peux aussi bien retourner fissa dans ta chambre si ce n'est que ça.

Derek se retourne et me regarde. Je sais que je rougis atrocement, mais pas grave. Il se retourne vers son oncle et lui tend la main.

\- Ça marche… maintenant dégage de là, tu seras sympa. 

J'entends un petit rire limite machiavélique et Derek referme la porte violemment et vient se coucher vers moi. Son excitation est retombée, mais ça va pas faire long à revenir je vais m'y appliquer. J'attends même pas qu'il se radoucisse, j'attaque direct sa bouche et lui arrache un petit gémissement. Puis je continu et descend avec ma bouche dans son cou, sur ses épaules, sur son torse… je joue avec ma langue sur un téton et puis sur l'autre histoire de voir un peu l'effet que ça fait et vu sa façon de se cambrer doucement, ça lui plais bien et surtout ça me plais bien. Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux pour jouer avec entre ses doigts et ça me rend fou. Je continu de descendre avec ma bouche en posant des baisers partout et j'arrive à hauteur de son nombril. J'en lèche tout le tour et je sens Derek frissonner en lâchant un soupir d'aise et puis… j'arrive devant le boxer qu'une belle érection déforme. Je me lèche les lèvres en me régalant les yeux et ma main vient caresser cette bosse tentante. Il halète tendrement et me demande dans un souffle :

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Je ne lui réponds même pas, trop occupé à apprécier le contact avec sa chaleur. Puis doucement, je retire son boxer qui m'ennuie depuis un moment et je me retrouve face à son sexe pour la première fois. Je crois que vu comme je le trouve beau et attirant, je peux plus dire que je suis totalement hétéro, c'est juste pas crédible. 

\- Hey, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer son sublime regard vert.

\- Absolument certain !

Je dépose un baiser sur son nombril et faisant entrer ma langue dans le petit trou tout rond puis lèche sa peau jusqu'à arriver sur son gland que je prends en bouche d'un seul coup sans réfléchir. Le goût est quelque peu étrange, mais je sens que je m'y ferai très vite. Un grondement incroyable fait vibrer son torse et après quelques instants à m'habituer à sa présence dans ma bouche, ma langue va presque d'elle-même caresser cette peau fine et tendre. Je pense à ce que je fais et ça me fait rougir violemment, mais je ne vais pas arrêter pour autant bien au contraire. Je passe mes mains sous lui pour caresser ses fesses et faire pénétrer encore plus loin dans ma bouche son pénis, qui après la première surprise passée, s'avère délicieux. Je sens que ce ne sera de loin pas la dernière fois que je vais lui faire ça, je risque même d'en devenir addict bien plus que nécessaire. Bref, je devrais arrêter de penser en ce moment. Je m'applique à le faire gémir et j'aime entendre ses petits bruits ultra sexy qu'il produit malgré lui. J'imprime un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide sur son membre tendu à l'extrême et je sais qu'il ne va pas résister longtemps à ce rythme que je lui impose. D'un coup un peu brusque, il relève le torse et me prends la tête en m'attirant à lui pour m'embrasser. Ma main vient directement prendre le relais sur sa verge et je sens du liquide chaud sur ma cuisse. Il jouit dans le même grondement impressionnant que l'autre soir dans la douche et ses ongles me griffent le bas du dos. Quand il ouvre les yeux, ils sont bleus et il est juste magnifique, vraiment. Le souffle court, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux brillants, le front couvert de perles de sueur et les joues légèrement rosées. Je ne me lasserai jamais de cette image. Il se laisse tomber sur le dos en m'entraînant avec lui et ses mains se posent dans le haut de mon dos.

\- Mon dieu Stiles… t'es fou ! 

Il me pose un baiser sur la joue et me murmure.

\- Merci… je t'aime.

Il soupire en me tenant tout contre lui, puis d'un coup il se relève en m'entraînant avec. Avec sa force c'est un vrai jeu d'enfants puis il me fait basculer sur le lit, le dos plaqué contre le matelas et il m'embrasse en me caressant. Sans hésitation aucune, il pose sa main sur mon sexe pour lui redonner de la vigueur pendant que sa langue me parcours le torse en me donnant des frissons. Une fois mon excitation bien présente dans sa main, sa bouche vient directement prendre le relais et imprime le même mouvement. Ses mains s'accrochent à mes hanches. Il lèche et pompe avec avidité et dextérité. Je le préviens que je vais venir, mais il ne m'écoute pas du tout et continu un peu plus fort. Je finis par ne plus tenir et viens dans sa bouche ce qui ne semble nullement le déranger et je l'entends même déglutir. Il se relève d'un coup et ses lèvres se posent directement sur les miennes.

* * *

 

Je crois que je suis légèrement assoupi. Je regarde l'heure et ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on est au lit. Je croise son regard et son visage me sourit.

\- Je me suis endormi ?

\- Somnoler plutôt, je dirais. 

\- Zut. 

\- C'est pas grave… le sport ça fatigue.

Là un truc me traverse l'esprit.

\- Tu as avalé ou j'ai rêvé ?

\- Tu n'as pas rêvé.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Le feu de l'action.

\- Je t'ai prévenu.

\- Je sais. Pourquoi tu t'inquiète de ça ? Si ça m'avait dérangé je ne l'aurais pas fait ou j'aurais craché tout simplement. 

\- C'est dégoutant !

\- Pas tant que ça, je t'assure, mais bref… je vais aller rejoindre mon lit et te laisser dormir. On se voit demain matin.

Il m'embrasse doucement et je remarque que sa bouche sent la menthe.

\- Tu t'es brossé les dents ?

\- Ben oui quand même.

Il se lève, prends ses habits dans ses mains et sors de la chambre nu comme un vers. Je ris tout seul en me disant que les deux ont est complètement fous. Je me lève et mets mon pyjama avant de passer aux toilettes et de revenir me coucher pour de bon. 

  


  


  



	13. Les yeux bleus de Derek

\- Dereekkk, je crois qu'il est mort !

Je me réveille en sursaut et mes yeux s'ouvrent sur Cora qui est assise à mes pieds. Je cligne plusieurs fois et la porte s'ouvre sur Derek à moitié habillé.

\- Quoi ?

Cora se retourne et lui fait un sourire.

\- Non c'est bon, il a reprit connaissance. 

Le petite fille roule en bas le lit et s'enfuit en courant. Derek me regarde et je hausse les épaules. Il hoche la tête et me fait signe de laisser couler. Je me lève tranquillement et rejoins Derek vers la porte. Il m'arrête d'une main sur la hanche et m'embrasse.

\- Je me suis même pas encore brossé les dents.

\- J'en ai rien à fiche.

\- Bon si tu t'en fiches alors. 

Je le tire vers moi pour approfondir le baiser. 

Il me laisse là et je vais à la salle de bain.

* * *

 

Je rejoins les Hale au complet à la cuisine et me fige en reconnaissant Kate et son frère. La jeune femme se tourne vers moi et me toise avec mépris.

\- Et c'est qui celui là ?

\- Parle autrement Kate, tu seras sympa. Il s'agit de Stiles, mon petit ami, réplique méchamment Derek.

\- Je te trouve plutôt drôle ces temps, trésor. C'est une blague ? Peter ?

Peter fait l'homme pas du tout concerné et hausse les épaules.

\- Je les ai vus s'embrasser moi, Stiles et Derek sont amoureux, lance presque joyeusement Cora.

La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, du moins c'est ce qu'on dit et dans ce cas c'est totalement vrai. Kate fulmine et se dirige vers Derek.

\- Je te rappelle que l'on est fiancé mon cher.

\- Dans ta tête peut-être, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on comptait abolir cette idée idiote et Peter ayant enfin tous les pouvoirs sur les décisions des Hale, je te laisse voir ça avec lui. 

Kate se tourne vers Peter et Derek en profite pour venir vers moi. Il me chuchote à l'oreille.

\- Mon portable, celui de Peter et celui de Laura sont allumés en mode enregistreur. On va tenter de faire craquer Kate pour qu'elle avoue pour l'incendie. Tout nous prouve que ça vient d'elle. 

Je me contente de lui prendre la main en silence. Ça dure long. Kate bataille sec pour gagner contre Peter qui n'en démord pas de lui faire comprendre que la tradition est définitivement abandonnée, qu'elle n'a rien à foutre là et qu'elle ne touchera à rien de la fortune des Hale. Pareil pour Chris, qui lui, a déjà claqué la porte depuis un moment. Au cas où, je mets aussi mon portable sur enregistreur. Kate furax (enfin) finie par vouloir partir. Elle nous regarde Derek et moi nous tenir la main et puis elle dit :

\- C'est toi petit con que j'aurai dû faire cramer à la place de tes parents. Je pensais au moins que tu étais avec eux. Pour Laura, c'est Chris qui a fait en sorte de la sauver, mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vu qu'elle ne veut quand même pas de lui. 

Et puis elle s'en va.

Laura, Peter, Derek et moi sortons nos portables. Seul le mien et celui de Laura ont pu avoir les aveux de Kate. Je donne le mien à Peter qui va de ce pas chez les flics. Derek m'embrasse comme jamais encore. 

\- Toi t'es l'homme parfait !

Je rougis terriblement et ça fait tendrement sourire Laura. 

\- On va se changer les idées, viens. 

Derek m'entraine avec lui derrière la maison et on pénètre dans le bois. Il s'arrête et siffle fort. Arrive Sirius (le loup que j'ai déjà vu la veille) et un autre loup.

\- Ça c'est Braeden, la femme de Sirius et normalement, ils ont trois louveteaux qui ne doivent pas être bien loin. 

J'étends grogner derrière moi et me retourne sur trois louveteaux gris qui montrent les dents. J'ai un petit mouvement de recul, mais Derek vient à côté de moi et fait briller ses yeux en grognant. Les petits loups se calment aussitôt et rejoignent leurs parents. 

\- Je te présente foulard, Riposte et Merveille.

Je fais un petit salut de la main, même si c'est pas utile. Derek grogne quelque chose et les loups me saluent en inclinant la tête… ouais je sais, mais je vous jure que c'est vrai. Une question laissée en suspens me revient tout à coup.

\- Pourquoi tu as les yeux bleus ?

Derek se raidit et se retourne vers moi. Il grogne pour les loups et ceux-ci s'en vont vaquer à leurs occupations.

\- Viens il faut que je t'emmène à une place pour t'expliquer.

Je le suis sans oser le toucher. Il me conduit à sa voiture puis démarre pour entrer dans la ville et en ressortir au nord. Il m'emmène au cimetière. J'ai peu l'occasion d'y aller depuis le décès de mes parents. 

\- Tu as besoin de passer voir quelqu'un ?

Je hoche doucement la tête et il me suit dans les allées. Je m'arrête devant la stèle de mes parents. Claudia et John Stilinski. Ça me fait mal putain de les voir là. J'éclate en sanglots et Derek vient me soutenir en silence. Il sait ce que je ressens. Il ne peut pas l'ignorer vu qu'il est dans la même situation que moi. Je soupire et on finit par partir de là. On passe brièvement devant la tombe de ses parents, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir le prénom de sa maman: Talia. C'est tout et puis on arrive devant une petite stèle blanche. Magnifique, mais simple, garnie de fleurs et de papillons en tissus. Il s'agenouille devant et écarte un pot de fleurs et je vois le nom : Paige Krasikeva. Évidement ce prénom, je l'ai déjà entendu et j'ai peur de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Tu l'as…tuée ?

\- Pas exactement non… je l'ai aidé à mourir. Elle a été mordue par un alpha, ami de mes parents à ma demande parce que j'avais peur qu'elle apprenne que j'étais un loup-garou et qu'elle s'en aille et… elle n'a pas supportée la morsure et m'a demandée d'abréger ses souffrances après des heures à tenir. Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être des loups-garous. Je suis sûr que c'est ton cas. Mes yeux sont bleus parce que j'ai pris une vie innocente.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

\- C'est injuste.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la règle. Dès que tu prends une vie, ce qui était doré et flamboyant se transforme en le plus glacial des bleu.

Sans bruit, je viens enlacer Derek et il se colle contre moi.

\- Je suis désolé… ça fait beaucoup de choses en un week end, mais je me devais de te le dire pour ne pas reproduire cette horrible erreur.

Il montre de la main la stèle blanche qui luit au soleil du matin.

\- Derek, si on se quitte un jour, je veux pas que ce soit à cause de nos mondes différents, mais parce qu'on le voudra ou parce que la vie l'aura voulue et pour aucune autre raison. Je suis prêt à tout savoir, à tout connaître. Même si ça fait peur, même si c'est pas toujours joyeux, je m'en fiche. Je veux juste partager ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. 

Derek essuies ses yeux d'un revers de la manche et se retourne vers moi les yeux brillants. Je sais qu'il a pleuré, mais je sais qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, je laisse donc passer sans rien dire. On rentre au manoir où Laura tente de cuisiner quelque chose pour une Cora impatiente, visiblement affamée.

\- Au secours Derek, aide-la avant que je meure de faim, implore la petite fille.

Derek sourit et va aider sa grande sœur. Je reste près de Cora qui me tend quelque chose.

\- Pour toi.

C'est un dessin de cinq personnes entourés de cinq loups.

\- C'est qui ? 

Je le sais, mais je demande quand même.

\- Alors il y a Peter, Laura, Derek, toi et moi et puis Sirius, Braeden, Riposte, Merveille et Foulard. C'est notre famille au complet. 

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Pour couper court à l'émotion, Derek dépose un plat de riz aux légumes sous le nez de sa petite sœur.

* * *

 

Peter rentre très fier de lui. Il est 15 heures et il doit déjà bientôt nous ramener. On a paressé toute l'aprèm sur les canapés avec les sœurs de Derek. Elles sont trop marrantes et j'aime beaucoup Laura. Elle a un petit côté délurée que Derek n'a pas et Cora est carrément adorable, même si un peu brute parfois. Kate a été arrêtée et a avouée son méfait. Elle ira en prison. Ce qui n'est que justice après tout. Derek est fou de joie et me tombe dessus pour m'embrasser, mais très vite Peter freine nos ardeurs. Un peu gênés on se sépare et on s'assoit.

* * *

 

Il est 16 heures et je prépare mes affaires pour retourner à l'internat. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est que je suis toujours avec Derek. J'arrive en bas avec mon sac et Cora et Derek sont déjà prêts. On reviendra au manoir bientôt. Peter à proposé à Derek et Cora de revenir habiter dans leur maison. Cora a acceptée directement, mais Derek à refusé pour finir le semestre à l'internat avec moi. Pour la suite, on verra plus tard. Demain, on a rendez-vous avec la psychologue scolaire. Oh comme je me réjouis, mon dieu. Le seul point positif c'est qu'on loupe deux cours de mathématiques.

* * *

 

On vient de rentrer à l'internat. J'apprends que Scott n'est pas encore revenu, mais que Isaac oui.

* * *

 

On est dans notre chambre avec Derek quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Derek va ouvrir pas surpris du tout et Isaac hésite à entrer. 

\- Viens Isaac, tu peux entrer.

Isaac se penche et me regarde.

\- Tu peux entrer Isaac. 

Je préfère le lui confirmer. Ça a l'air de le rassurer et il entre en refermant la porte. Il scrute la chambre et se pose sur le lit de Derek.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Lui demande Derek sans le regarder, tout en rangeant ses affaires consciencieusement dans son armoire.

\- Euh ouais… je voulais vous demander pardon à tous les deux et surtout à toi Stilinski.

Je tourne la tête vers Isaac.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ben… j'ai pas été très sympa et j'ai mal dépeins ton portrait à Erica, Boyd et Jackson. La raison de l'accueil froid de samedi. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'ils t'accueillent de cette façon. Ils y sont allés un peu fort. Après tout, tu m'as rien fais à part être pote avec Scott, mais c'est pas ta faute si tu l'aimes bien.

Je sais pas quoi dire. En vrai, j'ai envie de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier, mais je me contente de me racler la gorge et de sortir un simple merci. Derek tend une boîte à Isaac et ce dernier se lève et sort de la chambre en disant :

\- On se voit demain en cours les mecs. 

Je me tourne vers Derek.

\- Tu savais qu'il allait venir ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai senti derrière la porte. 

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à des excuses de sa part.

\- Moi non plus. Mais tu sais, Isaac en général, est un garçon gentil. Mais il a un peu changé depuis Allison.

* * *

 

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Derek se laisse tomber dans mon lit.

\- Je suis crevé.

Il ferme les yeux et je le regarde. Il est vraiment magnifique.

\- J'entends ton cœur qui bat Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je te regardais juste et je te trouve beau, très beau et tellement sexy.

\- Je te trouve sexy aussi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- N'importe quoi. Moi sexy ? Pis quoi encore.

Il ouvre un œil et me détaille en entier.

\- Mmmh voyons. Des yeux de miel magnifiques, des jambes longues et fuselées, des fesses appétissantes, un ventre discrètement musclé, une carrure pas trop athlétique, des cheveux bruns en bataille, un sourire à tomber et de jolis grains de beauté un peu partout... désolé pour toi, mais j'aime ce que je vois et je te trouve très sexy.

Mon dieu, je pense que j'ai jamais autant rougis de ma vie. J'éteins la lumière et vais me coucher vers lui. Il me fait un rapide baiser et puis très vite, il s'endort. Il doit être vraiment fatigué et à vrai dire, moi aussi j'avoue. Le week end à été chargé en émotions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je dois dire une chose que j'ai pas précisé. Dans cette fic, Allison n'est pas de la famille de Kate et Chris. Kate est à peine plus âgée que Derek et Chris à le même âge que Laura.


	14. Journée ultra-bordélique

\- Hey psst, alors ton week-end mec ?

Lundi matin, première heure, cours d'anglais, je suis assis à côté de Scott.

\- Riche en émotions.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas bouffé, c'est déjà ça.

\- Arrêtes avec cette histoire. C'est une famille normale, point barre. 

\- Mais ils élèvent des loups quand même ?

\- Oui et ils font ça très bien, je te rassure.

\- En tout cas, tu as l'air heureux. Ta relation avec Derek, ça donne quoi ? 

\- On est ensemble.

\- Vous vous envoyez en l'air ?

Je manque de m'étouffer.

\- Non, on n'en est pas là encore. 

\- Vous en êtes où alors ?

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça là maintenant en cours. Sinon toi, le week end avec ton père ?

\- Il a beaucoup bossé. J'ai passé mon temps avec sa nouvelle copine à peine plus âgée que moi et superficielle comme pas deux. J'ai dû mater des émissions débiles. Par contre, j'ai eu l'occasion d'écrire beaucoup à Kira. C'est une fille géniale. Et alors, les potes de Derek ça donne quoi ?

\- L'accueil a été un peu froid, mais je me mets à leur place, c'est sûrement pas évident d'accepter.

\- Messieurs McCall et Stilinski, mon cours vous ennuie à ce point ?

Je fais un grand sourire à la prof et porte mon attention sur mes feuilles de cours.

* * *

 

Entre deux cours, devant mon casier, Scott revient à la charge.

\- Alors, tu vas me raconter ?

\- Non. C'est privé désolé. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça.

\- Oh, c'est pas juste ça… je t'ai toujours tout raconté avec Allison.

\- Ouais, peut-être trop parfois.

\- Mmmmh. Bon on va en maths ?

\- Non moi pas… je dois aller voir la psychologue scolaire avec Derek.

\- Ah… pourquoi ?

\- Demande du directeur. Non négociable. On se voit au dernier cours.

Je plante Scott là et rejoins Derek qui m'attend plus loin.

\- J'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller, dis-je à Derek en arrivant vers lui.

\- Moi non plus. 

\- Je vois pas du tout l'intérêt d'aller lui parler.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Et en plus, je n'ai absolument rien à lui dire.

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est le jour du moi non plus?

Derek ne me réponds pas et même, il évite de me regarder. On arrive devant la porte de la psychologue qui nous prend ensemble immédiatement. On s'assoit en face de la psy et elle nous scrute tour à tour.

\- Bon, Messieurs Hale et Stilinski, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ouip.

Derek se contente d'un hochement de tête.

\- Pourquoi vous venez me voir ?

\- A la demande du directeur. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce que je fiche ici, répond Derek d'un ton blasé.

\- Vous le savez non ? 

\- Ben, à part avoir été surpris dans les bras de mon copain au réveil, je ne vois pas bien, non.

\- La voilà la raison.

\- Ah le problème c'est qu'on soit deux garçons, si je comprends bien ? Au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est encore ça le problème ?

\- Non, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là. Le directeur a été quelque peu… surpris.

\- Choqué, il a carrément dit. Mais on était dans notre chambre, certes pas fermée à clé parce que je ne ferme jamais à clé, et dans notre lit donc je vois pas bien le souci. En plus, on n'était même pas nus. Au final, c'est lui qui a violé notre intimité. Personne n'était sensé nous voir comme ça. On ne s'est jamais embrassé devant personne. On n'a jamais évoqué notre relation en publique. Donc encore une fois, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici.

\- Désolé, mais je suis assez d'accord avec Derek. Si on est ici parce que notre amour dérange le directeur, je ne vois pas bien l'intérêt.

\- Vous avez 16 ans, messieurs. Vous êtes encore des enfants. Aime-t-on réellement à votre âge ?

\- Peut-être pas, mais qui sont les autres pour oser en juger ? C'est peut-être qu'une passion dévorante qui va durer quelques semaines ou quelques mois et alors ? On a jamais dit qu'on était l'amour de la vie de l'autre, mais on s'aime quand même et on y a droit. Internat ou pas. Sur ce, moi, je retourne en cours parce que c'est nettement plus constructif pour la suite que vos discussions qui ne vont nous mener nulle part. Personne ne me fera culpabiliser d'aimer Stiles et de vouloir une histoire avec lui et du sexe avec lui. Donc désolé, mais vous, comme le directeur, vous perdez votre temps et le notre par la même occasion. 

Derek se lève et me tend la main que je prends sans hésiter en me levant aussi et on sort du bureau. Comme on n'est pas attendus en cours, on profite d'aller au terrain de Sport. Je le regarde faire quatre tours de terrain d'affilé à une vitesse phénoménale et puis on va sur notre gradin. 

\- Elle m'a carrément énervée.

\- J'ai vu ça.

\- Je savais bien que ça ne servait à rien d'aller la voir. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut au directeur, c'est pas mon problème. Au pire, il me jette à la porte et je rentre chez moi.

\- Sauf que moi, s'il me jette, je n'ai pas de chez moi.

\- Je demanderai à Peter pour que tu viennes vivre chez nous au manoir. Il y a de la place et on a assez d'argent. 

Il s'allonge sur le banc et pose sa tête sur mes jambes. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- Ce serait moins compliqué si j'étais une fille.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries Stiles. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu sois une fille. 

Comme pour me le prouver, il déboutonne mon pantalon et descend ma braguette pour sortir mon sexe et le mettre directement dans sa bouche en tournant la tête contre mon corps. Je m'agrippe au gradin des deux mains sous la surprise, pis ben, je me laisse juste faire. Je ne vais quand même pas râlé, non mais oh.

* * *

 

La dernière heure de la matinée, c'est un cours de latin et je me demande toujours pourquoi on doit apprendre le latin, c'est inutile. J'dois avoir la tête du mec totalement sur son nuage parce que Scott me regarde bizarrement.

\- Alors la psychologue ?

\- Quelle psychologue ?... Ah elle… on est resté cinq minutes et on s'est barrés.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une conne, intervient Derek deux bancs plus loin.

Le prof le fustige du regard et Derek se détourne vers la fenêtre.

\- Putain, il a l'oreille fine ton mec.

\- Tu as pas idée Scott, crois-moi !

\- T'es sûr que ça va toi ?

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas… t'as la tête du mec qui vient de prendre du plaisir. 

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive et me tourne vers Derek qui se tourne aussi vers moi. Des fois, il est chiant Scott.

\- Je vois… vous avez visiblement passé un cap. 

Je me retourne vers Scott.

\- T'as vraiment décidé de me mettre mal à l'aise aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

\- Non du tout. Alors vas-y dis-moi. Je suis ton best quand même.

\- Tu es trop curieux surtout. 

Je prends un bout de feuille et je griffonne quelque chose que je tends à Scott. Il le lit et perd ses couleurs.

\- Ooooh… beurk !

\- C'est toi qui a voulu savoir.

\- Ouais, ben j'aurais peut-être pas dû finalement.

\- Tu t'en doutais quand même, non ?

\- Ouai mais le savoir vraiment c'est différent.

\- Tu faisais jamais ça avec Allison ? 

\- Elle me le faisait oui et je… 

Scott se stop dans sa phrase car le prof vient d'attraper mon billet et le lit… à voix haute…. Oh putain de journée !

* * *

 

Ben voilà, un petit tour chez le directeur pour compléter cette fabuleuse matinée. On attend devant la porte Derek, Scott et moi. Aucun de nous ne parle. Je me sens honteux, Scott à l'air de se sentir stupide et j'ai jamais vu Derek aussi énervé. Il sert les poings à s'en faire péter les articulations et en voyant une goutte de sang tombé par terre, je comprends pourquoi. 

\- Décidément, Monsieur Stilinski, 3 x en deux semaines, c'est fabuleux dites-moi. Monsieur Hale, bien entendu, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous voir avec. Quant à Monsieur McCall, je suis à peine surpris pour dire la vérité. Entrez Messieurs histoire qu'on cause un peu tous les quatre.

* * *

 

On ressort du bureau bien après la fin de la pause de midi et on devrait déjà être en littérature depuis presque une leçon.

\- Vous êtes complètement cons vous deux, c'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin. Merci bien en tout cas.

Derek nous plante là et s'en va aux toilettes. 

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le mettre dans ta trousse le billet une fois lu non ? Toute l'école est au courant, merci. T'es vraiment une cloche Scott. Je n'aurais jamais dû te répondre. 

\- Désolé, j'ai pas réalisé. En même temps, toute la classe se doute bien que vous êtes ensemble, c'est pas franchement nouveau on va dire.

\- Oui, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je suce Derek et qu'il me suce. Espèce d'imbécile. 

Je décide de ne même pas aller en cours pour le reste de la journée. Peu importe que je repasse encore chez le directeur. Non mais quel bordel ma vie depuis que Derek est apparu. J'avais l'habitude de passer chez le dirlo, mais pour des minis soucis. Retards, renvois de cours, bavardages en cours. Des petits trucs sans importance, mais jamais je n'avais été humilié et honteux à ce point. J'ai envie de pleurer.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et je vois apparaître Derek qui se précipite sur moi et me serre dans ses bras.

\- Putain tu m'as fait peur idiot. J'ai cru que tu étais parti.

\- Je suis… juste venu ici. Je te pensais fâché contre moi.

\- Un peu, mais c'est déjà passé. C'est plus contre Scott que je suis énervé. Quoi qu'il en soit tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. 

\- C'est pas grave. Ils vont ricaner quelques jours et puis alors… on va y survivre. C'est pas ça qui va nous tuer et si vraiment ça dégénère, je peux toujours leur filer un bon coup de griffes.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça quand même ?

\- Mais non, je suis pas fou. On va en cours ?

Je hoche la tête doucement.

Quand on arrive en classe, on est en retard bien sûr, mais le prof sait pourquoi alors il ne fait aucun commentaire et nous laisse nous asseoir sous les chuchotements de la classe. Ça m'est égal finalement ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi. Et Derek s'en fiche aussi, alors c'est pas si terrible. Des camarades tentent des regards vers nous, mais Derek, avec ses yeux de tueur, les remets bien vite à leur place. Et finalement tout se passe bien.

* * *

 

\- Tu sais vraiment être flippant quand tu veux.

Je dis ça tranquillement en caressant les cheveux sombres de Derek, on est allongés sur mon lit. Il ne me répond pas, depuis un moment il se contente juste de grogner. 

\- Non sans blague, ton regard est vraiment flippant parfois, mais bon dans le cas d'aujourd'hui, ça sert bien. Personne n'a osé répliquer quoi que ce soit. Merci d'ailleurs. 

Nouveau grognement et une main se glisse sous mon t-shirt.

\- Hé, hé, hé tu fais quoi là ? Et ne me réponds pas en grognant. Ça a beau être sexy, c'est pas un vrai langage.

Sans me répondre, Derek vient m'embrasser et pose ses deux mains sur mes hanches.

\- Je vois… mais tu sais, quoi je vais mettre une condition. On ferme la porte à clé. C'est pas négociable. Je ne veux plus de problème avec le directeur.

D'un bond, il se relève et part dans son lit en grommelant.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Stiles.

Bon ben mince, mais en même temps, c'est vrai que notre porte toujours ouverte nous a déjà créée assez d'ennuis comme ça. Pas la peine de rajouter un flagrant délit de pratiquage de relations sexuelles (non autorisées en plus) au sein de l'établissement. 

J'entends Derek grogner.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Fiches-moi la paix.

J'allume la lumière. Il m'envoie bouler, mais n'arrête pas ce qu'il fait.

\- Sérieux tu te masturbes ?

\- Mais tais-toi ! 

J'y crois même pas. Je me lève furax et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Si tu fermes cette porte, je te bouffe un bras, me dit-il toujours en train de se branler en haletant.

\- Essaye toujours !

Je tourne la clé, j'éteins la lumière et je l'entends se lever. Evidement, je n'ai aucune chance. Il me plaque contre le mur et je ne peux m'empêcher de me marrer vu la situation. Il est quand même à moitié nu, en érection en train de me tenir contre un mur. Qu'il est con !

\- Tu te fiche de moi ?

\- Ben c'est plutôt drôle, excuse-moi !

Il me relâche en soupirant et me prends dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

\- Franchement, tu me fais faire n'importe quoi.

Je souris et l'entraîne au lit pour finir ce qu'il a commencé tout seul. 

  



	15. La première fois comme ça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : lemon dans ce chapitre

J'ouvre un œil… 6 heures 30. Bof, je le referme et me tourne et… me redresse d'un bond.

\- Derek ?

Pas de réponse. Personne dans la chambre. Je me lève… personne à la salle de bains. 

\- Derek ?

J'ouvre la porte en pyjama et tombe sur Derek et… Scott

\- Ben vous foutez quoi ?

\- T'es en pyjama Stiles.

\- Je sais… j'ai eu peur. Je me suis demandé où tu étais.

\- Ben j'étais là tu vois.

\- Vous foutez quoi ?

\- On discute… c'est Scott qui est venu frapper.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier… c'est quand même pas mal ma faute, me dit Scott tout penaud.

\- Oh c'est rien. Finalement, c'était pas si terrible. Derek sait se faire respecter d'un seul coup d'œil.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça.

\- Tu veux entrer ? Vous avez un air bizarre dans ce couloir, on dirait que vous complotez.

Scott entre dans la chambre et Derek le suit en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur pour m'embrasser. Scott se pose à mon bureau.

\- Wah, c'est mignon chez vous. Ça manque de déco par contre, je trouve. Tu n'as pas encore remis tes posters Stiles ?

\- Pas eu le temps et je vais pas tous les remettre. 

Je jette un œil à Derek couché sur son lit qui dort. Scott me voit sourire et regarde aussi Derek.

\- Quand même, il a de la chance ton mec, j'aimerais être aussi sexy que lui. J'aurais toutes les filles et les gars à mes pieds.

\- Parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je suis fatigué pas mort, grogne Derek sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

* * *

 

Scott reste un moment puis s'en va petit déjeuner. Je me glisse dans le lit de Derek qui me prend directement contre lui.

\- Tu as décidé de ne plus me laisser respirer ?

Derek ouvre les yeux et les fait briller. Cette couleur, c'est une pure invitation à la débauche, dommage que ce qu'elle représente soit terrible. Et il m'embrasse. Il me caresse comme il sait si bien le faire et je me dis que putain, on n'est pas prêts de se lever. Heureusement, on ne commence qu'en deuxième heure ce matin. Je pense à mille trucs en même temps en fait et une phrase franchie mes lèvres.

\- J'aimerais plus avec toi.

Derek se fige et me regarde.

-Quoi ?

\- Euh… je disais que je voulais plus avec toi.

\- Plus de quoi ? Je suis peut-être mal réveillé, mais je ne comprends pas bien.

\- Plus au niveau… sexe.

\- Tu trouves qu'on n'en fait pas assez ?

\- Mais… non…

Comme j'ai pas envie de m'expliquer, je lui prends une main et la pose sur mes fesses.

\- Oh… ah ouais, je comprends mieux là. Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Pas maintenant direct, je disais que petit à petit, je voulais plus c'est tout.

\- Pour moi, on peut maintenant hein, ça me dérange pas.

\- Ça te fait pas un peu flipper ?

\- Si… mais j'en ai envie aussi. Sacrément envie même, mais j'osais pas vraiment aborder le sujet en fait. 

Il rougit légèrement avant de reprendre mes lèvres et de glisser sa main sous mon pyjama touchant directement la peau de mes fesses. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et je pivote sur le dos avec lui au-dessus de moi. Une étrange lueur brille dans ses yeux bleus acier et ça me fait vibrer. Doucement, on retire la totalité de nos habits et on continu de s'embrasser.

\- Masturbe-moi s'il te plait. 

Il me chuchote doucement à l'oreille et je m'exécute. J'adore faire ça, même si je trouve que ça devient gentiment basique. Bref, j'imprime un va-et-vient rapide et je me demande bien pourquoi ça a l'air urgent. Il m'arrête avant de jouir et se met lui à me masturber. Je veux l'arrêter avant la jouissance, mais il ne me laisse pas choisir et me fais venir dans sa main. Il m'embrasse tendrement et je le surprends en train d'étaler de mon sperme sur son doigt. 

\- Tu fous quoi, c'est dégeu.

\- Tu crois quoi, que je vais te pénétrer comme ça d'un coup ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal. Il faut un minimum de préparation toute douce pour rendre ton… antre glissante.

\- D’où tu sais tout ça toi ?

\- Je t'explique plus tard tu veux bien ? Là, c'est pas franchement le bon moment.

Il revient m'embrasser longuement et je le sens glisser un doigt dans mon intimité. Oh… misère. Je me raidis sous l'effet de l'intrusion.

\- Détends-toi ! Ça va pas aller comme ça. Si tu crispes, c'est foutu.

Je tente de me détendre au maximum sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Je sens son doigt pénétrer entièrement et je dois reconnaître que c'est pas désagréable en fait. Doucement, il fait pénétrer un deuxième doigt et c'est juste parfait, j'ai vraiment envie de plus malgré le stress de la première fois, je crois que je suis vraiment prêt grâce à lui, parce que c'est lui et que putain, j'en suis grave raide dingue… ouais je sais, mon langage est bizarre. J'ai plus trop les idées claires là, mais on comprend ce que je veux dire quand même, non. Puis il ajoute un troisième doigt et je me cambre sous l'effet et surtout ,je pousse un long gémissement en sentant mon membre se redresser gentiment. 

\- Ça va ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va, quelle question.

Il rit contre mes lèvres et vient me faire un tendre suçon sur la clavicule. Ce mec est un enfer et un paradis à lui tout seul. Impossible d'y résister. D'ailleurs je n'y résiste pas du tout. Doucement, il enlève ses doigts et continu de m'embrasser en reprenant mon sexe dans sa main et en imprimant un doux va-et-vient qui me fait gémir de plus belle. Il relève un peu mon bassin et je sens son gland contre mon entrée. Je me crispe un peu pensant qu'il va entrer d'un coup, mais il me rassure en continuant d'abord ses baisers et ses caresses. Doucement, il s'introduit en moi et je crie de douleur en tenant fortement les draps dans mes poings.

\- Je te fais mal ?

\- Oui, putain…

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Il semble paniqué et plutôt mal à l'aise. Je me détends et me concentre sur ses caresses sur mon sexe et je réponds.

\- Non, continu s'il te plait. 

Il obéit, mais son visage garde les traces de l'inquiétude. Une fois son gland en moi, ça va mieux, mais l'effet est bizarre. Ça dérange plus que ça ne fais mal. 

\- Continu d'entrer et bouge, là ça fait trop bizarre. 

Il s'exécute en revenant m'embrasser et à mesure qu'il s'enfonce, je sens le besoin de le sentir bouger et je gémis de désir. Il finit par comprendre et imprime doucement un va-et-vient doux, chaud, sublime… moi qui me croyais foutu sous ses baisers il y a peu, que devrais-je dire maintenant ? C'est carrément bon en fait. Cette sensation est juste incroyable et je jouis fortement dans sa main en gémissant son prénom et en tremblant doucement. Il ferme les yeux et je sens la pointe de ses griffes sur ma hanche. Il vient en moi dans un grondement sourd et me griffe légèrement près du nombril. Il se retire et se laisse tomber à côté de moi sur le dos. Toujours les yeux fermés, il tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Bon oui, ça n'a pas duré bien long, mais c'est la première relation sexuelle pour lui comme pour moi. Jamais connu ni fille ni garçon avant, mais c'est pas le temps qui compte en ce moment. C'est juste qu'on s'est lié, on s'est aimé très fort comme disent les adultes aux enfants. Ils ont fichtrement raison en plus les adultes. Je réalise soudain un truc auquel j'aurai dû penser déjà bien avant.

\- Et le préservatif ?

Il ouvre les yeux et tourne son regard vert jusqu'à l'ancrer dans mes yeux.

\- Je suis un être surnaturel qui guérit tout seul de ses blessures. Je n'attrape aucune maladie et n'en transmet aucune. Je ne suis pas con non plus.

Il vient m'embrasser et grogne contre mon cou.

\- Tu… ça va ?

\- Ouais super… c'était… Ohlà, j'ai même pas de mot pour ça.

\- Tu voudras me faire pareil ?

\- Tu voudras que je le fasse ?

\- Bien sûr pourquoi pas. On partage les rôles. 

\- Bon là, moi je suis mort…de toute façon faut qu'on se douche pour aller en cours de… je sais même plus ce qu'on a ce matin. 

Il se lève et se dirige à la salle de bain.

\- Biologie, mon amour.

Mon amour ? Je n'ai pas rêvé là ? Je me lève et vais le rejoindre sous la douche. Je sens comme une gêne au niveau de mes fesses, mais ça va passer. Dès que j'entre dans la douche, il me prend contre lui et m'embrasse. 

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais toi ?

\- J'aime t'embrasser, c'est quand même pas ma faute. Et comme la journée on est restreint, j'en profite à d'autres moments. 

Je souris contre ses lèvres. On se savonne l'un, l'autre et puis on sort, on s'habille et on file en biologie avant de se prendre un retard.

* * *

 

Franchement les cours je m'en balance total, les autres élèves je m'en balance total aussi et même le fait d'être là, je m'en balance total. Tout ce à quoi je pense c'est Derek en moi, Derek qui m'embrasse, Derek qui me prépare avec mon sperme. Derek qui me fait l'amour de la plus douce des façons. Oui bon, je bande en cours, mais c'est pas la première fois, je sais gérer. Je peux juste pas empêcher mon esprit de penser. Je le regarde écrire sur sa feuille, hyper concentré, hyper beau, hyper sexy, hyper bandant et je souris tout seul. C'est mon copain…c'est moi Stiles Stilinski qui lui ait plu. C'est moi qu'il aime et rien ne peut être plus beau comme pensée. Ouais je sais, je suis de la pure guimauve, mais qui ne l'a jamais été en étant amoureux…

* * *

 

Honnêtement, je vois pas la journée passer. Je sais même plus quel cours j'ai eu… j'ai un vague souvenir de Scott essayant de me causer, mais J'ai pas compris un traître son. Il aurait pu miauler au lieu de parler, je m'en serais pas aperçu. Je suis dans ma chambre et je griffonne des triskel sur une feuille en pensant à Derek… ben oui, je vais pas penser au prof de chimie quand même soyons pas idiots. Derek est allé voir Isaac un moment. Il n'a pas eu le temps depuis ses excuses l'autre soir. Alors il en a profité pour y aller maintenant avant de dormir. J'ai envie aussi de lui faire l'amour, mais pas tout de suite. Quand, je sais pas, quand l'occasion viendra en fait. Mais j'imagine la scène. Je le pendrais bien sous la douche… la douche ça reste mon fantasme absolu et ça m'excite énormément. Je me vois bien le préparer tendrement puis glisser doucement en lui et faire un va-et-vient de plus en plus fort en le tenant pas les hanches et en mordillant doucement son tatouage. Je viendrais en lui en criant son nom et putain, là je suis hyper excité. Je me dirige tout naturellement dans la douche et attrape ma queue dure pour la masturber violemment. J'imagine la bouche de Derek, puis les fesses de Derek se contracter sur mon sexe et je jouis en gémissant fortement. La bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés.

* * *

 

Quand je reprends mon souffle et ouvre les yeux, je rencontre un regard bleu électrique derrière la vitre. Je sursaute légèrement.

\- J'ai bien fait de revenir dis donc… tu es beau et super sexy quand tu fais ça… et la façon que tu as de susurré mon nom, j'ai presque failli venir dans mon boxer sans me toucher. 

Je rougis fortement, mais l'invite à me rejoindre et il se déshabille en vitesse. Mes yeux tombent sur son sexe déjà dressé et je m'agenouille pour le prendre directement dans la bouche à peine Derek  est  dans la cabine. Il grogne en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. 

Bah oui, bah quoi, on a 16 ans merde et on est amoureux et en plus, on est bourré d'hormones et entre nous, vous auriez Derek  H ale comme petit ami vous ne pourriez pas faire autrement qu'avoir envie de lui tout le temps. 

Je libère son membre avant la jouissance et il se libère en quelques jets dans la douche. Il est tellement trop sexy quand il jouit… avec sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux clos, ses muscles crispés et ses grondements qui me font frémir. Ce bruit animal qui s'échappe de lui et fait vibrer son corps. Bref, on va super bien dormir, c'est sûr !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rappel : il est important de se protéger avec un préservatif pendant les rapports sexuels. Ce texte est une fiction et Derek est un loup-garou.


	16. Paul et Roméo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : lemon

\- Dis Stiles, comment ça se fait que tu te sois retrouvé à l'internat après le décès de tes parents ?

\- Parce que je n'avais personne chez qui aller.

\- Mais pourquoi l'internat ? Pourquoi pas l'adoption ? Qui gère tes finances ? Qui t'a placé ici ?

\- Pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

\- Ben, comme toi, je suis orphelin, mais si il n'y avait pas eu Peter, je serais à l'orphelinat et Cora aussi. Tu dois avoir quelqu'un qui gère tes affaires. Tu as une assistante sociale ?

\- Pas que je sache non.

\- Alors qui gère pour toi ?

\- Ben… je sais pas en fait.

\- Tu as jamais demandé ?

\- Je ne m'en suis jamais préoccupé à vrai dire, mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, ça m'intrigue. Je vais demander à voir le directeur. Ça peut pas être l'internat qui gère tout, et qui paie l'internat ?

\- Ça c'est sûrement ta rente d'orphelin.

\- Rente d'orphelin ?

\- Ben ouais. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur. Moi j'en ai une et Cora aussi. Et c'est Peter qui gère. Tu viens au manoir ce week end ?

\- Ben ouais, bien sûr. Et ça me ferait plaisir… enfin, ça me dirais bien de revoir tes amis.

\- Plaisir ? Ouais je me disais aussi le mot est un peu fort hein. J'espère qu'ils seront un peu plus gentils. On pourrait peut-être faire autre chose que rester bêtement au local. C'est quand ton anniversaire au fait ?

\- Le 8 avril. Et le tien ?

\- En novembre.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Le 7. 

\- On pourrait aller patiner ?

\- Quand ? Où ?

\- Ce week end avec tes potes et tes sœurs si elles veulent et où, ben dans une patinoire.

\- Logique…

* * *

 

Passé trois semaines qu'on est ensemble Derek et moi. Pour le moment on n'a pas réitéré l'expérience sexuelle de l'autre jour. Pas par manque d'envie, mais par manque de temps. On est bientôt début février et un truc pas banal vient de tomber. L'internat veut qu'on concrétise un projet en binôme… mais youpi quoi. C'est demain qu'il faut qu'on pose l'idée du projet et on n'a pas d'idée, c'est bien le problème. Alors ça nous prends notre temps et nos pensées. Bon ça nous empêche pas de se faire plaisir quand même hein, mais c'est toujours plutôt rapide entre deux moments de répit ou juste avant de dormir. Derek fait plus de sport depuis quelques jours et ça se voit. Il est encore plus musclé. Ce mec va vraiment me rendre fou. 

\- Bon au départ le sujet c'était trouver une idée pour ce projet.

\- Ouais, on se perd un peu là. Nos dates d'anniversaire ne vont pas aider. Le programme du week end non plus. 

\- Un projet c'est vaste quand même comme sujet et personnellement, je m'intéresse pas à la télé, pas aux jeux vidéos, j'aime pas sortir en boîte, j'aime pas danser, j'aime pas la comédie. La musique ça passe.

\- On pourrait… non en fait, je sais pas.

Derek se tourne vers moi avec son regard vert sublime et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je rougis. On est assis à la biblio et loin d'être seuls.

\- Et le théâtre ?

Derek doit être ailleurs dans ses pensées, car il sursaute légèrement au son de ma voix.

\- Ah non pas ça. 

\- Comédie musicale ?

\- Dans le genre ?

\- Ben je sais pas… Roméo et Juliette ?

\- Oh non chiant, oublies-ça.

\- Grease et comme ça tu pourras même mettre ton blouson de cuir.

\- T'as pas fini de sortir des idioties ?

\- Bon… bon. Le roi soleil.

Derek se lève.

\- Je m'en vais.

Je me lève d'un bond et le suis. Il ne part pas de la biblio, il va juste dans les rayons. On n'ose pas sortir de toute façon. Le prof de littérature nous surveille. 

\- On écrit un bouquin ?

\- Non.

\- On monte une association ?

\- Non plus. 

\- Du ballet ?

\- Mais arrêtes ou je te bouffe une main.

\- Tu n'oserais pas quand même ?

Derek sort les crocs.

\- Tu veux tenter ?

Je secoue la tête frénétiquement et Derek sourit. 

\- Une compétition sportive ? Une sortie dans un musée ? Un voyage de fin d'année ? Une bonne action ? Adoptez un animal ? Tourner un film ? Exposition photos ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit en dernier ?

\- Exposition photos.

\- Ça me plaît bien ça. Des photos sur la vie des loups pour montrer que ce n'est pas un animal méchant comme certains le pensent.

\- Je suis partant moi.

Derek se retourne vers moi et arque les sourcils.

\- J'ai parlé à haute voix ?

\- Je confirme. Mais l'idée me plaît, d'autant que j'ai bien envie de mieux connaître tes loups. 

Derek se penche et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres. Il prend un livre, le premier qui lui tombe sous la main et on repart s'asseoir. Il lit distraitement.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- Roméo et Juliette.

\- Sérieux ?

Il soulève le livre et me montre la couverture. 

\- Ok. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, tu en as parlé et je me rends compte que j'ai jamais lu le roman.

\- C'est une pièce de théâtre.

\- Je vois ça… ben j'ai jamais lu le livre de la pièce de théâtre.

* * *

 

Le cours biblio est finit et on sort tous ensemble. Derek emporte Roméo et Juliette avec lui et ne décolle plus les yeux du bouquin. Des choses ont changées ces derniers jours. Isaac, Scott, Derek et moi, mangeons ensemble désormais et aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la nouvelle règle, mais Derek est toujours dans son bouquin.

\- Il lit quoi ? Me demande Isaac suspicieux.

\- Roméo et Juliette.

\- La pièce de théâtre, précise Derek. 

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop. J'en ai parlé, il l'a chopé dans la biblio et il le lit depuis tout à l'heure. 

\- Bon, connaissant Derek, il va pas le lâcher avant de l'avoir fini. Sinon vous avez trouvé un projet ?

\- Ouais, on a trouvé.

\- Nous aussi et ça va être génial, hein Isaac, s'extasie Scott avec le sourire.

\- Ouais génial. 

\- Le notre aussi va être génial.

Je suis vraiment emballé par ce projet photos. Ça va être cool. 

\- Ô Roméo, pourquoi donc es-tu Roméo ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ou si tu ne le veux pas, jures de me prendre et je ne serais plus une Capulet.

Scott, Isaac et moi, on dévisage Derek comme s'il lui avait poussé une corne au milieu du front. Il baisse son livre et nous regarde.

\- Quoi ? C'est ce qui est écrit dans le bouquin. Finissez vos assiettes qu'on puisse se poser ailleurs. Trop de bruits à la cantine.

En silence, on termine et on débarrasse puis Derek nous suit dans les couloirs et on va dans la salle de musique encore vide à cette heure-ci.

* * *

 

Derek lit toujours et avec les deux autres, on commence une partie de dés. Décidément, parfois il est étrange Derek. Pas la lumière à tous les étages. Mais bref, on se préoccupe pas trop de lui et on le laisse à son bouquin. Juste avant le début du cours, il termine le livre et me dit :

\- Oh c'est trop con de mourir bêtement comme ça pour un malentendu.

\- Tu as déjà fini tout le livre ?

\- Mouais. C'était plutôt bof. Faudra que j'en trouve un autre.

\- Parfois t'es bizarre.

\- Peut-être, mais ça me rend mystérieux non ?

Je me contente de lui sourire. Il a raison en plus, ça le rend mystérieux.

* * *

 

Il est 17 heures et on est revenu à la biblio. Derek a reposé Roméo et Juliette.

\- Tu cherche quoi exactement ?

\- Un autre livre.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Dans le style de celui de ce matin.

\- Essaye Paul et Virginie.

\- De qui ? 

\- Euh…

J e sors mon portable et fait une recherche.

\-  Jacques-Henri Bernardin de Saint-Pierre.

Derek trouve le bouquin en quelques secondes et l'emporte avec. Je trottine derrière lui pour remonter à notre chambre. 

\- Pourquoi tu lis de la littérature dramatique/romantique ?

\- Comme ça. Je cherchais de nouvelles lectures en attendant d'en récupérer chez moi ce week end. Ils meurent aussi là dedans ?

\- Je ne dirai rien. Tu verras bien.

* * *

 

Dans notre chambre, Derek se pose directement sur son lit et ouvre le bouquin. Je le regarde un moment et puis je m'ennuie vraiment.

\- Tu vas faire ça longtemps ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Lire ce livre ? On pourrait faire autre chose.

\- Tu proposes quoi ? C'est bientôt le dîner.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'aller dîner.

Derek pose son livre et me dévisage. 

\- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

\- Disons que pour une fois qu'on a le temps, on pourrait faire autre chose que lire un bouquin vieux comme la révolution française.

Il me fait signe de venir dans le lit à côté de lui et je ne me fais pas prier. Directement il m'embrasse et se couche sur le dos et je viens sur lui. Il me retire mon t-shirt en vitesse et comme d'habitude, me caresse avec ses mains douces et puissantes. Je le regarde et lui propose :

\- On va sous la douche ?

Dans un souffle déjà rauque, il me répond oui. On abandonne nos habits en chemin jusqu'à la douche. J'allume les robinets et les gouttes tièdes tombent sur nos corps nus. 

\- T'as envie de me prendre ? Me demande Derek.

\- Je t'avoue que je pensais à ça, ouais. 

\- J'ai trop envie… prépares-moi et fais-le.

Bon si c'est ce qu'il veut. Il pose ses mains à plat sur la paroi de la douche et écarte les jambes en mettant légèrement ses fesses en arrière. Je me place directement derrière lui et de la main droite, je saisis son sexe tendu pour le caresser et ma salive vient mouiller les doigts de ma main gauche. Doucement je place un doigt devant son entrée et je le fait disparaître en lui tout doucement. Il frémit sous l'intrusion et pousse ses fesses magnifiques encore un peu plus contre moi.

\- Vas-y plus rapidement. Je suis un loup-garou Stiles. J'ai un seuil de douleur bien plus élevé que toi.

Ok, j'y vais plus directement et enfonce d'un coup le deuxième doigt. Je lâche son pénis en attendant et très vite, je rajoute un troisième doigt entre ses fesses. Il grogne sous mes assauts et je suis prêt à le prendre. Avec une petite appréhension, j'avance tout contre lui et guide ma verge avec ma main dans son antre serrée. Il se crispe légèrement quand mon gland tente de passer, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Doucement, j'entre en lui et une fois le gland dedans, j'ai l'impression que je vais jouir directement. Je me calme en reprenant son sexe dans ma main et en me concentrant sur son bien avant le mien et je continu d'entrer doucement. La vache que c'est bon, oh mon dieu. Y a vraiment de quoi devenir addict, je comprends mieux les adultes maintenant. J'imprime un mouvement de va-et-vient et je m'accroche avec mes deux mains à ses hanches. C'est tellement jouissif que je me surprends à grogner comme lui. D'ailleurs lui-même grogne aussi. De sa main droite, il vient se masturber au rythme de mes mouvements et il gémit et gronde. Que j'aime entendre ces sons sortir de lui, c'est juste magnifique. Je viens avant lui, ne pouvant plus tenir et j'agrippe tellement fort ses hanches que je le griffe au sang. Je reste en lui et dégage sa main de sa verge pour prendre le relais avec la mienne et il finit par venir quand ma langue se pose sur une spirale de son tatouage. Le grondement est rauque, et plus bestial que d'habitude. 

\- Retires-toi vite Stiles.

Je m'exécute et il se retourne. Ses griffes sont sorties, ses yeux sont d'un bleu incroyable, ses crocs sont aussi là et ses oreilles sont pointues. Je le regarde il est magnifique, mais il me fait un peu peur, je dois avouer. Instinctivement je recule et sors de la douche le temps qu'il se calme. Tout à coup, je réalise une chose que j'ai zappé : dans quelques heures c'est la pleine lune. 


	17. Secrets partagés

Mon dieu je vais mourir parce que j'ai voulu faire l'amour à mon copain. Je suis à deux doigts de la panique. Menaçant, nu et haletant bruyamment, Derek se dirige lentement vers moi toutes griffes dehors et les crocs luisants. Tout à coup sans prévenir, il tend l'oreille, se fige et reprend forme humaine.

\- Derek ?

Il passe devant moi, me fait un bec léger, court remettre son pantalon et me crie en partant :

\- Isaac a besoin de moi, reste-là, je reviens.

Et il disparaît dans le couloir. Je suis passé à un cheveu d'être attaqué par un loup-garou. Wow. Je reprends mes esprit gentiment et vais m'habiller et puis je sors pour essayer de retrouver Isaac et Derek. Je finis par les trouver sur le terrain de sport et Scott est là. Il vient vers moi.

\- Tu pouvais pas me le dire non ? Une famille normale, tu parles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Isaac est devenu… un loup-garou et a tenté de me bouffer et ton mec est arrivé pour l'emmener ici dehors au froid et lui aussi est devenu un loup-garou et il a poussé un hurlement qui a calmé Isaac. Tu le savais hein ?

\- Ouais… depuis le week end où je suis allé chez Derek, mais comment voulais-tu que je te dise ça ?

\- Bon… Isaac aurait pu me le dire. 

\- J'ai failli être bouffé aussi en fait. Quelque part, heureusement que Derek a senti qu'Isaac avait besoin de lui parce que j'aurai finis en lambeaux. 

\- Pourquoi tu sors avec un mec dangereux si tu le sais ?

\- Il n'est pas dangereux d'habitude. Normalement, il contrôle, sauf en cas de grandes colère ou… d'excitation… merde.

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse tomber, tu veux pas savoir, je t'assure. 

\- Ça va, j'imagine. Pourquoi si tu le sais, tu l'as excité ?

\- J'ai pas pensé que c'était la pleine lune.

\- C'est marrant… enfin pas marrant dans le sens drôle, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi les autres nuits de pleine lune Isaac ne dormait jamais dans la chambre. 

\- Les amis et la famille de Derek sont tous des loups-garous. Comme ça tu ne pourras pas dire que je te l'ai pas dit. 

\- On fait quoi, on les attends ?

\- Isaac et toi, ça va mieux ?

\- Bah, on tente de s'entendre, on va dire. Maintenant que j'ai lâché Allison il y a plus cette rivalité entre nous. Mais bon, on est loin d'être supers potes.

\- L'ambiance est quand même meilleure. C'est bien. Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux. De toute façon, je vais attendre Derek.

Scott me pose la main sur l'épaule et s'en va. Je reste au début du terrain. Derek abandonne Isaac pour venir me voir. Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse. 

\- On se voit demain matin, va dormir. Je vais rester avec Isaac et désolé pour tout à l'heure et merci pour… enfin, tu sais. 

\- Promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

\- Je te le promets.

Il me lâche et part en courant vers Isaac. Ils s'enfoncent dans la nuit et je retourne dans ma chambre.

En premier, je prends une douche puis me couche dans le lit de Derek et m'endors.

* * *

 

J'entends du bruit mais j'ai du mal à me réveiller alors je ne lutte pas. Je sens un corps chaud se glisser contre moi. J'articule difficilement :

\- Quelle… heure ?

\- Il est 5 heures du matin. Ce n'est que moi. Rendors-toi.

Et c'est ce que je fais.

* * *

 

Quand je me réveille pour de bon au son d'une alarme de portable, il est là tout contre moi avec son corps chaud, ses cheveux noirs et ses lèvres sexy que je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser directement pour le réveiller doucement. Ça marche puisqu'il glisse sa langue dans ma bouche. 

\- Hey.

\- Ça va ? Je me suis pas réveillé quand tu es rentré, mais j'ai un vague souvenir. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir que c'était la pleine lune. Je me suis laissé emporter par le désir, alors que j'avais passé la journée à faire gaffe.

\- Oooooh, c'est pour ça que tu lisais.

Il hoche la tête en se levant.

\- Mais tu es tellement tentant quand tu as envie que j'ai pas résisté.

Je rougis violemment et remonte le duvet sur mes yeux.

\- Si tu restes là-dessous, on va être en retard, habille-toi je vais me doucher… tout seul.

Il va dans la salle de bains et ferme le verrou. Il s'y est finalement mit et c'est bien en certaines occasions. Je me lève en soupirant et je m'habille. Chimie ce matin. Je re soupire. Derek sors de la salle de bains, ses cheveux noirs mouillés et un linge éponge autour de la taille. Je me lèche les lèvres en le regardant de haut en bas. 

\- Arrêtes de faire ça Stiles.

\- De faire quoi ?

\- De me mater comme ça, tu me donne envie de te sauter dessus avec ton regard de miel rempli de luxure.

Il enfile son pantalon et monte la braguette rageusement en grognant.

* * *

 

Quand il est prêt, on sort de la chambre pour se diriger au réfectoire où il va choper des barres de céréales et des morceaux de fromage.

\- Tu te nourris que de fromage ?

\- Nan. De fruits et de yaourts aussi et un peu de tout. 

\- Oh oui une fois ,je t'ai vu manger un nugget de poulet et un morceau de pain.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas essayer de comprendre mon alimentation. 

\- Ok.

* * *

 

Quand on arrive en classe, on est tout seuls alors on s'installe vers la fenêtre. Je sors mon calepin de dessins et griffonne mon prénom dans plusieurs écritures. Je vois Derek sortir son bouquin de Paul et Virginie.

\- Tu deviens accro ou quoi ?

\- J'aime bien. Mieux que Roméo et Juliette. Tu l'as lu ?

\- Oui. Je ne conseille pas un bouquin que je n'ai pas lu. 

\- Tu veux toujours faire ce truc de photos pour le projet ?

Je hoche la tête en griffonnant le prénom de Derek sur ma feuille. Il abandonne quelques secondes son livre pour regarder ce que je fais.

\- Si on met nos prénoms ensemble, ça peut faire… Sterek, C'est marrant ça Sterek.

Je le regarde comme si il tombait du ciel. Je m'apprête à l'embrasser quand la porte de la classe s'ouvre sur une bande d'élèves. Bon ben, se sera pour plus tard. J'en viens à griffonner sur ma feuille Sterek et je souris bêtement. Il a raison, c'est marrant.

* * *

 

Non vraiment, je hais le sport, surtout juste avant de déjeuner. Déjà je meure de faim et en plus, moi et le basket hein, pfff. Par contre celui qui est doué, c'est Derek. Un vrai pro et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'utilise même pas ses capacités.

* * *

 

J'suis mort. J'ai trop couru. J'suis affalé sur mon lit et je suis même pas allé au réfectoire. Derek vient m'apporter mon plateau repas tout joyeux.

\- Ooooh merci mon amour. Tu t'occupes bien de moi.

\- T'as de la chance d'avoir un copain super attentionné.

\- J'ai mal partout, je vais mourir.

Derek me regarde.

\- Nan tu vas pas mourir. Tu as vraiment mal ?

\- Ouais.

Je chouine en prenant la brique de jus d'orange sur le plateau. Il vient s'asseoir vers moi et m'ordonne de lui donner la main. Je le vois se concentrer et ses veines deviennent noires.

\- Putain, mais tu fais quoi ?

Il me répond tout naturellement :

\- Je prends ta douleur.

\- Hein ? Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Oui. Ça fait parti de mes pouvoirs. Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais, super merci. Juste une question, quand tu m'as pénétré la première fois tu aurais pu m'enlever ma douleur ?

\- J'aurais pu, mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé et je t'ai pénétré qu'une fois hein si jamais.

\- Ouais, enfin, tu vois ce que je voulais dire.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je prenne ta douleur ?

\- Non. Surtout pas. Justement je me demandais si ça avait été ma vraie douleur ou pas. 

Il me sourit et me vole mon morceau de pain de sur mon plateau. 

\- Cet aprèm, on présente notre projet. Tu sais, je m'attends à une question en particulier. La prof va demander où on va trouver des loups. 

\- Tu vas lui dire la vérité ?

\- Non t'es dingue ou quoi. Je vais lui dire que je connais un parc avec des loups d'un ami de ma famille. 

\- Ok.

J'ai fini de manger. On sort de la chambre, je vais ramener mon plateau et on va en classe. Isaac est déjà là, assit à une table. Je me rends compte qu'il n'était pas présent ce matin. Je le salue d'un signe de la main en allant m'asseoir vers la fenêtre. Derek s'assoit à côté de lui en attendant le début du cours. Je n'entends pas leur conversation, mais de toute façon je sais que ça ne me concerne pas. Chacun a ses discutions avec son best. Les élèves commencent à arriver et Derek délaisse Isaac pour venir me rejoindre.

* * *

 

Notre projet est passé et la prof semblait fortement emballée par l'idée. Elle espère pour nous qu'on trouve des loups et j'ai souris à l'idée. Nous on sait bien où les trouver les loups. Reste à trouver un appareil photo digne de ce nom, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Derek va se faire une joie de l'acheter. En fin de journée, on est à la biblio avec Isaac et Scott et on s'ennuie un peu. 

\- Et toi Scott, tu fais quoi ce week end ?

\- Rien. Je vais chez mon père, encore.

Je compatis pour lui.

\- Ton père, il habite pas par ici ? Demande Derek tout en lisant toujours.

\- Non, à trois heures de train d'ici.

\- Outch.

\- Et finalement les gars, on fait quoi samedi ? Demande Isaac à l'intention de Derek et moi.

\- Stiles avait proposé d'aller patiner. J'allais vous le dire d'ailleurs à toi et les autres. 

\- Ben je suis pas contre, mais j'ai pas de patins moi.

\- Je sais, Erica non plus, mais je m'occupe de ça.

\- Tu es pas obligé de débourser à chaque fois pour nous, hein. On peut aussi ne pas venir.

\- Isaac, je suis riche à millions, alors c'est pas deux paires de patins qui vont assécher mon compte en banque. Tu le dis toi aux autres ou je leur dis ?

\- Je leur téléphone ce soir, alors je leur dirai. Laura sera là ?

\- Ouais Laura et Cora viendront un moment, mais pas sûr que Laura vienne sur la glace.

\- C'est pas grave. J'ai juste besoin de lui parler.

Derek lève la tête et tend l'oreille. Il jette un œil à sa montre et se lève en claquant son livre.

\- Je reviens les mecs, bougez-pas.

Il part.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il a sûrement sentit quelque chose. Il va revenir. 

En effet Derek revient accompagné de Peter qui porte un gros carton. Il le pose sur la table devant nous. 

\- Salut Stiles, Salut Isaac. Bonjour euh…

\- Scott ! Se présente mon best.

Peter sourit et lui tend la main. Derek se penche dans le carton.

\- Yes t'es un chef Peter quand même. Tu as tout trouvé ?

\- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui morveux ? Et enlève ton nez curieux de là. Laisse-moi déballer.

Peter déballe son barda et tend un carton à Derek, trois boîtes à Isaac et me tend à moi des plaques de chocolat au nougat.

\- Oh cool, merci ! 

Je suis fou de joie. Oui j'adore le chocolat, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je regarde le carton de Derek. C'est un appareil photo magnifique. Dernier cri, tout neuf. Waouh la vache. 

\- J'ai utilisé ton argent hein au cas où.

\- Ouais, ça joue, mais ça on s'était mis d'accords de toute façon. Merci vraiment.

\- Comme quoi ton oncle sert à quelque chose quand même parfois, hein.

Il tend discrètement une petite boîte noire à son neveu que ce dernier s'empresse de cacher dans le carton de l'appareil photo.

  



	18. Des clics et de l'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : beaucoup d'amour. Je crois que LE chapitre le plus CHAUD de cette fic.

Clic ! Clic ! Clic ! Clic !

Je tourne la tête vers Derek assit sur mon lit.

Clic ! Clic !

\- Arrête de faire ça, je déteste les photos.

\- Il faut bien que je teste mon nouvel appareil.

\- Eh bien teste-le sur le paysage à la fenêtre ou prends en photo ton lit.

Clic ! 

\- Désolé, mais comme modèle, je te trouve super, c'est pas ma faute. 

Je lui tire la langue. Clic !

Mais Raaah, il m'énerve. 

\- Ton oncle a été rapide pour te trouver cet appareil dis-donc.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est quoi la boîte noire qu'il t'a donné ?

\- Rien d'important.

Clic !

\- Sérieusement, tu veux pas arrêter ?

Clic!

\- Bon… j'ai compris, je vais devoir m'y faire.

Je me lève de mon bureau et vais m'enfermer à la salle de bain.

\- Et moi alors ?

J'entends Derek se plaindre de derrière la porte. Je me fige devant le miroir en me rendant compte qu'il pleurniche comme un bébé chien. Je rouvre la porte et… Clic !

\- Putain, tu me saoules avec ce truc. 

Il pose l'appareil sur mon bureau et entre dans la salle de bain en posant ses mains directement sur mes fesses.

\- En plus tu es vicieux.

\- J'ai jamais dis que je ne l'étais pas. Vicieux, pervers, lunatique, prétentieux, dragueur…

\- Que des qualités dis-donc...

\- Tu voulais te doucher ?

\- Oui, mais je voulais éviter que tu sois là pour pas que ça parte en vrille. 

\- Je m'assois sur les toilettes et promis, je ne bouge pas, ça te va ?

\- Tu veux me regarder me doucher ? Quel intérêt ?

\- J'aime bien. Tu es ultra sensuel sous la douche.

Je pouffe bêtement.

\- Mais n'importe quoi vraiment, ce qu'il faut pas entendre. 

Je me déshabille et je sens son regard sur moi. Un regard chaud, perçant, que je devine intense et brillant de désir et bêtement, je rougis en entrant dans la cabine. Il s'installe sur les toilettes car de là il peut me voir en entier et en allumant le robinet, j'ai une réaction que je ne voulais surtout pas. Je bande.

\- Merde !

\- C'est pas grave ça. Tu peux t'en occuper. Je t'ai déjà vu faire et je peux te dire que j'apprécie le spectacle. 

\- Vraiment tu es incorrigible. 

Je lui jette un regard et me retourne en face de lui pour me savonner. Il me regarde intensément en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et sa main droite descend entre ses jambes pour caresser le tissu déformé de son jean. Ce mec est vraiment un torrent de sexy-attitude à la limite de l'indécence. Comme mon problème ne va pas s'arranger en regardant Derek, je décide de me prendre en main et il me regarde comme si j'étais la 8ème merveille du monde. Je finis par me détendre et me laisser aller au plaisir sous son regard devenu vitreux et bleu. Il a l'air de prendre presque autant de plaisir que moi finalement et ça me plait bien de lui en donner de cette façon. Quand je jouis, je le vois se pincer fortement les lèvres avant de laisser échapper un petit râle rauque. Il se lève, se déshabille en vitesse et entre dans la douche en silence puis vient coller son érection contre mes fesses en faisant glisser son sexe de bas en haut entre mes rondeurs. Il vient assez rapidement et me lave ensuite de haut en bas, puis je sors et il se lave lui-même avant de sortir. Je l'observe, nu, mouillé, avec ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son front et ses yeux toujours bleus. Vraiment Derek est un ange venu de l'enfer, impossible autrement d'être aussi bandant en toutes occasions et je pense que mes hormones en folies n'ont rien à faire là-dedans. J'ai envie de lui comme pas permis, mais je respire un coup et sors de la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama et me coucher. 

Je respire doucement dans mon lit en pensant à tout sauf à Derek quand… Clic ! Et un flash m'éblouis.

\- Oh, tu vas pas recommencer quand même. 

\- Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. 

On se couche chacun dans notre lit pour une fois. Pourquoi ? Bonne question… je pense qu'on n'a juste pas envie de se sauter dessus ce soir et que c'est le moyen le plus simple pour éviter le presque inévitable.

* * *

 

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, Derek dort encore. Je reste ébahi par une vision magnifique. Lui, couché sur son lit. Un bras derrière la tête, l'autre sur son torse à plat, son t-shirt blanc un peu remonté sur son ventre, laissant apparaître ses abdos délicieux, son jean au bouton ouvert qu'il porte toujours bas sur ses hanches et ses pieds nus croisés. Ce mec est une pure addiction vraiment. Une invitation à la luxure. Pas besoin de choisir un péché capital pour lui, il en est déjà un. C'est affolant d'avoir à ce point toujours envie de lui. Il se réveille en étirant son bras non coincé par sa tête et sourit en me voyant le regarder puis son regard se baisse sur mon bas de pyjama.

\- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?

\- Non, c'est le chant des oiseaux, tu ne savais pas que c'est super bandant ? 

Il rit légèrement à ma connerie et se tourne sur le ventre pour attraper son portable sur sa table de nuit et là, je ne peux juste pas résister à ses fesses qui sont sûrement encore pire sexy que tout le reste chez lui. Sans demander la permission, je viens m'allonger sur lui et vu le gémissement de bonheur qu'il produit, il attendait que ça. Ni une ni deux, je lui retire son jean et mon érection s'intensifie en voyant qu'il ne porte rien dessous. On a vraiment de la chance de se réveiller toujours plus tôt que l'heure prévue. Je m'installe entre ses jambes désormais écartées et dépose des baisers sonores dans son dos. Il me tend un tube de lubrifiant (ne me demandez pas d'où il l'a eu, mais j'espère juste pas de Peter) et je lui en mets sur son entrée intime avant d'en étaler sur mon pénis chaud et plein d'envie. Je le prépare doucement et puis m'enfonce doucement en lui en fermant les yeux pour ne pas venir directement. Il va falloir que ça passe avec l'habitude ça, en tout cas, j'espère que ça va passer. C'est lui qui remue le bassin en premier et je réalise que c'est surtout pour frotter sa propre érection contre le matelas. Bref, je réfléchis plus trop et me vide l'esprit en faisant un va-et-vient en lui. On n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de temps, alors j'y vais directement assez fort. Il gémit fortement en chuchotant mon nom. Vraiment ce mec me rend dingue. Je m'enfonce en lui jusqu'à la garde et il pousse soudain un grognement aigu.

\- Putain t'as fais quoi là, c'était parfait. Refais ça s'il te plait. 

Je me fais pas prier et refais pareil et il repousse le même grognement. Du coup je continu. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un point sensible. Je continu comme ça de plus en plus vite et il finit par carrément grogner en continu puis son fameux grondement rauque fait vibrer son corps sous le mien et je comprends que lui a jouit sur le matelas. Je continu mes va-et-vient rapides et j'agrippe les draps fortement en venant en lui dans un cri long et rauque. Putain ! Ça devient vraiment incroyable avec lui. J'aurais envie qu'il me prenne aussi droit là maintenant, mais c'est pas possible, alors j'espère plus tard. Ce soir, on va chez son oncle, enfin chez Derek parce que le manoir est à lui ainsi qu'à Cora et Laura.

* * *

 

Est-ce que les cours ont toujours été si peu intéressants ou c'est parce que Derek occupe mes pensées, mon cœur et mes désirs ? Les deux à la fois sûrement. Je suis complètement ailleurs. Je pense à ce week-end, à ce matin, à l'expo photos, à hier soir… à rien en rapport avec les cours donc. Heureusement que j'ai de bonnes notes. Il doit entendre mon cœur battre parce qu'il me regarde l'air presque inquiet. Je le rasure d'un ''je t'aime'' à peine murmuré et il me répond pareil en se penchant à mon oreille. J'ai une furieuse envie de l'embrasser et une plus furieuse envie de le sentir en moi ou alors qu'il me prenne dans sa bouche. J'en profite qu'il soit tout vers moi pour lui dire :

\- Putain j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie que tu me suces.

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres et son regard vert devient lubrique. Il sort un cutter de sa trousse et se coupe la paume de la main avec. Je pousse un cri de stupeur. Le prof lève la tête et envoie Derek à l'infirmerie et comme un élève ne va jamais seul là-bas selon le règlement, je vais avec lui. À peine dans le couloir, sa blessure guérie et il m'entraîne en bas à la chaufferie dans le petit local avec la trappe. Et là, il me pousse contre le mur, ferme la porte et s'agenouille devant moi en descendant d'un coup mon jean et mon caleçon et sans hésiter, il lèche ma verge de haut en bas en jouant avec le gland et en caressant mes bourses avec une main pendant qu'il enfonce un doigt entre mes fesses. Je pensais même pas que le sexe ça pouvait être aussi bon, aussi parfait, aussi jouissif. Après m'avoir fait jouir dans sa bouche, il baisse son jean, recrache mon liquide et un peu de salive dans sa main, caresse son sexe avec puis d'un coup sec passe ses mains sous mes cuisses et me porte. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et sa queue me pénètre doucement quasiment sans douleur et il me fait aller et venir sur sa verge. Je pense que je crie beaucoup plus que dans notre chambre car ici impossible qu'on nous entende. Je le griffe, je le mords et lui aussi me mord l'épaule en y plantant ses crocs de garou et c'est… indéfinissable comme sensation. La petite douleur mélangée au grand plaisir que je ressens, c'est définitivement trop pour moi et je resserre mes fesses sur sa verge ce qui le fait jouir dans un grondement à faire trembler les murs. La petite pièce offre une résonance incroyable et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a au moins 20 loups avec nous.

* * *

 

On reste un moment à se câliner et à se remettre en ordre dans le local.

\- On est y allé un peu fort là je crois. On a carrément quitté le cours.

\- Dis carrément que tu regrettes. 

\- Oh que non, mon loup je ne regrette pas. J'en avais tellement envie purée.

\- J'ai vu ça. En même temps, je vais pas dire que j'en avais pas envie aussi hein ce serait mentir. Moi je t'aurais pris déjà hier soir, mais il me semblait que l'expérience loup-garou t'avais un peu refroidi non?

\- J'avoue. Un peu, mais c'est vite passé. Dis donc, impressionnant le grondement que tu as poussé en jouissant. 

\- D'habitude je me retiens un peu plus, mais là j'avoue que j'ai même pas essayé.

\- Dis tu aimes vraiment le goût de mon sperme ?

\- J'apprécie ouais. On retourne en cours ?

\- Ben, je vais peut-être te décevoir, mais littérature c'est fini et il reste un cours de français, après c'est le week end. 

\- On a disparu si longtemps ?

\- Eh ouais.

\- Purée, mais tu me fais vraiment faire n'importe quoi. 

\- Dis carrément que tu regrettes.

Il me regarde et rit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Quoi qu'il fasse il est beau, sublime, parfait, toujours au top. J'ai vraiment hâte de ce nouveau week end avec lui. On va en profiter à fond, en plus samedi soir Peter, Laura et Cora ne seront pas là, ils sont invités à dîner. Je sens qu'on va s'en donner à cœur joie, et y a même sacrément intérêt parce que c'est sur que le plaisir d'aujourd'hui, on va le payer en heures de colle et en convocation chez le directeur. Mais je m'en fiche totalement. Un plaisir pareil ça vaut bien tous les sacrifices du monde. On ne retourne même pas du tout en cours et au moment de partir avec Peter ce dernier nous informe que nos affaires de cours sont à aller chercher lundi matin, première heure, chez le dirlo. On hausse les épaules avec un air faussement innocent et il nous dit qu'il préfère ne rien savoir du tout et faut avouer, qu'on préfère ne rien lui dire. 


	19. Rebelle, Zoé, Marie, Virginie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> après le chapitre précédent très chaud, celui-ci fait baisser la température. Il est très calme.

\- Quoi encore?

\- …

\- Dis-moi ce que j'ai fais encore ?

\- …

\- Ah en fait, tu me réponds carrément plus du tout.

Derek marche devant moi dans la forêt, il se retourne, me plaque un doigt sur les lèvres pour m'ordonner le silence et me prends la main. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il fait. On discutait toute à l'heure au salon et tout à coup, il me dit qu'il veut qu'on passe la nuit au local avec Isaac, Boyd et Erica et peut-être Jackson et j'avoue avoir fais une tête déçue parce que je comptais passer la nuit au manoir avec lui et profiter d'être seuls et puis là, il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la forêt. Je tente de parler, mais il me fait taire d'un regard meurtrier. Ok je me tais et je le suis. On sort de son domaine et on s'enfonce dans les bois. Il semble chercher quelque chose. Il a vraiment l'air d'un animal comme ça, à humer l'air tout autour de lui et à tendre l'oreille. Un hurlement se fait entendre et ça à l'air de le rassurer. Il m'entraîne à sa suite et on s'arrête devant une grotte.

\- On fait quoi ici ?

\- Chut ! Parle moins fort, c'est important. Braeden avait disparue depuis quelques jours et je crois que je sais pourquoi, mais je suis embêté, je suis pas sûr que tu puisses entrer avec moi. On va essayer. Tu me suis, tu ne fais pas de bruit et surtout, tu ne parles pas.

Je hoche la tête et le suis. Il m'entraîne dans la grotte. Il fait froid là-dedans. J'entends des grognements de bête et j'avoue n'être pas très rassuré. On arrive au fond de la grotte et là je comprends. La louve est couchée et une mini boule de poil est entre ses pattes. Derek grogne et la louve lui répond. Puis il s'approche. Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir ça un jour. Je ne bouge plus pour ne faire aucun bruit. La louve semble accepter que je sois là sûrement parce que je sens un peu comme Derek. Toutefois, je préfère quand même garder mes distances. Derek continu de grogner et je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il fait. Il flatte la louve et touche le bébé et il semble étonné qu'il n'y en ait qu'un jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième boule de poils apparaisse. Il sort l'appareil photo de son sac et enlève le flash. Le clic semble déranger la louve, mais elle laisse quand même Derek faire. L'autorité d'un garou est plus forte m'avait expliqué Derek. Il range l'appareil et me fait signe d'approcher doucement. La louve me grogne dessus, mais Derek lui grogne dessus à son tour et elle se radoucit et me laisse approcher. Je m'agenouille tout prêt de l'animal. Comme c'est magnifique et les bébés sont justes tellement mignons.

\- Tu as vu, elle a eue des louveteaux. Deux femelles.

J'ose pas parler, alors je hoche la tête. Derek me prend la main et la tend devant la gueule de la louve qui la prend entre ses crocs. Je failli pousser un cri de surprise, mais elle ne me mord pas. 

\- Elle t'a acceptée, me dit doucement Derek qui ressort l'appareil photo.

* * *

 

On laisse la louve tranquille et on ressort de la grotte. J'ai les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était exceptionnel, émouvant, impressionnant. Je prends de grandes inspirations une fois revenu dans la forêt.

\- Désolé, je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Je voulais que tu ais la surprise. Il faut que j'appelle Peter. Elle n'est plus dans notre terrain là, ça peut-être dangereux pour elle et les louveteaux. 

Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'il sorte son portable comme n'importe quel jeune de notre âge, je suis ébahi de le voir se transformer et pousser un hurlement. C'est pas banal. Il me regarde et redevient humain et me reprend la main pour repartir au manoir.

* * *

 

On est assit dans la cuisine avec Laura qui nous observe.

\- Vous êtes devenus muets ?

Derek lève les yeux vers elle.

\- Non.

\- Vous me semblez bien silencieux. Un problème ?

\- Non.

\- Je vois. Ça va Stiles ?

Je regarde Laura et lui souris.

\- Oui, je viens de voir des tous petits bébés loups à peine nés.

Laura me sourit tendrement.

\- Tu es chanceux d'avoir pu les approcher de si près. Derek a une bonne entente avec les loups sans devoir sortir trop d'autorité, c'est pas le cas de tous les garous.

Laura se lève et dépose son bol de café dans l'évier.

\- Bon les jeunes, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller réveiller la benjamine et l'emmener aux courses avec moi. Peter sera rentré avant le déjeuner. Évitez de faire des bêtises. 

Elle dépose un baiser sur les cheveux de son frère en passant et me pose une main sur l'épaule. Elle va nettement mieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. On reste à la cuisine silencieux Derek et moi. Je sais pas bien si j'ose dire quelque chose ou pas. Je finis par me lancer.

\- On va patiner cet après-midi alors ?

Derek se contente d'hocher la tête en se levant et il prend ma tasse et la sienne et les dépose sur l'évier en soupirant.

\- On peut dormir au local ce soir si tu veux, ça me ferra plaisir de mieux connaître tes amis.

Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Ça t'arrive de savoir ce que tu veux ? Il y a deux heures, tu me faisais ta tête de chien battu et là tu me dis ça me ferra plaisir. Faut savoir à un moment donné. Tu sais que si on reste ici, on sera seuls ce soir et on va inévitablement se sauter dessus et c'est pas que j'ai pas envie de toi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que ça ces temps. Je te rappelle qu'on va déjà être emmerdé lundi matin, alors excuse-moi, mais je préfère qu'on soit occupé ce soir avec des amis. 

Je me lève et viens lui enserrer la taille. Il tente de me repousser d'abord puis finit par se laisser faire.

\- Tu me rends dingue Stiles. Dans tous les sens du terme. Tu me prends le cœur, les tripes, la tête. Tu es quel genre de créature surnaturelle toi hein dis-moi ? Sérieusement, c'est pas possible que tu sois un simple humain alors que tu as tant de pouvoir sur moi. Bon pour te répondre. Oui cet après-midi, on va à la patinoire et oui ce soir, on va dormir au local. On est d'accord avec ça ?

J'acquiesce et l'embrasse.

* * *

 

On est tous seuls au manoir. Cora et Laura sont aux commissions, Peter est toujours en forêt.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides. Tu t'y connais en ordinateur toi ?

\- Euh, pas mal ouais, pourquoi toi pas ?

\- Ben… nan. J'aimerais juste voir les photos que j'ai déjà faites. 

\- Ok.

Je le suis dans un petit bureau où un laptop et un ordinateur traînent sur un grand meuble en bois noir. Il allume l'ordinateur et s'assoit sur une chaise. Je tire une autre chaise à côté et m'assois. Bon, les premières photos faites de moi ne sont pas terribles. Surtout floues. Mais les photos des loups sont supers belles et c'est le plus important pour notre projet. On est tellement absorbés dans notre travail qu'on sursaute quand la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur Peter qui semble furax au premier abord et se radoucit en nous voyant.

\- Vous travaillez ?

\- Ben oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je… je m'attendais à autre chose en vous sachant seuls ici.

\- Ben tu vois, on sait penser à autre chose.

Peter regarde l'écran et s'approche. La photo de ma main dans la gueule de la louve est ouverte en grand.

\- Elle est géniale cette photo. Braeden a donnée sa confiance à Stiles ?

\- Mouais. Les bébés vont bien ?

\- En grande forme. Deaton est venu les voir. Ce sont deux femelles.

\- Je sais déjà ça. Tu as trouvé des prénoms ?

\- Non. Je comptais sur mes deux neveux préférés pour trouver.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur l'épaule de Derek. Son neveu ? Wow… que d'émotion. Moi qui n'ai plus de famille depuis des années, j'ai envie de pleurer. 

Derek se tourne vers moi. 

-Tu as un prénom à proposer ?

\- Euh… je peux choisir ce que je veux ?

\- Ben oui, ce que tu veux, Cora a bien appelé son loup Foulard.

\- … Rebelle. Elle va s'appeler Rebelle.

\- Ben voilà, c'est très bien ça. Donc Rebelle et ? Demande Peter à Derek.

\- Zoé.

\- Zoé ?

\- Ben ouais Zoé, pourquoi, ça te plais pas ?

\- Non, non… je… je prends note. Rebelle et Zoé. C'est parfait. Je vous laisse les jeunes, je vais préparer le déjeuner. 

Peter s'en va et je me tourne vers Derek avec les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Tu pleures ? Me demande Derek en posant une main sur ma cuisse.

\- Non… c'est juste les émotions de la matinée. Les bébés loups et ton oncle qui me traite en neveu, ça me fait bizarre.

Derek me sourit et se retourne contre l'écran de l'ordi. Il ouvre une page internet.

\- Dis, c'est quoi le nom de ton père ?

\- C'était, tu veux dire ?

\- Si tu veux. C'était quoi son nom alors ?

\- John Stilinski, pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux faire quelques recherches ? Tu as peut-être de la famille quelque part qui paie pour toi. Enfin, qui gère pour toi quoi.

Je regarde attentivement Derek taper le nom de mon père dans la barre de recherche. Il y a peu de chose et surtout aucun autre John Stilinski à Beacon Hills à part mon père. Ça réduit déjà la recherche au moins. Il ouvre un article et je me prends le titre en plein face. Un accident de voiture à Beacon Hills fait deux morts, dont le shérif Stilinski. Mon cœur se sert atrocement. Les souvenirs remontent et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Tout en lisant l'article, Derek me prend contre lui avec son autre bras et j'enfoui ma tête dans son cou. 

\- Ils ne disent rien sur des éventuels membres de la famille là-dedans. C'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Stiles.

\- Ton vrai prénom.

Je lève la tête et le regarde étonné.

\- Comment tu sais que Stiles ce n'est pas mon vrai prénom ?

\- J'ai mes sources. Peu importe. Dis-moi juste ton vrai prénom.

\- Non pas question.

\- Ça peut pas être si terrible quand même.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis prends un morceau de papier et un stylo et j'écris mon vrai prénom parce que si je lui dis de vive voix, je vais devoir l'épeler. Il tape mon nom complet dans la recherche et oh, un autre article sur l'enterrement de mes parents cette fois-ci. Je zieute distraitement en évitant de lire vraiment et puis tout à coup quelque chose attire mon attention. Marie Stilinski, c'est qui ça ?

\- Derek, regarde ce nom.

\- Marie Stilinski, c'est qui ça ?

\- Aucune idée.

Derek tape le nom dans la barre de recherche et trouve une Marie Stilinski dans un autre état voisin.

\- Tu veux téléphoner ?

\- Ça va pas non, tu es barge ou quoi ?

\- Tu veux que je téléphone ?

\- Non. Je vais d'abord poser des questions au directeur lundi, voir qui paie pour moi.

\- C'est sûrement ta tante ou au moins par alliance. Si elle était là à l'enterrement, qu'elle a été citée comme receveuse pour les condoléances et qu'elle porte le même nom que ton père, c'est qu'elle est de ta famille.

\- Vas-y appelle en fait, on verra bien. Autant battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud.

Derek décroche le téléphone du bureau et compose le numéro. Il met le haut parleur. Plusieurs sonneries se passent avant qu'une voix ne réponde. Une voix de jeune fille qui semble avoir courue.

\- Allô ?

\- Euh allô. Bonjour. Heu, je m'appelle Derek Hale et je cherche à joindre Madame Marie Stilinski.

\- C'est ma mère, mais elle est aux champs pour le moment, désolé. Elle peut vous rappelez plus tard ?

\- Euh… oui. Je vous passe mon numéro de portable, ce sera plus simple. 

Derek donne son numéro et remercie la jeune fille.

\- Dites, heu, je suis un peu curieux hein, vous me pardonnerez, mais c'est possible de savoir votre nom ?

\- Euh… Virginie.

\- Stilinski ?

\- Non… Dylan. Virginie Dylan.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il raccroche et se tourne vers moi.

\- On cherche si Virginie Dylan est sur le net ?

\- Du moment qu'on est sur la lancée, vas-y.

Il tape le nom et tombe sur une page d'un réseau social. Plusieurs Virginie Dylan habitent le pays, mais une seule dans le même état que Marie Stilinski. Il ouvre son profil et oh mon dieu… la fille ressemble pas mal à mon père ainsi qu'à moi aussi un peu.

\- Bon je pense qu'on est déjà convaincu qu'il y a un lien familial.

Je hoche la tête en regardant toujours le profil. Apparemment, elle doit être du même âge que moi. Peter nous appelle pour aller déjeuner et on quitte le bureau après avoir éteint l'ordinateur. Je suis un peu noué par toutes ses émotions. 

  


  


  


  



	20. Secrets de famille

Mais dieu mais qu'il fait froid dans ce local. Je suis allongé sur un matelas dans une couverture et je grelotte. Erica est partie chercher des affaires chez elle. Boyd est en retrait sur un coffre en bois. Isaac et Derek sont vers le coin cuisine et tente de préparer du thé chaud en attendant la bouffe mexicaine qu'Erica prendra en revenant. Le moment à la patinoire a été super. On a bien rit et ça fait un sport où Derek n'est pas doué. Jackson et Lydia sont venus un moment, mais ne sont pas restés, Jackson a hésité à passer la nuit avec nous, mais a finalement refusé. Et j'aurais sûrement dû refuser aussi vu le froid qu'il fait. Je vais mourir gelé c'est sûr. Derek vient vers moi et me tend une tasse de thé fumante.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Nan du tout… j'ai dépassé ce stade… je suis congelé là en fait.

Il rit doucement et se penche pour m'embrasser quand son portable sonne. 

\- Allô?

-…

\- Oui Madame Stilinski, bonsoir. Merci de m'avoir rappelé. Je suis Derek Hale.

\- …

\- J'habite à Beacon Hills et je…

\- …

\- Oui vous semblez avoir compris pourquoi je vous ai appelé. En rapport avec Monsieur John Stilinski.

-…

\- Oui je sais qu'il est décédé il y a quelques années, mais je me demandais si vous étiez sa sœur peut-être ?

-…

\- D'accords… je vois, merci.

\- …

\- Je comprends bien sûr, mais… je voulais juste savoir si c'est vous qui gérez les affaires de son fils ?

\- …

\- Non… il est à côté de moi.

\- …

\- Pour faire simple, je suis à l'internat avec lui et étant moi-même orphelin, je sais que quelqu'un gère mes affaires et je trouvais étrange que Stiles ne sache pas qui gère les siennes et n'ait pas été à l'adoption puisqu'il était censé n'avoir plus personne. 

\- …

\- Ah oui Stiles…c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle. Je comptais pas vous demander quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste envie de savoir la vérité. Je comprends votre point de vue. Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu. Au revoir.

\- …

Et Derek raccroche. 

\- Ça va? T'as le cœur qui bat super vite.

\- Je suis un peu… 

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé, mais elle n'a pas voulue te parler et… c'est bien elle qui gère pour toi.

-Ça fait au moins un mystère de résolu.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que ton père et elle ont eus quelques différents quand il s'est marié et vu que ton père ne t'avait pas parlé d'elle, ben… j'imagine que ça s'est pas bien terminé.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Merci quand même. T'es un amour Derek.

Je remarque une lueur encore jamais vue dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de tendre et de lumineux et brusquement, il se lève, m'enlève ma couverture et la jette sur le matelas d'en face qui est à Boyd, puis il retire son blouson et me l'enfile en fermant la fermeture puis il se rasssoit derrière moi et me prends entre ses jambes et finalement, passe ses bras autour de ma taille avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Je suis juste trop bien installé là. Je sirote mon thé et Erica revient enfin avec le repas. Je meurs de faim. Elle nous dépose un cornet vers nous et s'installe en face sur le matelas de Boyd qui nous rejoint enfin lui aussi. Il s'assoit derrière Erica et fait pareil que Derek a fait avec moi. Je réalise alors qu'ils sont ensemble eux-aussi. Isaac se pose sur le troisième matelas et nous observe les quatre.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

\- Dis pas de conneries Isaac. Une fois, tu inviteras Allison. Tu aurais pu d'ailleurs l'inviter. Stiles a hésité à inviter Scott. 

\- Ça aurait pu être sympa. Je commence à l'apprécier en fait.

* * *

 

On est couchés, tous. Erica dort déjà, j'ai le sentiment que Boyd aussi. Isaac non, je vois la lumière de son portable et Derek ne dort pas et vous allez rire, mais j'ai chaud… je meurs de chaud même. J'ai mis un training épais pour dormir, mais j'avais pas pensé dormir dans les bras de Derek et ce mec est un radiateur ambulant. C'est agréable, mais là avec la couverture j'ai un peu chaud. 

\- J'ai chaud.

\- Monsieur l'indécis. Enlève ton haut. Si je vais dormir ailleurs, tu vas geler même avec des couvertures.

Je m'assoit et retire mon haut de training, mon t-shirt par la même occasion et me recouche. Il me reprend dans ses bras et colle son bassin contre mes fesses en posant ses mains sur mon ventre et sans le vouloir, un de ses doigts fait le tour de mon nombril. Je sens le désir monter, mais je tente de le repousser de toutes mes forces. Il le sent et me chuchote :

\- Ne te fais pas violence comme ça. Laisse-toi aller, c'est pas la mort si tu as une érection.

Il se colle encore un peu plus à moi et je sens que lui en a une aussi. Je finis par me détendre et on s'endort comme ça.

* * *

 

Je me réveille légèrement en sursaut et je regarde autour de moi. Il fait nuit noir et pourtant, je me retiens tout juste de pousser un cri en voyant deux yeux jaunes qui me regardent.

\- C'est que moi Stiles.

\- Isaac ?

\- Ouais. T'as dû faire un mauvais rêve. Tu disais des trucs en dormant. 

\- Tu dors pas ? Il est quelle heure ?

\- Trois heures 15 et non je ne dors pas. J'arrive pas à dormir ailleurs que dans mon lit. Rendors-toi, profite. 

Je ferme les yeux et je sens le léger souffle de Derek dans mon dos. Il n'a pas bougé. Ses bras toujours passés sur mon ventre et une jambe passée par-dessus les miennes. Il ne bouge pas en dormant du moins pas que je sache et moi je bouge beaucoup, alors il me cale avec son corps. Je me rendors.

* * *

 

Ce sont des voix qui chuchotent qui me réveillent. Il fait déjà jour et je m'étire doucement en ouvrant les yeux. Mon regard tombe sur Derek et Isaac assis sur le matelas de ce dernier en train de discuter. Derek m'adresse un petit signe de tête qui signifie pour lui: Salut ça va ? Tu as bien dormis ?

Je me lève en continuant de m'étirer et remet mon t-shirt et ma veste de training en allant m'asseoir vers eux. Devant ses amis je n'ose pas trop faire de gestes tendres alors je m'assois juste à côté de lui et contre toute attente, c'est lui qui se penche vers moi, me passe une main dans la nuque et m'embrasse.

* * *

 

On n'est pas resté longtemps ce matin. On a remballé et on est rentré au manoir. Une bonne douche m'a remis d'aplomb parce que le confort du local laisse à désirer. Et puis on s'est posé devant la télé. Cora regarde une série avec des vampires. D'un œil je zieute parce que j'aime bien les vampires et Derek lui est occupé avec son appareil photo. Il teste des réglages, donc sans arrêt il 'clic' et ça énerve Cora qui grogne à chaque petit bruit. Ils me font plutôt marrer les frères et sœurs là. J'ai pas hâte de rentrer à l'internat. Vraiment et pourtant on doit y retourner pour deux semaines et demain matin, on doit aller chercher nos affaires chez le dirlo. Ça non plus ça ne me réjouis pas du tout.

Bon j'ai quand même appris que j'ai une tante et apparemment une cousine dont l'âge doit être proche du mien. Mais pourquoi je ne le savais pas ? Pourquoi on ne me l'a jamais dit ? Pourquoi mes parents n'en ont jamais parlé ? Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer entre mon père et ma tante (ce mot me fait bizarre) pour qu'il n'en ait jamais parlé ? Les secrets de famille parfois sont terribles et pas forcément toujours bons à savoir. C'est pas grave si elle ne veut pas me voir ni me parler, je pourrai continuer à vivre sans elle finalement.

* * *

 

Une fois rentré à l'internat, je fouille dans mon armoire, sors une plaque de chocolat au miel et mord rageusement dedans. Derek me regarde.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est terriblement pas sexy ce que tu fais là.

\- Désolé je ne suis pas au top tout le temps. J'avais besoin de chocolat. 

\- Ça va pas ?

Je tombe sur mon lit le dos contre le matelas.

\- C'est cette histoire de famille. J'essaye de men ficher, mais ça tourne dans ma tête. Des tas de pourquoi.

Il se débarrasse de son blouson et de son pull et s'allonge à côté de moi. Je lui tends ma plaque de chocolat et je suis surpris de le voir la prendre et en morde un bout.

\- T'aime le chocolat ?

\- Non. J'avais juste envie d'un goût sucré. 

Il me rend ma plaque. 

\- C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de chercher tout ça. C'est ma faute désolé.

\- Oh tu n'y es pour rien si mes parents sont partis en emportant des secrets. Tu sais quoi, la première fois que je t'ai vu je me suis dit que tu étais un mec acide. Je suis toujours étonné de te voir doux avec moi.

\- Tu voudrais que je sois un gros salaud ?

\- Non idiot, j'ai pas dis ça. Comme quoi la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne.

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai vu la première fois ?

\- Non, mais je veux bien le savoir.

\- J'ai pensé que tu devais être un mec chiant qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser.

\- Et au final ?

\- T'es pas chiant, mais tu aimes bien t'amuser, t'as un côté gamin que j'aime bien. Tu es gentil, honnête, fidèle et puis t'as un truc… je sais pas. Une énergie différente. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré à ce moment-là, je serais sûrement devenu un mec acide comme tu dis. Asocial, grognon.

\- Tu l'es un peu, je te rassure.

\- C'est dans ma nature. Je suis en général comme ça sauf quand je suis amoureux. 

Derek met la main dans sa poche et en sort la petite boîte noire que Peter lui avait passée l'autre soir. Il s'assoit et me la tend.

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Sûrement si je te la donne.

Je me redresse et pose mon chocolat. J'ouvre doucement la boîte et je vois un bracelet avec deux bandes de cuir fines et au milieu un triskel en or. Je souris.

\- Merci Derek, il est magnifique. Ça me touche. Tu me le mets ?

Il hoche la tête et me passe le bracelet sur le poignet gauche. Je l'embrasse doucement et me laisse retomber sur le matelas en l'attirant avec moi. 

\- Il me plait beaucoup. 

\- Maintenant on a le même symbole. J'ai hésité avec un collier.

\- Le bracelet c'est parfait. Tu es vraiment fou.

\- De toi, oui c'est sûr. 

\- On tombe grave dans la guimauve là non ?

\- Á fond…

Il rougit en baissant la tête. 

\- Bon on fait un truc un peu plus viril ? Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il se relève.

\- Ouais viens on va casser la gueule à des gamins de 8 ans.

Je le regarde choqué et il hausse les épaules. 

\- Je rigole Stiles. Je fais pas ce genre de choses. Mais ta phrase c'est du n'importe quoi. Je me sens pas moins viril parce que je t'offre un bracelet et que je te dis que je t'aime. 

\- Tu as raison. C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. Juste faire un truc moins guimauve parce que je risque vraiment de fondre là. 

Il vient prendre mes lèvres avec passion. Son portable sonne et il décroche tout en ayant sa bouche qui frôle la mienne.

\- Allô ?

\- Monsieur Derek Hale ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Euh… c'est Virginie Dylan, je peux vous parler ?

Derek se redresse et met le haut parleur.

\- Bien sûr, je vous écoute.

  



	21. Un beau bordel

\- Allô?

\- Monsieur Derek Hale?

\- Lui-même.

\- Euh… c'est Virginie Dylan, je peux vous parler ?

Derek se redresse et met le haut parleur.

\- Bien sûr je vous écoute.

\- Je m'excuse de vous appeler, mais… ma mère est visiblement bouleversée par l'appel qu'elle à eu hier avec vous… et je me demandais pourquoi. Je sens que c'est quelque chose d'important et je sais qu'elle ne me le dira pas… et j'avoue que j'aimerais savoir. On a pas mal de secrets dans la famille et… c'est parfois pesant, alors je me disais que peut-être celui-ci pourrait en être un de réglé et j'avoue avoir entendue ma mère parler de son frère. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère.

\- Je… je suis pas vraiment le mieux placé pour vous parler de ça, mais comment dire… j'ai un ami qui est avec moi dans un internat et on se demandait qui gérait son argent puisqu'il n'a plus ses parents et qu'il n'a pas été adopté et on est tombé sur le nom de votre maman.

\- Á l'internat ? Je peux vous demander votre âge ?

\- J'ai eu 16 ans en novembre.

\- Ça alors. Vu votre façon de parler, j'ai vraiment pensé avoir à faire à un homme. J'ai le même âge que vous. Enfin pas tout à fait, j'aurai 16 ans le 14 février. On… on peut se tutoyer peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr on peut. 

\- Et donc cet ami, c'est qui pour ma mère ?

\- Apparemment…

\- Je suis son neveu à priori, Je coupe Derek en pleine phrase

Il me tend le téléphone.

\- Désolé j'ai crié un peu fort. Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski.

\- Stilinski ?

\- Le fils de John et Claudia Stilinski. D'après les informations que j'ai eues, Marie Stilinski serait la sœur de mon père. 

\- Oh…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, elle non plus…

\- Ça ferait de moi, ta…

\- Cousine.

\- Ben merde alors !

\- Comme tu dis.

* * *

 

Je parle un long moment avec Virginie et je suis content d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle et sa maman et sa petite sœur. Elles vivent dans une ferme entourée de champs de blé et de maïs. Les parents de Virginie ne sont pas mariés, mais vivent ensemble et ma cousine porte le nom de son père. Derek va se doucher et me laisse seul un moment. Je sais qu'il peut m'entendre, mais de toute façon j'ai rien de secret à dire. Je raccroche un peu avant qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Il est déjà tard. Il vient se coucher vers moi en boxer. Je le zieute avec envie, mais le laisse tranquille et m'allonge à côté de lui. 

\- Alors ce premier contact ?

\- Super chouette. Elle est à l'air hyper gentille.

\- En tout cas, elle parle aussi vite que toi et autant.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ?

\- Même pas, mais je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me déplaisait pas. 

\- Tu veux dormir ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu veux pouvoir dormir, je te conseille d'aller dans ton lit parce que je suis trop excité pour dormir. Tu te rends pas compte… j'ai une famille quelque part…

\- Je ne tenais pas à dormir. Je me suis bien reposé ce week end alors je peux rester éveillé avec toi et t'écouter me parler de ta famille.

\- Bon, ben comme moi Virginie ne savait pas qu'elle avait de la famille ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas que sa mère avait un frère et donc ignorait mon existence. Elle a une petite sœur de 8 ans, Leah, et elle vit dans une ferme avec ses deux parents, pas mariés. On va se retéléphoner. J'ai pris son adresse mail et on va s'envoyer des photos et voilà. Aaaah je suis trop content. Merci Derek.

Je le serre fort dans mes bras. 

\- Il faut que je t'offre quelque chose pour te remercier ou que je fasse un truc pour toi. Tu voudrais quelque chose ? Tu veux encore du chocolat ?

\- Ça va aller pour le chocolat, merci, c'est pas mon truc. 

\- Je peux faire tes devoirs à ta place si tu veux ? Te ramener des tonnes de morceaux de fromages de la cantine.

\- Arrêtes de proposer des trucs. J'ai besoin de rien merci.

Je colle ma bouche à son oreille et lui murmure quelque chose. Son regard passe au bleu.

\- Vraiment tu tiens à me remercier hein ?

\- Ben quand même, c'est le minimum. Sans toi, j'aurais jamais pensé que j'avais peut-être de la famille quelque part. Donc tu veux ou pas ?

\- Hé je vais quand même pas dire non à ça. 

Je souris et me relève pour me placer au-dessus de lui et prendre d'assaut son corps chaud avec ma langue. Chaque centimètre y passe et quand j'arrive à son nombril, une certaine partie de son corps est déjà bien dure et ne demande qu'à ce que je m'en occupe et je vais pas me gêner.

* * *

 

Après ce moment délicieux, on reste de longues minutes silencieux si bien que je finis par lui demander:

\- Tu t'es endormis ?

\- Nan.

\- Tu sais quoi J'adore t'entendre gémir et susurré mon nom quand tu prends du plaisir.

\- C'est grâce à toi. C'est toi qui me donne autant de plaisir. Réellement, tu t'améliores à chaque fois.

Il se tourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Et entre nous, tu me fais planer quand tu me suces, c'est juste exceptionnel.

Je rougis en me tournant contre lui et en nichant ma tête sur son torse. 

\- Tu es un homme incroyable Derek Hale. En quelques semaines, tu as changé radicalement ma vie putain. 

\- C'est un bon point ou pas ?

\- Carrément un bon point. Tu as mis le bordel dans tout ce que je pensais, tout ce que je croyais, tout ce que je vivais, tout ce que je pensais acquis. Tu m'as fait découvrir des tas de choses. L'amour est définitivement un beau bordel, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Un très beau bordel ! Me dit-il en m'embrassant doucement.

* * *

 

Sept heures, dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Messieurs Hale et Stilinski, je me disais justement que vous commenciez à me manquer. Je reconnais que vous avez un sacré culot quand même. Faire croire à une blessure au cutter pour pouvoir sortir du cours et ne plus revenir de l'après-midi, il faut avouer que c'est ingénieux. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. D'ailleurs je me demande comment vous avez réussi un tour pareil Monsieur Hale. Parce que d'après la prof, il y avait du sang même sur le bureau.

\- Je connais quelques bonnes astuces.

\- Je vois. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas content du tout de vous deux. Principalement de vous Monsieur Hale parce que vous avez choisi de rester à l'internat alors que vous auriez pu retourner au lycée, alors faites un effort sinon on ne va pas pouvoir vous garder. C'est mon dernier avertissement. Et pour vous aussi Monsieur Stilinski. Je trouve déjà que je suis souple avec vous compte tenu de la situation. Maintenant partez et j'espère ne pas vous revoir dans mon bureau pour absence, retard ou quelconque problème avec un professeur. J'ai été bien clair ?

Derek et moi hochons la tête d'un même mouvement. On récupère nos affaires dans le coin de la pièce et on va se poser à la bibliothèque. On n'a pas cours à la première heure.

* * *

 

Isaac est à une table de la bibliothèque avec un ordi portable. Il est entrain de taper du texte. Je m'assois un peu plus loin et Derek va d'abord saluer Isaac avant de venir se mettre vers moi.

\- Bon il faut vraiment qu'on arrête les conneries. Il ne va pas nous louper la prochaine fois. 

Derek me regarde comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

\- Quoi, j'ai un bouton ?

\- Non, excuse, je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais, faut qu'on arrête les conneries.

\- Ah ouais.

Il se lève.

\- Faut que je vois un truc avec mon oncle. Je vais téléphoner, on se voit en cours.

Et il s'en va sans même me faire un bisou. Bon… ben je m'occupe du coup. Je regarde si mes cours sont à jour pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

 

\- Hey mec !

Je lève la tête de mon cahier de maths pour rencontrer le visage souriant de Scott.

\- Toi à la biblio ? Il neige dehors ou quoi ?

\- Tu sais que tu tordant. Bien passé ton week end ?

\- Ouais plutôt. J'ai vu des louveteaux nouveaux-nés, jai même pu donner un prénom à l'un d'eux. Puis on est allé à la patinoire et on est allé dormir au local des amis de Derek où j'ai eu méga froid. Oh, j'ai appris que j'ai de la famille dans l'état voisin. Une tante et deux cousines ainsi que leur papa.

\- Tout ça en deux jours ?

\- Ouais… bordel de week end tu n'imagines même pas.

\- Et donc ta famille, tu sais un peu quelque chose sur eux ?

\- J'ai pu parler à ma cousine Virginie. Elle a mon âge à deux mois prêt et elle a une petite sœur de 8 ans. Ils vivent dans une ferme. Sinon je n'en sais pas plus.

\- T'es pas avec Derek ?

\- Est-ce que tu vois Derek dans la salle ?

Scott se retourne pour voir la salle entière.

\- Non.

\- Donc tu peux en déduire que non, je ne suis pas avec.

\- Ça te rends pas agréable en tout cas. 

Je tente d'assassiner Scott du regard, mais la technique reste à améliorer visiblement parce qu'il me sourit. 

\- Vous avez dû passer chez le dirlo ?

\- Mouais. Dernier avertissement.

\- Outch… faut vous calmer un peu. On sait tous pourquoi vous êtes partis.

\- Super. C'est facile pour les autres, vous n'avez pas votre petit ami dans la classe et personne n'est aussi sexy et bandant que Derek.

\- Je suis content d'apprendre que Derek te fait bander, j'avais bien besoin de savoir ça à cette heure-ci du matin. Merveilleux lundi.

Je lui tire la langue malicieusement et il se fend la malle. Isaac s'approche de nous et tend des feuilles à Scott.

\- Super merci Isaac. Je lis ça et je tape la suite.

\- Ça marche. À plus les gars.

\- A plus. Je lance avec un petit geste de la main.

Scott parcourt les feuilles rapidement puis les range dans son sac d'école. 

\- Ce mec est super rapide quand il fait un truc. Il me fout des complexes. 

\- C'est rien…essaye de sortir avec Derek. Lui il te fout des complexes. T'as vu son corps ? T'as vu son niveau en sport ? T'as vu sa culture? Ce mec est un dieu vivant.

\- Heureusement que je sais que tu es avec lui, hein. C'est flippant comme t'en parles parfois.

Je ris et secoue la tête et mes yeux tombent sur Derek qui est posté vers le comptoir. Scott se retourne et lui fait un signe de tête auquel Derek répond puis mon best se retourne contre moi.

\- Je vais te laisser avec ton prince charmant.

Il se lève, me tape l'épaule, passe devant Derek, lui tape l'épaule et sort en fermant la porte. Je me lève, range mes affaires et vais vers Derek.

\- Alors comme ça je suis un dieu vivant ? Demande Derek en arquant les sourcils.

\- Fichu loup-garou avec tes oreilles pointues.

Il sourit doucement et me fais un bisou sur les lèvres. 

\- Depuis quand Scott te tape l'épaule ?

\- Depuis juste avant. J'ai été surpris je dois dire, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas réfléchi. Un automatisme. On va déjà en classe ?

\- Oh non. On va faire un tour sur notre gradin ?

Il acquiesce et on sort du bâtiment pour aller au terrain. On se pose sur notre gradin et on discute de notre projet photo.

* * *

 

Je vous ai déjà dis que vraiment j'aime Derek Hale ? Bon au pire je me répète c'est pas si grave hein. Mais ouais, je pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant aimer quelqu'un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un chapitre de cette fiction que j'aime beaucoup. Il est drôle et léger


	22. Ma plus belle histoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : Derek force un peu Stiles pendant un moment de perte de conscience.

Il dort. Oui je sais, je suis coulant de guimauvitude (comment ça c'est pas un vrai mot ?) mais je le trouve beau quand il dort. Déjà que je trouve qu'il ne dort pas souvent, ben là il est 18 heures 30 et il est allongé sur le ventre, sur son lit et il dort en respirant doucement. Un loup-garou qui ne ronfle pas, c'est plutôt marrant. Bon je m'ennuie un peu, mais la vue que j'ai depuis mon lit est pas désagréable. C'est con hein, vraiment très con de le regarder dormir, mais je peux pas détacher mon regard de son visage paisible, de ses cheveux qui tombent un peu sur son front, de sa bouche à peine entrouverte et de son corps détendu. Je finis par m'endormir aussi et c'est des coups frappés à la porte qui me réveillent. Derek dort toujours, mais s'est retourné dans son sommeil. Par acquis de conscience, je couvre son corps avec son duvet et vais ouvrir. Le directeur:

\- Monsieur Stilinski bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Oui j'ai… quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et respire profondément.

\- Ça va durer longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne dépend pas de moi. 

\- Vous m'accordez une minute, Merci. 

Je prends un papier, note quelque chose et je pose le papier sur la table de nuit de Derek puis je passe un pull à capuche et suis le directeur hors de ma chambre.

* * *

 

On marche en silence et il me conduit au réfectoire désert. Une femme se tient près de la première table et sans la détailler, je comprends de suite qui elle est. En plus, elle ressemble à mon père. Elle me dit bonjour en m'appelant par mon prénom.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Je… j'ai reçu un appel d'un certain Derek Hale, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant ?

\- Je sais. J'étais avec lui. 

\- Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je suis Marie Stilinski, la grande sœur de ton père, autrement dit… ta tante.

\- J'avais cru comprendre oui. 

\- Je savais qu'un jour tu saurais, mais je pensais plutôt à ta majorité quand tes comptes seront débloqués. Je n'avais pas imaginé rencontrer un ado de pas encore 16 ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je… j'avoue que je ne voulais pas te voir toutes ces dernières années, mais le téléphone de ton ami m'a… interpelé et je me suis dis que c'était peut-être le moment qu'on se rencontre au moins une fois. Entre ton père et moi… ça a été compliqué et je me suis dit que tu serais mieux à rester ici qu'à venir habiter chez moi. Tu avais tes repères ici. Tes amis, les tombes de tes parents. Je me disais que tu avais déjà assez perdu sans encore qu'on t'arrache de tes origines. Et je n'étais pas prête. Je venais d'apprendre que j'allais avoir un deuxième enfant et la situation était trop tendue. 

\- D'accord. Désolé que l'appel de mon ami vous ai fait faire tous ces kilomètres.

\- C'était pas le bon moment pour que je débarque, j'en suis consciente. J'ai une fille de ton âge. Virginie. Ta cousine.

\- Je sais…

\- Au moins tu es honnête. Je suis en ville jusqu'à vendredi si jamais, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je t'ai amené un dossier avec tes comptes pour que tu saches ce que je gère. Ce qui est à toi et il y a mon numéro de portable dedans. 

Elle me fait un sourire discret et s'en va en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Ça me fait bizarre d'entendre mon vrai prénom. Tout le monde m'appelle toujours Stiles depuis tellement longtemps.

* * *

 

Je retourne à ma chambre. Derek dort toujours. Je jette le papier laissé sur sa table de nuit et me couche en prenant mon portable et en tapant un message à Virginie. Je n'ai pas une réponse de suite et m'endors.

* * *

 

J'ouvre un œil et sursaute violemment en hurlant. Deux yeux bleus me fixent au-dessus de mon visage. Une main se pose fortement sur ma bouche et un corps… nu, me plaque contre mon matelas.

\- Derek ?

Pas de réponse. Je sais bien que c'est Derek, mais je demande quand même pour être sûr et savoir ce qui se passe. Il se relève et me retourne en me tenant les mains. Il me maintient les jambes avec ses genoux et baisse mon bas de pyjama en-dessous de mes fesses.

\- Euh… hé oh, tu fais quoi là ? Tu pourrais demander quand même. Je suis pas une poupée.

Il grogne, mais ne me répond pas. Je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas et je tente de lutter, mais je ne suis pas assez fort. Des crocs se plantent dans le haut de mon épaule pendant qu'un doigt cherche mon entrée intime. Super je vais me faire violer par mon propre petit ami. Autant je l'aime, mais ça non quand même. Il introduit un doigt en moi et le fait bouger doucement. Le pire c'est que ça me donne envie. Dans un sursaut d'énervement, j'arrive à mordre sa main et il pousse un cri avant de me lâcher et de se relever.

\- Putain Derek ça te prend souvent ce genre de chose ?

J'allume la lumière en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Il est debout sur la moquette, le regard sur moi.

\- Ça va?

\- Ouais, je… pardon. J'ai laissé l'animal prendre le dessus, excuse-moi.

\- Ça te prend souvent ?

\- Non… enfin, ça arrive, mais en général, je me… branle moi-même. Là je pense que j'ai senti ton odeur et ça m'a attiré vers toi. Je suis sincèrement désolé Stiles… je…

Il se précipite dans la salle de bain. Je me lève et me rhabille comme il faut. Il n'a pas tourné le verrou, j'entre donc dans la salle d'eau et le vois recroquevillé par terre près de la douche. Il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. Je viens près de lui et l'entoure de mes bras.

\- Je ne suis pas un violeur Stiles.

\- J'imagine bien Derek. Tu trouve qu'on n'en fait pas assez ?

\- Si, si c'est pas non plus le problème. Ce sont des pulsions animales que je ne maîtrise encore pas très bien. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien. On va se recoucher ?

Il hoche la tête en plantant son regard vert dans le mien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser et d'avoir envie qu'il me fasse l'amour à même le carrelage. Oh et puis merde quoi. Je lui fais savoir ce que je veux. On se relève, j'ôte mon pyjama et je pose un pied sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il vient derrière moi et glisse un doigt dans mon intimité. Je gémis doucement faisant comprendre qu'il peut y aller avec le deuxième. Il ne se fait pas prier. Pendant ce temps je me caresse le sexe doucement faisant monter le désir. Doucement, après m'avoir bien préparé, il me pénètre et s'accroche à mes hanches. Putain mais que c'est bon, comment y résister et pouvoir dire non, c'est impossible. Il bouge en moi divinement et me fait un bien fou. Je me masturbe de plus en vite fort en haletant de plus en plus fort aussi. Ma jouissance commence à être proche quand je ressens quelque chose de bizarre et que je comprends qu'il s'est transformé. Ses coups deviennent beaucoup plus rapides. Il sort de moi pour y revenir à chaque fois un peu plus profond. C'est si bon que je jouis en criant un : Oh oui. Malgré ma jouissance, lui il continu, visiblement pas prêt à s'arrêter. J'entends ces grognements dans mon oreille et ça fait vibrer mon dos tant c'est impressionnant. Il se retire complètement et me retourne vers lui. Son regard bleu semble sonder mon âme et je me passe la langue sur les lèvres. Il voit mon geste et pousse un petit grondement rauque puis me soulève par-dessous les cuisses et m'empale d'un coup sur son sexe tendu et recommence les va-et-vient. Je prends ses lèvres en faisant gaffe à ses crocs acérés. C'est tellement bon que je ne sais même plus mon prénom et je suis incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Les seuls sons qui sortent de ma bouche sont des gros soupirs de bien-être et des râles de plaisir. Ce mec est vraiment un dieu vivant. Je le regarde dans les yeux et je le sens proche du plaisir ultime. Ses griffes et ses crocs se rétractent d'un coup. Seuls ses yeux lumineux demeurent et il les fermes en se mordant la lèvre quand il vient en moi dans son grondement rauque habituel. Il me garde dans la même position en se retirant doucement et me porte comme ça à mon lit. On s'allonge tous les deux en se serrant fort et sa bouche vient se placer contre mon oreille.

\- Toi je t'aime, tu peux pas t'imaginer comment. Tu es ma plus belle histoire, Stiles.

Je suis soufflé… j'aimerais répondre, mais j'ai rien à dire d'aussi fabuleux, alors je me contente de l'embrasser et de me coller encore plus à lui. Je m'endors sans vraiment le réaliser et mon réveil est doux ce matin dans les bras de mon amour qui respire doucement contre mon cou. Passer si près d'un événement horrible pour finir par connaître une telle explosion d'amour, c'est magnifique. Il me fait vraiment voir la vie sous son meilleur jour. Mon portable vibre et je le prends d'un bras mal assuré. C'est Virginie qui m'a répondu. Je tape un message quand je vois deux yeux verts qui me fixent.

\- Hey Derek.

\- Salut. Ça va ?

\- Ooh oui…

\- De bonnes nouvelles ?

\- Plutôt oui. On va se doucher et je te raconte ça ?

* * *

 

Sous la douche, il me savonne doucement et je lui raconte la visite de ma tante. Plutôt glaciale et rapide comme visite, mais ça m'a quand même fait plaisir.

\- Tu vas la revoir ?

\- Je sais pas… j'aimerais et puis… j'ai peur que ça me fasse du mal. J'ai dit à Virginie que sa mère est venue ici, elle n'en revient pas, mais elle est contente quelque part. 

\- Réfléchis bien. Tu as peu de temps, mais si tu veux des réponses à tes questions tu ferrais peut-être bien de la revoir. Si tu veux, je peux être avec toi.

\- Ça ira… je préfère découvrir seul pour le moment. 

Je le savonne à mon tour et ça me fait sourire parce qu'on dirait qu'il ronronne. Enfin pas vraiment ronronner, pas comme un félin, mais comme un chien… une petite vibration qui doit être un grognement tout doux. Je m'attarde pas trop sur son corps et finis plutôt rapidement avant d'avoir envie d'autre chose. Purée ce mec me fait virer pervers, ma parole. On dirait que je ne suis jamais repu c'est dingue. J'ai pas envie d'avoir tout le temps envie qu'on se saute dessus et pourtant c'est vraiment ce qui se passe. Dès qu'on est seuls, inoccupés, le désir prend le pas sur tout le reste et on finit en plaisir partagé. J'aime ça, allez pas vous m'éprendre, mais je me demande si ce serait pareil si ce n'était pas lui. En pensant aux histoires de Scott, il était pareil avec Allison en fait, donc finalement je me fais pas trop de souci. Être ado c'est parfois pas évident.

* * *

 

Pendant le cours d'anglais, je raconte à Scott par écrit ce qui s'est passé avec ma tante. Et il a l'air d'être de l'avis de Derek. Ce serait sûrement bien que je la revois pour poser mes questions même si ce n'est pas facile. Je saurai au moins pourquoi la situation est telle qu'elle est. Je prends la décision de l'appeler ce soir, on verra bien ce que ça va m'apporter et m'apprendre. J'ai hâte tout en me sentant anxieux. Derek doit sentir mon trouble car il me regarde et hausse les sourcils pour me questionner silencieusement. Je lui démontre que tout va bien et lui faisant un grand sourire. Il a l'air rassuré et se retourne vers Isaac qui lui parle depuis tout à l'heure.

* * *

 

La fin de la journée est déjà là et je suis à la biblio avec Derek. Il me tient la main pendant que je compose le numéro que m'a donné ma tante. Quelques sonneries passent et enfin, j'entends la voix de la femme résonner dans l'appareil. Un rendez-vous est prit pour demain à la pause déjeuner dans la cour de l'internat. J'ai hâte. Je ne vais pas réussir à dormir de la nuit, mais je sens que je vais trouver à m'occuper. Peu importe si Derek et moi, on passe pour des pervers en y pensant, mais on s'en fout. Si on a envie l'un de l'autre, on a décidé qu'on n'allait pas se gêner. On a qu'une vie et qu'une jeunesse. 


	23. Un sentiment d'infini et d'absolu

Je vois apparaître devant mes yeux une masse de cheveux noirs.

\- Ben tu étais là ?

\- Nan… c'est une vision, c'est pas moi.

\- Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour être allongé au milieu du terrain de sport en-t-shirt ?

\- Mmmh.

\- Ta conversation est agréable aujourd'hui. Tu veux me raconter ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Non pas maintenant. Je… digère le truc.

Il me tend la main et m'aide à me relever.

\- Regarde, tu as le dos trempé. On a sport en salle, viens.

Je suis Derek, légèrement dans le vague. On va dire, pour faire court, qu'avec ma tante, ça c'est pas passé comme j'avais imaginé à la base. On entre dans les vestiaires et je vais me changer à côté de Scott. J'enlève mon t-shirt et j'entends Scott s'étrangler avec un '''putain'' étouffé par sa main. Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'es battu avec tout l'internat ou quoi ?

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- T'as des marques dans le dos, mon vieux, c'est affreux. Sur les hanches déjà, une morsure sur l'épaule et des bleus énormes vers l'élastique de ton caleçon et des marque sur tes omoplates. T'as foutu quoi ?

\- Rien oublie-ça.

\- Dur d'oublier excuse-moi. C'est Derek ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain mais il te bat ? Faut appeler les flics.

\- T'es con ou quoi, il me bat pas. 

Un mec balèze passe vers nous et me regarde l'air mauvais.

\- Tu veux ma photo peut-être ?

\- Non merci, pédale. 

Je reste figé de stupeur, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un ose dire quelque chose et je comprends vite pourquoi, Derek est déjà parti des vestiaires.

\- Oh putain le gars, il s'est fait démonté la rondelle… il y va pas de main morte le bad boy en herbe.

\- Ouais grave, il est sa petite pute, vu comme il le maltraite. Je n'ose pas imaginer comme il gueule.

Plusieurs insultes fusent d'un peu partout et je me sens légèrement défaillir. Merde il est où Derek là.

* * *

 

Sans même remettre un t-shirt, je quitte le vestiaire en larmes et me dirige dans la salle où Derek discute avec Isaac. Il se retourne, sûrement en sentant mon odeur et mes émotions, et laisse Isaac pour se précipiter vers moi.

\- Ça va ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- On vient… de me… m'insulter dans les vestiaires. Tu es barge de me faire autant de marques.

\- Désolé.

Il me prend par les épaules et me retourne dos contre lui. Je l'entends retenir un cri de stupeur.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir la peau qui marque autant ? On dirait que je te bats.

\- Oui ou que tu m'as défoncé la rondelle comme a dit un connard juste avant.

\- Je ne fais jamais ça.

\- Je confirme, mais les marques laissent penser le contraire et je suis tellement con que j'ai oublié mon deuxième t-shirt et mon premier est mouillé.

Sans hésitation, Derek enlève son t-shirt d'un geste fluide et me le tend. Tous les yeux sans exception se tournent vers lui et des murmures s'élèvent. Tous sans exception sont impressionné par la carrure de mon mec. J'ai presque envie de faire la midinette et de m'accrocher à son cou, mais je ne suis pas si cucul quand même. Le gros balèze du vestiaire n'en mène pas large non plus. Hé ouais, c'est moi qui profite de ce corps et c'est que lui qui peut se vanter d'être un dieu vivant. Les autres peuvent aller se rhabiller fissa. Évidement Derek n'ose pas rester en cours à moitié nu… trop dommage… alors, il va lui aux vestiaires chercher un autre t-shirt.

* * *

 

Je déteste avoir un dernier cours après le sport. Pourtant chimie en ce moment même. Je suis à côté de Derek qui semble un peu ailleurs, mais moi aussi je suis un peu ailleurs, on finira par se rejoindre plus tard. 

\- Messieurs, j'ai une annonce à faire.

\- Vous allez enfin prendre votre retraite à la fin de l'année ? Je demande plein d'espoir.

\- Bien Monsieur Stilinski, vous avez deviné que ce n'est pas ça ! Dommage, mais la nouvelle va en réjouir certains. Nous allons demain soir voir un film à l'internat des filles.

Des chuchotements s'élèvent dans la classe. En voilà encore une idée farfelue. Sont cons les profs des fois. Derek n'a pas l'air content du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout. Un autre qui n'a pas l'air de se réjouir, c'est Scott et lui par contre, je sais pourquoi. Je me demande ce qu'on va voir comme film et pourquoi tous ensemble.

* * *

 

Tranquilles dans notre chambre, Derek fait les 100 pas.

\- Tu veux mon avis Stiles, c'est de la connerie d'aller voir un film dans l'internat des filles.

\- Je comprends pas bien pourquoi ça te dérange.

\- Crois-moi quand on y sera, tu comprendras. 

Derek se pose rageusement à son bureau et me tourne le dos. C'est vrai que parfois il est étrange. Je me préoccupe plus de lui et allume mon portable pour voir si j'ai des mails de ma cousine. Et j'en ai un, youpi. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Elle me raconte son lycée, sa vie, ses amies, sa petite sœur, la ferme et elle à joint des photos. Une de sa petite sœur et deux d'elle. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de la voir. Je lui envoie une réponse. Lui explique un peu l'internat en ne mentionnant pas ma relation avec Derek, je vais attendre un peu pour ça. Je lui envoie une photo de moi où je souris et voilà. Je me retourne pour me lever et constate que Derek n'a pas bougé.

\- Tu me fais la tête ?

\- Nan.

\- Ah… Tu veux aller à la biblio ?

\- Nan.

\- Ok… Tu veux du fromage ?

\- Non. Fiche-moi la paix cinq minutes.

\- Ok je vais me doucher. Amuse-toi bien avec toi-même.

* * *

 

Oui bon, si on y réfléchi la phrase peut porter à confusion j'avoue. Mais je dois dire que quand je sors de la douche, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Derek toujours assit à son bureau en train de réellement s'amuser avec lui-même.

\- Mais tu fais quoi ?

\- Je m'amuse avec moi-même comme tu m'as dit.

\- Mais t'es bête ou quoi, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens-là.

Il fait pivoter sa chaise et me regarde.

\- Oh. Tant pis, maintenant que j'ai commencé je finis.

\- Tu es irrécupérable Derek.

Je le regarde recommencer à se masturber sans se détourner de moi.

\- T'es du genre chiant hein quand même.

\- T'as pas idée.

Je me dirige vers lui et m'agenouille devant sa chaise et prends directement en bouche son pénis si délicieux. Ben oui je changerai visiblement jamais ma foi.

* * *

 

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi cette histoire de film chez les filles ne plaisait pas à Derek et je dois dire que je n'aime pas non plus. Toute la gente féminine de l'internat, profs y compris, ont le regard sur mon mec. Nan mais oh ! Je contiens mal ma rage et suis désagréable avec tout le monde, y compris Malia qui venait me parler en ami. Bande de midinettes débiles. En même temps, c'était prévisible. Impossible de faire entrer Derek Hale dans un internat de filles sans créer un déluge de regards et de bave. Si elles savaient les nanas que c'est moi qui m'envoie en l'air avec lui, ça en calmerait une grande partie. J'ai presque envie de rouler un patin à Derek juste pour faire cesser ces regards de filles en chaleur et en chasse. Le plus mal à l'aise, c'est quand même Derek et j'avoue que je n'aimerais pas du tout être à sa place. Autour de lui tout n'est que pouffements, gloussements, murmures, coups d'œil enjôleurs, sourires carnassiers ou timides et surtout… jalousie des mecs de notre internat. Pauvre Derek.

* * *

 

Le film est naze. Un truc sur la deuxième guerre mondiale, mais ça à l'air d'intéresser Derek.

* * *

 

Enfin c'est fini, ça me gonflait vraiment. On se lève de nos chaises et on nous dit qu'un apéro est servit dans le réfectoire. Bon ben, pas prêt de partir. Devant le buffet, je choisis un sandwich quand un grand échalas vient m'emmerder.

\- Ton mec là, c'est un connard. Il fait comment pour attirer à ce point les gonzesses ?

\- Tu veux dire à part être beau, bien foutu, sexy, et pété de thune…. Mmmh je vois pas non. Vas lui demander toi-même. 

Je le laisse là où il est m'en vais rejoindre Isaac, Scott et Derek un peu plus loin.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer. Ça commence doucement à me faire chier et sentir toutes ces émotions, toute cette excitation de gonzesse, ça me donne envie de gerber, grogne Derek.

\- C'est vrai que l'odeur est puissante, la vache. Elle couvre même celle de la jalousie des garçons, fait remarquer Isaac.

\- Pitié, sortez-moi de là les mecs.

Je regarde Derek qui me regarde et semble tout à coup avoir une illumination. Il m'attire à lui d'une main sur la hanche et m'embrasse passionnément devant les yeux ébahis de la totalité des deux internats. Super…. Ça aide bien niveau fille, c'est vrai. Beaucoup se sont très vite désintéressées de mon beau loup-garou ténébreux et sexy, mais le corps enseignant apprécie visiblement moins. Ça sent le détour chez le directeur tout ça. Mais qu'importe. Mon Derek est capable de tout pour montrer à qui veut le voir qu'il est avec moi sans aucune gêne. Ça me provoque un sentiment d'infini et d'absolu, c'est juste gigantesque.

* * *

 

Je ris, mais vraiment, mais c'est nerveux. Terriblement nerveux. Il est proche de minuit et Derek et moi, on est dans le bureau du directeur et la situation est dramatique, mais je ris. Par contre le directeur lui ne rit pas et Derek est entre deux à vrai dire. Je le regarde un instant et il craque et rit lui aussi. Le dirlo esquisse un sourire.

\- Bon messieurs, sortez de mon bureau et allez vous coucher. On va oublier tout ça. Personne n'a rien vu et tâchez cette fois de ne pas devoir revenir ici. Tout ceci était hors des heures de cours officielles de toute façon. Aller oust !

En arrivant dans le couloir, Derek et moi on éclate vraiment de rire parce que vraiment il y a de quoi. Près de 250 personnes avaient les yeux et la bouche ouverte à regarder le plus sexy de tous les mecs de Beacon Hills embrasser à pleine bouche l'orphelin hyperactif Stiles Stilinski. On remonte dans notre chambre en nous tenant les côtes. J'ai pas ris autant depuis… jamais en fait et ça fait un bien fou. On se pose dans mon lit toujours morts de rire.

\- Ah ben merde, si j'avais su que ce serait si drôle je l'aurai fait en entrant dans cette connerie d'internat de femmes en chaleur.

\- Non mais les têtes des profs et des nanas, ça valait tout l'or du monde faut le reconnaître. T'es un génie, tu sais ça.

Derek se tourne et me dépose un baiser sur la joue. 

\- J'ai besoin de dormir, je suis complètement crevé. Tu me racontes demain pour le moment avec ta tante ?

Je cesse de rire et acquiesce en silence. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse et ferme les yeux doucement en respirant mon odeur. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et murmure.

\- Je t'aime Derek. T'es mon amour, l'homme de mes rêves, je te trouve beau, gentil, agréable et je…

Suis coupé par un baiser d'amour. Je fonds… sérieusement, sous la chaleur, la douceur et l'amour qui se dégage de Derek à ce moment-là. Il rompt le baiser et remet sa tête sur mon torse. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et ferme aussi les yeux. Vraiment je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir vivre une histoire pareille avec lui quand je l'ai vu la première fois. Ce mec sexy, ce mec antipathique, ce mec mystérieux, ce mec bourru… oh wow, je sors vraiment avec lui depuis plus d'un mois et c'est parfait. Je veux que ça reste toujours comme ça et quelque part, j'y crois grandement. 


	24. Tout ça pour une fille

Je petit déjeune tranquillement à la table de mes amis et moi, quand Scott me tombe dessus. Mais vraiment, ce n'est pas juste une image hein.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ce matin ou quoi ?

\- Il paraît qu'une fille se balade dans l'internat.

\- Et ?

\- Ben attends, c'est l'événement du siècle. Soit elle s'est trompée, soit elle cherche quelqu'un.

\- Et donc, tu m'as fait tomber de ma chaise juste pour me dire ça ?

\- Ben ouais… mais j'suis con, tu t'en fou des gonzesses toi.

Il s'installe en face de moi et me pique une tartine. Derek nous rejoint et s'assoit à mes côtés.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Hey Derek, il y a une fille qui se balade dans l'internat, lance Scott joyeusement

\- Et ?

\- Ah ouais merde, toi non plus les gonzesses c'est pas ton truc.

Derek se tourne vers moi.

\- Il cherche les ennuis lui ou quoi ?

\- Non, mais laisse couler mon loup, oublie-ça.

\- Vous savez quoi les amants de l'internat, je vais aller parler de cette fille avec des mecs qui sont pas en couple ensemble. 

Et Scott disparaît à toute allure.

\- Je pense que j'aurais dû l'attraper et en faire mon petit déjeuner.

J'éclate de rire et la moitié de la salle se retourne vers nous. 

\- Je vais en classe, me dit Derek.

Il se lève et part. Je finis mon repas et je pars aussi le rejoindre en classe, mais je le vois près des casiers à discuter avec une nana. Elle est de dos, donc je ne sais pas si je la connais ou pas, mais lui il rit avec elle. En partant, elle lui claque un bisou rapide sur les lèvres et mon cœur se serre… putain ça fait mal… je rebrousse chemin et vais m'enfermer dans une salle au dernier étage. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de hurler, de mordre, de déchirer quelque chose. Je reste là jusqu'en milieu de matinée et soudain la porte s'ouvre sur Derek.

\- Mais je t'ai cherché partout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? En plus, il fallait que je te présente quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ta nouvelle fiancée peut-être ?

Derek cligne des yeux.

\- Ah… tu as vu ?

\- Eh bien oui, j'ai vu figure-toi. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Attends, tu me laisses même pas te raconter. Cette fille, je la connais pas, elle m'a accostée devant les casiers. 

\- Tu te fiches de moi, elle t'a embrassé et t'as pas bronché.

\- J'ai surtout pas su comment réagir, ouais. Viens avec moi et tu comprendras mieux. Si je t'explique, tu ne vas pas me croire.

Je soupire et le suis semi-convaincu. Il m'emmène dans notre chambre et en ouvrant la porte je comprends mieux… c'est Virginie Dylan, ma cousine.

\- Mais… euh ?

\- Salut Stiles. J'avais envie de te voir et j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur ton binôme ce matin. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais envie de venir te voir et en même temps d'être avec ma mère aussi même si elle ne sait pas encore que je suis ici.

Je vais m'asseoir vers elle. Derek m'adresse un signe de la main.

\- Je vais vous laisser, on se voit plus tard Stiles. 

Il ferme la porte et j'entends Virginie soupirer.

\- Putain, il est sexy ce mec.

Je tourne rapidement la tête vers elle.

\- Quoi… je suis une fille, hein, c'est normal qu'il me plaise. 

\- Euh… ouais. 

\- En plus il a l'air gentil et super serviable et son sourire, oh mon dieu.

\- On peut changer de sujet ?

\- Désolé. Alors tu vas bien ? Ça c'est pas bien passé l'autre jour avec ma maman ?

\- Je vais bien oui et oui, c'était pas vraiment ce que j'attendais. Rencontre froide, vite finie et finalement, j'ai eu peu de réponses sur les raisons qui ont fait que mon père et ta mère ne se parlaient pas.

* * *

 

J'avoue que j'ai passé la journée avec Virginie sans me soucier des cours ni même de Scott et à peine de Derek. C'est quand ce dernier revient dans notre chambre que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas allé en cours et que je n'ai pas mangé non plus.

\- Vous êtes toujours là ?

\- Oh Salut Derek, glousse Virginie

Putain, ma cousine glousse sur mon mec. Nan mais oh là, on se calme. Derek est à moi. J'hésite presque à aller l'embrasser, ça me rend terriblement mal. Sans faire gaffe, il retire son t-shirt et là ma cousine est au bord de la syncope. Boooon super, il ne manquait vraiment que ça ! Mais je n'ai pas prévu de lui dire de suite que je suis en couple avec Derek. J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Derek va ouvrir torse nu. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? C'est Scott.

\- Hey salut Derek. T'as vu Stiles par hasard ?

En soupirant, Derek me montre du doigt et Scott entre sans demander la permission.

\- Hey, vous avez trouvé la fille.

\- C'est ma cousine Scott. Je te présente Virginie.

Virginie fait un signe de la main à Scott.

\- Salut je suis le meilleur ami de Stiles. Scott McCall.

Scott s'assoit et tape la discute avec ma cousine comme si il la connaissait depuis toujours. Derek s'habille enfin et de nouveau quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Cette fois je vais ouvrir et me retrouve face à Isaac. 

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis venu voir Derek.

Isaac me bouscule presque et entre dans la chambre sans y être plus invité que Scott. Il se fige en voyant Scott et ma cousine puis porte son attention sur Derek assit à son bureau. Je ne savais pas que notre chambre était devenue un moulin.

Je referme la porte et reviens vers ma cousine dont les yeux bruns clairs sont plongés dans les yeux bruns foncé de mon best. Bon au moins elle a laissé Derek de côté pour le moment. 

\- Et si on allait à la bibliothèque les amis ? C'est pas que notre chambre soit un endroit privé, mais un peu si quand même. 

\- T'as des choses à cacher Stilinski ? Demande Isaac sans me regarder. 

Il se ramasse un coup de coude de Derek. Scott se lève et ma cousine suit le mouvement. J'ouvre la porte et les deux sortent, je les suis et Derek et Isaac nous suivent aussi. On sera quand même mieux à la biblio que dans notre chambre, c'est certain.

* * *

 

L'endroit est vide, exactement comme on l'espérait. On s'y pose donc sans scrupules et discutons tous ensemble en faisant quand même gaffe à ce qu'on dit. Pas de révélations sur Derek et moi et pas d'histoires de loups-garous.

\- Et alors Derek, tu as une copine ?

Oh misère ! Me dis-je en moi-même.

\- Pas de copine non, mais j'ai quelqu'un.

\- Comment tu peux avoir quelqu'un si tu n'as pas de copine ?

\- Je suis en couple avec un garçon.

\- Oh… ah bon… toi et Isaac donc ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non t'es stupide ou quoi ? Je suis pas de ce genre-là moi, oh non mais…

Isaac fulmine et boude.

\- Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de poser des questions. N'empêche, un beau mec comme toi, c'est dommage.

\- Dommage pourquoi ? Demande Derek en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ben… pour les filles.

\- Oui, mais c'est tant mieux pour les garçons du coup. Ça fait un rival en moins.

\- Vu comme ça… Et toi Stiles, tu m'as pas dit tu as une copine.

\- Non ! Je réponds un peu trop fort et trop rapidement.

\- Ok.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup il y a comme un froid.

\- En fait Virginie… je vais droit profiter de te le dire au risque que tu ne veuille plus jamais me revoir, mais… je suis en couple avec Derek.

Virginie écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche. 

\- Ah b-bon… vous êtes… ensemble… euh je m'attendais pas à ça à vrai dire… je… ouhlà il est tard, je vais aller à l'hôtel où ma maman a prit une chambre. J'aurais dû y aller bien avant.

Elle se lève et part en courant. Je me tape la tête plusieurs fois contre la table et une main finit par venir s'interposer entre le bois et mon front. 

\- Arrête de faire ça et respire.

\- Elle s'est barré en courant. Ma seule famille vient de se barrer en courant alors qu'elle avait fait des kilomètres pour me voir. Je suis définitivement un gros crétin.

Je me rends compte que Scott et Isaac sont partis, sûrement sous les ordres de Derek. On est seuls dans la biblio. Je me lève et vais dans un rayon. Il me suit.

\- Tu fais quoi, tu te caches de moi ?

\- Non, je prends le temps de respirer. 

Je tourne la tête sur le côté et vois Derek me regarder.

\- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête.

\- Non pas du tout. Pourquoi tu crois ça ?

\- Parce que tes yeux sont bleus et que je te connais déjà très bien.

Il me sourit et vient me prendre dans ses bras en me plaquant doucement contre les étagères. 

\- T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu rêves là mon loup, pas ici. Exclu, ou alors trouve-toi un autre amant.

Il se recule légèrement et réfléchit. Je le frappe derrière la tête.

\- Tu ne songes quand même pas à trouver un autre amant j'espère ?

\- Qui sait !

\- Non… mais…

\- Nan je rigole. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. Arrête de dire et de penser des bêtises. Et embrasse-moi plutôt.

Je ne me fais pas prier plus longtemps et l'embrasse amoureusement en faisant remonter mes mains sous mon t-shirt. Je murmure à son oreille.

\- Je veux bien rester ici, mais interdiction de me retirer mes habits. Tu fais avec point barre.

Une lueur d'amusement passe dans les yeux de Derek et ses mains me caressent directement l'entrejambes. Je sais où il veut en venir et j'ai comme le sentiment qu'il pensait de toute façon à ça dès le début. Il déboutonne mon jean, descend la braguette, glisse sa main dans mon caleçon et sort mon sexe pour le masturber tout en m'embrassant. Je soupire plusieurs fois doucement en m'accrochant à sa taille puis je suis forcé de le lâcher quand il se met à genoux et me lèche d'abord le nombril puis ma virilité sur toute sa longueur. Je gémis doucement… j'ai pas fini de gémir avec lui c'est sûr. Et puis il me prend en bouche et comme d'habitude, c'est trop bon. Je l'entends défaire son propre jean et une de ses mains quitte mes fesses et je sais exactement ce qu'il fait et ça m'excite terriblement.

* * *

 

Revenus dans notre chambre, dans le lit de Derek, je pense à plein de trucs. Décidément on n'est pas prêt de se calmer au niveau sexe avec Derek c'est certain. Il m'a fait jouir dans sa bouche et puis je me suis occupé de lui faire aussi une gâterie qui a finit avec du sperme sur la moquette et sur l'étagère des livres. Oui bon, pas ma faute, il a prévenu un peu trop tard et j'ai été surpris, mais bref quoi, vous vous en foutez.

Je me demande si Virginie va quand même vouloir garder contact avec moi ou pas du tout ? Ça m'attriste un peu. Je ne sais pas si elle a été choquée ou juste qu'elle s'était attendu à ce que je lui dise directement bien avant. Devant les autres, ça l'a peut-être gênée que je balance ça comme ça. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser le doute planer plus longtemps, ça me rendait dingue. J'ai pas honte d'aimer Derek, je n'ai pas honte de coucher avec lui et de dire que putain j'aime ça. Que j'aime le sucer, que j'aime qu'il me prenne… bref je me disperse là… ça n'a plus aucun rapport avec Virginie.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Euh… à toi. Enfin, je pensais d'abord à ma cousine et j'ai dévié sur toi et le sexe avec toi.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux les battements frénétiques de ton cœur. 

\- Oui désolé.

\- Pas besoin d'être désolé. C'est aussi à cause de ça que j'ai tout le temps envie de toi. Dès que tu me vois, ton cœur s'emballe. Dés que je t'embrasse, tu sens le désir. 

\- Ben si c'est comme ça à chaque fois, on n'est pas dans la merde. 

Il rit doucement et m'embrasse en me souhaitant bonne nuit.


	25. La Saint-Valentin, c'est surfait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si vous me connaissez sur FF, vous remarquerez que ce chapitre a le même titre qu'une série de OS sur la SV, c'est normal. J'avais repris le titre de ce chapitre pour la suite de OS. Voilà, juste pour l'anecdote :-)

\- Bonjour ce matin, les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est bleu et je te trouve beau.

J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard s'accroche à celui de Derek au-dessus de moi.

\- T'es normal ce matin ?

Il me fait un gros sourire et me tend le calendrier. J'ai du mal à activer mon cerveau là.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- 14 février. Comme je trouve ridicule d'offrir un cadeau, je voulais faire un truc sympa. 

Je pivote et le fait tomber par terre.

\- Je te réveille gentiment et tu me dégages comme ça. Pas sympa du tout. 

\- Désolé, tu m'écrasais avec tous tes muscles. Viens plutôt m'embrasser au lieu de faire la fleur bleue, ça te va pas.

D'un bond, il me saute dessus sans me faire mal et m'embrasse.

\- Ben voilà, ça c'est un réveil de Saint-Valentin.

\- Je ne t'offre pas de chocolat parce que tu en a déjà bien assez. Bon zou debout, va te doucher, on va en cours.

J'obéi fissa au loup qui me sert de copain et quand je sors de la salle de bains, il me tend un paquet.

\- Beuh… je croyais que la saint-Valentin c'était des conneries de gosses et de vieux?

\- J'ai dit ça parce que je le pense vraiment, seulement, tu m'as donné envie de te faire un cadeau quand même.

J'ouvre le paquet et déplie un t-shirt avec un loup déguisé en Batman imprimé dessus. Je ris et retire mon pull pour revêtir le nouvel habit.

\- C'est pas toi qui voulais que j'arrête les imprimés?

\- Si, mais celui là quand je l'ai vu dans la boutique le week end passé j'ai pas pu résister et je voulais te l'offrir directement, mais j'ai finalement gardé la surprise pour aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr tu ne peux pas te contenter d'être juste sexy, faut aussi que tu sois adorable. 

Il me sourit et on file en cours.

* * *

 

En classe, je suis à côté de Scott qui triture une boite de chocolat entre ses mains.

\- Je sais pas pour qui ils sont mais ils vont fondre si tu continus, tu sais.

\- Nouveau T-shirt ?

\- Ouais, Derek.

\- Non, je m'en serais pas douter dis donc. 

\- Elle est pour Kira ta boîte de chocolats ?

Il acquiesce en la rangeant dans son sac. 

\- La saint-valentin c'est surfait.

\- Dit l'amoureux transit qui se balade avec un t-shirt offert par son loup.

\- Non mais t'as vu mon t-shirt, c'est un loup déguisé en Batman. 

Je tire sur le bas de mon t-shirt pour qu'il voie bien l'imprimé.

\- J'ai vu. La bonne blague. 

Le prof entre et on se tait.

* * *

 

J'ai l'impression que cette journée ne va jamais finir. Je pense à Virginie qui a 16 ans aujourd'hui. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles ni d'elle ni de ma tante. C'est dommage, mais c'est la vie. J'hésite à lui envoyer un message et finalement je le fais, après tout, elle n'est pas obligé de répondre.

* * *

 

Bien après les cours, il commence à faire nuit, je n'ai pas de réponse et je déprime un peu, couché sur mon lit. Derek, qui était avec Isaac depuis le dîner, arrive dans la chambre et se jette sur son lit puis se tourne vers moi.

\- J'ai pensé à un truc. On devrait coller nos lits ensemble.

\- Mmmh.

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Naaan.

\- Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Virginie depuis l'autre jour et j'ai envoyé un message pour son anniversaire, mais pas de réponse non plus. Je m'attendais au moins à un petit merci. 

Il se lève et vient vers moi et sans un mot me prend dans ses bras assez fortement.

\- Aie !

\- Oh désolé. Je suis pas très doué pour réconforter les gens.

\- C'est le geste qui compte, merci. 

\- Ce week end il faut qu'on fasse encore des photos pour le projet. Les bébés ont déjà bien grandis, ça va être super. Tu viens au manoir ?

\- Où veux-tu que j'aille d'autre ?

\- C'est pas ton jour, hein… Viens avec moi, je vais te changer les idées.

\- Je veux pas faire de sexe.

\- T'es con, j'allais pas te proposer ça. Y en a assez des couples sur terre qui font ça aujourd'hui parce que c'est la fête des amoureux et je déteste faire comme tout le monde. 

Il me prend la main, je me lève et je le suis.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Tu verras. 

Il m'entraîne dans les couloirs de l'internat et me conduit sur le toit.

\- Tu sais, je connais l'internat par cœur tu n'arriveras pas à me surprendre en m'emmenant sur le toit.

Il s'arrête, se retourne vers moi et me regarde avec un air de défi.

\- Tu veux parier ?

\- Ok… t'avais tout prévu en fait.

Il me sourit et pousse la porte du toit. Il m'entraîne dessus et ferme la porte derrière lui.

Il se place derrière moi, ses deux mains sur ma taille et me pousse vers le bord du toit. J'avoue avoir légèrement la trouille. Mais on s'arrête devant le bord et je me penche un peu et là…

Je pense que s'il cherche à me faire mourir d'amour, ce soir j'ai vraiment atteins le paradis. Ce mec est totalement taré en fait. Non vous devinez bien qu'il ne m'a pas jeté du toit. En me penchant je vois dans la cours des lumières disposées en forme de cœur avec un grand S en néon dedans. Je me retourne vers lui.

\- T'es… barge, vraiment, je t'assure.

\- Surpris ?

\- Ben là oui carrément. Mais d’où te viennes toutes ces idées ?

\- Je sais pas. C'est toi qui me les inspire je crois. J'étais l'autre nuit sur le toit et je me disais qu'on verrait super bien des formes lumineuses depuis là et voilà j'ai eu cette idée, c'est tout. Je t'ai dis que je n'aime jamais à moitié.

\- Tu me fais me sentir un peu nul en fait. J'avais même pas prévu de cadeau.

\- Je ne te demande rien en échange, tu sais. À la base, j'avais pas prévu non plus et puis j'ai juste suivi mon envie c'est tout. Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. Si ça t'as plu et que tu as été surpris, c'est ça mon cadeau.

\- Je suis pas surpris, je suis bluffé carrément.

* * *

 

On reste un moment sur le toit dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec pour seule compagnie un petit vent frais de février et le silence de la nuit. On est bien là.

* * *

 

On va pour rentrer parce que bon ça commence à cailler sévère et les bougies se sont éteintes dans la cours et là… merde, la porte est verrouillée.

\- Euh… Derek on fait quoi là ?

\- Merde j'ai oublié. C'est verrouillage automatique à 21 heures. Ça m'est arrivé et je suis descendu par la paroi, mais toi tu vas pas pouvoir descendre par là et je peux pas te tenir en descendant. Putain je suis con…

De toutes ses forces, Derek essaye de pousser la porte. Il se transforme, mais ça ne sert à rien. Puis il va observer la paroi du bâtiment, secoue la tête et fait le tour du toit pour trouver une idée.

\- Tu vas mourir de froid si on reste ici et je ne veux pas te voir mourir. Exclu ! On a besoin d'aide et très vite. 

Toujours transformé, Derek se met à hurler à la lune puis il tend l'oreille et j'entends faiblement un hurlement lui répondre, puis un deuxième et un grognement se rapprocher de nous. 

Isaac débarque sur le toit par la paroi de l'internat et ses yeux dorés brillent dans le noir et puis un loup (l'animal) aux yeux rouges arrive et un autre loup-garou (comme dans les bouquins, grand, gros, l'air méchant) aux yeux rubis se place devant moi. Je recule près de la porte et Derek revient vers moi. 

\- Bon Isaac tu l'as reconnu, il est comme moi et je te présente Laura qui elle peut se transformer en loup et Peter qui est un gros alpha.

Je suis à peine rassuré, mais je me détends gentiment et soudain quatre autres yeux jaunes débarquent depuis la paroi.

\- Euh…

Je reconnais Boyd et Erica et souris, crispé.

\- Tu vois ça c'est une meute. Tu hurles, ils rappliquent. On est tous liés parce qu'on est tous de la même meute. Indépendamment des morsures parfois, pas dans notre cas on est tous lié à Peter en fait c'est pour ça qu'il est sous cette forme là. Mais y a un inconvénient à sa forme et à celle de Laura, c'est que quand ils redeviennent humains, ils sont nus. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Derek plaisante en haussant les épaules.

\- Bon les amis, trêve de plaisanterie. Il faut qu'on fasse descendre Stiles pour qu'on puisse rejoindre notre chambre. 

Laura descends la paroi sous sa forme de loup qu'elle n'a pas quittée et se place en bas, puis Derek descend et les autres suivent. Il s'accroche à la paroi à intervalles bien choisies. Il reste sur le toit, Isaac et moi. Il me regarde et me fait signe de le suivre. J'ai peur, très peur. Je suis crispé comme jamais. Il y a quand même un sacré vide. Il me prend d'un bras par la taille et me colle à lui puis s'agrippe au bord du toit pour se laisser glisser un bout le long de la gouttière puis il me passe à Erica qui fait la même chose, puis à Boyd qui descend un plus long bout car il a plus de force pour me tenir puis me passe à Peter qui me fait vraiment très peur comme ça.

\- Tu vois comme c'est bien d'être un loup. Tu pourrais en devenir un toi aussi. Il suffit d'une petite morsure sur le bras et ta vie pourrait changer. Ça ne te dirait pas ?

Je dois dire qu'à ce moment, j'hésite vraiment mais une parole de Derek me revient. '' Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour ça. Tu es comme Paige''.

\- Non merci je suis bien comme je suis.

\- Tu as hésité j'ai entendu, mais tu as su ne pas être tenté c'est bien. Dommage pour la meute.

Peter couvre une plus grande distance et me passe doucement dans les bras de Derek qui m'embrasse et descend un bout avant de me lâcher et j'atterris plus ou moins en douceur sur le dos de Laura. Je lui souris, désolé, et elle hoche la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 

Derek me rejoint d'un bond gracieux et atterrit à mes côtés suivi de Peter. Boyd et Erica descendent petit à petit en s'accrochant à la paroi et Isaac descend en glissant après la gouttière.

\- Merci. Vraiment.

\- On est une meute Stiles. Si l'un d'entre nous a un souci, on vient, même si c'est pas pour un membre loup-garou. 

C'est la première fois que Boyd prononce une phrase complète. Derek les remercie tous et je les vois disparaitre dans la nuit. Sauf Isaac qui regrimpe après la paroi et va rejoindre sa chambre car la fenêtre est ouverte. Nous on rentre par la porte de service dont Derek fait sauter le verrou en quelques secondes et on va se coucher directement chacun dans notre lit.

* * *

 

Je suis tellement crevé que j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts heureusement on est vendredi et ce soir Peter vient nous chercher. Enfin pas tout à fait. Il vient avec la Camaro et lui part ailleurs pour la soirée, donc je rentre au manoir avec Derek. Et ce week end on en profitera pour finir nos photos parce que c'est pour le 1er mars, mais une chose est sûre, ce soir je me repose parce que là je tiens à peine debout et encore même assis c'est galère et surtout, y a eu beaucoup d'émotions la veille. Je suis assis en bio à côté de Derek et j'ai qu'une envie, c'est poser ma tête sur son épaule et dormir, mais je sens que le prof va pas être d'accord avec ça.

\- Encore désolé pour hier soir hein. Tu profiteras de te reposer au manoir. 

\- C'était flippant et marrant j'avoue. Sacrément spectaculaire.

\- Ça faisait pas parti de mon plan, mais si tu as aimé, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Ouais, je ne risque pas d'oublier ma première saint-Valentin, c'est certain. 

  



	26. Je ne suis pas une fille, pourtant...

J'ai bien dormis, ça je peux le dire. Il est 11 heures 45 et je me réveille à peine. Je m'habille, passe à la salle de bains et descends, ne trouvant personne à l'étage. J'entends des voix dans la cuisine et m'y dirige, mais je m'arrête avant d'arriver au seuil.

\- Je ne veux pas manger de légumes, je n'aime pas ça.

\- C'est pas un légume. C'est de la patate douce.

\- Beurk, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. 

\- Ecoute, Peter est pas rentré, Laura a dû partir, alors y a pas tellement de quoi discuter.

\- T'es pas mon père ! 

Le ton de Cora monte de plusieurs crans.

\- Non, mais je suis ton grand frère Cora et je peux toujours devenir autoritaire s'il faut. 

Derek aussi a changé de ton.

\- Tu me battrais même pas en tant que loup.

\- Je suis sûr que si, j'ai plus de puissance de toi.

\- Ouais et je serais toi, j'en serais pas fière de cette puissance acquise grâce à la mort de Paige.

\- Cora… tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Sors d'ici avant que je m'énerve vraiment. 

Le ton de Derek est retombé d'un coup et semble triste.

\- Je sais ce que je dis Derek. C'est parce que tu as tué Paige que tu as les yeux bleus et plus de puissance. 

Crie Cora à travers la cuisine et puis… la claque retenti dans la pièce et Cora me passe devant comme une furie et part se réfugier à l'étage. Derek sort de la cuisine affolé.

\- Pardon Cora je voulais pas faire ça… Oh salut Stiles. 

Je sais pas trop quoi dire alors je me contente de poser ma main sur son épaule. Il me fait un bisou sur les lèvres et repart en cuisine. Je vais vers lui.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- C'est gentil, ça ira. Je ne veux jamais d'enfant, c'est une chose de sûre.

\- Elle ne mesure sûrement pas ce qu'elle t'a dit et répète ce qu'elle a sûrement mal entendu.

\- Je sais bien, mais… l'entendre parler de Paige alors que je suis le seul à détenir la vérité ça m'a… j'ai pas su gérer ma colère. Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à ça. Tu veux de la patate douce ?

J'ose pas refuser alors je dis oui et Derek m'en sert avec un morceau de poulet. Il s'en prend une assiette et mange en face de moi. 

\- Tu as bien dormis au fait ?

\- Ouais, je suis au top de ma forme. Jamais dormis autant depuis... je sais pas quand, mais longtemps. On va voir les loups cet aprèm ?

\- Il faut oui et après je pensais passer au local. D'ailleurs on va peut-être devoir trouver un autre endroit. Boyd a remarqué des squatteurs il y a quelques jours. Des sans-abris sûrement. J'aimerais trouver quelque chose de grand, mais où il ferait plus chaud pour toi. C'est pas bon hein mon déjeuner ?

\- Ben si j'ose donner mon avis…

\- Ouais je sais, je m'en rends compte en mangeant. C'est vraiment pas bon. Vas t'habiller, je vais chercher Cora, je vous emmène au fast-food. 

Je jubile comme un gamin et part chercher ma veste et mettre mes baskets. Quand je redescends, la Camaro est devant le manoir et Cora boude à moitié assise derrière. Je monte côté passager. Derek ferme la porte du manoir, se met au volant et démarre.

* * *

 

Quand on revient au manoir, Peter est là, assit sur le perron avec un homme que je reconnais être Chris. Cora sort en trombe de la voiture et crie pour son oncle.

\- Derek m'a frappé !

Derek lève les yeux au ciel en sortant de la voiture et calmement on se dirige vers Peter. Chris nous salue et s'en va. Peter se lève et toise son neveu et sa nièce.

\- Toi Cora, tu files dedans et toi Derek, viens avec moi, on va voir les lapins. 

Je reste sur le perron sans bouger ne sachant pas quoi faire puis Peter me demande de les suivre alors j'obtempère. On passe derrière le manoir et je vois une petite bâtisse et un enclos avec des lapins. Sont trop mignons.

\- Tu l'as frappé ?

\- Ouais, mais… elle…

\- Je veux pas le savoir. Évite de frapper ta sœur s'il te plait. Rien au monde ne justifie la violence Derek.

\- J'ai pas voulu… c'est juste… elle a parlé de Paige comme si elle savait, comme si elle avait vécu ce cauchemar à ma place.

\- Comment vous en êtes venus à parler de Paige?

\- Elle ne voulait pas manger, j'ai dit que j'avais plus de puissance et elle m'a balancé que c'était de la puissance mal acquise. Ce qui est vrai, mais je ne l'ai pas voulu.

\- Je sais Derek. Calme-toi! Tu sais elle a dix ans. Elle répète ce qu'elle entend sans en comprendre le fond. J'imagine bien que tu ne l'as pas frappé exprès, que tu étais terriblement fâché contre elle, mais elle a dix ans Derek. Elle vient de perdre ses parents.

\- Moi aussi je les ai perdus, tu te souviens déjà plus.

\- Bien sûr que si je sais, mais tu as seize ans.

\- La douleur n'en est pas moins pénible.

\- Mais elle n'est pas gérée de la même façon. Laura a sa façon de gérer, toi tu as la tienne et Cora n'a certainement pas trouvé la sienne du fait de son jeune âge. On n'est plus que quatre, on doit se serrer les coudes et ne pas partir en vrille sous les paroles d'une enfant.

\- J'irai lui parler. Là on doit aller voir les loups et après on va au local. 

\- Oui c'est bien en rentrant, ça aura eu le temps de se tasser un peu dans vos deux esprits. Allez oust vous deux, aller bosser et faire les jeunes de seize ans. Il y a des choses qu'on ne devrait pas devoir vivre à votre âge.

Peter soupire et entre dans l'enclos. Derek me prend la main et on part en forêt. Au bout de quelques mètres, Derek s'arrête, siffle et les loups viennent vers nous. Et là Derek a l'air heureux, vraiment. Les loups sont bien avec lui et il est bien avec eux ça se voit. Je vois ma petite Rebelle et je m'agenouille devant les loups. Ils me reniflent tous méfiants et j'offre mes deux mains à mordiller. J'aime bien ces moments avec eux. On a oublié l'appareil photo avec tout ça, mais pas grave, j'ai mon portable et il fait de bonnes photos alors on en profite. Plus tard, on délaisse nos amis les loups pour aller retrouver nos amis les garous et l'ambiance est plus sympa que les dernières fois. On dirait qu'eux aussi m'ont apprivoisé depuis le sauvetage. On passe réellement un moment sympa et ça me fait du bien.

* * *

 

On revient au manoir et Derek semble tout à coup sentir quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis pas sûr, mais on dirait… viens avec moi !

Je le suis à l'intérieur et on entre au salon pour tomber sur Peter, Laura, Cora et… Virginie.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et me les frotte.

-Salut Stiles. 

Elle a l'air terriblement gênée. 

\- Salut Virginie.

Peter, Laura et Cora sortent en emportant Derek avec eux. Je reste seul avec ma cousine et vais m'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être sauvée l'autre jour et… enfin, c'était pas à cause de toi et Derek, c'est juste que… j'avais dragué Derek quand je l'ai rencontré dans les couloirs. Je l'ai même un peu embrassé pour le remercier et le fait que ce soit ton copain… si j'avais su je me serais jamais permise, tu vois. J'avais vraiment honte de moi. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. Je vous avais vu dans le couloir et Derek m'avait expliqué. Tu ne savais pas. J'aurais dû moi te le dire dès le début. 

\- J'ai pas répondu à ton message pour mon anniversaire parce que j'ai sauté dans le premier train pour venir ici.

Je suis content qu'elle soit revenue. Mon portable sonne et c'est Scott. 

\- Hey t'es où là

\- Je suis au manoir Hale. 

\- Ah mince… je suis revenu à l'internat. J'en pouvais plus de la greluche de mon père. En plus, il n'est quasi jamais là à part pour dormir. Pfff !

\- Ecoute, je te rappel dans 30 minutes, ça joue ?

\- Ok. Bye.

Je raccroche et je prends ma cousine par la main pour aller retrouver Derek à la cuisine. Vu sa tête, il a parlé à Cora j'en suis sûr et ça c'est bien passé. Je lui parle du coup de fil de Scott et il me dit de l'inviter ici. Peter se propose d'aller le chercher en voiture. Je rappelle Scott et une heure plus tard, il est là avec nous et semble très content de revoir ma cousine. Ils seraient intéressés l'un par l'autre ces deux-là que ça ne m'étonnerai pas. Derek finit par invité Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Lydia et Isaac qui se ramène avec… Allison. Mais Scott semble ne pas trop mal le prendre, alors ça va.

* * *

 

On passe la soirée devant un film d'amour parce que les filles se plaignent d'être en sous-nombre. Wow n'importe quoi en plus. Tout ça parce que je suis un mec… les filles je vous jure. Puis elles veulent encore un film d'amour et on refuse en bloc ce sera le dernier Sherlock Holmes ou rien et elles ressortent l'argument d'une fille en moins. Ok elles vont voir. Je pars à l'étage et me permets de déranger Laura qui m'aide volontiers et je redescends vers les autres vêtu d'une jupe et d'un t-shirt serré. Vu le geste que j'ai osé faire, les filles cèdent et on peut enfin regarder un bon film. La jupe semble plaire à Derek contre toute attente.

\- Ça te va bien. Sérieusement tu me fais de l'effet comme ça.

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

\- Tu délires là ? Je te plais en jupe ?

\- Mouais carrément en fait. Tu as le corps pour ça.

Je rougis violemment et je me tais ne sachant pas quoi rajouter. On dort tous ensemble au salon et Derek me sert très fort dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas m'étouffer.

\- Désolé., me chuchote-t-il en faisant briller ses yeux bleus.

* * *

 

Le réveil est doux le lendemain sauf que… ma cousine et Scott ont étonnamment disparus quelque part dans la propriété Hale. Mon portable vibre et oh… putain c'est la mère de Virginie. Je réponds.

\- Où est ma fille ? 

Elle me hurle presque dessus.

\- Bonjour… alors là tout de suite, elle est sous la douche, mais sinon elle est avec moi dans le manoir de Derek. 

\- Virginie a eu 16 ans hier et elle s'est enfuie pour venir te voir. Tu te rends compte ? Tu attires les ennuis comme ton père visiblement. Je veux ma fille au téléphone tout de suite, sinon j'appelle la police.

Derek, Boyd, Isaac et Erica ont entendus, ils partent à toute vitesse pour la chercher. 

\- Elle se sèche, elle arrive tout de suite, je dis très tendu par mon mensonge.

\- Y a grandement intérêt.

Je stresse énormément. Où est passée Virginie ? C'est Erica qui la ramène et je lui tends directement le téléphone. Elle sort du salon en criant dans le combiné.

\- Merci Erica.

\- Elle a un parfum très fort facile à repérer.

Virginie revient et semble joyeuse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Bon ma mère vient me chercher dans deux jours, avant, elle ne peut pas alors je reste par ici. Elle va me payer l'hôtel. You houhou.

Vraiment, j'ai pas fini d'être étonné et tout à coup je me rends compte d'un truc quand Peter ouvre la porte du salon et que son regard tombe sur moi, je suis toujours en jupe. Oups ! Je souris de toutes mes dents et passe à côté de lui doucement pour aller me changer. Derek va être déçu, mais je ne suis définitivement pas une fille. D'ailleurs il est où Derek ? Bizarrement c'est sans surprise que je le trouve dans sa chambre. Il vient directement vers moi et me fait tomber sur son lit.

\- Oh non, non, non… tu sais combien il y a de loups-garous dans cette maison ?

\- Et alors… ils n'ont qu'à pas écouter ou alors tu fais silence.

Derek sourit et ne trouve pas de meilleur endroit pour enfouir sa tête que sous ma jupe. Je soupire, à la fois de dépit et de bien être. Le silence et la rapidité, parfois c'est pas mal aussi faut avouer !


	27. Le couple Sterek

Quand je dis rapide, c'était vraiment rapide. Son unique but a été de me faire jouir le plus vite possible. Il est décidément fou, vraiment.

* * *

 

Je me suis enfin débarrassé de la jupe et je ne compte pas en remettre une de sitôt. Comme on n'a vraiment pas fait long, les autres n'ont pas bougés et Scott est revenu. Je me demande où ils étaient, lui et ma cousine. Je prends Scott à part un moment pour lui causer.

\- Tu étais où bon sang ?

\- Euh… dans la forêt.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Virginie voulait se promener un peu et je l'ai accompagné.

\- Elle te plaît ?

\- Noooon… bon oui, en fait elle me plait.

\- Et Kira ?

\- Ben je sais pas trop. Mon cœur balance là.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Pff les amours des adolescents. Très passionnés mais souvent très éphémères.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas droit à une histoire à la Sterek, tu sais.

\- Une histoire à la Sterek ?

\- Ben ouais, Derek et toi, pov cloche. C'est votre surnom de couple, vous avez jamais entendu ? Tout le monde vous appelle comme ça.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis… que tout le monde a su que…

\- J'ai compris n'en rajoute pas. 

\- Y en a qui font des paris de durée de votre couple. Vous êtes l'attraction de l'internat.

\- Mais…

Pour le coup je suis soufflé. J'ai rien remarqué et Derek s'il a remarqué quelque chose, il n'a en tout cas rien dit. J'en parlerai avec lui plus tard. Sterek… c'est le surnom que Derek m'avait dit au début qu'on était ensemble. Finalement c'est mignon. Mais de là à ce que les gens fassent des paris… euh… .

\- Bref ma cousine te plait donc. Et toi tu lui plais ?

\- Je crois que oui. 

\- Cool. Tu fais juste gaffe hein.

\- Je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas pour les loups ?

\- Ben non elle vient d'arriver et d'apprendre pour Derek et moi alors pas toutes les émotions d'un coup. Allison non plus ne sait pas encore, si jamais. Isaac me l'a confié hier soir.

\- Isaac te confie des trucs ?

\- Ça arrive ouais. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. 

\- Il a vraiment foutu le bordel partout en arrivant Derek.

Je ris et Scott rit avec moi.

* * *

 

On retourne à l'intérieur près des autres. Ils commencent gentiment à tous se dirent au revoir et on reste à quatre. Derek, Scott, Virginie et moi. Pour s'occuper, on va voir les lapins. Ces petites bêtes sont trop mignonnes et j'ai envie d'en adopter un quand Derek me dit :

\- Tu sais, faut pas t'attacher, c'est pour nourrir les loups et nous.

Je pense que je deviens blême parce que Derek a l'air affolé et me demande si je veux de l'eau.

\- Tu croyais quoi ?

\- Que vous aimiez la compagnie des lapins.

\- On aime bien, mais si on en a autant c'est pour les manger. Les nuits de pleine lune on a parfois très faim.

Un frisson d'horreur me parcours le dos.

\- Mais vous êtes des monstres !

\- Non, juste des loups-garous. Tu préfère qu'on tue des humains ?

\- Ah… ouais vu comme ça c'est mieux les lapins en fait.

\- Bien, on est d'accord !

\- Dis tu savais qu'on nous appelle Sterek à l'internat ?

\- J'ai vaguement entendu oui. Mais ils sont cons, ils font des paris idiots. Tu sais, j'écoute pas tout ce que j'entends.

\- J'écoute pas tout ce que j'entends… Ça sonne bizarre ta phrase.

\- Je vois pas comment l'exprimer autrement. Toi tu sais de quoi je parle, alors ça va. Bon on bouge, parce moi perso les lapins hein c'est pas mon truc.

\- Hey Scotty vous restez ici?

\- Là dans l'enclos ou ici chez Derek ?

\- Dans l'enclos.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors on vous abandonne. On se voit toute à l'heure.

\- Ça marche.

Je soupire en les quittant.

\- Ça t'embête hein ?

\- De quoi ? 

Je fais mon grand étonné mais je sais de quoi Derek parle.

\- Scott et Virginie.

\- Ben… pas vraiment, mais j'aurais pensé passer plus de temps avec elle. Ils sont crochés ensemble, ça me frustre un peu.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Là tout de suite ? 

\- Ben oui là maintenant pas dans trois mois.

\- Ben… je sais pas. Tu proposes quoi ?

Derek ferme les yeux et réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- J'ai envie d'un bon bain chaud et d'une glace.

\- Le bain ça me va.

\- Alors viens !

Il me prend la main et on rentre dans le manoir, on monte directement à la salle de bains et il ferme la porte à clé avec un peu d'appréhension. Il fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire et on entre directement dedans après avoir ôté nos habits. Il se met derrière moi et me prend dans ses bras. Mouais c'est pas désagréable en fait. Voilà encore un truc dont je risque de devenir addict.

* * *

 

Le début de cette nouvelle année c'est du pur délire. Tout à coup, il se passe un truc, sa tête tombe sur mon dos et je me rends compte qu'il s'est endormi le front posé contre ma nuque. Il a sûrement passé la nuit avec sa famille en fait. Il passe ses nuits à faire mille trucs et surtout à sortir dans les bois. Autant au manoir qu'à l'internat. Je l'ai appris récemment en me réveillant une fois en pleine nuit et en voyant que Derek n'était pas là, mais que la fenêtre était ouverte et le matin je lui ai demandé. C'est des moments dont il a besoin apparemment. C'est dans sa nature comme il dit et je pense qu'il dit vrai. Je tente de le réveiller, mais c'est pas évident. Je finis par le pincer sur un bras et je hurle de douleur, ses griffes se sont plantées dans mon ventre.

\- Mais t'es malade ou quoi, j'aurais pu te tuer idiot. On ne réveille jamais un loup-garou si ses mains ne sont pas attachées solidement. J'aurais pu t'éventrer réellement.

\- Pardon… je…

\- Tourne-toi et montre-moi les dégâts.

Je me tourne dans la baignoire et lui fais face.

\- C'est pas très grave, mais ne refais plus jamais ça c'est dangereux. Tu ne cicatrices pas comme toi.

\- J'ai retenu la leçon je crois là. 

Comme l'eau se teinte légèrement de rouge on sort de là, on vide la baignoire et on la remplie à nouveau et cette fois je m'assois derrière Derek qui ne tarde pas à s'endormir contre moi. J'en profite pour faire le voyeur. Je vois son corps en entier de là où je suis et je me dis quand même que c'est étrange que son corps me fasse un tel effet parce que définitivement je ne suis pas gay et j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est vraiment que Derek. En même temps j'aurais quand même envie de connaître le sexe avec une fille, mais je vais pas dire ça à Derek, il risque de le prendre très mal et je serais à sa place je le prendrais mal aussi. Je repense à Malia. Plusieurs fois avec elle ça aurait pu se faire, mais c'est moi qui n'ai jamais voulu franchir le pas… peut-être que… j'ai juste besoin d'être vraiment amoureux ou que les filles c'est pas mon truc finalement, mais que je crois que je pense que ça l'est parce que c'est plus facile, plus logique. Derek, j'ai eu envie de lui j'ai pas hésité à passer très vite aux choses sérieuses et à remettre ça malgré la douleur de la première fois parce que je ne l'oublie pas celle-là. Mais bref faut que je pense à autre chose là ce serait bien. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant. 

Scott franchement, il n'est pas gêné de directement mettre le grappin sur ma cousine. Il y a si peu de temps il se damnait pour Allison. C'est clair qu'il l'a bien oublié, en même temps selon moi elle jouait avec ses sentiments et donc je ne l'appréciais que très peu, alors on y gagne au change avec Virginie, j'en suis certain. Derek bouge contre moi et se réveille doucement. 

\- Tu as pas dormis toi ?

\- Non, moi j'ai dormis de vendredi à samedi, ça m'a suffit. 

\- Désolé de m'être endormis. On est allé en forêt dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi vu que tu dormais bien.

\- J'ai bien pensé. 

\- Tu veux sortir ?

\- Gentiment oui, on ne va pas laisser plus longtemps Virginie et Scott tous seuls. Tu peux les capter d'ici ?

\- Les capter ? Je suis pas un émetteur radio si jamais.

Il ferme les yeux et se concentre. J'essaye d'imaginer l'effet que ça fait d'entendre des voix ailleurs. Finalement il rouvre les yeux.

\- Ils sont toujours vers les lapins. Ils discutent.

\- C'est fabuleux ce don, c'est fou que tu n'en abuses pas.

\- En abuser m'a déjà joué des tours, j'ai compris la leçon. 

Je le lave, il me lave et puis on sort enfin. On va à sa chambre, enroulés dans des serviettes éponges et je m'habille d'un training qu'il me donne. Le haut est un peu grand parce que j'ai pas sa carrure, mais pas grave, c'est pas l'important. On rejoint Scott et Virginie assis près de l'enclos à lapins. Ma cousine a l'air de s'être attachée à ses petites boules de poils. Si elle savait comment ils vont finir. Brrr.

\- Hey, ça vous dit une bonne crème glacée avec des fruits ? Demande Derek aux deux nouveaux amoureux. 

Ils acquiescent et nous suivent à la cuisine. Peter sourit en nous voyant arriver, il est déjà en train de préparer la glace.

\- Comment il a su qu'on voulait de la glace on à rien dit ? Me demande tout bas Virginie.

\- Euh… oh… c'est Derek qui lui a dit de prévoir déjà.

Elle semble contente de la réponse et regarde Peter préparer les assiettes de crème glacée. Derek me jette un coup d'œil et je sais bien ce qu'il pense. Il trouve que je devrais lui dire à Virginie, je sais pas trop si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. En même temps j'aimerais pas qu'elle le découvre comme Scott l'a découvert. Je sais que Derek pourrait lui montrer gentiment sans la brusquer. Elle sera à Beacon Hills deux jours ça laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir à comment le lui dire parce que j'aimerais qu'elle reparte en le sachant quand même.

* * *

 

Roh la glace a été un pur régal, j'en ai presque mal au ventre et là il faut déjà refaire nos sacs pour rentrer à l'internat et déposer Virginie à son hôtel. Je me sens de plus en plus triste à chaque fois qu'on doit revenir entre ces murs. J'ai envie de pouvoir aller au lycée normal et voir d'autres têtes. Ne pas vivre tout le temps là-bas, mais pour le moment je suis pas en droit de choisir. Alors je me tais, je ravale et je boucle mes affaires.

* * *

 

Cette chambre me déprime de plus en plus, je me sens un peu en prison. Ça me faisait pas ça avant parce que je ne sortais que pour les vacances. En été, j'allais en colonie de vacances puis parfois chez Scott une ou deux semaines et à noël toujours chez Scott. Je me pose sur mon lit et sors une photo de ma table de nuit.

\- C'est tes parents ?

Je tourne la tête vers Derek assit sur mon lit derrière moi.

\- Ouais. Avec moi… J'avais 8 ans… Avant que ma maman ne soit malade.

Il sort un bouquin de son sac ouvert par terre et l'ouvre au milieu puis en sort une photo de famille. Je reconnais sans peine Laura, Cora, Peter et lui. Et je vois pour la première fois ses parents. Il ressemble à sa maman c'est sûr. 

\- Tu ressembles à ta maman.

\- Ouais je sais, on me le dit souvent. Très souvent. Ma mère s'appelait Talia. Elle est la sœur de Peter.

\- Mais alors… pourquoi Peter porte le même nom de famille que ta maman ? Tes parents n'étaient pas mariés ?

\- Si mais mon père était orphelin et n'avait qu'un prénom donc en se mariant il a pris le nom de ma mère. C'était plus logique. Les Hale doivent rester des Hale.

\- Vous avez de sacrés traditions dans ta famille.

\- Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est strict… dis tu as encore du chocolat au miel ?

\- Ouai bien sûr. Tu peux en prendre dans mon armoire.

Il saute du lit et part fouiller mon armoire. Il revient avec une plaque pour lui et une pour moi.

\- J'ai lu que le chocolat était un bon remède contre la déprime et là tout de suite je pense qu'on en a bien besoin. 

Dans un même mouvement on se couche sur le dos et on ouvre le chocolat pour croquer dedans à pleines dents de manière absolument anti-sexy comme dit Derek, mais c'est juste trop bon et comme on rit, je suis d'accord avec lui, c'est un super anti-déprime.


	28. Les tristesses de la vie

Objectif du jour : parler des loups-garous à Virginie avant que sa mère ne vienne la chercher dans trois heures. Je suis avec elle, là, mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Comment expliquer à sa cousine, qu'on connaît depuis un mois, que mon petit copain et ses amis sont des loups-garous ? Mmmmh. Y a pas de bouquins pour ça et internet ne dit rien non plus là-dessus. Je ne suis pas aidé.

\- Dis Virginie, tu crois aux fantômes ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je... pour lancer une nouvelle conversation. Perso, je suis sceptique sur le sujet. J'y crois un peu, mais pas vraiment tu vois. Je crois aux esprits et ça, mais pas aux fantômes genre Casper.

\- Je crois assez aux esprits aussi.

\- Cool. Et des autres trucs tu y crois, genre sorcières, fées, loups-garous ?

Elle pouffe et secoue la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas si gamine. 

\- D'accord et si je te disais que je peux te prouver qu'au moins un des trois derniers que j'ai cités existe?

\- Je veux bien rencontrer des fées si tu en connais.

\- Ben… bon, je connais pas de fées, je parlais plutôt de… loups-garous.

\- Tu veux en venir où là ? Tu me fais légèrement flipper. 

Je la vois reculer gentiment sur le lit.

\- Ecoute, en vrai, je connais vraiment des loups-garous. Des vrais, avec oreilles pointues, crocs, griffes, poils et yeux lumineux.

\- Ben mon gars, je sais pas ce que tu fumes, mais la vache c'est fort.

\- Tu ne me crois pas hein ?

\- Tu me croirais toi à ma place ?

\- Non… je me serais sûrement déjà enfui. Je comprends que tu ne me crois pas, mais tiens, souffle là-dedans tu vas voir.

Je lui tends une sorte de petit sifflet argenté. Elle souffle dedans un peu tendue.

\- Il est cassé ton sifflet, ça ne marche pas.

Tout à coup débarquent dans la chambre Isaac et Derek transformés. Virginie pousse un cri strident et se réfugie de l'autre côté du lit. 

\- Stiles, je t'ai pas donné ce sifflet à ultrasons pour t'amuser avec, c'est au cas où tu as besoin de moi, me dit Derek d'un ton las en redevenant humain.

\- Mais j'avais besoin de toi.

\- Pour faire peur à ta cousine ?

\- Non, pour lui prouver l'existence des garous.

Derek soupire, se dirige vers ma cousine et lui tend la main.

\- Ton cousin est un idiot, désolé, ce n'est pas ma faute.

Virginie hésite à prendre la main et elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux… refaire ce que tu as fait avant… là quand tu es entré avec les yeux et tout…

Derek soupire encore et se transforme devant Virginie qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

\- Alors… c'est pas une blague ?

\- Nan.

\- Tu es un loup-garou ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah… et Isaac aussi ?

\- Oui. 

\- Et Laura et Cora et Peter et Boyd et Erica, je rajoute en souriant.

\- Oh je comprends mieux comment Erica m'a retrouvée l'autre jour. Je suppose que je dois me taire ?

\- Si tu ne veux pas finir en psychiatrie tu as meilleur temps.

Derek retend sa main à Virginie qui cette fois la prend et se relève. Elle jette un regard à Isaac et lui demande :

\- Tu peux aussi le refaire ?

Isaac se transforme et Virginie sourit.

\- Scott, c'est pas un garou ?

\- Non, mais il est au courant. 

Je lui réponds en revenant vers elle

\- Et je vais le dire à Allison ce soir, précise Isaac en redevenant humain.

\- OK et euh, une question encore… pourquoi Derek, tu as les yeux bleus et toi Isaac, les yeux jaunes ?

Le regard de Derek se voile de tristesse et il fait asseoir tout le monde pour expliquer d'une voix éteinte l'histoire de ses yeux bleus. Virginie, Isaac et moi avons les yeux mouillés d'émotion. Chaque fois ça me fait le coup. Isaac connaissait déjà Derek à cette époque et a presque vécu l'histoire en directe. Ça a dû être terrible pour deux ados de quinze ans à peine. Le cœur de Derek ne se réparera jamais complètement d'un tel événement et il me répète souvent que sans moi, il ne serait pas comme il est maintenant et qu'il aurait radicalement changé. Après Paige, il a eu l'aide de sa mère et de Laura et quand les deux ont disparues, il a changé quelques temps pour redevenir ce qu'il était en me rencontrant. Après, quelque part, en me disant ça, il me met quand même un peu la pression. L'amour ne dure parfois pas toujours. Et si je venais à ne plus être amoureux ? À tomber amoureux d'une fille ou d'un autre garçon, alors que deviendrait Derek ? Et si lui me quitte est-ce que je le supporterai moi ? Sûrement pas… en tout cas pour le moment je suis bien trop amoureux pour y penser.

* * *

 

Derek et Isaac repartent légèrement fâchés contre moi, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Virginie paraît terrifiée.

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas en prison Derek ? Normalement il aurait dû être jugé non ?

\- C'est compliqué… la police a retrouvé le corps de Paige dans les bois avec des poils d'animaux sauvages sur elle. Ils ont conclus à une attaque de puma. La nuque brisée n'a été pour eux qu'une conséquence de l'attaque. Derek a été entendu et reconnu innocent. Comment tu aurais voulu que le procès se passe ? Il aurait expliqué comment la force surhumaine, et ensuite expliquer pourquoi ce geste ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort. Tu es sûr qu'il est innocent ?

\- Je… j'en suis plus que persuadé et pas parce que je l'aime, mais parce que ses yeux ne savent pas mentir. 

\- C'est vrai qu'il a des yeux expressifs… je ne dirai rien à ma mère ni à personne d'ailleurs promis. J'ai encore envie d'oser te voir. J'ai espoir que ma mère nous explique ce qui s'est passé avec ton père et qu'elle veuille te parler un jour. Qu'on puisse se voir, se connaître, s'inviter… partager nos vies. Maintenant que je te connais, tu vas me manquer dès que je serai partie.

Je lui souris pour lui dire qu'elle va me manquer aussi. On soupire un grand coup et on sort de l'hôtel pour aller attendre ma tante sur le parking. Elle arrive à peine deux minutes après et se dirige vers nous avec un air furax.

\- Virginie, je t'avoue que je suis énervée comme jamais là. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu te rends compte du souci que je me suis fait ? Sans parler de devoir abandonner la ferme. Et pour quoi franchement hein ?

\- Pour voir mon cousin, parce que notre première rencontre a finie un peu bêtement par ma faute et je tenais à m'excuser.

\- Le téléphone ça existe. Tu as à peine 16 ans, je te rappelle.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Je ne savais pas où tu étais, chez qui tu étais. Je ne connais rien de ton cousin, encore moins de ce Derek qui m'avait appelé et toi Stiles, laisse-moi te dire que tu m'emmerdes profondément depuis sept ans bientôt. J'en ai ras le bol de jouer un rôle que je ne devrais pas. Pour ton bien et le mien, j'aurais dû refuser de m'occuper de toi. Tu es grand maintenant je n'ai pas la force de supporter deux ados.

(Ma tante m'appelle par mon vrai prénom, mais pour vous je note Stiles).

Ma tante attrape Virginie par le bras et la fait monter dans la voiture puis elle se met au volant. J'ai envie de pleurer, de crier, mais je me retiens le temps qu'elles partent, mais… elles ne partent pas. Ma tante rouvre sa porte et ouvre la portière arrière.

\- Aller monte, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

J'hésite puis j'y vais. Je m'installe en silence et elle démarre. Personne n'ose prononcer un mot surtout pas moi. Ma tante conduit un moment puis finit par s'arrêter devant un petit immeuble. Elle sort de la voiture et ma cousine et moi on la suit, on fait le tour de la bâtisse et on se retrouve dans un terrain vague au fond duquel coule une rivière. C'est à quelques pas de l'eau qu'on s'arrête. 

\- L'immeuble, c'est où John et moi on a vécus jusqu'à 20 ans à peu près. La rivière, c'est où j'ai failli me noyer à votre âge. Vous allez me dire oui et ? Et bien j'y viens. J'avais 16 ans à peine et John venait d'avoir 17 ans. On a 13 mois d'écart et on jouait tranquillement ensemble à faire du baseball quand Claudia est arrivée. John et elle, étaient ensemble je le savais bien sûr. Elle n'était pas sa première copine et je ne comprenais pas l'amour qu'il lui portait, quoi qu'il en soit il y a eu un accident alors que je courais pour attraper la balle avant Claudia et avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la rivière et le talus c'est affaissé. On s'est retrouvées Claudia et moi coincées par un rocher à cause de nos robes et John est venu sauver Claudia, me laissant en train de mourir sous l'eau et j'ai pu par je ne sais quel miracle me dégager et quand je suis sortie de l'eau, j'en ai terriblement voulu à mon frère et il m'a juste dit : oui, mais elle c'est la femme de ma vie.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas fini tu sais. À ses 18 ans, Claudia est partie au Canada en rompant avec John, il a été dévasté et ma haine envers Claudia n'a fait qu'augmenter. Je me disais qu'il l'avait sauvé pour qu'elle le remercie de cette façon. Pfff… il n'a eu personne jusqu'à ses 21 ans et tout à coup, Claudia est revenue, tout sourire, comme si elle n'était jamais partie et John a annoncé leur mariage au bout de deux semaines. Elle l'a fait souffrir 3 ans et il lui a pardonné en quelques secondes… Pour moi ça a été le coup de trop et j'ai coupé les ponts. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait eu un enfant. Quand on m'a annoncé la mort de tes parents je me suis dis : oh bah y a une justice quand même, mais j'ai vite regretté mes mots surtout quand j'ai su que John avait un fils. J'ai pensé à Virginie et ce que j'aurais aimé pour elle si elle avait été à ta place et comme je ne pouvais pas te prendre chez moi pour des raisons familiales, personnelles, financières et autres, j'ai trouvé la solution de l'internat en gardant le silence. J'aurais peut-être pas dû, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Pour moi tu étais le fils de Claudia et je n'ai pas su passer au dessus de ça. Pardonne-moi ce que j'ai dis juste avant, j'étais vraiment fâchée. Je n'ai pas mesuré mes mots. Si vous voulez vous voir Virginie et toi, je ne vais pas m'y opposer plus longtemps. Je sais de quoi ma fille est capable et si tu es comme ton père, j'ai peur de savoir aussi de quoi tu es capable. Mais j'aimerais que ça se passe bien, que ce soit organisé. Je veux bien vous payer le train, l'avion, vous chercher, vous ramener, mais pitié plus jamais ça. J'ai eu si peur Virginie et Leah était terriblement angoissée.

\- Je suis désolée maman, je suis partie sur un coup de tête parce que Stiles m'avait écrit pour mon anniversaire et j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas fâché de ma fuite. J'avais tellement honte après avoir fui tout ça parce que j'avais dragué ce garçon dans les couloirs sans savoir que c'était son petit ami et tu sais…

\- Son petit ami ?

Je lève les yeux vers ma tante. Oups… aussi impulsive que moi, ma cousine, ça promets.

\- Merde, j'ai parlé trop vite… désolée Stiles.

Je hoche la tête en soupirant.

\- Donc un petit ami ?

\- Moui, il s'appelle Derek Hale.

\- Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises apparemment.

Elle ferme les yeux et soupire fortement. J'ai presque envie de rajouter : si vous saviez ! Mais je m'abstiens, ça vaut mieux.


	29. A wolf moderated by the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plus que 6 chapitres après celui-ci  
> bientôt la fin

Ma tante m'a ramené à l'internat sans rien dire et Virginie a promis qu'elle m'appelait dès son retour. Je suis revenu à ma chambre et Derek n'est pas là. Je me demande s'il est dehors ou avec Isaac. Comme je n'ai rien à faire, je pars à sa recherche. En me baladant à hauteur de la salle de musique, je repère un bruit. Du piano sans aucun doute, je tends l'oreille et me colle à la porte. Magnifique mélodie. J'ouvre doucement et là je vois Isaac en train de jouer et Derek debout à coté de lui.

\- Tu te trompes de note Isaac. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Derek s'assoit sur le petit banc et pose ses mains sur les touches et putain, même à ça, ce mec est surdoué. C'est d'une beauté à tomber. Et en plus, il se met à chanter :

''Mes jours enfin s'étirent  
A vouloir des frissons  
Qui vont s'évanouir  
Sur la ligne d'horizon  
  
Je me figure encore  
Pouvoir rester toujours   
Comme une enfant qui dort  
Dans mes rêves d'amour  
  
Mes jours ont la douceur  
Des parfums d'Orient  
Quand je sens la chaleur  
Revenir au printemps  
  
Je veux rester fragile  
Suspendue dans l'azur  
Sur mes statues d'argile  
Passer de l'eau très pure  
  
Dites moi où ils nous emmènent  
Les tourbillons de la vie  
Vers des îles lointaines  
Ou sous les gouttes de pluie  
  
Mes jours enfin s'évadent  
Dans le vent de l'été  
Dans les vapeurs nomades  
Les rendez-vous cachés  
  
Je suis comme un oiseau  
Qui s'amuse dans le ciel  
Sur les courants d'air chaud  
Sans un battement d'aile  
  
Dites moi où ils nous emmènent  
Les tourbillons de la vie  
Vers des îles lointaines  
Ou sous les gouttes de pluie''.

* * *

  
A la fin de la chanson, je ne peux m'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle et Derek se retourne lentement.

\- Ça fait un moment que je sais que tu es là. Tu oses venir hein. J'apprends quelques trucs à Isaac.

\- Je savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

\- Maintenant tu le sais et je joue pas que du piano, tu sais.

Isaac se lève du banc.

\- Je te laisse la place, ma leçon est finie. On se voit demain les gars.

Il sort de la salle et je reste statique jusqu'à ce que Derek m'invite à venir à côté de lui.

\- Tu joues de quoi d'autre ?

\- De la guitare, du violon et de l'accordéon.

\- De l'accordéon, sérieusement ?

\- Oui… c'est même l'instrument que je préfère.

\- T'es vraiment pas un mec banal.

\- Qui a osé dire que j'en étais un ?

Je ris et il repose ses doigts sur les touches blanches.

\- Cette chanson est très facile, les notes sont simples. Je vais te montrer, mais d'abord…

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse puis se recule et reporte son attention sur le piano. Il me montre avec toute la patience du monde comment jouer et au bout de trois heures de cours, je sais jouer la chanson. C'était en effet facile et puis bon, le prof est exceptionnel aussi, faut avouer. On remonte à notre chambre, il est déjà tard, mais demain on commence en deuxième heure. On se tient la main et Derek me la lâche à toute vitesse quand on croise le directeur. Celui-ci s'arrête, nous dévisage puis inspecte les couloirs pour finalement nous dire dans un sourire :

\- Il n'y a personne messieurs, profitez-en donc, je ne suis pas si sévère.

Et puis il s'en va et Derek me reprend la main.

\- Virginie est repartie ?

\- Ouais et j'ai appris pleins de choses.

Je lui raconte le moment avec ma tante.

\- Si elle ne veut plus s'occuper de toi, Peter ou Laura pourraient le faire. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas contre.

\- Je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

Derek s'arrête et me lâche la main.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… je sais pas… ils ne me connaissent pas vraiment et je ne les connais pas non plus. Ça fait un mois qu'on est ensemble Derek et après… à la fin de l'année scolaire, tu vas partir normalement, je vais faire quoi moi hein ?

\- Eh bien vivre chez moi.

\- Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir ou même de vouloir.

-… Je vois, alors démerde-toi tout seul. Bonne nuit.

Derek se retourne et s'en va en courant. Bon ben, dépité, je rentre à ma chambre. C'est compliqué ma vie tout à coup. Tout allait bien avant quand je ne me posais pas mille questions par jour.

* * *

 

Je sais que Derek est lunatique, mais à ce point-là ça frise la connerie en fait. Comme d'habitude, il me réveille dès qu'il entre. Il aime vraiment pas quand je dors et il vient comme si de rien n'était, me faire des câlins. Comme s'il ne m'avait pas planté au milieu d'un couloir en pleine nuit quatre heures plus tôt. Je cligne des yeux, légèrement abasourdi, en sentant son doigt faire le tour de mon nombril.

\- Euh… tu fais quoi là exactement ?

Il arrête tout mouvement et lève la tête.

\- Je te caresse.

\- Moui je vois ça. T'as pas l'impression que tu abuses un peu nan ?

\- De caresses ?

\- Non, de ton comportement. Tout à l'heure tu me dis démerdes-toi tout seul et tu m'abandonnes et là tu viens câliner.

\- C'est oublié.

\- Pas pour moi non, désolé.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit et allume la lampe. Il grogne légèrement en fermant les yeux.

\- Tu es affreusement désagréable quand tu fais ça et je déteste ton côté lunatique. Et j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoute même pas en fait. C'est pas la pleine lune, alors arrête.

Il se lève d'un bond, saute par-dessus le vide entre nos lits et se terre dans le sien sans un mot. Non mais… il n'est vraiment pas normal des fois. J'éteins et je me recouche. Le silence m'angoisse et je tente de me rendormir quand j'entends Derek me dire :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Tu passe d'un état sympa à un état méchant en peu de temps.

\- Nan mais c'est le bon qui cause là, j'y crois pas. Tu fais pareil, en pire je te signale. En plus, excuse-moi, mais tu me réveille en pleine nuit et normalement la nuit, moi, je dors… je ne suis pas un loup-garou, tu te souviens.

Il se contente de grogner et de se retourner vers moi en faisant briller ses yeux bleus.

\- Désolé si tu es vexé, mais je te dis la vérité. C'est épuisant quand tu es comme ça, je sais plus ce que je dois faire ou dire.

Il regrogne.

\- Et arrêtes de grogner, tu sais parler tu n'es pas un animal.

D'un bond, il me saute dessus. De surprise, je pousse un petit cri et sa main se plaque sur ma bouche. Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça. J'ai un mauvais souvenir de la fois où il a faillit me violer en pleine nuit. Je suis tendu, mais je le regarde et ses yeux n'ont pas cet air absent de la dernière fois. Il grogne encore et pose ses lèvres sur mon cou en retirant sa main de ma bouche. Il me fait un suçon qui malgré moi me fait gémir doucement et mes mains ne peuvent s'empêcher de se poser dans son dos juste sous son tatouage.

\- C'est déloyal ce que tu fais là et tu le sais. Je ne te résiste pas, ce n'est pas juste.

\- Moi non plus je ne te résiste pas et j'adore te voir fâché, ça me rends fou de désir. En plus je t'avoue être un peu en manque de ton corps.

C'est vrai que ça fait un bon moment qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour, je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui et une partie de moi se manifeste pour montrer qu'elle aussi est d'accord. Finalement notre dispute débile c'est vraiment des broutilles et puis se réconcilier comme ça, je vais pas dire non quand même. Ni une ni deux, je le déshabille et il me déshabille puis de sa bouche, il me pose des baisers sur les épaules et le torse puis vient jouer de sa langue sur mes tétons. Il va me tuer avec ça et il le sait, ça me fais décoller complètement. Vraiment ça ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi excitant que lui. Mes mains vont directement caresser ses fesses sublimes et chaudes et sans hésiter un de mes doigts se dirige vers son entrée pour aller la caresser doucement avant d'entrer en lui avec douceur et envie.

\- Je pensais que toi tu avais envie de moi en toi, me dit-il en murmurant contre mes lèvres.

Je secoue la tête doucement et fais entrer en lui un deuxième doigt et il me mordille la lèvre en gémissant. Il se redresse doucement et s'assoit sur mes cuisses. Il prend mon sexe dans sa main et imprime un doux va-et-vient histoire de le rendre bien dur même si c'est pas franchement utile. De ma main valide, j'ouvre le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sort un petit tube que je lui passe, il l'ouvre directement et fait couler du lubrifiant sur mon gland puis avec sa main, il l'étale sur toute ma longueur. Pendant ce temps, mon troisième doigt a rejoint les autres et j'entends Derek grogner et rejeter la tête en arrière. Il arrête de me caresser et se met à genoux au dessus de mon bassin. Mes doigts se retirent et il reprend ma verge tendue dans sa main pour la guider dans son antre. Entrer en lui c'est tellement excellent que chaque fois, je suis obligé de me concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas jouir sur le coup. Il a trouvé le moyen de dominer sans me pénétrer et je m'en rends compte maintenant parce que c'est lui qui glisse sur mon membre. Je relève le torse et me maintiens sur mes coudes. Une de ses mains passe derrière mon dos et m'aide à me lever encore plus. Je me retrouve assis avec lui assit sur moi. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup, en plus on peut s'embrasser. Ses griffes me lacèrent légèrement les hanches, mais ça rajoute au plaisir. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien. Je sens le plaisir monter fortement et je ne sais pas, il doit déteindre sur moi, parce que je lui mords l'épaule en jouissant en lui dans un gémissement étouffé. Il se retire et s'allonge à côté de moi et tout en reprenant mon souffle, je viens lui caresser son pénis puis dès que ma respiration redevient normal je le prends en bouche. Ma langue caresse son sexe chaud et son gland humide. Que j'aime son goût, sa douceur, tout en fait. Je le laisse venir dans ma bouche et j'apprécie d'entendre son grondement rauque qui me donne des frisons de bonheur. J'abandonne son corps pour me relever et cracher dans un papier. Avaler c'est pas mon truc, j'ai déjà faillis une fois, ça m'a suffit. Je reviens vers lui et me blottis dans ses bras.

\- C'était quoi déjà le sujet de notre dispute ?

\- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai aucune idée et là, j'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Je réponds en somnolant contre son torse.

\- Demain il faut qu'on imprime les photos pour le projet.

\- Je sais.

\- Et au fait…

\- Pourquoi tu parles toujours après l'amour ?

\- Je sais pas… sûrement les endorphines qui me rendent heureux et je déballe ce qui me passe par la tête. Tu dors ?

\- Mmmh nan… je t'écoute d'une oreille, mais j'ai les yeux fermés.

\- C'est les vacances de Pâques juste avant ton anniversaire non ?

\- Possible je suis pas un agenda électronique, tu sais.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller en vacances.

\- Où ça ?

\- Là où habite ta cousine par exemple.

\- Si tu continus d'être aussi adorable, je vais finir par t'épouser.

Je sens son torse vibrer doucement, signe qu'il pouffe en silence.

\- Je suis sérieux si jamais pour les vacances.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Il y aurait tout le monde ?

\- Tu veux dire ma famille ?

\- Mmmh.

\- Ben oui, mais bon Peter prendrait Cora et Laura dans sa voiture et toi et moi, on y va avec la Camaro.

\- Cette voiture je l'aime, elle est trop bandante.

Il pouffe de nouveau et je grogne pour la forme.

\- Et encore, tu ne l'a jamais conduite sur l'autoroute je t'assure, c'est hautement jouissif, mieux qu'avec toi.

Je relève la tête d'un coup et le regarde (même si je ne le vois pas vraiment).

\- Tu te fous de moi là ou quoi ?

Il rit en me tenant par la taille.

\- Évidemment que je me fous de toi. C'est pas comparable. Tu vaux bien plus que toutes les belles voitures du monde, aussi bandantes soient-elles.

Je repose ma tête contre lui, mais il se lève et propose une douche. Il n'a pas tort. On y file et on revient se coucher et je repose ma tête là où elle est le mieux, sur son torse et je m'endors.


	30. Juliette est malade

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Pas du tout, du tout. On a sport en ce jeudi matin et non, je ne suis pas du tout motivé et pourtant… Derek n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir sans moi.

\- Amènes tes jolies fesses où je viens t'en mordre une.

\- Merci pour les jolies fesses, mais je reste là. Je n'aime pas le sport.

\- Ça fait du bien de bouger.

\- Ça va, on a déjà assez bougé ces deux dernières nuits. J'ai transpiré mon compte, il me semble, en plus j'ai un peu mal à mes jolies fesses pour ne rien te cacher. 

Je m'enfonce sous les couvertures et j'entends mon loup grogner.

\- Je suis disposé à te prendre ta petite douleur mal placée si tu consens à te lever enfin et à venir avec moi en cours.

Je sors la tête du duvet et le regarde, puis non, je me remets sous ma couverture bien chaude.

\- Je garde ma mini douleur et je reste ici, merci de la proposition.

Il tire ma couverture d'un coup sec et comme je la tenais, je tombe de mon lit avec.

\- Hey salaud va !

\- Bouge-toi, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard. Je louperai un cours de sport le jour où je serai mort, pas avant.

Il se penche sur moi, me lève en me tenant par le t-shirt et m'embrasse comme jamais encore. Bon ça à au moins le mérite de me réveiller et de me motiver. Je m'habille sous son regard et le suis dans les couloirs. J'ai zappé la douche, parce que de un, on est quasi en retard et de deux, je me doucherai après l'effort. 

\- Faut reconnaître que tu as de bons arguments.

\- Et encore, je ne t'ai pas mordu. T'avais pas une douleur ?

\- Un peu, mais je vais y survivre.

Il me sourit et enfin, on arrive en salle de gym et misère j'ai déjà envie de m'enfuir en courant. Des barres parallèles, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ça. 

Je me fais engueuler par le prof tout le long du cours. C'est désormais sûr, je hais ce type et par la même occasion, je hais le loup idiot qui me sert de petit ami. De un, parce que j'ai mal à cause de lui et de deux, parce qu'il m'a obligé à venir en cours de sport.

* * *

 

Le déjeuner, pourtant délicieux, n'arrange rien à mon humeur et je ne prononce pas un mot… enfin presque pas quoi. Moins que d'habitude en tout cas.

\- Tu fais la tête ? Me demande Scott en mangeant son morceau de tarte aux pommes.

\- Nan du tout, c'est juste que je nourris une haine incroyable contre Finstock et ses merdes de cours de sport à la con qui m'emmerdent profondément.

\- La vache, t'es en forme Juliette ce matin. 

Isaac m'envoie sa boutade préférée… oui depuis que j'ai mis une jupe en sa présence, il m'appelle Juliette, faut pas chercher.

\- Un petit souci de fin de mois ? Rajoute-t-il en se marrant.

Je vois Derek sourire en baissant la tête sur son assiette qu'il n'a pas touchée.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me soutenir Derek.

\- Mais je soutiens… Isaac. 

Il se permet de me répondre en souriant de son putain de sourire de branleur. Bref puisque c'est comme ça, je me tais na… bon d'accord, je tiens pas longtemps, mais au moins je leur fait comprendre que je n'approuve pas leur attitude à la noix.

* * *

 

En cours de français l'après-midi, je me sens pas très bien. La tarte au pommes a du mal à passer et je crois qu'elle hésite à ressortir par où elle est entrée. Oui désolé, c'est pas glamour ce que je dis, mais vraiment je ne suis pas en forme du tout. Derek doit le sentir, car il n'arrête pas de se tourner vers moi qui suis à quelques bancs de lui, assis à côté de Scott. Ne tenant plus, je lève la main :

\- Oui monsieur Stilinski, une remarque importante sur la lecture en cours ?

\- Non juste… je peux aller aux toilettes, je me sens pas très bien.

\- Pas très bien à quel niveau ?

\- Au niveau de la tarte aux pommes de midi qui a grandement envie de se faire la malle de mon estomac et de s'étaler par terre dans la classe.

\- Sortez !

Je la remercie d'un signe de tête et sors de la classe gentiment avant de courir dans les couloirs et d'aller mettre ma tête dans la cuvette d'une toilette pour déverser enfin le contenu de mon estomac. C'est pas joli à voir, je vous le dis tout de suite et je vais pas entrer dans les détails.

* * *

 

Pendant que je bois un peu d'eau au robinet, la porte des toilettes s'ouvre et je reconnais le parfum de Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je viens de vomir et je suis pas bien.

\- C'est vrai que tu es tout pâle. Tu devrais aller au lit. Tu as quoi ?

\- Je sais pas… soit c'est juste le repas qui est mal passé, soit c'est une gastro. 

J'ai un haut le cœur violent et l'eau que je viens d'avaler ressort d'elle-même dans le lavabo. Bon super, visiblement je suis vraiment malade.

* * *

 

Derek, inquiet, me ramène à notre chambre et trouve dans une armoire de nettoyage du couloir un seau qu'il dépose par terre à côté de mon lit. J'ai la tête qui tourne, putain c'est affreux.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Tu peux prévenir l'infirmière et retourner en cours. Ça va passer tu sais, ça arrive chez les humains.

\- Mais tu vas pas mourir ?

\- Mais non… je suis juste un peu malade. Ça arrive, c'est pas la première fois, tu sais.

\- Je connais pas bien le sujet. Nous si on vomi c'est qu'on a été empoissonné et que notre corps tente de cicatriser et c'est noir, toi c'était transparent.

\- Ça c'est parce que juste avant, j'ai vomis l'eau que je venais de boire pour me rincer la bouche.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te laisse ?

\- Mouais je préfère en fait. C'est pas super sexy de vomir devant toi.

\- Tu peux pas être au top tout le temps.

Il me dépose un baiser sur le front et s'en va en gardant le visage inquiet.

* * *

 

L'infirmière passe me voir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me prend la température, j'en ai un peu, super. Elle me dépose une bouteille d'eau et un verre de soda avec une cuillère et me laisse comme ça. De toute façon, elle ne peut rien faire de plus. J'avale un peu d'eau et quelques cuillères de soda puis je me terre en boule sous mon duvet et je tente de somnoler, mais mon ventre n'a pas l'air d'accord avec cette idée. Je tente de ne pas revomir, histoire de garder quelque chose, mais je ne gagne malheureusement pas le combat. Je déteste être malade vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas avoir bêtement un rhume, nooon bien sûr. Et je peux même pas prendre mon Adderall parce qu'il me faut de l'eau avec et je vomis tout, et merde… je vais être malade et hyperactif… superbe journée… faut espérer que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. Pris par la fièvre, je finis par m'endormir. Je fais des rêves bizarres, de loups-garous, de forêt. Je vois Peter sous sa forme de gros alpha qui mord un jeune que je reconnais être Scott et je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai juste le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de me pencher par-dessus mon lit pour vomir dans le seau. Ce n'est vraiment pas la joie.

* * *

 

Je somnole quand je sens une main me caresser les cheveux. Une main douce, tendre et j'entends quelqu'un vider mon seau avant de le remettre à sa place. Puis la main revient sur mon front et je la prends pour mettre ma joue dedans.

\- Ma… man…, je souffle doucement et une voix bien connue me répond.

\- Si tu veux, je peux jouer la maman aujourd'hui. Dors repose-toi tu en a besoin. J'ai lu avant un livre sur les maladies des humains. Il te faut du repos et ce soir, une bonne soupe.

Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, je sais que c'est Derek, mais je l'appelle de nouveau maman.

* * *

 

Je passe une nuit horrible entre fièvre, cauchemars et vomi, mais j'ai la chance d'avoir Derek qui reste éveillé tout le long pour moi. Il est adorable ce mec vraiment. Je délire un peu de temps en temps et je dis des trucs pas très cohérents, mais il me laisse faire et se contente de juste s'occuper de moi. Le lendemain, ça va un peu mieux et j'arrive à manger un peu de riz. Au petit déjeuner c'est génial vraiment ! Du riz blanc sans goût, youpi… d'ailleurs comment il a fait pour trouver du riz ? Je lui pose la question et il me répond juste: '' une meute est toujours prête à aider un de ses membres''. Ok d'accord, à tous les coups, c'est Laura qui a fait le riz et l'a apporté ce matin sous sa forme de loup. Le riz au moins, je le garde, c'est déjà ça. Je n'ai pas tenté de prendre mon médicament et je commence à le sentir sérieusement et Derek le voit.

\- Ça va pas ?

\- J'ai pas pris mon Adderall.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur de le vomir et c'est un médicament très cher et délivré que sur ordonnance.

\- Oh… tu as en besoin ?

\- Je commence à sentir que j'en ai vraiment besoin oui.

\- Tu veux quand même essayer avec juste un peu d'eau ?

J'hésite puis essaye quand même parce que vraiment j'en ai besoin, mais trente minutes plus tard, je vomis le tout, y compris le riz… bon ben les liquides ça ne passe décidément pas. Derek m'abandonne en fin de journée un moment et il revient avec un petit flacon et me le tend.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Remède à base de plantes du DR Deaton, spécial humains. Ça va apaiser ton ventre. Il a dit, un goutte toutes les dix minutes. Hop ouvre la bouche.

J'obéis. Pouah, heureusement que c'est qu'une goutte parce que c'est affreusement dégoûtant ce truc. Au bout de deux heures de prise de cette horrible mixture, étonnement, ça va nettement mieux et je retente de prendre mon Adderall qui cette fois reste vraiment. Je suis soulagé parce que si en plus d'être malade, je dois être incontrôlable on n'a pas gagné c'est certain. Je remercie vivement Derek et m'endors paisiblement et le lendemain, je suis au sommet de ma forme.

* * *

 

On est samedi et on en profite pour finir notre dossier sur nos photos de loups. Les photos sont juste absolument sublimes et celle de ma main dans la gueule de Braeden orne la page du début du dossier. On s'est vraiment bien amusé à faire ça, je dois dire. Les loups ont été supers et Derek est un très bon photographe. J'ai hâte que les profs et le directeur voient ça. Derek est assit sur sa chaise de bureau et je suis debout à côté de lui, il se tourne vers moi en s'étirant et je vois ses yeux tomber sur ma braguette et sans me demander mon avis, il la descend, fait sauter le bouton de mon jean et sort mon sexe encore au repos qui va pas le rester longtemps vu comment il le caresse.

\- On est censé bosser mon loup, tu sais.

\- Mmh, je sais, mais on a finit là, alors je m'occupe d'autre chose qui m'a terriblement manqué ces deux derniers jours où j'ai joué les infirmiers pour toi.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il prend mon membre déjà dur en bouche. Comment résister à une telle invitation, je ne suis quand même qu'un humain et très vite, je me retrouve assis sur lui, totalement nu à haleter et à gémir contre son oreille. Fichu petit copain pervers.


	31. L'influence de l'animal

\- J'aime pas le dimanche ! 

Je lance ça en agitant les bras. On est, Derek, Isaac, Scott et moi, allongés sur l'herbe du terrain de sport et vraiment, je hais le dimanche.

\- Juliette a raison, ça pourrait être un peu animé les dimanches ici. On se fait chier, mais genre grave.

\- Trop grave… presque autant que chez mon père.

\- Vous arrêtez jamais de vous plaindre les gars ? Vous me gonflez vraiment. 

\- Bienvenue dans le merveilleux monde de l'internat, mon loup.

\- C'est demain la pleine lune Isaac, si jamais.

\- Je sais, mais ça va je maîtrise. Si Scott ne m'énerve pas, je vais gérer comme un pro.

\- Je dormirai de toute façon et je suis calme en dormant.

\- Tu ronfles surtout ouais.

\- Dit le loup-garou qui bûcheronne à mort. 

On se regarde avec Derek et j'éclate de rire. Scott et Isaac se retournent vers nous d'un même mouvement.

\- C'est quoi le souci là ?

Même phrase synchro en plus.

\- Vous ferriez un magnifique couple, dit calmement Derek et je repars en éclat de rire. 

\- Vous déconnez grave vous deux. Depuis que vous avez changé de bord, tout le monde doit suivre ou quoi ? Demande Isaac en se levant, un poil agacé.

\- C'était une blague, c'est tout. À ce moment là tout le monde pourrait être avec tout le monde hein. 

Derek se lève et me tend la main pour m'aider. Il est gentil, mais parfois il en fait un peu trop. Je sais me lever tout seul quand même, mais je dis rien et prends sa main. Il m'attire directement dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement. Je me sens toujours fondre autant qu'à notre premier baiser. On se détache l'un de l'autre et quatre yeux nous fixent bêtement.

\- Quoi, vous avez jamais vu deux mecs de seize ans s'embrasser ? Je demande en roulant des yeux.

\- Ben à vrai dire non, c'est pas courant. C'est affolant comme vous êtes amoureux, répond Scott en souriant. 

Comme pour donner raison à Scott, Derek place une main sur ma taille et l'autre entre mes omoplates, me fait basculer en arrière et m'embrasse. Digne des films quoi ! J'ai presque envie de me marrer, mais j'en profite pour le tenir par la nuque et profiter du baiser. Ceux qui se marrent par contre, c'est Isaac et Scott. On se remet normalement et on part tous ensemble se réfugier à la bibliothèque. On croise 2 -3 camarades sur le chemin qui nous salue de loin. Tiens depuis quand on nous salue d'ailleurs ? Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus. La biblio est déserte comme d'habitude. La première chose que fait Derek est d'aller chercher le livre de Paul et Virginie et de le noter sur le registre comme emprunt. Il en peu plus de ce bouquin. Toutes les semaines, il l'emprunte. Il met le livre dans la poche de son blouson et repars dans les rayons en me faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

\- Mmmh… tu me conseilles quoi toi ?

\- Pfff dans quel style ?

\- Je vais pas dire dans le style Paul et Virginie parce que je pense pas trouver mieux. Je cherche quelque chose de moins romantique.

\- Mais avec de l'amour quand même ?

\- Pas forcément non.

\- Faut m'en dire plus parce que je peux t'en proposer des centaines des bouquins.

\- Par exemple, sans réfléchir, juste un bouquin que tu aimes.

\- Euh… L'attrape-Cœur de Salinger. Un classique, mais je l'aime beaucoup.

\- T'es un amour. Merci.

Il se dirige dans les S et très vite trouve le bouquin, le prend et le note comme emprunté puis je le vois réfléchir.

\- Un souci ?

\- J'ai plus de place dans mon blouson.

J'ai presque envie de rire à son souci. Il a une tête de petit chiot tout perdu, c'est adorable. Je prends le livre et le glisse dans la poche ventrale de mon sweat. Affaire réglée. On rejoint les deux autres. Scott est sur sa tablette tactile et Isaac écrit un devoir. C'est vraiment passionnant le dimanche y a pas à dire. On reste jusqu'à l'heure du dîner à la biblio. Je finis par m'ennuyer et me mets à ranger des livres laissés sur le comptoir et Derek ouvre son bouquin fétiche. Ça doit bien faire quatre fois qu'il le relit.

* * *

 

Même le dîner le dimanche soir c'est naze. Café-complet tous les dimanches sans exception aucune. Celui qui est content, c'est Derek, parce que chaque fois, il mange une montagne de morceaux de fromage. Je me demande pourquoi il aime autant le fromage ? Pour un loup-garou j'aurais plutôt vu de la bonne viande bien saignante, ouais cliché je sais, mais je suis sûr que vous pensez pareil, mais non, lui il se nourrit de produits laitiers et de fruits. C'est quand même pas banal. Mais bon Derek n'est pas un mec banal, je peux en attester.

* * *

 

Après le repas on se pose dans notre chambre. Il est toujours absorbé par son bouquin et s'est allongé dans mon lit machinalement. Je le regarde lire. Il est vraiment très concentré puis soudain, il tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Ça va? Me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais pourquoi ?

\- T'as le cœur qui bat super fort. 

\- Oh… c'est juste parce que je te regarde.

\- Des fois, ça me fait vraiment peur ton rythme cardiaque, je t'assure. J'avais jamais entendu ça. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. 

\- Je me suis mis sur ton lit sans m'en rendre compte dis donc. Tu veux que je te le laisse ? 

\- Nan reste-là, tu es bien installé. Je peux aller dans le tien au pire. Mais là je vais ouvrir mon ordi et voir si Virginie m'a écrit.

Je vais m'asseoir à mon bureau et ouvre mon portable. Youpi des messages. Je profite de lire au calme et tout à coup, j'entends un petit ronflement léger, je me retourne et je vois Derek qui dort avec son livre posé ouvert sur son ventre. Ça me fait sourire comme il s'endort parfois comme ça sans prévenir, sans qu'il paraisse spécialement fatigué. Il m'a expliqué que sa partie animale est différente de sa partie humaine et que de ce fait pour beaucoup de choses il écoute son instinct primaire ce qui fait que si l'animal a besoin de repos, son corps d'humain va suivre sans broncher si la situation le permet bien sûr. C'est impressionnant quand même de se dire qu'il y a sur terre des gens qu'à moitié humains. Il m'a dit aussi que les loups-garous sont loin d'être les seuls métamorphes sur terre. Kanima, jaguar-garou, wendigo… et d'autres créatures pas forcément métamorphes comme des kitsune, des banshees, des phœnix… impressionnant donc. Bref je me perds dans mes pensées. J'en reviens à mes mails et prends le temps de répondre à Virginie. Ma tante l'a punie pour sa fugue. Mince… mais bon c'est vrai que partir comme ça, sa maman a dû flipper vraiment. Ça fait longtemps que personne n'a flippé pour moi. Ça me manque beaucoup de ne pas avoir mes parents. Je me souviens d'eux parfois. Je revois mon père en uniforme de shérif, ma mère qui adorait me faire des gâteaux pour le goûter. Ma maison, ma chambre où Scott et moi on passait des heures à jouer aux indiens, aux robots, aux pirates… enfin à tout ce que nos esprits d'enfants pouvaient imaginer. Ça parait tellement loin d'en parler maintenant. Il s'est passé trop de choses depuis, et Scott, comme moi, on a dû grandir trop vite. Je me secoue en m'essuyant les yeux, c'est pas le moment là de penser à tout ça.

* * *

 

Je ferme mon ordi et vais me coucher à côté de Derek en posant doucement ma tête sur son torse. Je ne m'endors pas, j'en profite juste pour respirer l'odeur de Derek et laisser ma tête être bercée par le rythme de sa respiration. Un petit grognement s'échappe de sa gorge. J'aime le son animal qu'il produit. C'est bandant à mort et merde… pourquoi j'ai dis ça, c'était pas nécessaire d'avoir envie de lui maintenant. Je devrais vraiment me calmer et apprendre à penser à autre chose. C'est chiant l'adolescence. Discrètement, je descends une de mes mains sur mon entre-jambe et la passe dans mon caleçon, c'est pas très agréable avec le jean, du coup je ressors ma main et me lève pour me débarrasser de mon habit qui m'embête, pour ne pas dire autre chose. Je me recouche contre Derek en n'appuyant pas mon bassin contre lui et j'ai vraiment trop envie et comme on ne réveille jamais un loup-garou, ma main revient dans mon caleçon et je me caresse doucement. Très doucement. Je suis étonné qu'il arrive à dormir parce que mon cœur fait sûrement du bruit, ma respiration n'est pas régulière et j'ai du mal à retenir des petits gémissements. Je ferme les yeux et me caresse un peu plus fort et rapidement en pensant à Derek et à son corps incroyable et je sursaute quand :

\- Tu fais quoi ?

J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard tombe dans des yeux verts.

\- Euh… je me masturbais.

\- Je vois ça. Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais envie, c'est tout.

\- Je te manque tant que ça ?

\- Monsieur je me la pète. Peut-être que je ne pensais pas à toi.

\- Tu essayes vraiment de me faire croire ça ? C'est peine perdue tu sais, vu la façon dont tu murmurais mon prénom en te faisant du bien.

Je rougis et baisse la tête, mais directement il me la relève et prends mes lèvres. Je gémis tendrement en mettant une main dans ses cheveux noirs et sa main à lui vient prendre le relais sur mon membre. Ce mec va me tuer de plaisir. J'ai envie de le prendre là tout de suite, mais il me retient en me disant simplement que demain c'est la pleine lune… ok ça me calme direct et je le laisse me faire du bien lui plutôt que de tenter le diable.

* * *

 

Avant de me mettre au lit, je vais prendre une douche et quand je reviens dans la chambre Derek n'est pas là et la fenêtre est ouverte. Je parie qu'il est allé s'occuper de son plaisir à lui loin de mon odeur, ce qui est une bonne chose. Je laisse la fenêtre ouverte parce que je sais qu'il va rentrer plus tard, je me couche et m'endors.

* * *

 

Je l'entends rentrer, mais je ne bouge pas et il vient juste se coucher à mes cotés sans faire de bruit. Pour lui montrer que je ne dors pas, je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et il me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres.

Ce matin dès mon levé, je sais que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, mais même sans l'avoir noté, je le saurais. Derek est différent, électrique et en même temps absent. Plongé dans son bouquin dès le réveil. Il grogne plus qu'il ne parle et évite à tout prix de poser son regard sur moi. Je vous jure qu'avoir un petit ami loup-garou c'est un truc de dingue vraiment. J'aurais jamais imaginé. En classe, il est vraiment absent et Isaac est dans le même état. On déjeune seuls Scott et moi, nos amis loups ont préférés aller se balader dans les bois un moment. L'instinct comme dit Derek.

\- Toi et lui ça fonctionne bien on dirait ?

\- Mouais. Je suis plutôt étonné parfois. Il est gentil, doux, romantique… légèrement accro au sexe, mais je suis pas en reste non plus.

\- Vous vous sautez dessus tout le temps ?

\- Non… enfin ça dépend des moments.

\- T'as de la chance. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir une copine ici et coucher avec elle quand je veux. 

Je lui fais un grand sourire et il m'envoie une mie de pain dans la tête. 

\- Tu m'énerves Stiles. T'as de la chance putain.

\- Mets toi aux mecs, ce sera plus simple.

\- Oh là non merci, c'est franchement pas mon truc.

\- Il y a moins de deux mois je pensais aussi que c'était pas mon truc.

\- Ouais, mais moi définitivement non pas les mecs. En même temps, toi tu as jamais couché avec une fille.

\- Je sais et j'aimerais bien un jour essayer quand même. Mais là, je suis déjà pris et bien assez occupé niveau sexe, je t'assure.

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Hein de quoi qui fait mal ?

\- Ben tu vois ce que je veux dire quand même. Quand Derek te… je sais même pas comment tu appelles ça.

\- Me pénètre ?

Scott rougit terriblement et détourne son regard sur son pain qui semble super intéressant tout à coup.

\- Ouais ça, murmure-t-il à peine.

\- Pour te répondre la vérité, la première fois j'ai crié de douleur et j'ai eu mal oui, après ben… comment t'expliquer ça… avec l'habitude ça va mieux, ça reste un effet étrange quand il entre et puis on sait le plaisir qu'il y aura après, alors non ça ne fait pas mal, ça dérange un peu et puis ça fait trop du bien mec tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai répondu à tes questions ?

\- Ouai merci, je ne m'attendais pas une réponse aussi… honnête. Dis, il en a une grosse ?

Choqué, je regarde Scott qui se confond en excuses en rougissant de plus belle et puis il se ramasse une claque derrière la tête. 

\- Je pourrais te tuer pour une question pareille un jour comme aujourd'hui.

Derek le maintient d'une main dans la nuque, ses yeux brillent et j'aperçois la pointe de ses crocs luire entre ses lèvres.


	32. Scott is a werewolf ?

Je me lève d'un bond, faisant tomber ma chaise et la totalité des élèves et professeur présents à la cantine tournent leur regard vers nous. Je chuchote :

\- Derek lâche-le ! On est en plein réfectoire, je t'en prie ne nous attire pas de problème. Lâche-le ! 

Derek grogne et regarde sa proie totalement paniquée puis décide de la relâcher sur sa chaise. Il se penche à l'oreille de Scott et murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas. 

Et il part sans un regard pour Scott ni pour moi. Je souffle et ramasse ma chaise avant de me rasseoir.

\- Ça va toi ? Fais gaffe aux questions que tu poses si tu ne veux pas finir en pâté pour loup-garou surtout juste avant la pleine lune.

\- Il m'a menacé ton psychopathe de copain. Il m'a dit, j'en ai pas fini avec toi je t'assure. Fais bien attention à la pleine lune. 

\- Prends pas au sérieux, il n'est légèrement pas lui-même aujourd'hui. 

\- Mouais.

\- Il t'a fait mal ?

\- Non heureusement. Bon on décampe d'ici ? 

J'acquiesce et on va déposer nos plateaux avant de sortir de la salle et de se poser sur une marche d'escalier dans le couloir. On reste là en silence jusqu'à 16 heures. Je ne vois pas Derek de l'après-midi. Peut-être qu'il ne se maitrise pas si bien finalement. J'ai envie d'appeler Laura pour lui demander, mais je verrai ça plus tard.

* * *

 

Quand je retourne à ma chambre, Derek est là, debout entre nos deux lits, son bouquin de Paul et Virginie à la main et ses yeux bleus.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mouais. Scott il va bien ?

\- Oui, mais c'était pas très malin de t'en prendre à lui.

\- Tu as entendu la question qu'il a posée ? C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Il a 16 ans Derek, il se cherche un peu je crois.

\- Si il se cherche, il a qu'à essayer avec un mec et nous foutre la paix.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment toi aujourd'hui, je le sais. Alors on va éviter les discussions sur la sexualité de Scott.

Derek ferme son livre d'un geste rageur et le jette sur son lit puis se dirige vers moi. Quand il est comme ça, j'ai légèrement la trouille quand même.

\- Tu as peur de moi ?

\- Ben… j'avoue un peu, oui. 

Il me tire contre lui d'une main sur la hanche et m'embrasse puis il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou et quand il la relève, ses yeux sont redevenus normaux.

\- Il m'a énervé cet imbécile de Scott.

\- Je sais. Il m'a énervé aussi avec sa question débile et surtout, il m'a choqué. 

Derek inspire un grand coup puis on se pose un moment sur nos lits. Il reprend son bouquin et finit par s'endormir en le lisant juste avant le dîner. Je n'ai pas faim, moi ,alors je ne descends pas. J'en profite pour mettre mes devoirs à jour, écrire à virginie et prendre une douche, je serai prêt pour demain matin comme ça. Je me couche tôt et m'endors assez vite.

* * *

 

J'entends un grognement terrible et j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit, mais la lumière de la lune passe au travers de la fenêtre ouverte et je ne vois pas Derek, par contre deux yeux rouges me regardent. Je me fige en ne faisant aucun bruit. Les yeux se rapprochent et je sens un souffle sur mon visage. Le grognement recommence et je sens deux mains puissantes me soulever et je me retrouve sur une épaule très poilue. J'en ai des frissons d'horreur quand je comprends qu'il s'agit de Peter. D'un bond, il saute avec moi sur le bord de la fenêtre et descend la paroi en me tenant contre lui. Je pense que mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort de toute ma vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire de moi et où est Derek ? Peter se dirige vers la forêt et là vraiment, j'ai très peur… soudain je pense à mon petit sifflet autour de mon cou. J'arrive à le prendre d'une main, le porte à ma bouche et souffle dedans le plus fort que je peux. Peter me lâche en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles et il s'enfuit en courant dans la forêt et me laisse seul au milieu des arbres, du froid et des bruits de la nuit. J'entends une respiration près de moi et de jolis yeux bleus apparaissent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

\- C'est pas moi… c'est Peter. Je dormais et il m'a emporté.

Derek vient vers moi et me prends dans ses bras. 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je sais pas bien. Laura dit que Peter a accumulé trop de pression et de stress et qu'il se contrôle très mal depuis trois jours. J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose. S'il t'a emporté avec lui, c'était pour te mordre.

\- Je refuse, je ne veux pas… je veux pas mourir.

\- Reste avec moi. Je suis pas seul dans la forêt. La meute au complet est là. Même Cora.

Derek hurle à la lune et très vite les autres arrivent. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Cora, Laura et Jackson. 

On entend soudain un cri dans la forêt profonde et les loups se précipitent. Je tente de les suivre, mais pas facile et quand je les rattrape le spectacle est affolant. Peter tient dans ses bras Scott et j'ai pas le temps de crier qu'il le mord sur l'épaule. Aucun des loups n'osent bouger parce que Peter est un alpha surpuissant. Seule Laura tente quelque chose, mais il est trop tard. Peter s'enfuit en laissant tomber Scott et je me précipite vers lui.

\- Scotty tu vas bien ?

\- Il m'a… mordu…

\- J'ai vu.

\- Je vais devenir un loup-garou ?

Je hoche la tête par l'affirmative.

\- T'as aussi le risque de mourir si tu ne supportes pas la morsure, lance nonchalamment Isaac. 

Derek vient derrière moi et me tire contre lui par les épaules.

\- Fuis Stiles, très vite. Vas te réfugier quelque part à l'abri de tout ça. Tu n'as rien à faire ici dans ce merdier.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas Scott.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, regarde-le… il commence à se transformer.

Et Derek a raison. Je me serre contre lui au maximum et je n'ose plus bouger. Il tente de me repousser, mais je suis totalement tétanisé et Scott fond sur nous à toute vitesse. Isaac est le premier à le repousser.

\- Derek part avec lui, restez pas ici. On s'en sortira avec les autres.

\- Je peux pas abandonner la meute.

\- Je sais, mais tu peux encore moins abandonner Stiles, alors ramène-le dans sa chambre. Cora et Laura sont parties vers Peter. À nous quatre, on arriva à maitriser Scott jusqu'au lever du soleil. 

Derek hésite puis finit par me prendre la main et m'entraine derrière lui dans la forêt. J'entends des hurlements, des cris, des grognements et mes larmes coulent en pensant à Scott. Que va-t-il devenir ? Que vont-ils lui faire ? Foutue pleine lune ! Foutus loups-garous !

Derek me couche dans son lit, il tente de repartir, mais je panique.

\- Me laisse pas Derek… si ton oncle revient… je veux… je veux pas mourir… 

Il regarde par la fenêtre, finit par la fermer et vient se coucher vers moi en me prenant dans ses bras. Ne tenant plus, je déverse un torrent de larmes sur lui. Il garde le silence, de toute façon, je vois pas bien ce qu'il y aurait à dire sur la situation actuelle. Je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement sans doute. Je sais pas si je rêve ou pas, mais j'entends des voix. J'entends Derek traiter quelqu'un d'enfoiré, la voix de Peter répondre qu'il n'est pas fautif et tout à coup la voix de Scott qui dit que ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça et encore moins devant moi. Que Peter a trop voulu faire du spectacle et a piqué le rôle de Laura. Je ne comprends pas, je ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre et je replonge dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 

Je pousse un long soupir et puis un autre en ouvrant les yeux et je comprends pourquoi il me semble que mes reins sont en feu. Derek est sous la couverture et vu la sensation que j'ai sur mon pénis dressé, j'ai pas besoin de me poser la question de ce qu'il trafique et je pense à peine une demi-seconde à l'enguirlander, mais…je me contente de soulever le duvet et de poser mes mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Je viens dans sa bouche en quelques minutes et je lui relève la tête juste après un peu brusquement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Tu as vraiment besoin que je te le dise ? Ça me manquait terriblement. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié le doux réveil ?

\- Où est Scott ?

\- Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ?

\- Ben quand même, après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu devrais savoir ?

Je me lève d'un bond et m'étale par terre parce que mon bas de pyjama est sous mes genoux. Je me relève imperturbable et remonte mon bas pour aller vers… Je cligne des yeux…

\- Mais… tu ne m'as pas couché dans ton lit cette nuit ?

\- Sérieusement de quoi tu parles ce matin ? Ça va pas toi. 

\- Mais… de… je…

Je pars en courant dans les couloirs, il faut que je vois Scott absolument. Je le trouve dans la cafétéria en train de petit-déjeuner avec Isaac.

\- Ça va les gars ?

\- Impec et toi ? Me dit Scott le plus naturellement du monde. Et Isaac répond juste par un petit grognement. Je me penche sur Scott et le détail profondément. 

\- Un souci Stiles ?

\- Euh, je… non… ton nouveau parfum est sublime vraiment, tu as bien dormi sinon ?

\- Ouais c'est allé. Et toi ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Tu… vous n'êtes pas allé en forêt par hasard ?

\- Cette nuit ? Me demande Scott toujours imperturbable.

\- Ben ouais cette nuit, pov idiot.

\- Pas que je sache non. Tu es sorti Isaac ?

\- Non. Je m'en souviendrai quand même.

À ce moment Derek arrive au réfectoire.

\- Vous trois vous essayer de me faire passer pour un con, j'en suis certain. Je m'en fiche, je vais finir par avoir la vraie version et toi… je pointe Derek avec mon doigt… n'essaye pas de m'avoir avec des fellations pour noyer le poisson. 

Je sors de la cantine furax et me dirige dans la salle de cours. Derek me rejoint quelques minutes après et s'assoit à côté de moi en me donnant mon sac avec mes affaires.

\- Ça va toi ce matin ?

\- Comment tu t'es endormi hier soir ?

\- Je… dans mon lit. J'étais en train de lire et je me suis réveillé ce matin, je t'ai trouvé mignon, je suis venu dans ton lit et comme tu avais une partie de toi bien réveillée, je t'ai sucé.

\- Tu n'es pas sortis cette nuit ?

\- Non.

\- Mais c'était la pleine lune.

\- Et alors ? Je ne sors pas forcément à chaque pleine lune. 

Je me gratte la tête.

\- C'est ça, toi aussi tu essayes de m'embrouiller. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vu, j'ai vécu donc si tu ne veux pas me dire, ok, mais laisse-moi te dire que je n'approuve pas du tout. Et ton oncle est un grand psychopathe bon à enfermer. C'est un type dangereux. Et ton monde est horrible, je ne veux plus rien à voir affaire avec tout ça.

Je me lève et vais m'asseoir à un autre banc. Derek me regarde comme si il ne comprenait pas, mais je suis certain qu'il fait semblant. Je refuse que Scott ou même Isaac s'assoit à côté de moi. Ils veulent me faire passer pour un con, très bien, qu'ils le fassent, mais je ne veux plus les voir. Non mais ils croient quoi les trois ? Ils sont en train de monter un club de loups-garous, ça me va, mais sans moi. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rêve ou réalité ? Scott est-il devenu un loup-garou et il le cache à Stiles ?


	33. Ton monde, je ne le peux pas

Je leur ai pas parlé de la journée, j'ai tout fais pour les éviter, mais ça va être dur d'éviter Derek une fois de retour dans ma chambre, d'ailleurs oh non, il est là. Je veux repartir quand je surprends son regard triste. Et ma volonté tombe en lambeau.

\- Ça va Derek ?

Il s'approche de moi et me prend une main dans la sienne.

\- Désolé Stiles si j'ai fais ou dis quelque chose qui t'as déplu. J'ai cherché toute la journée pour savoir si j'avais fais quelque chose, mais franchement je vois pas. 

Devant son air vraiment désolé, je faiblis.

\- Tu as rien fais de spécial, c'est juste… cette nuit, il s'est passé quelque chose avec toi, Peter, la meute et Scott et je comprends pas pourquoi vous faites comme si de rien n'était. 

\- Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, mais expliques-moi parce que j'ai peut-être loupé quelque chose. 

Je le tire par la main et on s'assoit sur son lit. Je lui raconte tous les événements et aussi mon rêve de quand j'étais malade. 

\- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas arrivé Stiles. Personne n'a bougé pendant la pleine lune, je peux te l'assurer. Et Scott n'est en aucun cas un loup, je peux te l'affirmer. 

\- Pourtant c'était si réel.

\- Par contre quelque chose me chiffonne dans ce que tu dis.

\- Chiffonne ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Te chiffonne ? Parfois tu as de ces mots.

\- Me dérange, c'est mieux ?

\- Ça fait déjà plus toi, ouais. Et donc qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

\- C'est cette histoire de sifflet… parce que je l'ai entendu pendant la nuit. Alors soit tu as soufflé dedans en dormant soit… 

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et se lève précipitamment, ses yeux virant au bleu acier et il saute par la fenêtre. Ok j'ai rien capté, mais bon. J'envoie un message à Scott qui me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu te décide quand même à me parler ?

\- Scott je dois te poser une question et soit sincère s'il te plait. Est-ce que tu as été mordu par un loup-garou ?

\- Non pas que je sache, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as voulu être mordu ?

\- Je… j'en ai vaguement parlé avec Laura quand… je suis venu au manoir la semaine passée, ouais. Elle aurait besoin de bêtas en plus et…

\- Merci c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Désolé de t'avoir fait la tête, il y a eu un malentendu. 

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ou pas ?

\- Quand Derek sera revenu, promis.

Comme Scott a encore des devoirs, il repart et je promets de le tenir au courant.

* * *

 

J'attends toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit que Derek revienne et finalement à trois heures vingt il est de retour, couvert de feuilles et de boue.

\- Mais tu as foutu quoi ?

\- Je devais aller au manoir et en forêt. Enfin d'abord dans la forêt. Tiens !

Il me tend une cordelette avec mon sifflet au bout.

\- Mais…?

Je tire sur la cordelette à mon cou et vois le même sifflet.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Celui qui tu as autour du cou n'est pas le vrai, il ne produit aucun son. Je me douche, on se met au lit et je t'explique.

Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je change de sifflet et pose l'autre sur mon bureau. Je me couche dans mon lit et Derek me rejoint en boxer quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'allonge derrière moi en cuillère et me tient par la taille. 

\- Tu as excessivement chaud purée.

\- Je sais… je t'explique. J'ai compris ce qui s'est passé. Scott a parlé l'autre jour avec Laura car elle cherche des bêtas et il a hésité à lui demander la morsure puis je pense qu'il a dû dire non, mais bref et donc Peter a entendu et a voulu tenter de forcer les choses pour se rajouter un béta à lui. Il a échangé ton sifflet avec le faux et hier soir, c'est bien le tien que j'ai entendu, mais comme la fenêtre était fermée et que celle de la chambre d'Isaac aussi personne, n'est venu et c'est Laura qui t'a envoyé les images pour que tu me préviennes, mais ça n'a pas marché comme elle voulait, mais on va faire attention parce que Peter va sûrement encore essayer d'avoir un nouveau bêta. 

\- Ton monde commence vraiment à me faire peur Derek, je t'assure. Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre ça. Pas sûr d'être fais pour ça Derek.

\- Je suis désolé et crois-moi, encore là, c'est soft parce que mes parents ont connus bien pire. À l'époque ils y avaient les chasseurs aussi et ça c'était dangereux pour nous, mais aussi pour tout le monde parce qu'il y en a qui sont tombés dans le fanatisme et les extrêmes, y en a toujours tu sais. Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?

\- Je… je t'avoue que je sais pas là tout de suite. 

\- Je comprends.

\- Ne mens pas Derek.

\- Ok c'est vrai, je ne comprends pas. J'essaye de comprendre et de me mettre à ta place, mais je vis dans ce monde depuis ma naissance. Pour moi c'est normal, c'est logique c'est comme ça que ça se passe et je fais avec. Je ne devrais pas être ici à l'internat, tu le sais bien. J'y suis pour toi Stiles et uniquement pour toi. 

\- Derek, il faut que je sois sincère avec toi. Ma tante m'a fait l'autre jour une proposition. Elle m'a dit que je pourrais aller vivre chez elle. Aller au lycée normalement avec ma cousine… Si je pars, Scott part aussi parce que son père n'habite pas si loin de chez ma cousine donc…

\- Tu veux partir ?

\- Nan, mais…

\- Tu ne veux pas rester non plus c'est ça ?

\- Voilà ! Je suis désolé, mais je vais pas te dire que je vais supporter ton monde si je ne m'en sens pas capable Derek. Je t'aime au-delà de tout, plus fort que tout, mais je ne peux pas supporter ça. Je veux… 

Je soupire et me tourne contre lui. Doucement il pose ses mains au bas de mon dos et m'embrasse. Je sais que si je pars, je vais devoir le faire très vite et que Scott va aussi le faire très vite. Si mon rêve de la nuit passée nuit était un avertissement, alors je vais l'écouter et fuir tout ça. Malgré Derek, malgré l'amour…

Je me brise le cœur et je lui brise aussi, je le sais, mais… vraiment je ne peux pas.

* * *

 

C'est tout naturellement que cette nuit là on a fait l'amour comme jamais encore. Avec passion, avec douceur….sans aucune promesse… et j'ai fuis.

Comme le lâche que je suis, je suis allé vivre chez ma tante. Je suis allé au lycée, j'ai eu des histoires d'amour avec des filles et qu'avec des filles d'ailleurs. Scott est allé vivre chez son père et on se voit très souvent. Vous allez rire, mais lui, a essayé les garçons et ça lui déplaît pas. À vrai dire, il se définit comme entièrement bi… moi pas… je suis toujours pas gay ni même bi… juste c'était Derek, c'est tout. Je sais que Derek a aussi quitté l'internat juste après Scott et moi et Isaac est partit vivre au manoir peu de temps après… et depuis plus de nouvelles, mais c'est aussi bien…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapitres encore.. et pour le moment, c'est pas trop un happy end.....


	34. J'ai fuis pendant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour  
> avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, eh oui, on arrive au bout :-)

… Scott referma le petit cahier bleu et le tendit à son best. 

\- Tu devrais le publier, je t'assure. Vous étiez ensemble pendant combien de temps ? Deux mois ?

\- Pas tout à fait deux mois, non. 

\- C'est fou comme parfois on vit de ces trucs de dingue en peu de temps. Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Ben j'ai fait un deuxième cahier de ce journal et je comptais le déposer quelque part.

Ce début de janvier était froid, humide, gris et Scott et Stiles étaient au cimetière. Vingt ans que les parents de Stiles étaient morts, enfin pas tout à fait, mais Stiles ne venait jamais pour la date même. Il avait choisi sa propre date juste après les fêtes de fin d'année. Ils étaient donc là devant la stèle et Stiles passa ses doigts sur les lettres dorées.

\- Tu es venu ici que pour passer sur la tombe de tes parents ou aussi un peu pour lui ?

Stiles se releva et regarda son meilleur ami. 

\- Tu veux une réponse honnête ?

\- Non, laisse tomber, après tout ça ne me regarde pas. Mais ça fait treize ans Stiles, tu sais. 

Stiles ne répondit pas. Il se retourna et partit, suivi de son ami sur une autre tombe. Une petite stèle blanche sur lequel était juste écrit un prénom et un nom : Paige Krasikeva. Il déposa une simple rose blanche et soupira.

* * *

 

Les deux hommes franchirent les grilles du cimetière et se dirigèrent vers la ville à pieds. Deux hommes assez grands, plutôt beaux, aux cheveux bruns. De loin, on aurait pu les prendre pour des frères et c'est presque ce qu'ils étaient réellement. L'un avait eu vingt-neuf ans en octobre dernier et l'autre allait les avoir en avril prochain. Treize ans qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus ici. Ils grimpèrent dans une jeep bleue et démarrèrent dans un bruit affreux. Ils passèrent devant un internat où ils avaient passé quelques belles années et qu'ils avaient quitté rapidement sur un coup de tête.

* * *

 

\- Et au fait, après cette dernière nuit d'amour, il s'est passé quoi avec lui ?

\- Plus rien. On s'est contenté de se voir en cours, il ne dormait plus dans l'internat. On a donné notre dossier le 1er mars. Et puis ben, je suis partis, j'ai fuis.

\- Je sais Stiles. Mais tu étais trop innocent pour son monde, trop pur et il en était conscient.

\- Je te dépose quelque part ?

\- Oui… je dois passer voir Allison et ses enfants. Le deuxième est né la semaine dernière. 

\- Le père n'est pas Isaac ?

\- Non, je sais plus son nom, mais c'est pas l'important.

Stiles se gara devant une belle bâtisse rose et Scott sortit. Le jeune inspira profondément avant de reprendre la route. Il connaissait encore le chemin par cœur pour aller au manoir Hale, mais quand il arriva devant, la maison n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu. Juste une maison délabrée. Il se gara et entra doucement dans la bâtisse. Il faisait noir, c'était poussiéreux, plein de toiles d'araignées. Il entendit un grognement dans une salle et osa aller voir. Un gros garou aux yeux rouges le regarda longuement. Soudain la bête voulu fondre sur lui, mais Stiles fût tiré en arrière. Une jeune garou aux yeux jaunes défiait le monstre.

\- Bars-toi, ne reste pas là imbécile !

Stiles obéit et courut à l'extérieur. Il resta devant sa voiture attendant que ça se calme et ça finit par se calmer et la jeune femme ressortie de la maison en s'époussetant les habits.

\- T'es complètement con ou quoi ? Qui t'a dit de venir ici ?

\- Je… cherche Derek Hale.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda plus en détail.

\- Stiles ?

\- C'est moi oui. Salut Cora.

\- Ça alors… euh… Derek n'habite plus ici depuis longtemps. Il ne reste plus que Peter et comme tu peux le voir, il a quelques soucis depuis quelques années. Laura et moi veillons sur lui. Si tu veux voir Derek, il te faut aller dans la zone industrielle. Je peux pas t'accompagner désolé.

\- Merci, je vais trouver.

\- Pourquoi tu reviens que maintenant ?

\- C'est compliqué.

Stiles monta dans sa voiture et juste avant de fermer la portière Cora.

\- Je veux juste te prévenir que Derek a changé. Ne t'attends pas à le revoir tel que tu l'as connu.

Sans bruit, le jeune homme hocha la tête et partit. Il se dirigea directement vers la zone industrielle et trouva un grand immeuble avec une Camaro noire garée devant. Il entra prudemment et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'en haut. Il vit le nom de Derek sur une toute petite plaque à côté d'une porte coulissante. Il frappa trois coups et attendit… la porte s'ouvrit sur une petit fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

\- Bonjour.

\- Salut. Euh, je cherche Monsieur Derek Hale.

La petite fille se retourna et cria : 'Papa'.

Un homme grand, musclé aux cheveux noirs de jais, aux yeux verts fabuleux apparu dans le champ de vision de Stiles.

\- Ne crie pas comme ça Mira. 

L'homme se figea en voyant Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Mira va jouer, s'il te plait.

La petite fille partie en sautillant et Stiles la regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Derek. 

\- Je pense bien que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais… je suis juste venu te donner quelque chose. Je suis passé par ici pour le 20ème anniversaire de la mort de mes parents.

Stiles tendit un cahier bleu à Derek qui le prit en ne lâchant pas son vis-à-vis du regard. 

\- L'amour est définitivement un beau bordel ? Interrogea Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais... j'ai recopié le journal que j'avais tenu quand toi et moi on…

\- Je vois. Reste-là, j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi. 

Derek se retourna et partit au fond du loft, ouvrit une armoire pour en sortir un cornet, puis il revint vers Stiles et lui tendit.

\- Ça va faire treize ans que j'attendais de pouvoir te le donner. 

Stiles jeta un œil dans le cornet et compris. Leur dossier sur les loups.

\- Merci Derek. 

Ils restèrent un moment en silence à se regarder l'un l'autre. Ils s'étaient quittés adolescents d'à peine seize ans et même pas encore pour Stiles et se revoyaient aujourd'hui adultes et même père… l'info percuta l'esprit de Stiles.

\- Tu as un enfant ?

\- Oui Mira. Elle a cinq ans.

\- Tu es marié ?

\- Non… juste une femme de passage.

\- C'est une louve ?

\- Oui, Mira est une louve. Sa mère est morte à sa naissance et Mira a les yeux bleus. Et toi ?

\- Pas d'enfant, pas de femme… putain merde, treize ans quand même Derek.

\- Ne me dis pas ça comme si j'étais fautif. Comment tu as su que je vis ici ?

\- Je suis passé au manoir et… j'ai croisé Cora. 

\- Je vois… Merci pour le cahier. Je lirai.

\- Oh tu sais, ce sont justes les pensée d'un gamin de quinze ans amoureux pour la première fois. Rien de bien incroya…

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Derek rompit le baiser et recula de quelques pas puis se retourna pour voir si sa fille avait vue, mais elle était passionnée par un puzzle, il reporta son attention sur Stiles.

\- Pardon. Une pulsion étrange. Tu dois partir, je suppose.

\- Scott m'attend….

Mais Stiles ne bougea pas et Derek n'osa pas faire un geste non plus. Mira vint se mettre dans les jambes de son papa.

\- C'est lui Stiles ?

\- Comment tu…

\- J'ai souvent entendu Laura et Cora en parler. Elles ont dit qu'un jour il reviendrait et que tu serais de nouveau heureux.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent et le loup proposa en murmurant :

\- Tu veux entrer dans mon monde ? Dit Derek en tendant la main à Stiles.

\- Cette fois, je suis prêt Derek, oui. 

Le jeune homme fit un pas dans le loft, prit la main du loup et referma la porte coulissante.

* * *

 

Au bas de l'immeuble quatre paires d'yeux s'illuminèrent en une victoire partagée, mais silencieuse.

Laura, les yeux rouges.

Cora, les yeux jaunes.

Isaac, les yeux jaunes.

Et Scott… les yeux rouges. 


	35. L'amour et la vie, quel bordel !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic.   
> merci d'avoir lue et d'avoir commenté.   
> Merci pour les kudos :-)  
> à bientôt pour un partage d'un autre fic  
> KitsuneA

\- Et alors en treize ans il s'est passé quoi pour toi ? 

Stiles était assit sur le canapé dans le loft de Derek et regardait la petite Mira qui jouait à la dînette. De temps en temps, la petite fille venait leur apporter une tasse de thé ou de café imaginaire et des morceaux de gâteau haricot-banane tout aussi imaginaires. 

\- Je ne sais même par quoi commencer. Mira tu sais déjà, le reste a été une succession d'événements plus ou moins terribles et pénibles. Boyd et Erica sont morts, Peter est mort aussi et je pense que tu as vu l'état du manoir Hale.

\- Ouais j'ai vu… attends… Peter est mort ?

\- Oui. Il était devenu fou-furieux, voulait se venger des Argent pour le feu dans notre maison. Il a donc attaqué la prison où Kate était enfermée, il a voulut mettre le feu chez Chris et Laura s'est interposée, elle a failli mourir, mais elle a eue la chance d'avoir ses bêtas avec elle et l'un d'eux a tué Peter et est devenu alpha à son tour.

\- Mais si Peter est mort… alors c'est qui le gros alpha que j'ai vu dans le manoir ? Cora m'a dit Peter.

\- Oh… j'ai oublié que tu n'étais pas au courant… il s'agissait de…

\- De qui Derek ? C'était qui ? 

Stiles se leva en criant la dernière phrase.

\- Celui qui a tué Peter… on ne pensait pas que tu allais revenir Stiles. Scott disait que tu faisais ta vie tranquillement et que tu semblais être heureux comme ça, sans revenir sur ce qui c'est passé il y a treize ans.

\- Et il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je préfère qu'on te le raconte tous ensemble si tu veux bien.

La porte du loft s'ouvrit et entrèrent Laura, Cora, Isaac et Scott. 

\- Ohlà, je le sens pas là. C'est quoi le truc hein ? Vous avez comploté dans mon dos hein ? Scott dis-moi que c'est pas ce que je pense ? Tu n'es pas un garou hein, Derek tu m'avais promis qu'il n'en était pas un.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas mentis Stiles.

\- Je suis devenu un garou après ton départ Stiles, et sachant que tu ne voulais rien voir, rien entendre de ce monde là je ne te l'ai jamais dis. J'attendais le jour où tu serais prêt de toi-même à entrer dans ce monde. 

\- Je t'explique… après ton départ des choses se sont précipitées. Peter a voulu se venger très vite et il devenait urgent pour Laura d'avoir au moins un bêta de plus. Tu n'étais plus là dans la vie de Derek et donc il n'y avait plus ton innocence à préserver, alors Peter s'est lâché. Il a voulu mordre plus de gens et donc Scott a demandé la morsure à Laura et puis il est venu épisodiquement nous aider et a finit par réussir à tuer Peter, d'où le fait qu'il est devenu alpha à son tour. 

Isaac avait raconté tout ça très vite comme si il savait que ça allait être douloureux. Stiles resta immobile un moment se repassant le monologue d'Isaac, seul ses yeux passaient sur chacune des personnes présentes au loft.

\- Mais alors c'était qui le gros alpha au manoir ? Toi Scott ?

\- Oui Stiles et je n'allais pas t'attaquer, c'était juste pour que tu ne veuille pas rester au manoir. On savait que tu allais te rendre là-bas et que sans avoir peur, tu poserais des questions à Cora. Désolé.

\- Je vois. Je… je crois que j'ai besoin de quelques jours là. Je vais aller à l'hôtel… je reviendrai Derek, je te le promets.

Sur cette phrase, Stiles partit du loft sans se retourner. Il se réfugia dans un petit hôtel de Beacon Hills et passa trois jours à réfléchir et il osa regarder le dossier que Derek lui avait donné. Il était vraiment beau, ils avaient fait du bon boulot. À la fin du dossier, Derek avait glissé une photo d'eux à 16 ans. Stiles fût ému, il se souvenait de cette photo. C'est Isaac qui l'avait prise avec son portable à leur demande. 

Il était venu pour revoir Derek, mais ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que le loup l'accueille dans sa vie après sa fuite. Ça aurait été légitime qu'il refuse et pourtant, Derek l'avait accueilli comme s'il n'attendait que son retour même si ça avait dû mettre encore plus de temps. Stiles n'avait pas oublié Derek et n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, pas cessé d'avoir le cœur qui battait à son seul nom. Derek était l'amour de sa vie vraiment… et il le savait et ça pouvait paraître présomptueux, mais il se savait être l'amour de la vie de Derek.

* * *

 

C'est tout naturellement donc qu'il retourna au loft le quatrième jour, retrouvant Derek comme il l'avait laissé quatre jours auparavant. Et il lui faisait toujours cet effet de dingue rien qu'en le regardant. L'effet que seul Derek Hale savait lui provoquer. Un effet toujours époustouflant, hallucinant, électrisant, mordant et des tas d'autres adjectifs finissant par ''ant''. Laura vint chercher Mira et les deux hommes purent parler, mettre à plat leurs sentiments qui n'avaient pas changés et au petit matin, se retrouvant dans le même lit, déjà à moitié nus, ils revinrent quelques années en arrière et connurent une nouvelle première fois douce, exceptionnelle, parfaite…

* * *

 

C'est Stiles le premier qui posa une main chaude sur les abdos toujours exceptionnels du loup, caressant la zone du bout des doigts en faisant frissonner Derek qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien être et d'envie. Rassuré par le bruit du lycan, Stiles vint l'embrasser doucement et demanda très vite l'accès à la chaleur humide de la bouche de son amant pour que leurs langues puissent se rejoindre enfin après toutes ces années où elles s'étaient grandement manqués. Il n'y avait vraiment que les baisers de Derek qui faisaient un tel effet à Stiles. L'homme partit à la découverte du corps de son amant. Il se plaça au dessus de lui, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches et déposa doucement un baiser sur le front, le nez, la bouche, le menton puis fit un doux suçon dans le cou, mais la marque ne resta malheureusement que quelques secondes, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et sa langue partie lécher la clavicule puis il mordilla une épaule, ses doigts dans le même temps, s'appliquèrent à faire le tour du nombril et des abdos terriblement bien sculptés.

\- Tu es toujours aussi bandant Derek.

\- Je peux te retourner exactement le même compliment.

Stiles descendit sa bouche sur le torse de son amant, baisant, léchant, mordillant la peau halée dont la chaleur le fit frissonner de désir. Il passa sa langue sur un téton le faisant gentiment durcir entre ses dents avant de s'attaquer à l'autre avec la même douceur et la même envie. Il pressa son bassin contre celui du loup lui faisant bien comprendre son niveau d'excitation et se rassurant au passage du niveau de l'envie de son amour. Lentement, sa langue traça un chemin humide jusqu'au nombril du lycan autour duquel il dessina un cercle parfait avant de descendre encore et de se retrouver devant un élastique de boxer fortement frustrant. Il fit passer ses longs doigts sous le tissu et le retira lentement découvrant la virilité magnifiquement dressée de Derek. Il abandonna le bout de tissu quelque part dans le coin et vint directement faire un suçon dans le pli de l'aine de Derek qui se cambra dans un gémissement rauque et d'une main douce, Stiles vint attraper les bourses de son ami pour les caresser délicieusement et enfin sa langue, après une petite balade autour du sexe tendu, vint enfin le lécher sur toute sa longueur passant du temps à titiller le gland doux puis la bouche avala le membre demandeur et Derek poussa un de ses grondements rauques dont lui seul avait le secret et qui faisaient vibrer le corps entier de Stiles le faisant presque jouir spontanément ,mais l'humain se concentra sur le plaisir de Derek et doucement, il lécha un de ses doigt pour qu'il soit prêt à aller caresser doucement l'anneau de chair du loup qui ne semblait attendre que ça depuis treize ans. Lentement, dans un petit mouvement de va-et-vient rapide le doigt entra dans l'intimité et Derek laissa échapper un long soupir d'envie. 

\- Stiles s'il te plait j'ai trop envie, trop besoin de toi.

L'humain sourit et entra doucement un deuxième doigt. Il s'appliqua à détendre l'anneau pendant que sa bouche était toujours occupée à arracher des gémissements au loup-garou dont les yeux virèrent au bleu glacial. Stiles sentit le corps entier du loup se tendre et avant qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir, Stiles arrêta ses caresses humides et remonta le long du corps de son amant dont la frustration transpirait dans son regard pour venir reprendre ses lèvres. Le loup posa ses mains sur les fesses de l'homme de ses pensées et les malaxa tendrement avant de passer sous le caleçon et de le retirer en le déchirant carrément.

\- Mais héééé…

Stiles voulu protester, mais le loup lui passa un tube de lubrifiant avec une lueur de profonde envie dans le regard et Stiles en oublia complètement pourquoi il avait râlé juste avant. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes écartées de Derek et fit couler du lubrifiant sur sa verge tendue, son amour posa sa main sur le membre et le masturba doucement pour l'enduire de liquide glissant, faisant se cambrer le jeune homme qui gémit tendrement en remettant ses doigts dans l'intimité du loup et en imprimant un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide avant d'entrer le troisième doigt en se penchant sur son amour, qui tout naturellement, passa ses jambes au-dessus de ses fesses. Stiles retira ses doigts en écoutant le grondement de mécontentement de son loup, mais présenta sans plus attendre son sexe devant l'entrée bien préparée et d'un coup de bassin précis et délicat, il entra son gland d'un seul coup puis attendit quelques secondes de remettre de l'ordre dans ses sensations avant de se pencher encore plus sur le corps de son amant, une de ses mains s'agrippa sous une fesse du loup et l'autre sur l'épaule et il commença à donner des coups de reins langoureux. Les deux hommes se perdirent en halètement, en gémissements, en grognements rauques. Stiles allait et venait tendrement en Derek et il remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient cette position là. Le plaisir était grand, sublime, si doux, si chaud. Derek lécha les épaules de Stiles avant de doucement y planter ses crocs quand il empoigna lui-même sa propre érection et imprima dessus le même mouvement que Stiles imprimait en lui. Ce fût tellement parfait qu'il vint très vite en poussant le même grondement impressionnant que Stiles avait toujours adoré et qui le fit venir lui aussi dans un gémissement long en susurrant le prénom de Derek. Stiles se retira et se laissa doucement retomber sur le corps chaud du loup dont les bras se refermèrent dans son dos l'emprissonnant dans une chaleur plaisante et rassurante. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et n'allaient plus se lâcher ils en étaient certains… 

* * *

  
…Et ils ne se lâchèrent plus d'ailleurs. Stiles revint vivre à Beacon Hills et très vite, se retrouva à vivre au loft avec Derek et la petite Mira qui leur apportait fraîcheur, douceur et stabilité ainsi que de multiples éclats de rires, mais aussi quelques soucis que tous les parents connaissent bien. Stiles plongea sans regrets dans le monde du surnaturel et se demanda souvent pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt. Bien sur ce n'était pas toujours joli et lisse, mais la vie ne l'était pas toujours non plus. Ça se saurait !

L'amour tout comme la vie était définitivement un beau bordel et Stiles tout comme Derek, était intimement persuadé que c'était juste logique que ce soit ainsi.

  


FIN

  


**Author's Note:**

> à bientôt pour le chapitre 2  
> KitsuneA


End file.
